Latidos imperceptibles
by Elizabehta Beilschmidt
Summary: Secuela de "Hasta que mi corazón deje de latir". Bella es feliz con Edward y su familia. Él encuentra de nuevo a su cantante y Bella ahora tiene visiones de un futuro que debe evitar a toda costa. Encerrada entre lo que quiere hacer y lo que debe hacer, su felicidad se ve trasladada a un segundo plano. Por ellos. Y eso es lo que importa, ¿no? NUEVO SUMMARY.
1. Prefacio

Quiero, primero que todo, dedicarle unas palabras de agradecimiento a todo el mundo que me ha apoyado en **"Hasta que mi corazón deje de latir". **Os quiero con toda mi alma.

Luego quisiera anunciar que lo más probable es que tarde en escribir el segundo capítulo xD Bueno, el primero en realidad, ya que este es el Prefacio :D

Bueno, en realidad no pensaba actualizar tan rápido O.O Incluso yo me quedé sorprendida conmigo misma porque he estado un mes friéndome la cabeza con Crepúsculo y he dejado medio abandonado Hetalia- Axis Powers... No me inspiro para escribir de ese anime y toda mi inspiración al parecer va hacia aquí xD

**Crepúsculo es de Stephanie Meyer :3 **Ahora que lo he dicho, dudo que me acuerde en todo el fic de ponerlo. Siempre se me olvida xDD

Música que me ha inspirado: "Boats and Birds"- _Gregory and the Hawk_

Recomiendo escucharla en este mini-cap/prefacio. De verdad. Es más, aquí pongo el link: http: / www .youtube. com/ watch?v=Pz5H3iVjAlw _ (quitad los espacios :3)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prefacio<em>**

A veces me pregunto por qué las cosas ocurren. Sobre todo ahora lo hago.

Tal vez sea porque sí o tal vez porque, aunque no te des cuenta, es tu culpa que todo terminó así.

Me atrevería a decir que puede que haya alguien allí arriba que, rabioso por ver que todo te va bien, decide mandar a alguien o algo que te lo arruine todo. Sí, probablemente esa sería la explicación que le doy a esto. Porque esto no puede tenerla por sí sola, no podía ser mi culpa.

¿O sí?

"Quién sabe", pensé cuando no me fijé que había comenzado a llover cuando hace nada había un sol precioso en el cielo azul, un cielo que ya era gris oscuro de unas nubes opacas y cargadas de agua.

Miré a la persona que tenía delante, mi persona más querida. ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Es que las promesas no sirvieron para nada? ¿El tiempo que pasamos juntos nunca significó nada para ti?

Todo eso quise preguntarle, pero estaba segura de que nunca sabría las respuestas.

Nunca había creído que oír su voz aterciopelada me hiriera tanto, que las palabras que pronunciase no fueran música para mis oídos.

Esto no me puede estar pasando, no después de que yo había encontrado mi felicidad eterna.

Eternidad... También pensé en esa palabra y en todo lo que ello significa. ¿Podría ser que volviera a adquirir un significado negativo? ¿Justo ahora, que veía un futuro lleno de felicidad?

Sentí que mi visión se volvía negra unos momentos y me asusté. ¡No! Fue mi respuesta automática ante el acontecimiento. Tenía que mantener mis ojos abiertos y permanecer consciente para mirarle, quizá por última vez... ¿La última? Sí, puede ser...

Intenté decir un par de palabras. En realidad no sé que dije entre balbuceos, si fueron palabras de disculpa o para rogar por perdón o yo que sé; lo único que podía pensar era en lo hermoso que él era y lo mucho que lo amaba, no podía apartar mis ojos de su rostro.

Creo que eso era lo único que me mantenía con los pies en la tierra, consciente y viva... Bueno, puede que muy viva no esté. Ni lo estaré.

Sonreí para mis adentros con ironía. Estaba muriendo.

Porque sabía que me estaba muriendo, perfectamente. Puedo afrontarlo sin problemas, ya lo he hecho numerosas veces, pero sabía que todo tenía que tener alguna explicación lógica o algo que me avisara que no había alguien allí arriba, si es que existe, que pensaba "Oye, voy a divertirme un ratito haciendo la existencia un infierno a esta persona" y ya está. Cualquier cosa me servía, lo que sea, pero por favor sacadme de esta pesadilla. Que alguien me ayude. O que me mate.

Es lo mismo.

— Por eso... yo... lo siento- susurró él bajando la cabeza, arrepentido, mientras se quitaba la alianza de su dedo- No puedo, Bella...

Miré inmóvil cómo él venía hacia a mí y yo, tonta como siempre, esperaba a que me mirase mientras reía diciendo que era una broma o que había recapacitado.

Pero no, lo único que hizo fue levantar mi mano fría y blanca como el papel, abrir mis dedos engarrotados sin que yo me hubiera dado cuenta, y colocar allí el precioso anillo que yo le ponía cuando nos casábamos, el mismo que yo le puse la primera vez que casamos.

Parecía que habían pasado milenios de eso.

Lo seguía mirando fijamente sin parpadear para nada, sin respirar y sólo usando mi poder para verificar si decía la verdad; pero yo no quería reconocer que todas esas señales de "es cierto, es cierto" fueran verdaderas, tenía que haber un error...

Esto no podía estarme pasando. No ahora.

Debo añadir que fui valiente ese momento, no grité de rabia ni lloré ni pataleé cuando me besó la frente por última vez y se fue bosque adentro. No fue como la primera vez que se fue de mi lado, que lo intenté perseguir (sabía dónde estaba exactamente, pero respeté su decisión), que grité su nombre y lloriqueaba que se había ido.

Primero, no estábamos en los bosques de Forks. Segundo, no estábamos solos. Tercero, yo no era humana.

Cuarto, él no mentía.

Seguí mirando el lugar por donde él se fue corriendo, sin fijarme que había llegado más gente o que llovía con mucha más fuerza. No sentía nada más que el vacío creciente en mi pecho o el dolor, que tanta nostalgia me daba, que comenzaba a salir de mi corazón como si fuera sangre corriendo por mis venas vacías. Mis rodillas temblaron justo cuando comencé a sentir que rompían mi piel en pedazos, que el músculo se separaba del hueso y que sentía como éstos se desintegraban antes de que el proceso comenzara de nuevo.

Bajé la cabeza sonriendo y solté una carcajada llena de sarcasmo. Suspiré más por inercia que cualquier otra cosa y me dejé llevar por el dolor y el vacío, tal y como aquella vez. De nuevo sentía mi cabello acariciarme las mejillas frías, sin lágrimas, e inconscientemente mis brazos rodearon mi pecho para que los trozos no se cayeran al suelo.

¿Podría yo ser feliz en algún momento? Quién sabe, quizá todo esto pasaba por mi culpa, porque había abusado de mi suerte y porque fui ambiciosa.

Sentí mi corazón palpitar un par de veces de forma indecisa e imperceptible, como si supiera que quizás no era un buen momento para molestarme, pero no le di importancia. Como si me interesara escuchar cómo se rompía de nuevo en pedazos.

Abrí mis ojos (vaya, no sabía que los había cerrado) y no sé por qué no me sorprendí cuando vi todo rojo. Rojo como la sangre, como mis ojos. Pero era extraño porque no veía sangre, más bien eran... mis lágrimas. _Maldita sea_, pensé.

No me di cuenta tampoco cuando comencé a temblar ni cuando mi mano se cerraba de forma un tanto dolorosa en torno al anillo que todavía olía a él. No era consciente de nada. Permití que mis ojos se cerraran de nuevo a la vez que cerraba el resto de mis sentidos. Nada de este mundo merecía la pena, porque sabía que lo único que me anclaba aquí ya no está.

Se ha ido. Para siempre.

Lo que también sabía con seguridad era que estaba muriéndome. Veía en medio de la oscuridad que era mi vista otra vez cómo mis energías me abandonaban y el túnel de luz volvía a aparecer cerca, esperando pacientemente por mí para que fuera a donde sea que llevase. Comprendía que ese era mi destino y yo sólo estaba huyendo de él desde que nací, crecí y me mudé a Forks. Desde el día que fui por vez primera al instituto de aquel pueblo, desde que crucé una mirada por primera vez con él... Con Edward Cullen. El hombre del que me enamoré, y el vampiro que me había matado. Otra vez.

Escuché un crujido ensordecedor en medio de mi oscuridad, pero no pude clasificarlo porque sonaba como si estuviera al final de un túnel. Bueno, supongo que era yo, muriéndome de una manera que merecía por haber sido tan tonta y por haberme atrevido a meterme donde no me llamaban, por enamorarme de quien no debía y por haber intentado mantener conmigo a alguien que no me quería.

Escuché un grito en mi oscuridad, aunque sonaba más bien a un aullido de un animal herido. _Pobrecito…, _pensé, _debe estar sufriendo mucho para hacer eso._

Y sentí mi consciencia irse como el fluir de un río, aunque para mí fue como la ayuda que necesitaba…

… Adiós…

...Edward…

* * *

><p>Ale, No os podéis quejar, ¿eh? He tardado poquito...<p>

Total, que yo _ordeno _que dejéis Reviews (con mayúscula)


	2. Profecía

Hola!

Sip, soy yoooooooo. Regreso después de unas merecidas vacaciones (?) en las que sólo he tenido un mes de mierda. Sí, con todas las letras y sin censura. ¿Por qué?

Bueno, (para desahogarme un poquito xD) comencé regresando de la Semana Santa (aquí en España estuvo lloviendo copiosamente TODOS LOS DÍAS) para estudiar Geografía. Bueno, esta materia NO es fácil, sobretodo cuando debes estudiarme cosas tan inútiles como la proporción de suelo ocupado por árboles de España (esa pregunta me costó 1 punto -_-'). A lo que iba, ese examen era de dos temas, y diréis ¿Qué fácil no?. POS NOOOOOO eran las comunidades autónomas de España y la Unión Europea. No me extenderé mucho con esa mierda de examen que la profesora todavía no ha corregido (la muy desvergonzada...)

Después vino un tiempo de relax... Hasta esta semana, en la que he enterado de que mis compañeros de clase son unos... unos... (no ofenderé ahora). Resulta que este viernes vienen nuestros intercambios ingleses aquí, pero tenemos una realidad de TRES EXÁMENES esa semana, en la que todas las tardes hay algo que hacer. De paso hubo una serie de peleas (que casi llegan a los puños) por una excursión a la que va menos de un 30% del curso. Yo no voy porque ese día viene mi inglesa y paso de tenerla una hora abandonada.

Y luego tengo que hacer un trabajo sobre la película de "Juno" (creo que en Latinoamérica se llama de otra manera) sobre el valor de la vida. Jodido.

Y leer un libro.

Y estudiarme TODOS LOS PAÍSES, (y cuando digo todos los países me refiero a TODOS LOS DE ESTE PU*O MUNDO) para dentro de dos semanas :D

Dejo de fastidiar xDDD (Perdón por los errores que hayan por ahí xD)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Profecía<strong>_

Bella cerró los ojos unos momentos para disfrutar de la suave brisa fría, aunque para ella no lo era tanto, de la noche en Londres.

En esos momentos se encontraba en el porche de la mansión blanca viendo cómo el cielo se convertía de un precioso gris perla a un azul profundo casi violeta, cubierto de nubes. Esa noche la luna estaba muy pequeña, apenas una uña blanca en su forma de cuarto menguante, y las estrellas eran totalmente visibles en el firmamento. Mucho tiempo atrás el sólo observar tal oscuridad habría hecho estremecer su corazón de dolor y tristeza, pero en la actualidad simplemente le recordaba que no estaba flotando en una nube de felicidad o soñando.

Aunque habían otras cosas que le recordaban su estancia en la realidad... Bella suspiró otra vez sintiendo un ligero cosquilleo en los bordes de su mente, un indicio de una visión: El teléfono iba a sonar _otra vez_... Por eso se levantó con mucha paciencia, regresó al interior de la casa Cullen y se encaminó a las escaleras.

— ¿Ocurre algo?- escuchó la voz de Jasper desde el sofá. Al girarse lo vio con un brazo rodeando los hombros de Alice en un gesto de cariño mientras veían la televisión.

— He tenido una visión de ti volando, ¿Todo bien?- dijo Alice mirándola. Bella sonrió amablemente.

— Nada nuevo, sólo tengo que ir a una reunión- el móvil en su bolsillo del cómodo pantalón comenzó a vibrar- Y Andie vuelve a llamarme para recordármelo- sonrió con gesto cansado.

— ¿Y podrás jugar cuando vuelvas?- preguntó Jasper comprendiendo.

— No lo sé- dijo ella pulsando el botón de respuesta y puso el aparato en su oído- Ya lo sé, veo el futuro, ¿Te acuerdas?- hubo una pausa corta- Ya, ya... ¿Mañana por la mañana?- frunció el ceño pero comenzó a subir las escaleras- O sea, más problemas...- otra pausa y colgó.

— ¿Ocurre algo?- se escuchó la voz de Edward en el piso de arriba, en la habitación de ambos.

— Resulta que el tiempo que creía que tenía para descansar no existe- se lamentó ella y oyeron el sonido de su armario mientras sacaba el traje "de trabajo"- Lo siento, Edward. El viaje a Bali tendrá que esperar.

— No pasa nada, podemos ir otro día. ¿Cuándo regresas?

— Ni idea- suspiró ella encaminándose hacia las escaleras y haciendo sonar los tacones y el tintineo de una pulsera que Edward le regaló tiempo atrás.- Lo siento mucho.

— Te dije que no pasa nada...- dijo Edward abrazándola y dándole un beso en el cuello.- Tenemos toda la eternidad para estar juntos.

— Ya...- suspiró ella por enésima vez ese día. Más pronto que lo que ambos deseaban tuvieron que soltarse por la vibración del teléfono de esta- ¡Qué!- gritó al móvil.

Siguió hablando mientas bajaba las escaleras hacia la habitación de las armas y recogía su fiel espada, su katana negra y un par de pistolas. Luego chilló un par de cosas a la pobre persona que estuviera escuchándola y colgó antes de bajar la cabeza y soltar una especie de sollozo, aunque consiguió tapar su boca a tiempo.

Todos la escucharon apenados. Bella llevaba un tiempo extraña y muy sensible, decía que no soportaba la presión y se ponía a llorar sin lágrimas en el pecho de Edward. Fue por eso que él le regaló aquella pulsera y la tranquilizó con palabras y caricias. "No lo aguanto" decía a veces cuando conseguía hablar sin el nudo en la garganta.

Poco después decidió que traspasaría algunos poderes y responsabilidades a segundos al mando, personas de su confianza (humanos y vampiros) que ella creyó capaces de ayudarla y no corromperse por el poder. Les otorgó ciertos dones que los podrían ayudar; por ejemplo, a la vampira que vigilaba el continente Africano le dio el poder de control de los elementos (excepto el fuego porque era muy peligroso) para que no escasearan recursos vitales para los humanos; a un humano amable que conoció en la facultad de derecho le dio la capacidad de determinar si alguien decía la verdad o no (muy útil en los juicios de los criminales que Bella recogía)... Y así unos diez más.

A los Cullen no les dio ninguna responsabilidad o poder para evitar polémicas sobre abusos de poder o parecidos, pero Alice dijo públicamente que ayudaba a su hermana-cuñada a llevar su apretada agenda. En esa misma entrevista Bella declaró que si algo le pasaba a ella, o en caso de emergencia, los Cullen podían sustituirla y elegir un sucesor.

— ¿Te vas otra vez?- dijo Emmet apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina lleno de barro y sangre de oso. Fue a cazar con Rosalie poco antes porque estaban en temporada de osos.- Entonces no podré jugar contigo.- hizo un puchero inadecuado para su tamaño.

— Lo siento, Emmy-sonrió ella en modo de disculpa- Te debo esa.

— Ya son varias- dijo acercándose amenazadoramente antes de rodear el cuello de su hermana favorita simulando que la ahorcaba. Luego comenzó a frotar su puño en el pelo de esta mientras ambos reían- ¡No es justo!- ella abandonó la cara triste y comenzó a reír a carcajadas con las manos en los fuertes brazos de su hermano-cuñado. Su forma de ser pocas veces encajaba con sus uñas perfectamente pintadas de negro y los guantes de motorista que se compró, con los nudillos al aire.

— Lo siento de verdad- consiguió decir entre risas, pero luego se separaron y ella se peinó de nuevo y alisó el cuero de su traje. Ahora este era diferente, no tenía la capa cosida y en su espalda tenía dos aberturas, hechas artísticamente por Alice, y no era tan ajustado. Más bien parecía rasgado a propósito y los bordes estaban desgastados, curtidos, que le daban un aspecto rebelde típico de las películas post-apocalípticas que Bella a veces veía con Emmet o Jasper porque a nadie más le gustaban. Era bastante holgado y le permitía a Bella ocultar sus manos entre los pliegues de la tela, además de esconder más armas de forma sutil.

— Oh, ¿vas a ir volando?- dijo el hermano oso al fijarse en la rajas en la espalda de Bella.- Aprovechando te pido que des alas a mí también...- puso ojitos de cordero degollado.

— Primero: sí, voy a ir volando- suspiró y sonrió- Segundo, hoy me has pillado de buen humor. Vamos afuera.

Ambos salieron tranquilamente a la noche cerrada. Se respiraba un aire puro y fresco que hacía ondear la larga cabellera de Bella, perfectamente cuidada por Alice, y que se dejó crecer después de que sin querer le quedara muy corto después de un enfrentamiento. Se pasó un poquito y le quedó por debajo de la cintura, aunque Edward dijo que le gustaba y evitó que Bella se lo cortara.

Cuando Emmet se detuvo justo en medio del claro, que era el jardín de la casa, esperó pacientemente el tacto de las manos llenas de cicatrices de Bella en su rostro y luego en su espalda. Bella aspiró y cerró los ojos concentrándose en detectar la presencia del poder que deseaba llamar: el de cambiar de forma. Con él hacía algo muy divertido, al menos para Emmet: podía hacer que Bella tomase la forma de cualquier cosa, ya sea un objeto o animal, aunque ella solía utilizarlo en menor medida, lo justo para hacerle crecer alas de pájaro o murciélago a quien se lo pidiera, o jugar a adivinar con Emmet.

Qué pena que ya no jugaran como antes, pensó Bella con un suspiro mental.

Cuando abrió sus ojos de nuevo vio perfectamente cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a ser rodeado por humos de todos los colores, incluso más colores que en arco iris de los humanos; algunos de ellos tenían tonos oscuros propios de "demonios" o de decorado de película de terror, mientras que otros parecían fluorescentes que brillaban por sí solos.

No le fue difícil separar el humo que necesitaba en aquella ocasión, es decir, el poder que quería utilizar. Su poder de "espejo" funcionaba de esa manera y Bella ya se había acostumbrado a copiar en los demás, de manera que se le hacía más y más fácil, también había conseguido que nadie sospechara el gasto de energía que suponía copiar un poder en otra persona para ella.

Sacudió la cabeza y todos los humos desaparecieron de su alrededor, a pesar de sólo ella podía verlos, y se quedó con uno de color azulado. Este subió con lentitud para rodear sus manos y Bella las movió para rozarlas por la espalda de su hermano oso con suavidad y delicadeza, algo que muchas personas no se lo creerían porque, acostumbrados ya a ver la faceta de su Reina más asesina, no podrían entender que ella era un ser que amaba.

En ese momento de la espalda de Emmet comenzaron a crecer dos alas de murciélago, las favoritas de éste, pero no eran mucho más grandes que su propio cuerpo. Plegadas rozaban el suelo pero cuando Bella se separó un poco y Emmet soltó una risilla, las extendió con toda su superficie tapando parcialmente la luz de la luna.

— ¡Me encanta!- gritó y comenzó a batir sus recién adquiridas alas como había practicado con Bella- ¿Por qué nunca puedo superarte?- se lamentó.

— No lo sé- se encogió de hombros mientras que otras alas de murciélago, mucho más grandes que las del otro y más aterradoras, salían de los agujeros en ese traje especial. Bella se cansó de tener que romper los trajes y por eso Alice hizo las rajas.- Pero no puedo hacerlas más grandes ya, algo me lo impide- dijo suavemente. Era mentira todo lo que decía, podía hacerlas de cualquier tamaño pero no deseaba hacerlo porque sería un gasto demasiado importante para ella, además de que entonces tendría que decir por qué las suyas siempre eran más grandes... Simplemente no podía.

Miró hacia arriba con gesto cansado. Sabía perfectamente que después de esa misión tendría muchos y muchos imprevistos, más reuniones urgentes, y humanos que salvar. Asesinos que rastrear y casos por resolver. Muchas cosas pendientes durante siglos que los humanos no podían o querían resolver, cosas incómodas que todo el mundo sabía pero que hacían oídos sordos.

En sus más de cincuenta años en el trabajo podría decir orgullosamente que le fueron viento en popa: Ayudó a la cooperación y convivencia de vampiros y humanos; mezclaron sus conocimientos y lograron mejorar la tecnología, las artes y la medicina, aportando curas a enfermedades que se creían imposibles de curar; los vampiros no volvieron a asesinar humanos sin razón y los ejércitos de neófitos quedaron en el olvido.

Por el lado humano, gracias a los dones repartidos por Bella a algunos mortales, resolvieron disputas políticas y evitaron la amenaza de una Tercera Guerra Mundial cerca de cinco veces. También resolvieron el problema de la contaminación y la escasez de recursos en el planeta.

No podía quejarse. Bella se había convertido en toda una líder, un ejemplo a seguir, y aparecía tanto en libros de historia en los colegios, como en la televisión a modo de heroína de los niños. ¡Incluso había muñecos de acción con su forma!

Soltando una risilla abrió más sus alas y decidió hacer reír un poco a Emmet, por lo que permitió que el fuego se liberase y cubriera su cuerpo por completo, si temor a quemar su ropa ya que Alice había conseguido crear una tela ignífuga; luego, movió sus alas con fuerza y se alzó con rapidez todavía envuelta en el fuego. Emmet la miraba con los ojos desorbitados.

Riendo todavía retrocedió el fuego hasta sus manos y permitió que se extinguiera para sustituirlo por la electricidad, para luego batir un poco sus alas y mantenerse suspendida en el aire.

— ¿Asustado?- preguntó sarcástica. Nadie, ningún vampiro o humano, podía entender por qué ella no se quemaba o no le dolía. Muchas veces tuvo que explicar que no podía sentir dolor, pero nadie se lo creyó al principio; sólo cuando, a espaldas de Edward, dejó que le dispararan y atravesaran con una espada pudo dar a entender que su cuerpo estaba preparado para el dolor.

— Ni un poquito- respondió él, orgulloso.- ¿Una carrera?- propuso con una sonrisa.

— Lo siento, pero no puedo- sonrió arrepentida- Ni siquiera sé si tendré tiempo para volar a gusto...- suspiró cuando su teléfono volvió a sonar- ¡Un día de esto romperé el aparato del demonio!- gritó pero lo puso en su oído antes del segundo toque.- ¿¡Qué diablos quieres ahora! ¿Cuándo?- suspiró y miró a los Cullen, todavía mirándola desde el patio preocupados. Carlisle y Esme estaban en el hospital educando a humanos y vampiros.- Ahí estaré.

— ¿Qué pasa?- dijo curioso Emmet todavía batiendo sus alas con fuerza para quedarse en el aire un poco más. Sabía que cuando Bella se fuera debía bajar antes de que se diera de bruces contra la hierba.

— Súmale una crisis monetaria, una erupción volcánica, un atentado homicida y un político majara a mis problemas habituales y te respondes a ti mismo- gruño irritada- ¿Debería hacer clones?- soltó al aire.

— Sabes que está prohibido- recordó una voz desde la casa. Era Emmet Junior, aunque todos le decían Junior, desde su habitación. Es el hijo de Rosalie y Emmet, el primer hijo semi vampiro de la historia.

No eran diferentes a los vampiros, por lo que el nombre era algo incorrecto, pero servía para referirse a los niños nacidos de un vampiro y una vampira alterada sólo para concebir y dar a luz a un bebé. El susodicho se alimenta de sangre principalmente, pero también soporta la comida. Su piel es igual de fría y pálida, libres de imperfecciones; también poseían colmillos y sólo los machos eran capaces de transformar a un humano en vampiro, aunque ambos sexos tuvieran veneno. Algunos sufrieron en carne propia lo igual de doloroso que era una mordida de semi vampiro.

Después del bebé de Rose vinieron a Bella muchas vampiras más, entre ellas Carmen Denali, para poder tener el hijo deseado durante décadas. Bella amablemente cedió esa responsabilidad (mediante el poder "copiado") a un encargado del hospital central de cada país, en su capital. Allí era donde las vampiras debían acudir si querían tener hijos, además de hacer revisiones periódicas como las embarazadas humanas.

— Junnie...- sólo a Bella le permitía llamarlo así desde que creció y abandonó el aspecto infantil para quedarse en sus eternos dieciocho- Soñar no cuesta nada- dijo riendo suavemente. Hacía mucho tiempo que no reía como antes.

— Tía Bella- dijo asomándose a una ventana- Que te vaya bien- sonrió con sinceridad. Emmet Junior había adoptado el carácter de su madre y solía enfurruñarse sin mostrar sus sentimientos, pero con su tía Bella era más Emmet.

— Tranquilo- batió un poco sus alas antes de alzarlas orgullosamente- Mientras todos estéis bien, yo lo estaré.

— Lo sabemos- respondieron los Cullen en el suelo antes de sonreír por última vez y entrar a la casa. Emmet descendió y sus alas desaparecieron.

— ¡Adiós, Belly-Bells!- gritó él y luego fue hacia la ducha para limpiarse.

Bella suspiró y ascendió un poco para admirar el paisaje con tranquilidad. Después cerró los ojos, aún manteniéndose en el aire, para concentrarse y meterse en su papel de "Bella, la Reina de los Vampiros", dándole un aire de magnificencia y aristocracia. Al abrir sus orbes rojas como la sangre, sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de crujir los huesos de sus dedos cuando juntó las manos y estiró los brazos hacia delante. _Me espera una sesión intensiva_, pensó y echó a volar a toda velocidad, más o menos la misma que cuando corría.

Una ventaja de ser ella era que no se cansaba al volar. Podía atravesar el Atlántico volando y así se ahorraba mojarse (porque odiaba utilizar el transporte mediante aviones debido a su fobia a los espacios cerrados) o gastar en gasolina para su moto. Concentró sus prioridades y recordó la llamada en la que una de sus segundas a mando le avisaba de que pronto habría una catástrofe natural en Europa. Decidió que, al estar cerca, iría a averiguar y de paso ayudar con unas sequías e inundaciones que azotaban la región.

Se sorprendió a sí misma pensando en continentes como pequeñas extensiones de tierra flotando sobre el océano, aunque precisamente eran eso, pero la idea chocaba totalmente con el concepto que se le inculcó de niña, muchos años atrás. Durante su vida humana nunca salió de Estados Unidos, sólo había estado en Phoenix y Forks y ya está; pero ahora era capaz de decir o pensar: "Mmm... mañana tengo que estar en Moscú a primera hora de la mañana, pero luego hay que estar en Buenos Aires para una reunión y en la tarde a Sidney..." Totalmente bizarro.

Rió suavemente y miró a sus pies cómo varias personas subían la mirada para verla volar. "_¿Es un pájaro? ¿Un avión?"_ Recordó la introducción de un cómic bastante viejo para esa época y le pareció curioso que lo dijeran en la realidad cuando voló por primera vez en público.

Fue en un _meeting_ político al que fue cordialmente invitada en representación de la comunidad vampírica. Alice aprovechó y la vistió como si fuera una de esas reinas en los cuentos, aquellas hermosas mujeres con vestidos vaporosos y cabello exageradamente largo que no se cortaban, maquillaje que a Bella no le hacía falta, pero que Alice insistió tanto que finalmente accedió a pintarle los ojos de color azul en los párpados y el ojos bordeado de negro para que combinara con el vestido azul (con tantas capas de ropa que Bella se preguntó si podría caminar decentemente). Finalmente Alice la obligó a que usara su poder e hiciera su cabello crecer demasiado para recogerlo en un moño alto y que sobrara suficiente para que este llegara a sus rodillas.

En conclusión, un disfraz. Aunque luego de ese hubo mucho más.

Alice le dejó llevar una espada y una pistola, incluso la ayudó para montar un espectáculo de luces, fuegos artificiales y música cantada por la propia Bella. El traje de "emperatriz" constaba a su vez con dos ranuras en la espalda bien ocultas tras una especie de manto que portaba rodeándola, y pudo sacar unas hermosas alas de plumas blancas; quizá esa fue la única vez que las sacó de ángel, porque después de esa sólo vinieron de plumas negras o alas membranosas.

Voló un rato más y pronto divisó la central de Europa, algo así como el cuartel general, situado en Bruselas porque se decidió que usarían el mismo edificio de la Unión Europea para no tener que gastar más recursos en otro edificio.

Suspiró con resignación. Los humanos llegaban a ser muy obtusos en todo, cuando se les metía una idea en la cabeza era casi imposible sacársela si no era a la fuerza. Muchas veces se vio obligada a utilizar su don del control mental (agradecimientos a un amigo nómada por el don) para evitar una catástrofe, en sentido figurado, por la obstinación de un político de contentarla con dinero. Desde entonces muchos entendieron que ella no deseaba ser reina por la riqueza o el poder, y los que dudaban de ella se convencieron de lo contrario.

Fue descendiendo con suavidad aunque no pudo evitar que el viento producido por sus alas alertara a los que pasaban por ahí, sintiéndose incómoda por las miradas fijas de las personas. Ocultó sus alas a toda velocidad y se puso una chaqueta larga hasta el suelo (una con alas parecida a la primera que tuvo), luego entró a toda velocidad para evitar a los típicos fanáticos que comenzaban a gritar "¡La Reina de Todos está aquí!" o cosas por el estilo. Públicamente declaró que deseaba que la tratasen con normalidad, pero al parecer les entró por un oído y les salió por el otro.

— Buenas - dijo a la amable secretaria sentada ante un enorme escritorio de madera, con los dedos tecleando a toda velocidad encima de un ordenador. La chica era humana, pero no cualquier humana- ¿Cómo va todo por aquí?

— Muy bien- respondió sin apartar la vista de la pantalla, pero dirigió una rápida mirada a la vampira y luego a sus manos en la madera, con sus uñas perfectamente pintadas de negro por Alice y enguantadas, aunque con los nudillos y los dedos libres- Jamie te va a gritar un poquito.

— Lo sé- suspiró y miró significativamente las escaleras- No hace falta que lo digas, Casandra.

— ¡Bella!- dijo molesta, pero luego comenzó a reír- Te he dicho que no me llames así. Tengo nombre, ¿sabes?- Bella sonrió. "Casandra", que era como la llamaba porque era una de los humanos a los que otorgó dones vampíricos (específicamente el de ver el futuro), le caía bien. La trataba de tú, reían y charlaban en sus ratos libres por la oficina de Europa.

— Ya lo sé, Cassey- respondió sonriéndole, mostrando también sus dientes blancos- Pero Casandra me parece más adecuado- la otra iba a contestar, pero entonces tuvo una visión y regresó a la pantalla- ¿Qué pasa ahora?- el sonido del tecleo desenfrenado llenó el silencio.

— Tendrás visita, prepárate para muchas reuniones.- el brillo de la pantalla se reflejaba en sus ojos oscuros bien abiertos- Palabras y lluvia. ¡Ríos de sangre!- se detuvo bruscamente y golpeó la mesa con sus puños haciendo sonar todo lo que había encima de esta- ¡Mucho tiempo sin verlos!- gritó enfadada. Al ser su cuerpo de un humano, las visiones solían colapsar su mente y no hablaba con claridad. Golpeó la madera repetidas veces y comenzó a llorar sin consuelo- ¡No debería ser así! Es mucho tiempo…

— Respira hondo y concéntrate, Mary- dijo Bella seria. Sólo la llamaba por su verdadero nombre cuando entraba en modo serio- ¿Qué pasa?

— Muchas cosas pasarán, Bella- dijo y comenzó a temblar de terror, abrazándose a sí misma. Su voz sonaba más madura, seria, y sus ojos miraban a la nada- Deberás resistir, comprender y respetar. Con paciencia y amor... Ten cuidado y vigila tus espaldas... - Aspiró fuerte mientras abría los ojos desmesuradamente, lágrimas surcando sus mejillas en los segundos que ambas aguantaron la respiración. Parpadeó y luego miró a Bella extrañada, frunciendo el ceño- ¿Que he dicho?

Bella memorizó sus palabras. Era bueno hacerlo.

Precisamente la llamaba Casandra por cosas como esta, además del hecho de que podía ver el futuro. Sus visiones usualmente eran vagas y muy poco precisas, sólo con un margen de tiempo de segundos; pero cuando se ponía así vaticinaba verdaderas profecías con una voz que no era suya, como de dioses, y no se acuerda de nada. _Cassey_ pudo ver un atentado terrorista con años de antelación.

Lo difícil era interpretar sus palabras, saber cuándo y cómo exactamente podía pasar lo que ella veía que _iba_ a pasar (porque estas visiones eran exactas y nunca podían cambiarse). Muy pocas veces Bella entendía lo que su amiga humana decía hasta que estaba pasándole.

— Tranquila- susurró y le acarició el pelo- Has dicho algo sobre que van a pasar muchas cosas, pero no es como si tuviera precisamente vacaciones en estos momentos- rió Bella y se separó de la chica que sacudía la cabeza, pero entonces se detuvo bruscamente y miró la pantalla.

— ¡No puede ser!- chillo y tecleó a toda velocidad- No puedo perder el tiempo...- ella era muy trabajadora, pero cuando no estaba inspirada no hacía nada y se le acumulaba el trabajo, haciéndolo todo a toda prisa a última hora.

— Suerte- dijo Bella suspirando y dirigiéndose a la sala habitual de reuniones.

Antes de entrar escuchaba las voces, tanto mentales como verbales, de las personas que allí la esperaban con paciencia. Bueno, algunos no tenían tanta. Abrió la puerta con suavidad y entró decidida y segura de sí misma, solía hacer eso para imponer respeto. Funcionó porque cuando llegó a su asiento a la cabeza de la mesa de madera oscura, todos los que allí se sentaban callaron y se detuvieron en lo que hacían. Unos dejaron caer sus papeles con tranquilidad y suspiraron al saber que esa reunión sería algo larga; pero otros, más jóvenes e inexpertos, miraban a Bella con la boca abierta sin poder articular palabra.

Bella rió en voz muy baja para humanos cuando escuchó sus pensamientos inconexos, sólo balbuceos mentales cada vez que sus ojos pasaban por la perfecta figura de la vampira casi centenaria. Le agradaba conocer personas nuevas, por lo que miró a un chico que tenía cerca con curiosidad ya que era una cara nueva.

— ¿Gente nueva?- susurró a su secretario Andie, sentado a su izquierda.

— Sí, se llama Jonathan- respondió y Bella recordó a su amigo, su primer amigo vampiro desde que "despertó" en esa vida.- Sustituye a Marcel- Bella bajó la mirada apenada. El hombre fue uno de los mejores en su campo, la Administración, y fue de los primeros en trabajar para ella. A su mente llegó la imagen de un chico joven con cara atontada, apenas un mensajero, que escaló posiciones hasta poder sentarse junto a Bella treinta años seguidos. _Qué rápido pasa el tiempo..._, pensó algo triste,..._Para los humanos... _Alguien carraspeó y Bella regresó al presente.

— Joven Bella, me alegra verla en buen estado- dijo un hombre ya con canas en un inglés algo afrancesado.

— ¿"Joven"?- dijo ella medio riendo. Le gustaba esa gente y a veces reían un poco antes de ponerse serios- Tengo más años que tú.

— Tampoco es para tanto- dijo otro unos años más joven que la mayoría de los representantes europeos. Este era alemán, pero hablaba bien inglés- Sólo unos añitos de nada.- sonrió recibiendo otra de parte de Bella en respuesta.

— Bueno, hay que trabajar un poco, ¿no?- dijo una mujer con acento ruso, una de las pocas mujeres con poder. Bella suspiró algo apenada de que las barreras de géneros no hayan sido destruidas todavía, aunque el hecho de que fuera una mujer la que reinaba, por así decirlo, benefició para los derechos de muchas mujeres en Asia y la zona árabe.

— Tienes razón, querida- dijo Bella juntando las manos encima de la mesa y dejando de sonreír- ¿Qué es tan importante para llamarme de noche?- _Pero si tú no duermes precisamente_, algunos pensaron.

— Están desapareciendo personas en algunos sitios- dijo uno al final de la mesa.

— Más que de costumbre- respaldó otro.

— Y en varios países- terminó otra mujer.

— Comprendo...- dijo relajadamente- ¿Sólo en Europa o también en otros continentes?

— No lo sabemos- negó el joven a su derecha- Tan pronto como todos supimos que estaban desapareciendo en varios países te llamamos.- Bella fijó sus ojos rojos, aunque un poco oscurecidos por los bordes debido al hambre, incomodando al pobre chico.

— Ya veo- respondió- ¿Sospecháis de vampiros o humanos?

— No parece una obra de vampiros. Debido a tu presencia muchos han dejado ya la dieta humana y temen...- Bella lo miró extrañada. ¿Temerla? Bueno, muchas veces tenía que dar miedo para que la tomaran en serio, pero tampoco para tanto.

— Y un vampiro _nuevo_ y no experimentado sólo tomaría la sangre y saldría corriendo- Bella no se fijó en que algunos temblaron ante la facilidad con la que Bella se refería a asesinatos por sangre. Para los humanos el concepto era algo extraño y hasta demoníaco.- ¿Un ejército, quizás?- murmuró audiblemente para humanos.

— Puede- dijo la representante húngara- Pero están siendo un poco obvios, ¿no?

— Tienes razón- suspiró y leyó un par de mentes mirando por si ocultaban algo, siempre lo hacía.

_Me pregunto si aceptaría salir conmigo una vez, aunque fuera sólo para tomar un café, ¿Tomará ella café?_ Era la mente del joven. Al parecer no se acordaba de que ella estaba casada. ¿Habría prestado atención en clases?

_Asesinatos en serie... No, no conozco ninguno. Puede que sea uno o quizá varios..._ Era un colega que conocía bien a los vampiros.

_Es guapa_, pensó otro, _Pero peligrosa. No es bueno hacerla rabiar. Tendré que decírselo a Johnny, porque lo que pretende no es nada bueno..._

_Reuniones y más reuniones... ¿Y Bella? Ya sé que es vampira y tal, pero ellos se cansarán en algún momento, ¿no? _Esa era la representante de Grecia, una amiga suya desde que se sentó en esa mesa por primera vez. Le caía muy bien.

_Tal vez deberíamos llamar... _

Bella ignoró los pensamientos al detectar en todos un tinte de preocupación por sus países de origen, y por Bella misma en algunos casos. Miró la hora para comprobar que eran ya las dos de la madrugada y algunos tenían mucho sueño, ella incluida, pero podría esperar para más tarde.

— Creo que es momento para tomar un descanso,- sugirió- podemos continuarlo en otro momento. Gracias por compartir información conmigo, si en algún momento descubrís más cosas, no dudéis en llamarme- sonrió deslumbrando a los hombres sin que se diera cuenta.- Ahora tengo que irme a otra reunión en América y aprovecharé para preguntar- se puso de pie con tranquilidad.

— ¡Espere!- llamó el chico joven, Jonathan, cuando ya tenía una mano en el mango de la puerta- ¿P-Podríam-mos... algún d-d-día... u-usted y yo...?- Bella rió. Recordaba haberse visto en una situación similar muchos años atrás.

— No lo sé- respondió sin quitar la sonrisa- pero lo dudo- levantó una mano, la que tenía el anillo que alguna vez perteneció a Elizabeth Masen, madre de Edward.- Soy una mujer casada.

— Entiendo- bajó el cabeza, arrepentido. _No puede ser... Lo sabía, pero sólo quería pasar un rato con ella... La recuerdo desde mi infancia, aprendí sobre ella en clase... ¿De verdad tiene casi cien años? No lo parece..._

— Tranquilo, algún día que me pase por aquí podría tomar un café contigo- sonrió y abrió la puerta ignorando los pensamientos de los que restaban en la sala.- Y sí, tengo más de setenta años.

— ¿Cómo...?- dijo sorprendido.

— ¿No te lo dijeron en la escuela? Puedo hacer muchas cosas...- el susurró de su voz, después de que desapareciera, quedó flotando en el aire unos cuantos segundos, suficientes para que el chico se sonrojara al darse cuenta de que su objeto de adoración y amor supiera lo que sentía por ella y todo lo que pensaba durante la reunión.

— Lo siento, chico- el secretario de confianza de Bella, un hombre ya mayor que había estado con ella desde hacía mucho tiempo, le dio una palmada en la espalda- Muchos han fijado sus ojos en ella, pero todos rechazados. Su corazón tiene dueño ya.- todos se rieron del pobre chico.

— Edward Cullen, ¿cierto?- susurró con sentimientos encontrados. Sabía quién era él, al igual que toda la historia de Bella (al menos la pública), pero su orgullo de hombre le hacía sentir que le arrebataban algo. Sentía odio y respeto por el marido de Bella.

— El mismo- respondió el hombre mayor.

En otro lugar, Bella había escuchado la conversación justo en el mismo sitio de antes. Luchó para no reír a carcajadas y alertar de su presencia al chico, y lo consiguió a tiempo. Después se encaminó a la salida principal, donde pudo ver a través de la cristalera la madrugada en Bruselas. Sonrió al pensar que ella no sufría de _jet-lag_, al contrario que muchas de las personas de la sala que dejó atrás, porque pudo ver en sus mentes que luchaban por tener los ojos abiertos.

Sus tacones resonaban por toda la sala vacía a esas horas de la noche. Sería un sonido aterrador si las luces no estuvieran encendidas allí por donde pasara, pero entonces decidió probar un poder que recientemente había entrenado y sonrió un poco. Miró su mano derecha mientras la alzaba, y cerró el puño. Todas las luces parpadearon un poco y una especie de estela plateada salió de todas las bombillas que Bella podía alcanzar a ver, para luego dirigirse a su puño. Bella abrió la mano y las estelas plateadas comenzaron a girar sobre sí mismas generando una bola brillante que iluminaba el rostro de Bella y lo que estuviera cerca.

Era el poder de absorber la luz. Poco útil, pero quizá serviría en algún momento.

_Bella, deja ya de jugar_, dijo una voz masculina en su cabeza.

_Ya lo sé_, respondió ella mentalmente, _Veo que lo pones en práctica, ¿Cómo te va?_

_Bastante bien, como puedes comprobar, querida_, la voz rió con Bella.

_Marty, deberías ponerte a trabajar..._

_Y tú también, Bella._ Él suspiró_, Bueno, tengo que seguir trabajando en esto de la mente colectiva, ¿Crees que funcionará?_

_Si lo hacemos entre todos, claro que sí_, ella rió y devolvió las luces a sus lugares de procedencia. _Tengo que copiar el poder en otros más y ya está, pero debemos recordar los horarios y mantener el orden._

_Ya, ya... Cambio y fuera._

Bella rió otra vez mientras divisaba las puertas de la salida. Miró en su mente que su amigo Marty, un vampiro algo más joven que ella, no seguía escuchando.

Recordó entonces la idea que tuvo un día de visita en Forks, en el aniversario de la muerte de Charlie, que le preguntó los detalles del funcionamiento de la mente colectiva de los lobos a Sam. Ellos se llevaban muy bien, incluso a veces se llamaban hermanos, pero tenían sus diferencias por la raza. Con el resto de los lobos la cosa era mejor, jugaban, reían... ¡Incluso Bella ayudó a Sam en una ocasión a entrenar lobos! Sus conversaciones duraban horas, pero los juegos y las bromas más tiempo. Una vez la llamaron "el vampiro más humano" o "hermana" e incluso "madre" (ese fue un licántropo que quedó huérfano muy pequeño). Bella habló de los licántropos varias veces por televisión y aceptaron su existencia de la misma manera que con los vampiros, así que Bella anunció que los lobos eran sus representantes en la zona; es decir, si alguien necesitaba algo podían confiar en los licántropos.

Continuando con el tema anterior, Bella tomó de los lobos la idea de una mente compartida, así que se las ingenió para conseguir un poder que sirviera entre la maraña de poderes que dormían en su cabeza, y los copió en vampiros de confianza, hasta amigos de ella, por todo el globo. De momento no eran muchos, sólo estaban activos ella, Marty, Chun-Li (una vampira muy amable de china) y Frank. El último fue el más polémico porque fue un vampiro que confesó haber participado en el Holocausto, pero Bella vio en su mente que había cambiado totalmente, así que lo aceptó en su grupo de elegidos afirmando que incluso los vampiros cambian para bien.

— Casandra- saludó Bella al pasar por delante del escritorio, pero la encontró dormida encima de su teclado- Oh, vaya...- llamó a una especie de mayordomo que había allí y le pidió una manta para la humana.

Pronto se la trajeron y cubrió a su amiga con suavidad, pero entonces recordó sus palabras. ¿Qué sería tan peligroso que hiciera llorar a su amiga? ¿Qué querría decir con "Mucho tiempo sin verlos"? Podría referirse a los Cullen, aunque también podría referirse a otra persona que no vería a alguien en mucho tiempo. ¿Y qué pasaba con "Vigila tus espaldas"? ¿Acaso habría un traidor entre ellos? No lo dudaba, mucha gente la odiaba o la temía, lo suficiente como para crear grupos en su contra. Pero Bella solía vigilar la mente de todo el mundo que se cruzara con ella... Además, Bella era una vampiresa y no puede morir o sentir dolor. No tenía puntos débiles.

Bueno, tenía uno, pero... Él no podría volver a hacerle daño, nunca. Lo había jurado. ¿Cierto?

Sacudió la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos y sacó las alas membranosas con gesto serio. Sacó su móvil y vio que tenía un par de mensajes nuevos. Uno era de hace media hora: "Reunión en Moscú a las cuatro" Era de Katerina, una amiga de Rusia. Miró el reloj que marcaba las tres menos cuarto de la madrugada. ¿Acaso los humanos se mantenían despiertos a esa hora? Bueno, también podrían ser vampiros.

El otro era de hace diez minutos: "He visto que tardarás en volver, no te preocupes, comprendemos. He enviado un par de trajes para ti a la oficina de Kaliningrado, además de unas armas y balas de repuesto. Te queremos" Esa era Alice, siempre tan previsora.

Con un suspiro salió a las calles desiertas a esa hora de la noche y miró el cielo, tan oscuro y a la vez tan claro para ella. Sólo lo veía algo violeta en vez de una tonalidad azulada, y los edificios seguían exactamente igual de claros y nítidos. Sabía que sus ojos brillarían en esos momentos con ese color rojo, imposible de esconder.

Batió la alas con fuerza un sola vez y logró llegar unos cuarenta metros más arriba, pero seguía sin ser suficiente, por lo que batió varias veces más y pudo mirar el entre cruzado de luces de la capital belga. Parecía una araña gigante de color amarillo, demasiadas luces encendidas teniendo en cuenta las horas de la noche. A sus oídos llegó el sonido de la música disonante de las discotecas y a su mente las voces de humanos, sueños inconexos y pesadillas también. Era tanto que su cabeza captaba sólo por estar ahí, que un humano ya habría enloquecido o muerto, en el peor de los casos; incluso se atrevería a decir que un vampiro colapsaría, pero era mucho pedir. Quizá sólo le diera algo de jaqueca, pero ya está.

Bella tenía que soportar eso y mucho más. Sentía su mente vibrar al almacenar y clasificar los estímulos del mundo que la rodeaba, sentía cómo los bordes le picaban por el fluir de los poderes que poseía, veía varias cosas a la vez (presente, pasado y futuro)... Eso y mucho más. Suspiró resignada. Era su misión, su destino o como quiera que se llame, ella aceptó ser Reina y todo lo que ello conllevaba, pero nunca creyó que sería para tanto. No pensó que tendría a todo el mundo a sus pies, que se estudiara su historia en los colegios o que sus órdenes fueran acatadas sin protesta. Por supuesto se sintió tentada a abusar de su poder, pero tenía a los Cullen que la protegían. Tenía a Edward.

_Edward..._

Pensar en él la devolvió a la realidad unos momentos. Lo amaba con locura, literalmente. Podría llegar a renunciar todo por él, a morir por él e incluso a matar por él. Había demostrado tiempo atrás que enloqueció de dolor cuando la dejó por su bien, demostró que murió y regresó para salvarle, que se quedó para garantizar su seguridad. Recorrió el mundo a pie, con las correspondientes batallas contra Victoria y sus neófitos, se enfrentó a los Vulturis para volver a verlo y soportó el separarse de su familia y amigos para verle una vez más.

¿Habría merecido la pena? Pensó muchas veces a los largo de las décadas, pero luego llegaba a una conclusión: Sí lo había merecido. Todo eso y mucho más. Se imaginó en reiteradas ocasiones con alguien más, pero sólo el pensarlo la repugnaba. Además, ¿Quién protegería a Edward si no era ella?

Otra cuestión solía rondarla: Si él ya no la amaba... ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Qué haría? ¿A dónde iría?

¿Viviría?

Lo negó al principio, pero luego su mente racional lo miró con la perspectiva de una posibilidad, pequeña, pero de todas maneras podría suceder. "_Si lo amas, déjalo ir"_, se recordaba a sí misma un dicho bastante antiguo cada vez que planteaba la idea. Sabía que no podía dejar sus responsabilidades como Reina sólo porque Edward se alejara de su lado. Además, si ella de verdad lo amaba debería velar por su felicidad, y si esta era al lado de otra persona... No podía negársela por un capricho.

El pasar de los años la había convertido en una persona muy sabia, una mujer experimentada en casi todo, que sería capaz de prever sin necesidad de poderes el comportamiento de los humanos que la rodean. Ahora entendía muchas de las palabras de sabios que aprendió en sus tiempos de estudiante, sabía por qué una cosa era así o por qué no.

Una brisa fuerte la devolvió a la realidad, dándose cuenta que había pasado mucho rato batiendo las alas en el mismo lugar y pensando en varias cosas. Sacó su móvil y vio que eran casi las cuatro. ¿Habría pasado una hora pensando en Edward? Podría ser. Muchas veces había comprobado que cuando se metía en su cabeza le era difícil salir en un rato.

Gruñó al recordar la reunión en Moscú y comenzó a volar a toda velocidad. Veía el mundo bajo sus pies, todo oscuro y borroso, hasta que en horizonte puso vislumbrar un débil rayo de sol. Le daba mucha gracia cuando cruzaba el mundo y pasaba del día a la noche y viceversa con facilidad, veía el sol y la luna muy cercanos y las recibía como amigas antes de descender. De forma superficial se daba cuenta de la falta de oxígeno o la diferencia de temperatura con la superficie, pero con sólo no respirar arreglaba el problema aunque ella no necesitase oxígeno.

Comenzó a divisar altas montañas cubiertas de nieve, picos que imperceptiblemente se redondeaban cada año por la erosión. Supo, por sus amplios conocimientos de Geografía, que eran los montes Urales, así que no estaba lejos de Moscú. Buscó un rato las luces mareantes y divisó la forma de la ciudad Rusa que por esa época estaba blanca de nieve.

Ella reía al ver a humanos envolviéndose en sus abrigos, sus mejillas y nariz rojas por el frío, y buscando desesperadamente una fuente de calor; mientras que, por otro lado, los vampiros se paseaban en camisetas tranquilamente por la calle, blancos como la nieve que pisaban, y ayudando a veces a humanos que iban a sufrir accidentes. Ese comportamiento no era obligatorio, pero muchos vampiros se decantaron por tomar un estilo de vida basado en los valores inculcados por Bella, además de la dieta animal, ya que deseaban parecerse a su heroína. Muchos vampiros nuevos se sentían cohibidos en su presencia cuando la conocían, aunque Bella decía que no hacía falta tomarse la molestia de ir a presentar sus respetos, pero cuando veían que era alguien amigable que, con ropa normal y corriente, era igual a los demás.

Descendió totalmente y se colocó bien la chaqueta negra en su espalda para comenzar a caminar un poco sobre la nieve. Le gustaba pasear de vez en cuando, ignorando los tacones de púa que Alice la obligaba a usar, para mirar un poco cómo estaban los demás. Aún así pronto llegó a la oficina en esa parte de Asia Occidental, donde trabajaban tanto humanos como vampiros, juntos y cooperando. Lo malo era que los vampiros de Rusia solían dar más miedo de lo normal a los humanos, pero las cosas como esas no pueden solucionarse muy fácilmente.

— ¡Buenos días!- gritó al entrar por la puerta de cristal. Notó la diferencia de temperatura cuando puso un pie dentro, pero no se quitó la chaqueta.- ¿Qué tal?- un silencio la saludó. Suspiró hondo.

Allí no le iba tan bien como en Europa. La gente era muy seca y distante, incluso arrogante, que te mira por encima del hombro cuando pasas por su lado. Bueno, había sus excepciones a la regla, pero era mayoría que no le contestaran cuando tenía arranques de euforia.

Llegó al escritorio, también de madera, donde un chico vampiro de más o menos veinte años en apariencia mantenía organizada la agenda de la mayoría de gente que trabajaba allí. Era un chico de pocas palabras, pero no trataba mal, solamente no tiene nada que decir. Tiene un poder por naturaleza, bastante útil para cualquiera, que era el de poder ver varios lugares del mundo a la vez aunque sólo sitios conocidos. Gracias a ese poder Bella era capaz de saber qué pasaba en todas las oficinas del mundo cuando quisiera, e incluso vigilar alguna que otra ciudad que conociera.

Suspiró de nuevo cuando, sin ninguna palabra o mirada, el vampiro señaló la sala donde esta vez tenían que reunirse. "Gracias" susurró Bella antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta doble de madera, abriéndola y recibiendo otro silencio en respuesta. Esa era una de las diferencias con la europea, en esta oficina todo el mundo escuchaba lo que Bella tenía que decir y asentían en silencio, sin palabras de protesta. No era que el hecho la molestase, pero es un poco incómodo hablarle a las paredes, porque era la sensación.

— Bienvenida- saludó Katerina, ya sentada en su puesto al lado de Bella y con una carpeta en las manos. Era una humana bastante joven que había sucedido a su madre en el importante trabajo de representar a Bella en el lugar. Después de su saludo todos los presentes repitieron sus palabras.

— Muy bien,- dijo la castaña cuando se sentó y todos los demás la imitaron en silencio.- ¿Cuál es el tema de esta reunión?- fue al grano de la situación, como siempre. En ese lugar siempre era lo mismo.

— Te hemos llamado para comunicarte un problema- dijo Katerina.

— Está muriendo gente, Bella- completó la idea una especie de amigo que se sentaba varios sitios más allá.- Y no sabemos por qué.

— La policía está investigando el caso, pero nunca hay pruebas, huellas o nada que pueda ayudarnos ahora. Sospechamos de los vampiros, pero no hay nada concluyente- dijo un hombre canoso que alguna vez fue rubio platino. Solía encargarse de asuntos legales y policíacos.

— Entiendo- Bella juntó las manos y las miró con el ceño fruncido- ¿Alguien en concreto?

— No lo sabemos- negó un vampiro- Al menos no hemos reconocido el olor, es como si hubiera sido borrado a conciencia. No es nada que hayamos visto antes.

— Esto es sospechoso-Bella seguía mirando sus manos con gesto tranquilo, pero su mente repasaba todas las posibilidades.- En Europa pasa lo mismo, y me atrevería a decir que en América igual.

_Tienes razón, no parece algo por casualidad._ Habló una mujer en su mente. Era Chun-Li.

_No parecen humanos._ Dijo Frank serio.

— No creo que se trate de un ejército, porque ya no hay tierras que ganar- dijo otro vampiro con lógica.

— Habrá que investigar- dijo Bella con un suspiro y separó las manos. _Adiós vacaciones..._, susurró en su mente recibiendo risas de fondo.- Me pondré a ello ahora, así que ruego un poco de tiempo y apoyo. No puedo encargarme de los asuntos normales.

— Entendemos- asintió una vampira, siendo imitada por los demás, incluidos humanos- Puedes estar tranquila.

— Gracias por llamarme- Bella se levantó e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza en señal de respeto, contestada por los demás- Agradezco también su comprensión.

Se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar a toda velocidad, pero incapaz de verse con la paciencia suficiente tuvo que salir por la ventana. Agradeció que fuera de madrugada porque así no había casi gente por las calles y nadie la vio alzar el vuelo de nuevo.

_No volveré a casa en meses..._ Se lamentó con un suspiro mental.

_Lo siento._ Respondieron tres voces a coro en su mente.

_No pasa nada. Me lo he buscado yo solita_.

_No, es culpa nuestra. Tú no deberías estar dando carreras por el mundo, salvando humanos y vampiros. Deberías estar con Edward_. Sus amigos más cercanos conocían su historia, la verdadera, con pelos y señales. Ellos juraron no contarlo, así que ella confiaba en ellos.

_Para ello debo asegurarme de que está a salvo_. Respondió tranquilamente. Siempre que le preguntaban por qué no estaba con Edward y dejaba que otros hicieran su trabajo, solía responder algo parecido.

_Vete con ese cuento a otra persona_. Casi gritó Marty.

_Nosotros no nos lo creemos_.

_Ya vale, tengo que trabajar_. Terminó Bella y sintió la consciencia de los demás abandonar su mente. Al menos funcionaba bien, pensó en positivo.

Bella voló y voló a toda velocidad, recorriendo el mundo entero de central en central sólo para saber lo mismo: Ataques a humanos, e incluso vampiros, por todo el mundo; desapariciones sospechosas y pruebas nulas, además de un rastro dudoso.

Bella no tuvo tiempo para nada en ese día ni el siguiente. Se pasó un par de veces por Europa para beber algo de Sangre Falsa y recoger su ropa y munición, pero casi nunca se quedaba más de una hora en ningún sitio.

Pasaron los días y Bella rastreaba por alguna pista del paradero de los sospechosos, pero no podía ver nada. Ni el pasado, presente o futuro se veía con claridad aunque se pasara horas meditando y concentrando sus energías en la tarea. Se vio obligada a asistir a más reuniones y Bella temió que la profecía de Casandra se cumpliera: "Mucho tiempo sin verlos", porque ya había pasado días desde que había incluso pensado en los Cullen, alguna llamada o mensaje de Alice.

Bella se detuvo en su carrera en medio de ningún lugar. Sus ojos, antes nublados, regresaron a la realidad en ese momento. Aspiró por la nariz y la boca para ubicarse, aunque también miró las estrellas. Estaba en Siberia.

Miró a un lado y luego a otro, sólo para encontrarse con nieve y más nieve. Soledad y vacío, ausencia de alguna fuente de calor o refugio en los alrededores. No es que le importase, pero sentía que algo le faltaba, que algo se le escapaba de la mente en ese momento; algo de valor incalculable, algo que la estaba llamando donde quiera que estuviese.

— ¡Edward!- dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta. Lo había gritado y el eco fue su única respuesta.

Cerró los ojos para controlar el impulso de correr o volar hacia Londres de vuelta, secuestrar a Edward e irse de vacaciones indefinidas a Hawai. Porque no podía.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, justo donde quedaba su corazón, y oprimió la tela sucia y roída hasta romperla. Le dolía, le dolía de manera casi imperceptible, un dolor sordo que no podía quitar aunque quisiera. Porque quería hacerlo. _Es un presentimiento_, se recordó a sí misma.

Incluso su mente se sentía vacía sin la gente que a veces le hablaba, porque en esos momentos ya nadie la seguía en su búsqueda desenfrenada. Chun-Li, Marty y Frank le habían dejado de hablar por los momentos para que pudiera concentrarse en sus poderes para encontrar algún culpable.

Bella giró su rostro para encontrar un lago congelado a apenas un par de metros de distancia, así que decidió tomarse un descanso y fue hacia él. El agua estaba oculta bajo la gruesa capa de hielo que pronto se volvería fina por el calor del verano del polo norte.

Se agachó y miró unos momentos la superficie antes de alargar una mano para rozar el hielo con sus dedos y notar el frío del mismo, aunque no era tan frío para ella, más o menos tenían la misma temperatura. Dejó de mirar sus dedos trazar figuras sobre el hielo para observar su reflejo en la capa de cristal frío.

Lo que vio la dejó sorprendida.

Era ella, pero con un aspecto que le recordaba a su época nómada, totalmente desarreglada, con el pelo enredado y cubierto de barro y hojas, la ropa sucia y desgarrada en varios sitios y su rostro cubierto también de barro. Miró sus manos ensangrentadas por lo que había cazado poco atrás y se llevó un dedo a la boca, saboreó unos momentos el líquido frío y regresó su vista al reflejo.

— ¿Quién soy yo?- susurró con voz rota. No había utilizado su garganta para hablar en meses- ¿En qué me he convertido?- miró sus uñas, antes pintadas de forma impecable de negro, pero que ahora presentaban un aspecto deplorable. No estaban rotas porque nada las puede destruir, pero la pintura se había escamado y desprendido por el uso de las manos. Miró la pulsera de campanitas desgastada pero resistente que adornaba su muñeca y sonrió. Le dolió un poco el gesto. Hacía tiempo que no sonreía.

Pero entonces el dolor regresó y tuvo que volver a poner una mano en el pecho. Sintió un par de pinchazos y aspiró aire que no necesitaba en esos momentos, para luego dejarse caer hacia delante. El hielo resistió el golpe, pero comenzó a resquebrajarse hasta que una enorme grieta hizo su aparición. Después vinieron muchas más y la capa cedió por el peso de Bella y sus armas, cayendo todas en el agua a varios grados bajo cero. Eso no era nada para Bella.

No hizo ningún acto para volver a la superficie, sólo se dejó arrastrar por el agua sin corrientes un poco, ya que calmaban parcialmente su dolor. Suspiró y dejó sus ojos cerrarse.

_¡Bella!_ Escuchó el grito alarmado de Frank en su cabeza. Un poco a regañadientes abrió los ojos en medio de una oscuridad aparente. Miró a todos lados y pudo ver que la salida estaba muy lejos de ella, luego se dio cuenta que había tocado el fondo del lago congelado sin darse ni cuenta.

_Vamos, Bella. ¡No te rindas!_ Animó Chun-Li.

_¿Por qué? Yo no necesito aire_. Respondió ella simplemente.

_Hemos visto tu dolor, Bella. Sabemos que el agua no te hace nada, pero tus pensamientos sí. ¡Sal ahora mismo de ahí!_ Respondió Marty gritando mentalmente. Bella no se había acordado de que ellos sabían lo que pensaba y se arrepintió un poco por compartir su mente con ellos. No merecían saber el tortuoso dolor de su pasado.

_Esto no es lo mismo que tu pasado, Bella. Es sólo un mal presentimiento, todos lo tenemos_. Dijo Chun-Li.

_Exacto, así que te ordeno que salgas del agua ya y nos cuentes tranquilamente tus progresos. Llamaremos a los Cullen si quieres_. Sintió los asentimientos silenciosos de los demás.

Bella suspiró mentalmente y comenzó a nadar en ese agua tan fría y a semi-congelar sólo para darse cuenta que el tiempo que pasó bajo el agua fue más de lo que pensaba: el agujero que había hecho se había cerrado.

_Sí, has pasado bastantes minutos_. Dijo sarcásticamente Frank.

_Supongo_. Bella pensó antes de romper la placa con un puñetazo.

Cuando consiguió salir se vio tan sola en el hielo como antes, pero ahora en su mente vibraban los pensamientos de sus amigos y compañeros. Apoyó las manos en el hielo de los bordes y se impulsó para subirse. Inspiró hondo e intentó recordar dónde podría ir para secar sus alas apropiadamente, aunque también prestó atención a sus oídos. Silencio a su alrededor, el ulular del viento por todas partes, las mentes llenas de pensamientos vagos e inconexos de los animales capaces de soportar esas bajas temperaturas… Se sentía capaz de oírlo todo.

_¡Bingo!_, pensó cuando escuchó el aire arremolinarse en una cueva, así que se encaminó hacia allí. No se había dado cuenta que había un oso, pero este decidió ignorarla mientras ella se sacudía y utilizaba sus poderes para secarse. Se rió al pensar que parecía un animal más, pero luego se entristeció al darse cuenta de que se había convertido en algo parecido.

Poco después ya había remontado el vuelo y se dirigía varios kilómetros más allá hacia una ciudad que tuviera un teléfono porque el suyo no había sobrevivido al agua. Todo el camino se la pasó conversando con sus amigos y mirando en el presente y futuro a los Cullen, pero no vio a Edward por ninguna parte, ¿Dónde estaría?

Llegó a su destino y pidió un teléfono en ruso fluido. Suspiró y marcó el número de memoria, aunque por alguna extraña razón nadie lo cogió antes de dos timbrazos.

— ¿Diga?- escuchó una voz aguda con un timbre de campanillas.

— Alice, soy yo- su voz seguía sonando rara.

— Bella, ¿Qué pasó con tu teléfono? ¿Lo rompiste por fin?- escuchó las risas de Emmet de fondo.

— No, se me cayó en un lago en Siberia- dijo sin tono de burla.- Bueno, ¿Está Edward?- preguntó directamente con algo de temor en la voz.

— No está- contestó Alice confirmando sus visiones- Salió a hacer algunas compras, ¿Por qué?

— He tenido un mal presentimiento- permitió que su miedo se filtrase en su voz- ¿Está bien? Alice, por favor ayúdame. Dime que está bien.- hubo silencio. Bella golpeteaba el suelo de madera de la casa con impaciencia.

— Tranquila, de momento no veo nada...- contestó unos segundos después, seguramente estaba mirando en el futuro- Si algo le pasa te llamo, ¿Vale?

— Gracias- dijo algo más tranquila. Iba a colgar, pero se escuchó ruido al otro lado antes de que separara el aparato de su oído.

— Bella, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Jasper, preocupado.

— Bueno...- dudó si decir la verdad.

— No me mientas, cuenta lo que sea que te pase.

— No sé qué me pasa. Estaba buscando pistas sobre un caso y de repente me dolía...- contestó sinceramente- Pensé en que algo le había pasado a Edward y busqué una ciudad para llamar.

— Tranquila, no creo que sea nada- Bella prestó atención y se dio cuenta de que escondía algo, su voz sonaba ligeramente forzada. Había pasado muchos años con los Cullen como para notar esas cosas.

— Vale...- hubo unos segundos de silencio- Supongo que nos vemos en otro momento.

— Adiós- dijo y colgó.

Bella se quedó mirando unos segundos el aparato sin saber qué hacer. Algo estaba pasando o iba a pasar, estaba segura.

— Ты в порядке? (¿Estás bien?)- dijo la amable señora, dueña de la casita de madera a las afueras de la urbe.

— дa (Sí)- contestó Bella con el ceño fruncido.

Lo que no tenía claro era si lo que pasaría era bueno o malo, o quizá la profecía de Casandra sería más pronto de lo que pensaba. De momento se había cumplido lo de "Mucho tiempo sin verlos" y "Muchas reuniones".

Rezó para que las cosas no fueran muy graves.

* * *

><p>En otro lugar a muchos kilómetros de allí, Alice miraba nerviosa a su marido. Este le mostraba su espalda y miraba el teléfono a su vez, todos callados; incluso Emmet había dejado de moverse cuando Alice puso esa expresión en su rostro cuando hablaba con Bella. ¿Qué diantres estaba pasando?<p>

— Alice...- susurró Jasper. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie y Emmet miraban en silencio.- ¿Qué has visto?

— No lo sé- dijo otra vez con sus ojos desenfocados- No lo sé...

— ¿Pero tienes algo que sirva o...?

— Tengo miedo...- miró la puerta en silencio.

— ¿De qué?- dijo esta vez Carlisle.

— De Edward y Bella- tembló ligeramente- Ojalá no pase nada malo...

— ¿Como qué?- Esme temía lo peor.

— No lo sé- volvió a decir Alice- El futuro lejano se muestra tan difuso...

— ¿Y el próximo?- preguntó Jasper, pero a la otra no le dio tiempo a hablar porque escucharon el ruido de neumáticos cerca de la casa. Edward había vuelto.

Todos se miraron a los ojos, nerviosos por lo que acababa de pasar o por lo que pasaría. Escucharon cómo Edward abría y cerraba las puerta de su automóvil de forma silenciosa y tarareaba una melodía nueva en voz baja; bajaba las bolsas de lo que Alice le había mandado a comprar y abría la puerta principal.

— ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó nada más llegar. Notaba el ambiente tenso y le incomodaban las miradas en su rostro.

— ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Emmet.

— Si, ¿Por qué?- miró en las mentes de todos, pero sólo una cosa pasaba por sus mentes- ¿Bella ha llamado?- frunció el ceño y fue hacia Jasper, ya que este se encontraba todavía al lado del aparato.

— Hace un rato- respondió Alice sin mirar al de cabellos cobrizos- ¿Algo que tengas que decir?

— No, ¿Por qué?- dejó las cosas en el sofá y encaró a Alice con los brazos cruzados- ¿Qué?

— ¿Seguro que no hay nada que decir?- ella también fruncía el ceño y ocultaba su visión a Edward.

— Alice, ¿Qué me estás ocultando?- él entrecerró los ojos con sospecha.

— No, Edward, ¿Qué nos estás ocultando tú?- ella observó que sus palabras no hicieron efecto- ¿Qué le estás ocultando a Bella?- ahora sí, Edward se sorprendió y pareció palidecer un poco más.

— No hay nada que ocultar- dijo él arisco.

— Ya, y voy yo y me lo creo- Alice puso los ojos en blanco- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Edward?

— No lo sé- confesó mientras todos miraban el intercambio de los vampiros.

— ¿Y Bella?- Alice le recordó con suavidad- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

— ¡No lo sé!- gritó exasperado, poniéndose nervioso y rehuyendo de las miradas de su familia- Pero no voy a hacer nada por el momento.- suspiró luchando para quitar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Alice comprobó sus palabras con una visión, solamente mirando cómo Edward tocaba el piano o veía la televisión, pero nada que tuviera que ver con la chica.

— ¿Ves?- dijo el de cabellos cobrizos.

— Te creo- dijo ella, aunque no muy convencida.

— ¿Alguien puede explicarme?- preguntó Carlisle, pero fue interrumpido por Emmet Junior, quien bajaba esos momentos por la escalera.

— ¡Maldita sea, Edward!- gritó enfadado- ¡Sea lo que sea que le haces a mi tía, te vas a enterar si le haces daño! ¡Yo mismo te mataré!- señaló con el dedo a su tío.

— ¡Emmy!- escucharon una vocecita femenina antes de que un borrón de cabello negro irrumpiera en la habitación. Era Isabel, la hija de Jasper y Alice, a la que llamaron así en honor a la Reina, pero todos le dicen Isa.- No hagas daño a nadie….- suplicó saltando encima de su primo en un abrazo efusivo muy Alice.

— Isa…- susurró el mayor a su primita, todavía una niña de diez años, que se encontraba prendida a su espalda. Suspiró y se relajó un poco, bajando su mano.- De acuerdo, pero si me entero de algo…- amenazó.

— Tsk- gruñó Edward, enfadado.- No me hables así, niño- a veces se ponía muy celoso por la cercanía evidente entre el chico, de ya más de veinte años humanos, y su Bella.

Hubo una pequeña lucha de miradas fulminantes entre ellos, pero pronto Junior salió de la casa dando un sonoro portazo mientras gruñía "Menudo tío tengo" de forma audible para vampiros con la pequeña Isa a cuestas.

Por otro lado, Edward desapareció escaleras arriba refunfuñando.

— ¡Edward!- recriminó Esme, pero fue detenida por Carlisle cuando quiso ir tras el chico.

— ¿Pero qué...?-preguntó Emmet sin comprender.

Escucharon un fuerte portazo y el sonido de la música en la habitación de Edward. Alice suspiró y recordó retazos de su antigua visión:

Edward caminando solo por la calle...

Choca con una chica y ella cae al suelo...

Edward la recoge, se disculpa y la _huele_...

_Había encontrado a su cantante._

* * *

><p>Unos pasos resuenan en la oscuridad de un parque en alguna ciudad. No eran tacones o botas, más bien eran ligeros roces en el asfalto y la hierba del lugar, acompañado de un ligero sonido a palmadas.<p>

Pronto una hermosa voz comenzó a tararear una suave melodía nueva, con un tono alegre y de satisfacción. La persona comenzó a dar vueltas de alegría con los brazos extendidos y separados del tronco e interrumpió su canto para comenzar a reír a carcajadas.

— Edward Cullen- canturreó- encantada de conocerte.- volvió a reír en la oscuridad y dio un par de palmadas.

Siguió cantando un rato más, pero su voz fue desvaneciéndose con el paso de los segundos. Se situó debajo de la única lámpara encendida en medio de la madrugada, su rostro no era iluminado y sólo su larga cabellera castaña recibía la luz de las bombillas. Extendió un mano hacia el frío metal de la estructura y su acarició mientras por su rostro discurría una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja que mostraba perfectos dientes blancos, pero romos.

La chica chasqueó la lengua contrariada y refunfuño un par de cosas sobre efectos secundarios, pero luego, como si fuera alguna especie de desorientada mental volvió a reír a carcajadas y chasqueó los dedos. La luz se apagó y ella sonrió de satisfacción. Después se miró las manos en la oscuridad y se mordió un dedo hasta que comenzó a sangrar, para después chupar el líquido rojo y saborearlo unos momentos. Cerró los ojos mientras sentía cómo el néctar de la vida acariciaba su lengua y sus dientes perfectos, baja por su garganta y calentaba su ser, ya de por sí a unos cómodos treinta y seis grados.

— Mmm... Se siente extraño, pero...- apreció el sabor un poco más hasta que la herida se cerró completamente y quedó como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.- Veo que esto no cambia... Bueno, no cambia nada.- rió un par de veces y saltó de alegría.- Pronto... _Edward Cullen y Bella Swan..._

Su voz fue apenas un susurro que flotaba en el aire.

Cuando ya no se oía más que el viento, todas las luces de la calle volvieron a encenderse con un ligero parpadeo sólo para mostrar un charco de sangre y trozos de tela esparcidos por la carretera.

* * *

><p>Hola de nuevo! ^^<p>

Antes que nada, **quisiera agradecer a Lindiwen por hablar conmigo :D Y por ayudarme y otorgarme el honor de desarrollar una historia basada en tu personaje, además de concederme el permiso para incluirlo en mi fic :D**

Por supuesto, también agradezco a todo el mundo que me ha agregado a favoritos, alertas, whatever. Gracias por vuestros ánimos silenciosos (ya que hay un montón de gente que no me comenta xD) y veo que funcionó lo que pensé sobre la nota al final del otro fic xD

Y a Ayla Hale Cullen, debo disculparme, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para leer tu(s) conti(s), pero se hace lo que se puede xDDD

_Y a las "anónimas" y "anónimos", por favor, DADLE AL PRECIOSO Y HERMOSO BOTÓN DE REVIEWS. Gracias :D_**  
><strong>


	3. Hogar

Sé que no hay perdón de Dios para lo que he hecho... Hoy, día 27 de Junio de 2011, confieso que he tardado lo indecible en actualizar este fic. La última actualización fue el 11 de Mayo, cuando yo acostumbro a actualizar cada poco, relativamente, tiempo. ¿Razones? No sobran ni faltan: Clases, exámenes, etc... Además de un Bloqueo de autora que me ha dejado un día en cama por depresión xD

¡Pero don't worry! Ahora ya he empezado las vacaciones y creo que sacaré tiempo de entre mis horas dedicadas a perder el tiempo (?) para escribir esta idea y convertirlo en un fic digno.

Por otro lado, deseo disculparme, **por algún motivo, no pude contestar los reviews (creo que es por las reformas de FF), aunque ya está bien, me da pereza contestarlos xD Abajo respondo a todos :D**

Además deseo recomendar música para este capítulo:

- _Till the World Ends- _**Britney Spears (**ya sé, la rubia tonta esa, pero escuchadla)

Es una sola, pero es porque ahora no recuerdo las canciones de este cap, principalmente porque para este no hay casi ninguna, toda la inspiración venía de iluminaciones del Señor que caían de cielo (excepto la entrevista xD) Si queréis recomendar canciones, bienvenidas sean.

¡Ahora sí, el tan esperado capítulo!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hogar<strong>  
><em>

_Debo darme prisa_, pensaba ella mientras volaba sobre algún bosque más, tan conocido como desconocido para un ser como ella. Bella lo sabía todo sobre ese mundo palmo a palmo, pero a la vez sentía que había más por conocer y saber; nuevas cosas que sentir y probar...

Pero eso en ese momento no era importante, su mente estaba principalmente ocupada por un nuevo presentimiento que la había asaltado cuando regresaba a la central de Europa a velocidad normal.

Sentía que algo iba a ocurrir inmediatamente y que tenía que evitarlo a toda costa. Al principio se extrañó ya que ella era una persona poco dada a las supersticiones (el poseer los poderes suficientes como para saberlo todo la volvieron escéptica), pero más que una profecía de algún loco de la televisión o una mujer poco agraciada con cartas de tarot, era una visión sin imágenes; es decir, vivió tal y como una visión normal, pero lo que veía ante sus ojos seguía siendo el paisaje del Próximo Oriente. El aire se le fue de los pulmones como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el pecho y lo único que se le pasó por la cabeza fue: "¡Edward!".

Ahora sobrevolaba el canal de la Mancha luchando para llegar lo antes posible a la acogedora mansión blanca donde vivía su familia, para asegurarse de que seguían tan a salvo como hace dos meses, fecha en que tuvo que dejarlos por el trabajo. _Dos meses..._, pensó apenada y preocupada a la vez. Muchas veces había visto familias desmoronarse porque uno de los miembros se obsesionaba por su trabajo, había intercedido en varios divorcios cuando estudió derecho y pensaba que era algo triste... ¿Divorcios? ¿Por qué pensaba esas cosas en ese momento? Podría ser que la profecía de Casandra le estuviera afectando de verdad...

De repente sus sentidos se alteraron cuando estaba a pocos metros de la mansión. Maldijo en voz baja, pero inmediatamente descendió hasta tocar el suelo con sus pies (sin zapatos porque no sobrevivieron), aunque su velocidad no bajó para nada.

* * *

><p>Era otro día en la mansión Cullen.<p>

Bueno otro día sin Bella, pensaba Junior mientras observaba cómo el cielo seguía exactamente igual de gris que el día anterior, que los árboles seguían en su sitio, y que los vampiros no cambiaban de aspecto. Buenos, los hijos de vampiros antes de alcanzar la mayoría de edad sí que cambiaban, pero era un poco lento. Recordaba sus días de infancia con mucho cariño, siempre siendo abrazados por todos y querido por todos; sin separarse de la familia en ningún momento. Sonreía cada vez que recordaba las miradas de advertencia que su madre le dirigía a su padre cuando deseaba abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas para que tuviera cuidado; cuando su tía Bella no para de consentirlo con exhibiciones de fuegos artificiales dedicadas a él, o cuando permitía dejarle jugar un rato a guerra de bolas de agua... Fueron los mejores momentos de su infancia.

Ahora todo parecía ir a peor en el lugar. No sabría decirlo con exactitud, pero era el ambiente que le asfixiaba e incomodaba; o quizás las miradas que su tía Alice le dirigía a Edward de vez en cuando. Él no era tonto, tenía ya más de veinte años, pero voluntariamente se apartaba de todo para evitar que su querida primita Isa contemplara el desmoronamiento de una familia unida por siglos... ¿Estaría pasando eso en realidad? ¿Irían a separarse?

Suspiró preocupado.

— ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó una voz a su espalda. Entonces sintió unos brazos fuertes aprisionarlo con fuerza y una risa explosiva.

— No lo sé, papá- respondió con sinceridad. Entonces Emmet sonrió con verdadera alegría y comenzó a dar vueltas con Junior en brazos.

— ¿Sabes cuánto me gusta que me llames así, verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Sí, por supuesto- contestó aunque comenzó a palmearle los antebrazos para que lo soltara. Le gustaba los abrazos de su padre, pero a veces concordaba con su madre que Emmet era muy infantil.

— De verdad, chico, ¿qué ocurre?- su progenitor lo sorprendía muy de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando hacía algo inteligente (es decir, lógico) o cuando se ponía en plan paternal en serio. Emmet puso una mano en el pelo rubio, pero con rizos, de su hijo para revolverlo con suavidad.

— No me siento muy bien... aquí- confesó en voz muy baja. No había nadie cerca de ahí ya que Alice estaba de compras con Isa, Esme y su madre, Carlisle en el trabajo y Edward encerrado en su habitación como de costumbre. Jasper había preferido por salir a leer tranquilo en el jardín- Creo que nada va bien y temo... temo que mi tía Bella...-no pudo continuar y se vio obligado a volver la cabeza hacia el amplio ventanal para que su padre no lo viera con los ojos llorosos. Respiró un par de veces y logró deshacer el nudo que se le formó en la garganta en tiempo récord- No quiero que le haga daño.- no tuvo que decir nada más para que el otro comprendiera.

Emmet suspiró un par de veces.

— Hay veces en que las cosas ponen a prueba los nervios de uno- suspiró y miró significativamente las escaleras- Seguro que se le pasa, pero de momento lo mejor es quedarse como estamos, chico.

— Ya lo sé- murmuró el menor suspirando también. Se sentía frustrado en ese momento, impotente, por no ser capaz de averiguar algo siquiera para ayudar a su tía Bella. Ella, además de ser alguien importante para el mundo, era alguien importante en la familia: los días eran distintos sin ella y sus carreras por llegar tarde, sin sus quejas o risas...- Me pregunto... ¿Por qué todo pasa así y no de otra manera...?

Antes de que pudiera responder, una muy agitada Alice irrumpía en la sala seguida del resto de las chicas Cullen. Isa corrió a abrazar a su primo Junior asustada. Ellos estaban muy unidos, siempre compartían todo y se apoyaban cuando sentían que sus padres no les comprendían. Junior ayudaba a su prima a controlarse cuando se ponía hiperactiva como Alice, y jugaba con ella cuando se aburría, a no ser que Bella estuviera allí para cantarle algo o jugar a vestir muñecas.

— ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Jasper apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina, angustiado.

— Vampiro...- susurró Alice medio ida, pero con la cabeza orientada hacia la puerta. Todos se concentraron por si escuchaban algo, pero nada; sólo Edward, quien bajaba por las escaleras, pudo darse cuenta de algo:

— Oigo algo, pero es muy débil- frunció el ceño, tratando de escuchar mejor- No parece amistoso.

— ¿Es sólo uno?- preguntó Emmet flexionando sus músculos con aire amedrentador.

— No lo sé- pero, antes de que pudiera añadir algo más, escucharon el ruido de árboles caer estrepitosamente no muy lejos de allí.

Corrieron al porche para comprobar si veían algo, aunque unidos, formaban un semicírculo con Isabel en el medio para protegerla. A lo lejos escucharon maldiciones y un par de disparos de pistola muy potentes.

_¡Bella!_, pensó Alice alegre al conocer la respuesta a su duda de por qué no veía con claridad el futuro. Eso quería decir que por fin estaría con ellos y todo volvería a la normalidad, algo bastante extraño debido al nulo contacto que tenían los miembros de la familia Cullen.

Unos pasos acompañaron gritos de batalla y el estruendo de más árboles romperse en pedazos.

— ¡Ven aquí!- retó una voz masculina, pero un siseo fue la única respuesta.- Ellos morirán y ya lo sabes, querida.

— No si yo puedo evitarlo.- era Bella.

Una figura vestida de negro apareció corriendo a velocidad vampírica de entre los árboles, con el único objetivo de asesinar a la familia Cullen. Con un grito de ira, el sujeto avanzó bastantes metros con algo más que rabia pintada en los rojos iris, pero antes de que alguno pudiera reaccionar, un borrón evitó el contacto.

Bella y el desconocido rodaron por el suelo en medio de gruñidos de advertencia. Cuando Bella pareció medio estabilizarse, el vampiro aprovechó para atizarle un par de puñetazos en el rostro a ella, aunque pudo esquivarlos, no consiguió ponerse encima del otro y tuvo que conformarse con separarse de él y enfrentarlo cara a cara. Apretó los puños y estrechó los ojos, concentrada.

— Esto es de cobardes- siseó entre dientes la Cullen.

— De cobardes es esconderse tras un escudo- sonrió de oreja a oreja-, sobre todo cuando sabes que todo va a terminar. Moriréis todos, y a ti te queda lo peor.- ella no contestó, pero sacó su pistola preferida y disparó un par de veces hacia el vampiro, aunque este ya no estaba ahí.

— Tele transporte, ¿eh?- ella rió y tiró el arma lejos. No le hacía falta.

Enseñando los colmillos, extendió sus alas y _escuchó_ para detectar la situación del vampiro enemigo, aunque tenía en el rostro una expresión que Isa nunca le había visto a su tía Bella. Usualmente tenía una enorme sonrisa, o los labios apretados de concentración, o mordisqueando el labio inferior por nerviosismo...

Pero nunca, jamás de los jamases, había contemplado una mirada pintada de muerte en los ojos entrecerrados de su tía Bella... No, aquella ya no era su tía Bella. Era Bella, la Reina de los Vampiros, una criatura de la noche con multitud de poderes que sería capaz de matarte con la mirada si quisiera. La niña tembló imperceptiblemente cuando Bella se lanzó hacia la derecha, alejándose un par de metros de ellos, y atrapó al vampiro por el cuello.

Con una enorme sonrisa siniestra que mostraba todos sus dientes, Bella apretó más fuerte y preguntó:

— ¿Quién te envía?

— Eso ahora no es importante- declaró el otro con una expresión a medio camino de la resignación y la victoria- No vas a cambiar el futuro...- Bella abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y sin querer aflojó el agarre, permitiendo que el otro se soltara con un movimiento fluido.

Sin saber exactamente de dónde, el extraño sacó una maza de pinchos de color plateada, unida a su muñeca izquierda a través de una larga cadena del mismo color. Todavía sonriendo, el vampiro hizo girar el arma con movimientos medidos sin apartar los ojos rojos de Bella, quien permanecía de pie a unos pocos metros de los Cullen con mirada calculadora. Ella se enderezó y extendió orgullosamente las alas mientras alzaba la barbilla y levantó una mano hacia su espalda, sólo para comprobar que no tenía ni su katana ni su espada; así que giró su rostro y comprobó que la pistola seguía tirada a los pies de Junior. Ambos Cullen se miraron unos momentos, pero nadie se movió, sólo se escuchaba cómo la enorme maza atemorizante cortaba el viento.

Bella suspiró con gesto cansino.

— No quería hacer esto...- sus hombros tensos se relajaron unos momentos y ella pareció volver a ser la tía Bella.- Supongo que un poco de práctica no le hace daño a nadie, ¿verdad?- sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros y juntaba las palmas con los ojos fijos en el rostro del vampiro- Lo repetiré por última vez…- habló con lentitud, arrastrando las sílabas con una voz que asustaría al mismísimo Lucifer-: ¿Quién te envía?

— Mis labios están sellados- sonrió el vampiro y echó a correr hacia Bella. Ella mostró los colmillos en un rugido feroz y chocó las manos desnudas mientras estas brillaban como una estrella. Al separarlas, un arma muy parecida a su katana se materializaba entre los dedos blancos de la vampira, aunque conservando su aspecto luminoso, etéreo.

Debido a que los Cullen estaban distraídos con lo que hacía Bella, nadie se dio cuenta de cuando ella lanzó una mirada fugaz a otro, paralizándolo a un par de metros con la cadena entre sus dedos justo al igual que antes, pero con terror en los ojos. El vampiro se derrumbó al suelo mientras, con las cadenas incluidas, se tocaba la garganta con desesperación y los ojos bien abiertos.

Bella caminó hacia el sujeto y puso la hoja brillante de la katana en el cuello del vampiro.

— ¿Duele?- el otro no podía articular palabra. El dolor lo consumía a cenizas en su mente. Estaba ardiendo.

Bella sonrió aún más e hizo un corte de prueba por todo el cuello del vampiro, que gritó con todo el aire que tenía. Bella lo torturaba tanto física como psicológicamente, todo ante las miradas sorprendidas de sus familiares.

— ¡Bella!- llamó Esme, asustada.

Ella pareció despertar de un sueño, porque se sobresaltó y miró en rededor como si no supiera cómo había llegado allí; luego miró sus manos unos momentos para comprobar por qué las sentía calientes y se vio con el arma brillante en su palma derecha, con la hoja justo en el cuello del vampiro. La verdad acudió a su mente como un puñetazo y cerró los ojos justo antes de levantar la katana de luz y atravesar el cuerpo del vampiro para terminar su dolor. Este emitió un último quejido y se dejó caer al suelo. Muerto.

Nadie habló, pero Bella caminó hacia la familia tambaleándose, con la mirada fija en el suelo. Ella sólo dejó de moverse cuando se situó delante de Edward y se miró las manos, pero pronto levantó el rostro y murmuró:

— Edward...- lo miró con detenimiento, buscando muestras de que él estaba bien- Estás a salvo...- sonrió como sólo ella sabía hacer y susurró débilmente- Qué... bien...- se desvaneció y cayó al suelo.

— ¡Bella!-chilló Alice y acudió a comprobar que estaba bien. En ese momento pareció que un muro de hielo se rompía en ellos y comenzaron a moverse de nuevo, aunque ni siquiera sabían cuándo dejaron de respirar.

— ¿Está b-bien?- susurró Isa llegando junto a su madre, pero ocultándose tras su primo. Este frunció el ceño, ¿Tendría Isabel miedo de Bella? ¿De su tía favorita?

— Sólo agotada- anunció Alice, conociendo el comportamiento de su cuñada-hermana.

— Yo la llevo adentro.- declaró Emmet levantando cuidadosamente el cuerpo inconsciente de Bella ante la mirada de Edward- ¿Quieres llevarla tú?- preguntó extrañado por la expresión de su hermano. Era como si estuviera calculando algo de mucha importancia, como si se debatiera entre recoger a su esposa o no... O, al menos, eso es lo que una persona tan poco sensible como Emmet pudo percibir.

— Edward...- llamó Jasper frunciendo el ceño. Él no contestó y se dio la vuelta con un suspiro antes de regresar a su cuarto, el que compartía con Bella, y cerrar la puerta.

Junior lo fulminó con la mirada todo el proceso. No podía creer lo que sus ojos contemplaban, cómo su tío ignoraba a Bella descaradamente... Su madre lo contuvo de perseguir al de cabellos cobrizos para darle un par de buenos puñetazos.

Mientras tanto, Emmet y el resto ya habían llegado al salón para dejar a Bella en su lugar favorito de descanso: el ventanal. Desde que llegó a esa casa tantos años atrás, ella decidió que ese sería el lugar predilecto para "dormir"; así que cada vez que se quedaba en la casa a dormir decidía irse a allí (excepto claro cuando querías _estar_ con su marido).

Alice chasqueó la lengua con el ceño fruncido, pero cuando Junior miró por qué su tía estaba así, tuvo que seguir la mirada de la Cullen y se encontró con que Alice fulminaba la ausencia de vestimenta adecuada de su cuñada. Por primera vez todos repararon en el estado de Bella: tenía los pies desnudos, aunque las uñas seguían con el color que Alice le puso un par de meses atrás; del hermoso vestido que Alice le mandó a la central de Europa del Este sólo encontraron jirones por aquí y por allí, además de multitud de agujeros. Aparentemente sólo sobrevivió la ropa interior, y Junior tuvo que apartar la mirada cuando cayó en la cuenta que delante tenía a su tía casi sin ropa. Si pudiera sonrojarse estaría rojo de pies a cabeza.

Alice desapareció escaleras arriba para buscar un cambio de ropa, seguida de Esme con Bella en brazos para que le diera un buen baño que quitara los rastros de tierra en su nuera. Rosalie simplemente se quedó por allí, aunque miró unos momentos a su hijo y abrió los brazos. Eso era que quería que se acercase. Junior conocía muy bien a su madre, lo suficiente como para saber por qué ella hacía una u otra cosa (principalmente porque pensaban parecido), y ahora mismo ambos necesitaban un abrazo.

Así que él llegó junto a ella y se dejó querer unos momentos, mimar por su madre que, aunque ella ya sabía que ya no era su pequeño Junnie, ambos se permitían tener unos momentos madre-hijo.

— ¿Qué te ocurre?- repitió las palabras de Emmet.

— No lo soporto- contestó él. Ella entendió sin que dijera más.

— Yo tampoco, pero nos necesitamos... Nos necesitaremos los unos a los otros.- ella lo soltó pero acarició los cabellos, del mismo tono que los suyos, de su hijo- Lo superamos una vez, lo haremos de nuevo.

— Lo sé- asintió él y sonrió ligeramente- Siempre lo he sabido.

Entonces escucharon el estruendo del agua caer y los gruñidos de Alice al comprobar que Edward no le abría la puerta para coger ropa de Bella, así que tuvo que recurrir a un plan B.

— Rosalie...- llamó Alice con suavidad.

— Claro, usa lo que quieras- suspiró Rosalie. Bella y ella tenían la misma estatura y habían descubierto que, con el cambio, Bella había adquirido los mismos atributos que la rubia.- Pero con moderación...- advirtió.

Después de eso trajeron a Bella a su lugar en el ventanal para contemplarla dormir un rato. Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que se vieron por última vez, y en las noticias no aparecía nada que relacionara a Bella con los acontecimientos recientes. ¿Qué habría estado haciendo? Se preguntó Jasper, que había escogido un libro para sentarse junto a Bella a leer tranquilamente, aunque esparció una ola de calma por toda la casa para que Bella no tuviera algún tipo de pesadilla.

Pocas horas después, la vampira abrió los ojos lentamente, ubicándose en el espacio y el tiempo, e intentado recordar qué había soñado. Era una mezcla de recuerdos humanos, vampíricos y antiguos sueños, entre ellos uno de sus favoritos: aquel donde Edward y ella tenían una preciosa niña de cabellos cobrizos y ojos chocolates, una sonrisa hermosa y hoyuelos que la hacían más bonita de lo que ya era... Eran una familia feliz.

— ¿Todo en orden?- preguntó tranquilamente y alertando de su estado de vigilia a los habitantes de la casa- ¿Cómo he llegado aquí? ¿Y cómo es que tengo la ropa de Rosalie puesta? ¡Alice!- la susodicha apareció ante ella con una sonrisa.

— Yo también me alegro de verte de nuevo, Bella- soltó una risilla y le dio un abrazo cariñoso.

— Bienvenida- saludó Jasper y se unió al abrazo.

Emmet apareció justo a tiempo para atrapar a Bella en uno de sus famosos abrazos de oso y comenzar a dar vueltas a toda velocidad por la sala. Junior e Isabel llegaron también y atraparon al vuelo a su tía cuando Emmet la soltó. La vampira los abrazó a todos y casi pudieron escuchar los sollozos atrapados en su garganta que pugnaban por salir.

— Los he extrañado tanto...

— ¿Por qué no has venido antes, tía?- preguntó inocentemente Isa desde su baja posición. Bella la levantó en brazos como siempre hacía y sonrió con ternura.

— Trabajaba para asegurarme que estáis a salvo.- rozó la punta de su nariz con la niña y la otra le devolvió el gesto con más ánimos.

— Me he aburrido mucho sin ti- dijo rodeando el cuello de su tía con todas sus fuerzas.

— Yo también- cerró los ojos feliz de estar en casa.- ¿Creéis que si pido un permiso me dejen quedarme?

— No tienes por qué hacerlo, Bella, eres la Reina después de todo- Junior se encogió de hombros de una manera muy Rosalie.

— Supongo que tienes razón- sin soltar a Isa, se fue hacia el teléfono y marcó un número de memoria- Así puedo hacer unas cuantas cosas para tranquilizarme...- esperó unos segundos hasta que una voz femenina la atendió.

— _Oficina de Bella Cullen en Europa, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?_

— Qué bien suena mi nombre cuando no es para gritarme...- susurró Bella a la chica del otro lado.

— _¡Bella!_- rió la chica- _¿Al final acabaste con tu teléfono?_

— ¿Por qué todo el mundo cree eso?- gimió Bella y suspiró- Casandra, llamo para avisar que me quedo en casa un tiempo.

— _¡Mi nombre no es Casandra!_- protestó la secretaria de la oficina de Europa- _Bueno, ¿Qué pasa?_

— Resulta que han atacado directamente esta casa, así que deseo quedarme para protegerlos.- ella frunció el ceño conforme recuerdos del ataque regresaban al lugar central de su mente. Gruñó imperceptiblemente.

— _De acuerdo..._- la chica suspiró- _Veré qué puedo hacer... Aunque a mí no me engañas, sé que quieres vacaciones_.

— Ya...- Bella no le dio importancia- Pero da igual, yo me quedo- su tono de voz fue cambiando conforme hablaba a uno más autoritario, y sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente.

— _Quieta, quieta... Por mí mejor, se te veía horrible cuando te pasabas a comer. Es más, puedo pedir que te den varias semanas..._

— ¡Gracias!- sonrió la vampiresa- Utiliza mi nombre amenazadoramente y verás que te hacen caso. No te olvides de llamar a todas las oficinas para avisar.

— _¡No puede ser!_- se quejó ella- _Y yo que quería descansar un ratito..._

— ¡Gracias!- repitió y colgó sin esperar respuesta.- ¡Qué bien se siente descansar!

— ¿Ves? Te lo dije- dijo Jasper acercándose para tomar a Isabel en brazos.

— ¿Estáis bien?- preguntó Bella mirándolos a todos, pero entonces reparó en algo- ¿Dónde está Edward?- un silencio incómodo inundó el lugar.- ¿¡Él está bien!- dijo asustada.

— Sí, está arriba.- respondió Alice secamente- Lleva ignorándonos unos días y no sabemos por qué.

— Es cierto- respaldó Isabel a su madre- el tío se ha portado muy mal con mamá, ¡así que hemos estado esperándote para que le des una buena tunda!- la niña rió un poco y comenzó a dar puñetazos al aire imitando a su tía Bella.

Bella rió por las tonterías infantiles de la niña, pero eso no quitó que su preocupación disminuyera un poquito. Algo no andaba bien, pero nada bien... Se preguntó vagamente si debía subir a ver como estaba Edward, pero recordó que tenía el poder necesario para saber qué pasaba sin necesidad de moverse de ahí. Buscó el poder de leer la mente y escuchó con atención.

_Me pregunto si Bella me dejará vestirla con..._

_Hay que probar si se está oxidando por el paso del tiempo. Quizá con el nivel nuevo podré ganarle…_

_¿Se ve bien mi pelo?_

_Mmmm... Chocolate..._

_Voy a matarlo, juro que lo haré_. La preocuparon los pensamientos homicidas de Junior, pero entonces se encontró con los ojos dorados de su sobrino en los que sólo vio preocupación por ella.

Sacudió la cabeza y buscó una de sus mentes favoritas. Pero no encontró nada, solo vio que Edward estaba leyendo un libro sobre Historia Universal en su habitación con la música puesta.

— Bella- interrumpió Jasper sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó arrastrando sus temores a un lado.

— Me gustaría que me contaras lo que está ocurriendo aquí-la miró significativamente.

— Es cierto, tú no desapareces durante meses si no es por una buena razón- apoyó Alice muy preocupada.

— No quería preocuparos...- susurró ella y miró a su sobrina menor, apenas una niña pequeña- Últimamente han ocurrido ciertas cosas por todo el mundo... He tenido que poner a un lado todo para rastrear algo... Pero no he encontrado _nada_.

— ¿Nada?- dijo Emmet estupefacto. Bella era la mejor en rastreo que había visto nunca.

— No...- miró el suelo unos momentos con culpabilidad en los ojos.- Cuando yo llegaba, ya había desaparecido y no encontré pruebas...

Ellos la miraron en silencio unos segundos, incapaces de producir una respuesta suficientemente convincente que le dijera a su familiar que todo iba a salir bien. Porque no lo parecía. Nada iba bien.

Isa, quien era pequeña para entender en su totalidad la gravedad de la expresión de su tía, miró asustada los rostros de sus padres con la preocupación pitada en sus ojos dorados, aunque poco después miró a Bella y luchó para encontrar algo que decirle.

Por otro lado, su mente detectaba una especie de aura que flotaba alrededor del cuerpo de su familiar, parecida a una neblina violácea que ella pudo identificar como la tristeza pura y dura. No le había dicho a nadie, pero solía ver cómo lo que alguien sentía se reflejaba en humo de colores que flotaba lentamente por la piel. En sus cortos diez años, había adquirido la capacidad de determinar qué color representaba qué emoción, por qué en vampiros el humo era más nítido y el color más potente, o por qué alguien actuaba de una u otra manera. También era una ventaja ya que sabía a qué atenerse cuando hablaba con alguien, pero no podía evitar sentirse afligida cuando estaba cerca de alguien con un aura violeta, tal y como veía en Bella mientras esta observaba el suelo, culpable.

Poco a poco, Bella consiguió controlar sus emociones y la pequeña Cullen observó cómo la neblina se volvía casi transparente e imperceptible. Frunció el ceño, eso no estaba bien, pero que nada bien... Cuando alguien hacía eso sólo podía llevar a que estos sentimientos acabaran por consumir a aquel que los reprimía. No los controlaba, sino que los ocultaba en lo más profundo de su corazón.

— ¡Hola!- saludó Carlisle llegando por la puerta principal sin que nadie se diera cuenta siquiera de cuándo había aparecido el coche.

— Carlisle- saludó Esme, quien no había comentado nada y se había quedado observando a Bella.

— ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó el Cullen. Bella tardó un par de segundos antes de levantar su vista del suelo definitivamente y sonrió muy convincente.

— ¡Qué va! Sólo ocurre que no me puedo creer que Emmet todavía no haya intentado atacarme de improviso- entonces el ambiente tenso que flotaba se dispersó y todos echaron a reír con todas sus fuerzas.

— Te estaba dando un tiempo de respiro, hermanita- consiguió decir el vampiro entre carcajadas- Pero te vas a enterar, ¿Jasper? ¿Junior?

— Encantado- dijo Jasper con una media sonrisa. Junior asintió mirando a Bella retadoramente.

— Hora de la fiesta- dijo Bella dándose la vuelta hacia la salida.

— ¡Tres contra uno!- se quejó Isabel, contrariada.- ¡Junior!- la voz le salió lo más aguda que pudo, llegando a parecerse sospechosamente a los berrinches habituales de Alice.

— Ella va a ganar de todas maneras...- suspiró el joven.

— Exacto, pero necesito un poco de calentamiento antes de darme una vuelta.- rió Bella abriendo la puerta. La luz del día entraba de forma indirecta a través del agujero y permitía una visión del cuerpo de la vampira en sombras y con sus ojos rojos brillando llenos de determinación.

— ¿A dónde vas?- dijo Alice con curiosidad apareciendo de repente con ropa de "entrenamiento" de Bella.

— Voy a asegurar el perímetro- sonrió aceptando la ropa y desapareciendo como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que no estamos seguros?- dijo temerosa Isa.

— Isabel- Emmet se agachó para quedar a la altura de la niña y la miró medio serio, pero con una sonrisa en la boca- Con Bella aquí, este es el lugar más seguro del planeta.

— Ella nunca permitirá que nos hagan daño- apoyó Rosalie sorpresivamente. Desde que la vampira había cumplido su sueño de ser madre, ya no la odiaba; más bien era incluso cariñosa (más que con Alice).

— Nadie se atrevería a insultar a alguien que da... tanto miedo cuando se lo propone- tembló Jasper ligeramente recordando a aquel vampiro que quiso atacarlos y la forma en que Bella lo torturó.- Oye, Bella...

— "¿Qué ocurre?"- oyeron su voz flotando en sus mentes, igual de modulada y tranquila que su voz normal.

— ¿Qué sabes sobre el vampiro que intentó...?- no terminó la pregunta porque un gruñido tanto mental como verbal se oyó por la casa. Una serie de imágenes desde el punto de vista de Bella llenaron sus mentes y supieron que ella quería transmitir sin palabras la angustia que sentía cuando perseguía al vampiro por el bosque.

— "No sé casi nada. Sólo que puede enviarle alguien que desea mi muerte."- un susurro contenido fue lo que obtuvieron. En su cabeza detectaron cómo ella se contenía de mover cielo y tierra para atrapar a aquel que haya atrevido a intentar dañar a la familia Cullen- Quizá tenga relación con los asesinatos que estaba investigando- apareció ella por el marco de la puerta, ya cambiada de ropa.

Esta consistía en unos cómodos pantalones que le permitían movilidad sin limitaciones, aunque ajustados, eran perfectos porque evitaban que la tela se enganchase con cualquier cosa. Usualmente la parte superior variaba dependiendo de lo mucho que Alice intentaba influenciar en el vestuario de Bella, pero esta solía ganar consiguiendo camisetas sin mangas de tela ignífuga (igual que la mayoría de su vestuario). Todo de color negro.

El pelo atado en una trenza larga hasta la cintura de la que Junior y Emmet se reían mucho por su aspecto a lo "Lara Croft", pero una mirada fulminante los acallaba.

— ¡Oh!- soltó Esme un gritito, apenada por las muertes que asolaban el mundo sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo.

— No te preocupes, Esme- Bella la miró de reojo antes de darse la vuelta para salir- Esto no va a quedar así- sus ojos escarlatas brillaban como hogueras en miniatura, literalmente lanzaban llamaradas de frío rubí que arde en cárceles de mármol blanco.

— ¡Bella, espéranos!- gritó Emmet aligerando el ambiente como siempre. Seguido de Junior y Jasper, los tres salieron de la mansión blanca hasta la zona de entrenamiento de Bella. Isa, siempre detrás de su padre y su tía Bella, se fue a un lugar seguro del cuadrilátero donde solían desarrollarse las batallas entre vampiros amistosas.

— Isabel, no te muevas de allí- ordenó Bella con voz suave y una sonrisa en el rostro. Adoraba a su querida sobrina hiperactiva de cabello negro como la noche, la quería como si fuera su hija y siempre había una parte de su mente que pensaba nuevas formas de divertirse con la niña madura de diez años humanos, y cerca de siete vampíricos. Los vampiros se desarrollaban antes y no era extraño ver vampiros de aspecto infantil cursando carrera junto a humanos ya bastantes mayores.

— No te pongas nerviosa- advirtió con una mirada tranquila su padre rubio. Él amaba con locura a su única hija, un regalo del cielo. Una Alice en miniatura con la que disfrutaba sesiones de abrazos y juegos de adivinanzas interminables que acababan con las mejillas de la niña infladas de frustración ante la veloz mente de su padre.

— ¡Claro!- dijo sentándose en la hierba con una sonrisa y apartando unos mechones de cabello negro del rostro. Era muy curioso verla hacer esos gestos que demostraban el parentesco con Jasper, pequeñas cosas como expresiones corporales que la hacía ver como él además del cabello, aunque negro azabache, era ondulado y algo rebelde.

Bella suspiró ante la emoción latente en el rostro y las emociones de la pequeña ante la batalla/juego inminente. Aún siendo muy pequeña, Isabel admiraba los entrenamientos de los discípulos de Bella con ojos brillantes desde los brazos de su madre, extendiendo sus blancas y rechonchas manitas con un gracioso chupete azul en la boca. Era un chiste en la casa que, aunque por fuera la niña era Alice, por dentro tenía el espíritu guerrero y a la vez pasivo de Jasper.

Entonces una barrera de un ligero color rosa comenzó a desarrollarse en torno al cuerpo de la niña Cullen lentamente, pero sin pausa. A Isa le encantaban esas barreras semi-sólidas que su tía era capaz de crear con facilidad, le parecía muy curioso cómo estas parecían palpitar muy tenuemente como si saliera del mismo corazón inmóvil de la vampira. Al terminar de formarse la cúpula en su totalidad, Isabel se acercó a uno de los extremos y tocó la casi invisible barrera que la protegía a la vez que imposibilitaba la huida del aquel que encerraba en su interior, extasiada de la fresca al igual que tibia sensación que percibía entre sus dedos y que recorría su brazo con rapidez cuando tocaba el escudo de finísimas venas azules y rosadas. Le parecía gracioso que, cuando algo tocara la barrera, de formase una onda blanca que recorriese la superficie del escudo hasta desvanecerse; por ello, solía hacer formas y palabras con sus dedos de uñas pintadas de rosado por Alice.

— Isa, deja de jugar...- rió Bella encaminándose a una construcción de madera cercana al cuadrilátero donde se guardaban algunas armas que no cabían dentro de la mansión. Usualmente eran las "nuevas armas", aquellas que se fueron creando con el paso de los años y que eran diferentes a las que extrajeron de las ruinas de los Vulturis.- Mm... ¿Cuál?- preguntó Bella a sus familiares.

— Cadenas- dijo Junior antes que nadie. Era su especialidad y nadie podía ganarle o ver cuando movía armas contundentes con cadenas enredadas entre sus brazos.

— ¡No es justo! Yo quería ese...- se quejó Emmet con una expresión infantil- Bueno, yo supongo que con las alas- rió mostrando sus colmillos blancos y perfectos. Con un chasquido de dedos, Bella hizo aparecer las usuales alas membranosas, favoritas de Emmet.

— Eso no es un arma, a ver si aprendemos- fulminó Jasper con la mirada a su infantil hermano, pero luego suspiró- Cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero sin trampas o poderes fuera de lo ordinario- dijo mirando seriamente a Bella- Eso va por ti.

— ¡Oye!- se sobresaltó ella, pero pronto comenzó a reír.- Vale, vale... Al menos déjame concentrarme en una cosa...

Se separó de ellos y se encaminó con una enorme sonrisa hacia Isabel, deteniéndose lo suficiente como para poner una mano en la cúpula y abrir un agujero del tamaño de su mano. La niña vampiro inmediatamente acudió a ver qué quería su tía y esta tocó su mejilla con suavidad con la punta de su dedo, haciéndole cosquillas.

— Cuida mis poderes- susurró antes de separarse, pero con el agujero aún en su sitio.

Se puso en posición de loto y juntó las manos formando un triángulo entre sus índices tocándose y los pulgares, las palmas rozándose. Cerró los ojos y controló la respiración en medio del silencio solamente roto por animales y el viento. Su melena caoba comenzó a moverse por una suave brisa artificial y pronto observaron cómo una neblina multicolor se materializaba alrededor del cuerpo de la vampira mientras ella se elevaba unos centímetros de la hierba. El humo se fue haciendo más y más denso y tangible hasta que delante tuvieron a una Bella brillando, literalmente, con la representación física de sus poderes.

Sin abrir los ojos, Bella envió la neblina hacia el escudo que protegía a su sobrina y dejó que este se fuera concentrando en el aire, girando sobre sí mismo, volviéndose de un color parecido al turquesa que poco a poco era malva. La vampira adulta estiró las piernas aún sin abrir los ojos y caminó hacia la niña hasta detenerse frente a la esfera púrpura, para entonces abrir sus orbes escarlatas y sonreír a la pequeña vampiresa.

— Cógelo- ordenó con voz suave y dulce. La otra obedeció y con lentitud tomó una parte de la amplia mente de su querida tía, sintiendo cómo la esfera soltaba pequeños rayos y relámpagos como una tormenta en miniatura- Protégelo.

— ¡Claro!- sonrió ampliamente la pequeña y el escudo se cerró.

— Bueno, pues ya he quitado la mayoría- rió Bella.

— ¿Con cuáles te quedas?- dijo suavemente Jasper, sin confiar.

— Sorpresa.- rió Bella poniéndose en posición de batalla.

Con un suspiro de resignación, los otros tres vampiros se adelantaron para enfrentar a la experimentada vampira de ojos rojos.

Pronto Junior lanzó sus cadenas con fuerza hasta los brazos de la vampira, pero ella ya no estaba allí.

_Como siempre..._, suspiraron los combatientes ante la poca variedad de los trucos de Bella.

Un crujido los alertó de la presencia de la vampira en las inmediaciones del lugar, justamente donde los árboles luchaban por ocupar el jardín Cullen. Entonces encontraron a Bella con una rama bastante larga y con una forma más o menos recta, pero con multitud de pequeños brotes a los lados.

— ¿Una rama?- bufó Emmet.

— Con eso no consigues mucho...- dijo Junior con el ceño fruncido.

Bella sólo rió bien fuerte. Pasó la temible arma de madera de roble de una a otra mano y la hizo girar a toda velocidad sobre su cabeza. No supieron cómo pero cuando volvieron a mirar, la rama era perfectamente lisa y sin imperfecciones en la superficie, casi pulida con manos expertas. Jasper no había dicho nada porque sospechaba algo, Bella era demasiado lista.

— No importa _qué_ utilices, sino el _cómo_...- soltó una risilla suave y la rama comenzó a brillar con fuerza, pero pronto regresó a ser un inofensivo trozo de madera- Principio básico de mi forma de vida, ¿Es que dos meses en mi ausencia os han afectado tanto?

— No, lo siento- sonrió Jasper lanzándose hacia la vampira, siendo recibido por una golpe de la rama. Ante los ojos sorprendidos de los Cullen, fue lanzado bastantes metros más allá mientras levantaba una gran humareda de polvo.

— ¿El siguiente?- Bella sonrió mostrando sus colmillos amenazadoramente.

* * *

><p>— ¡... totalmente injusto!- gritó Emmet como un niño pequeño.<p>

— No sabíamos esa nueva técnica- Junior infló las mejillas mientras miraba hacia otro lado, exactamente con la misma expresión que su padre.

— Realmente novedoso- Jasper parecía el más serio (es decir, normal) de los tres Cullen, ya que no discutía infantilmente con Bella.

— Yo me quité la mitad de mis poderes, lo que no dije fue cuáles. Además, cada poder es único...

— "... pero los usos son infinitos y comunes", ya lo sabemos...- suspiró Junior resignado por haber recibido más palazos que nunca, y sólo con una simple rama y un par de lanzamientos de béisbol. Bella, por otro lado, sonreía con la pequeña Isabel en brazos mientras caminaban hacia la puerta de la casa.- Al menos alguien se ha divertido...- soltó Junior una risilla mirando de reojo a su primita.

— ¡La tía Bella es genial!- rió la niña dando botes con alegría y haciendo saltar su pelo azabache de forma curiosa, casi como Alice.- Espero ser como ella algún día, ¡y poder tener muuuuuchos poderes...!

— Ya sabes que no puedo- sonrió Bella a la chica vampira- El poder del "espejo" gasta demasiada energía como para que puedas aguantarlo, de momento...

— Ya lo sé...- _Siempre lo mismo_, pensó Isa con los brazos cruzados. Todo el mundo le decía que era muy pequeña, que no podía hacer lo mismo que ellos, que no entendía... Le molestaba que menospreciaran sus capacidades.

— ¡Pero…!- frunció Bella el ceño- Yo sólo podré traspasar un el poder de copiar cuando yo... cuando tenga que...- las palabras no le salían con fluidez. El sólo pensar que tendría que abandonar a su familia para siempre le aterraba hasta el punto en que no era capaz de decir la palabra "morir" conscientemente.

— ¿Cuando tengas que irte con tus padres?- Isabel sabía qué pasaba por la cabeza de Bella, pero siempre se refería al tema de la muerte como "volver con sus seres queridos" o "ir con tus padres".

En efecto, la atolondrada René murió a los ochenta y muchos años, sólo un mes después que Phil, dejando a un segundo hijo y un nieto bastante pequeño. Bella, quien visitó lo máximo que pudo a su madre en sus últimos días, se hizo cargo de todos los gastos del entierro (tanto de Phil como de René). Al contrario que con Charlie, no pudo acudir a estos debido a su trabajo como Reina, ya que justo ese día la naturaleza se puso en su contra y explotó un volcán submarino gigantesco.

James, que curiosamente así se llamaba el hermanastro de Bella, pereció sólo diez años después en un accidente de tráfico junto a su esposa Agnes, dejando a Bella como única familiar viviente de un chico joven de apenas quince años, su sobrino. La vampira inmediatamente lo acogió en su casa y le dio educación apropiada, aunque explicarle que los vampiros existían no fue necesario ya que la Gran Revelación fue cuando René seguía con sus eternos treinta y ésta, totalmente orgullosa del éxito de su única hija hasta el momento, no dejaba de parlotear sobre Bella y confió en que no era una broma de mal gusto a nivel mundial y le enseñó a su hijo James todo sobre lo que Bella les había contado sobre vampiros.

No se supo exactamente cuándo, pero en un par de generaciones, hablar sobre vampiros se hizo cotidiano.

— Más o menos- sonrió Bella y se agachó para liberar a la niña de sus brazos. Esta bajó obedientemente y corrió a abrazar a su madre, alegre de verla como si llevaran meses separadas. Bella las miraba con anhelo. Se preguntaba cómo sería ella de madre, cómo sería su hija y, sobretodo, y se parecería a su padre tanto como ella deseaba que lo hiciera.

— ¿Cómo ha ido?- preguntó Alice a la niña.

— ¡Genial!- rió la pequeña- ¡Bella demasiado buena luchando! Aunque yo quiero hacer lo mismo...

— Algún día...- respondió Jasper poniendo una mano con suavidad en la cabecita de su hija y comenzó a acariciar los mechones rebeldes-... Un día podrás alzar la cabeza orgullosamente y decir...- miró de reojo a una melancólica Bella que miraba a la familia feliz con ojos suplicantes-... que protegerás todo aquello en lo que crees, sin que nadie te diga lo que tienes que hacer.

— Bonitas palabras, Jasper- murmuró Bella dándose la vuelta y cuadrando los hombros. No deseaba que vieran la expresión avergonzada que ahora tenía en el rostro, incluso juraría que estaba roja del todo si no fuera porque no estaba totalmente "humanizada".- Me voy a patrullar ahora.- puso las manos en los bordes de la camiseta para quitársela.

A veces solía transformarse en algún animal, sobretodo el lobo, cuando quería andar por los bosques. Varias veces le preguntaron por qué elegía un aspecto tan contrario a la naturaleza vampírica, pero ella sólo sonreía y decía que "no somos tan diferentes como creemos". Sin que nadie la viese, Bella se quitó toda la ropa con velocidad y se concentró para transformarse en un gigantesco y hermoso lobo de color chocolate, mismo tono que su pelo en forma humanoide. Pronto, el lugar se vio rodeado de aullidos lastimeros de la loba Alfa de la zona.

* * *

><p>Media hora más tarde, una Bella despeinada y llena de hojas y otras cosas del bosque, atravesó el umbral de la puerta de la casa Cullen, encontrándose con Edward, Junior, Isa y Alice mirando la televisión fijamente.<p>

— ¡Hola!- saludó alegremente.

— Bella, te _ordeno_ que vayas inmediatamente a quitarte esas... cosas... de tu pelo y lo laves cuidadosamente.- la miró fijamente Alice con gesto enfadado.

— Lo que tú digas- Bella puso los ojos en blanco, pero se acercó a Edward y este la besó suavemente en los labios.- Hola.

— Hola- sonrió y se miraron unos segundos a los ojos.- ¿Cómo estás?

— Muy bien- ella respondió alegre.

— ¡Puaj!- se quejó Emmet- Si se van a poner acaramelados, ya sabéis dónde están las escaleras. Mejor, la puerta.

Todos comenzaron a reír cuando Bella se materializó junto a su hermano y le dio un golpe en la nuca. De todos modos, Bella se dirigió al piso de arriba y se encaminó a la ducha inmediatamente murmurando algo como que tenía que trabajar.

En el piso de abajo, la familia al completo rondaba de aquí a allá, descansando ya tranquilos de que Bella hubiese llegado con ellos sana y salva. Por otro lado, Jasper recordaba cómo Bella había usado en la rama fatídica una técnica similar a la espada de luz. Ya le preguntaría luego, se prometió.

Una melodía alegre llenó la mansión blanca desde sus cimientos, una canción sencilla que seguramente Bella había escuchado en la radio o se habría inventado recientemente, pero que parecía hecha especialmente para ella. Tonos agudos combinados con notas graves y alargadas, formando una hermosa canción digna de ángeles. Pasos suaves y casi imperceptibles indicaban que Bella caminaba por todo el piso superior lentamente, sin prisas, seguramente vistiéndose después de una merecida ducha relajante con agua fresquita, la usual en un día de patrulla.

— ¡Qué bien se siente un baño en casa!- dijo alegre mientras bajaba por las escaleras a toda prisa.

_Puedes ahorrarte los detalles, Bella_. Dijo Marty un poco molesto por verse obligado a seguir todos los pensamientos de Bella.

_Es cuestión de control, amigo mío_. Rió Chun-Li.

— ¿De qué te ríes, Bella?- preguntó extrañado Emmet.

— Disputas mentales- aclaró ella- ¿Te acuerdas de mi experimento con la mente colectiva?

— Ah, sí- Emmet chocó un puño con la palma abierta de la otra mano, cayendo en la cuenta- La idea fumada basada en los perros, ¿cierto?

_¿Idea fumada? _Frank parecía estupefacto.

_Eso no es muy bonito, con lo mucho que nos ha costado_. Susurró Marty. Bella pudo sentirle enfurruñarse en un sillón, seguramente el de su casa.

— Ellos no están muy de acuerdo contigo, hermanito- rió Bella.- Bueno, a lo que iba; al parecer funciona bastante bien, pero hay ciertos problemillas con las barreras mentales. ¿Verdad, Marty?

_¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Vete a burlarte de mí a otro sitio! No, espera, hipotéticamente la mente no es un lugar físico, pero..._

_Marty, mejor cállate ya_. Chun-Li advirtió suavemente,

_¡Ja, ja ja...! _Rió Emmet al escuchar sus voces en la cabeza. Bella había acogido las mentes de la familia en la suya propia, consiguiendo que pudiesen hablar libremente con voz mental los Cullen con los amigos de Bella.

_Realmente una forma eficaz de comunicarse a larga distancia, Bella_. Aprobó Carlisle desde su estudio en el piso de arriba.

_Es genial para compartir información rápidamente sin necesidad de palabras. Así es más sencillo para mí explicar la estupidez de Marty y su poco control mental en cuando a pelis porno se trata._

_¡Oye!_

_¿Pelis porno? No sé por qué no me sorprendo de los "amigos" de Bella_. Murmuró mentalmente Jasper.

_¿Qué insinúas?_

_Me siento estúpido aquí parado en el salón de casa mirando las musarañas sólo para prestar atención a una conversación insustancial. Me largo_. Escucharon la voz modulada de Frank.

_Qué delicado... ¡Ya sé! Cuando necesite un payaso para una fiesta infantil, serás el primero en que piense_. Dijo Bella enfadada.

_¿Payaso de fiesta infantil? Joder, ¿en serio?_

_¿Qué es porno?_ Una suave vocecita mental de niña los alertó de la presencia de Isabel en la conversación.

Un silencio sepulcral se formó en ambos sitios, el mundo físico y la conversación mental. Nadie sabía cómo enmendar el error.

_Esto... tengo que irme a trabajar... ¡Nos vemos luego! _Huyó Marty.

_Ha sido un placer conversar con los Cullen_. Dijo alegremente, pero nerviosa, Chun-Li antes de cerrar su mente.

_Hmm..._ Medio gruñó Frank y notaron su ausencia pocos segundos después.

— De acuerdo, con que así son las cosas...- murmuró Bella en la realidad- Eso, Isabel, es un tipo especial de películas y revistas que tú no puedes ver.- dijo con una mirada aparentemente tranquila y una sonrisa suave. Se agachó para quedar a la misma altura que la niña y acarició su pelo. Por otro lado, estaba gritándole a Jasper y a Alice que le echaran una mano con eso.

— ¿Por qué?- ese era uno de los mayores defectos de la pequeña: era demasiado curiosa.

— Cuando seas lo suficientemente mayor, lo explicaré- prometió Jasper mirando hacia otro lado y esparciendo un sopor por la habitación para adormecer a la niña (ya que ella era más sensible a los efectos de su poder), y esta bostezó.

— Tengo sueño- declaró. Su padre la cogió en brazos y se encaminó al lugar habitual de Bella para que descansara.

— ¡Oh, Bella!- llamó Esme desde el salón- Están pasando tu entrevista.

— ¿Cuál?

— Una algo vieja. Aquella de la mujer que Alice declaró como un caso perdido de la moda.- especificó Edward.

Todos se encaminaron hacia el salón, repartiéndose los lugares de manera que Alice, Jasper e Isa tuvieron que sentarse en el suelo los tres juntos justo delante de las piernas de Edward y Bella.

La entrevista en cuestión que mostraba la pantalla gigante era una de las primeras que le hicieron a Bella, hace ya unos sesenta años. El motivo de haber traído esa grabación a pantalla era una celebración del canal de manera que retransmitían programas que le hubieran dado prestigio a la cadena.

_— Y con nosotros esta noche tenemos a la tan nombrada Bella Cullen, denominada a su vez como Reina de los Vampiros y representante de la población vampírica en el mundo._- En el presente, Bella rió con suavidad por la cantidad de agasajos- _Aparentemente tiene dieciocho años, pero en realidad está por cumplir los veinticinco, ¿no es así?- señaló con la mano a la vampiresa vestida con el traje "de trabajo"._

_— Correcto- dijo un poco nerviosa la vampiresa, pero aún así lo conseguía disimular lo mejor que podía.- Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Cullen, pero todos son libres de llamarme Bella- sonrió dulcemente, capturando los corazones de todos los presentes- También es cierto que dirijo la población vampírica._

_— En este programa, para que estés avisada de antemano- añadió con una risilla-, hemos preparado distintas preguntas que nos han enviado desde multitud de hogares, además de que permitiremos al público unos momentos para preguntarte algo. ¿Preparada?_

_— Por supuesto- dijo tranquila._

_— Bueno- la presentadora miró unos papeles entre sus manos- Primera pregunta: Un poco de ti, ¿Cómo te convertiste? ¿Quién lo hizo? ¿Cuánto tarda? ¿Dónde fue?- Bella sonrió._

_— Y me volví vampiro en un bosque cercano a la localidad de Forks, al oeste del país, hace casi diez años. Un oso me mató y un vampiro que pasaba por ahí olfateó la sangre, para después liberarme del animal y yo le pedí que me transformara. El proceso dura entre dos y tres días, pero es muy doloroso, como si estuvieran quemándote vivo, y el sujeto en cuestión desea la muerte en todo momento._

_— Vaya...- se sorprendió la mujer por su sinceridad.- Es muy diferente al de los libros._

_— Es cierto- rió-, pero esa es la teoría. Yo, por ejemplo, ya estaba muerta para cuando la ponzoña llegó a mi corazón. Fue casi un milagro que sobreviviera._

_— ¿Por qué pediste que te transformara, si es tan doloroso? ¿Eras consciente de lo que iba a pasarte? ¿Cómo sabías sobre vampiros, siendo humana?- Bella miró la mesa un poco cabizbaja, entre ordenando sus recuerdos y buscando qué decir._

_— Yo conocí una familia de vampiros cuando llegué a Forks. Fuimos muy cercanos, pero ellos tuvieron que irse unos meses después. Por eso yo quise ir a buscarlos._

_— ¿Y tu familia? ¿Pensaste en tus padres?_

_— Previamente yo había decidido irme alejando de mi madre para que ella fuera feliz con su nuevo matrimonio- sonrió al recordar a su atolondrada madre- Sobre mi padre... Esa fue una de las cosas de las que más me arrepentí de abandonar con mi transformación. Recuerda que antes de la Gran Revelación, convertirse era morir para los humanos y comenzar otra vez desde cero. Realmente estoy muy feliz de poder ver a mi padre sin que piense: "¡Oye! ¿Tú no estabas muerta?"- comenzó a reír y el ambiente tenso se dispersó. La mujer que la entrevistaba la miraba con pena en el rostro._

— Ella estaba pensando: "Pobrecita, por lo que tuvo que pasar..."- Bella cerró los ojos- Me incomodaba bastante mantener una conversación y no responder a sus pensamientos y los de todo el público.

— Es un poco difícil acostumbrarse al principio- rió Edward al recordar la época en que Bella copió sus poderes y tuvieron que ayudarla a controlarlos.

_— De acuerdo...- la mujer regresó su vista a las preguntas entre sus manos- Hablemos sobre vampiros, ¿Qué hacéis para ganaros la vida? ¿Hay clases sociales, realeza, pobreza...? ¿Hay tipos de vampiro?_

_— Buf, hay mucho que contar- bromeó Bella- Empecemos por el principio. El vampirismo ofrece muchas posibilidades, al igual que cierra numerosas puertas- miró a la cámara con gesto serio- Y no, no estoy incentivando para que los humanos se conviertan en vampiros._

_— ¿Por qué? Quiero decir... ¿No es mejor para ti?- dijo extrañada por el cambio._

_— Realmente no- confesó Bella- Es realmente peligrosa la conversión, además de el mantenimiento de vampiros neófitos porque son demasiado inestables. Si te refieres que tenga más gente que controlar, en realidad no- rió Bella._

— Ella pensaba que así tendría más personas que manipular y que me juren lealtad. ¡Ni que yo fuera un general nazi, o un rey ambicioso...!

_— Regresando al tema anterior, cuenta un poco sobre vampiros- pidió asustada de Bella porque le leyó los pensamientos._

_— Existen dos clases de vampiros: aquellos que beben de humanos y aquellos que prefieren otras soluciones. Usualmente, los que prefieren los humanos son nómadas y viajan en parejas o grupos muy reducidos; mientras que los "vegetarianos" suelen vivir en familia, asentados de forma más o menos permanente en un lugar. Lo malo es que deben mudarse cada pocos años para no levantar sospechas. Bueno, lo hacían._

_— ¿Y cómo hacen para no destacar?_

_— ¿Destacar? ¡Claro que lo hacen!- rió en voz alta- Para los humanos, los vampiros son muy bellos, de piel blanca y perfecta. Si sabes qué buscar, identificarás a un vampiro.- regresó a sus recuerdos de Forks unos segundos y continuó- Normalmente el dinero lo consiguen con trabajos de distinto tipo, pero la familia que yo comenté antes, tenía un miembro que trabajaba en un hospital_- todos soltaron una risilla suave ante la referencia de Carlisle.

_— ¿Y la sangre? ¿No le alteraba?_

_— Esa fue una de las cosas que más me sorprendieron de él cuando lo conocí. Precisamente, fue ese vampiro quien descubrió la alternativa de los animales; luego se la presentó a unos amigos y a su familia, todos siguiéndola con ganas. Pronto, muchos curiosos decidieron probarla, pero con mi "reinado" otros más se propusieron el objetivo de dejar de matar humanos._

_— Parece que lo admiras.- observó la mujer._

_— Bastante- confesó Bella._

— Vaya, eso no lo sabía- rió suavemente Carlisle mirando a Bella.

— Me impresionaba, y sigue haciéndolo, el esfuerzo que invertiste en esa dieta tan poco común.

— ¡El abuelito Carlisle es un héroe!- afirmó Isabel.

_— ¿Los vampiros pueden salir a la luz del sol? ¿Y las estacas? ¿Los colmillos?- Bella rió a carcajadas por esto último._

_— Disculpa que me ría, pero estoy recordando una experiencia parecida a esta_- Edward y Bella se miraron, ambos regresando al momento de la tan temida confesión de Edward_.- Bueno, el sol no nos hace daño, que yo sepa, pero si nos hace parecer una bola de discoteca. Cuando yo era humana me impresionaba bastante porque era realmente hermoso y poco usual._

_— ¿Cuando eras humana? ¿Y ahora?_

_— Es tan común que ha perdido un poco la gracia- rió la vampira- Sobre las estacas, estas no nos hacen daño. En realidad nada descubierto por humanos puede hacerlos el más mínimo rasguño. Lo único capaz de matar a un vampiro, es otro vampiro; bueno, eso y mis armas._

_— ¿Cómo las obtuviste?_

_— Antes de mí, existía una especie de realiza vampírica. Ellos al principio hicieron grandes cosas, ya que mantuvieron el orden entre los vampiros, y además evitaron innumerables guerras con neófitos como soldados; pero en sus últimos años el poder los corrompió, así que podría decirse que se volvieron unos tiranos. Experimentaban muchísimo para hacerse más poderosos, de manera que, no sé cómo, crearon un material capaz de dañar nuestra piel.- Bella se quitó la capa, de manera que la parte superior de su tronco quedó al descubierto. Después, ella señaló una enorme marca de forma irregular en un hombro, apenas perceptible para humanos, pero totalmente clara para vampiros.- ¿Puedes ver esta marca?_

_— Un poco- la mujer se acercó un poco y Bella le permitió tocarla- Se siente diferente. ¿Qué es?_

_— Allí me clavaron una daga de este material. Te enseñaría más, pero tendría que quitarme este traje._

_— Pero también puedo ver más... _

_— ¿Puedes verlas?- dijo sorprendida Bella._

_— Algunas apenas, pero otras son bastante claras... ¿Qué son?_

_— Mordidas de vampiros- confesó-. Están presentes por todo mi cuerpo, además de arañazos de distinto tipo. Me las hice cuando luchaba contra un ejército de neófitos, son realmente violentos, pero no saben hacer nada más que morder._

_— ¿Te duelen?_

_— Cuando me mordieron sí, pero ahora lo único que los diferencia del resto de mi piel es la textura.- Bella tocó sus marcas de "guerra" con una expresión indescifrable, pero luego rozó apenas una especial en su cuello-... Y esta, es la marca de la persona que me convirtió._

_— Ya veo...- la mujer estuvo mirándola durante unos segundos embobada, pero luego regresó a la realidad.- Bueno, ahora procederemos a las preguntas del público._

_La mujer se levantó del sitio con una lentitud exasperante para Bella, pero esta siguió con la sonrisa en los labios. Un asistente le entregó un micrófono a la presentadora y ella miró al público algo nerviosa, repentinamente toda su determinación y profesionalidad, fruto de años de trabajo, se esfumaron ante la sinceridad brutal y las cicatrices en un cuerpo tan joven, al menos para ella._

_Entonces multitud de manos se levantaron a la vez, pero para la rápida mirada de la vampira detectó el primero antes que la presentadora. Con lentitud, Bella giró su asiento y encaró al público con los dedos entrelazados y una suave sonrisa en el rostro._

— Cualquiera diría que has asesinado a todo un ejército Vulturi; además, claro está, de gran cantidad de neófitos- se rió Emmet haciendo temblar la mansión blanca.

— Era una de las primeras interacciones de los vampiros con humanos, tenía que ser amable.

— No creo que el numerito autista de las cicatrices fuera muy tranquilizador- apoyó el chiste Junior.

— ¡Oye! No te metas con mis cicatrices- se hizo la ofendida.

— ¿Les vas a poner nombre? A mí me gusta mucho Cristine, si te hace falta.

— ¡Silencio!- pseudo ordenó Alice. Todos prefirieron callar antes de que ella los castigase con sesiones de compras.

_— De acuerdo, comenzaremos por...- la mujer miró de reojo a Bella, quien se reía ante los pensamientos de los presentes, para comprobar que ella miraba fijamente a una persona en concreto-... usted. ¿Cómo se llama?_

_— Agnes- susurró una mujer adulta, probablemente casada y con hijos, cuya voz suave y tímida no cuadraba con esa mirada de determinación._

_— Muy bien, tenga- le pasó el micrófono._

_— Quisiera hacer una pregunta... de mujer a mujer- Bella se puso algo nerviosa- ¿Vuestro cuerpo cambia? ¿Podéis tener hijos? ¿Existen bebés... vampiro? ¿Son peligrosos?_

_— Si a lo que usted se refiere es a los cambios hormonales, propios de una mujer humana en edad fértil, le digo que no. Nuestro cuerpo queda de alguna manera "congelado" en el tiempo cuando la ponzoña detiene el corazón para siempre. Las vampiresas no tienen el periodo, su cuerpo no se desarrolla más, y no pueden tener hijos independientemente de a qué edad hayan sido convertidas.- Bella bajó la mirada, dedicando unos pensamientos a su hermana Rosalie._

— Al menos así era en aquella época- rió Bella.

— ¿Los vampiros no pueden tener hijos?- preguntó extrañada Isabel.- Pero si Junior y yo estamos aquí.

— Es que antes de que Bella tuviera todos esos poderes no se podía- respondió Rosalie con una sonrisa.

— Lo malo es que la tonta esta no pensó en eso hasta un tiempo después de obtener el poder de "humanizar"- Emmet frotó su puño en el pelo de Bella, aunque ambos rieron.

_— Siguiente pregunta-la presentadora le entregó el micrófono a otra persona._

_— Mi nombre es Luis- dijo con acento español- Tengo curiosidad: ¿Qué habilidades poseen los vampiros? ¿Son todos como tú? ¿Poseéis poderes extra?_

_— No, yo soy un bicho bastante raro- rió ella a carcajadas-. Pero existen habilidades comunes a todos: Súper fuerza, velocidad y una inteligencia que supera a la humana. Un vampiro podría memorizar un libro completo en segundos, además de que lo recordaría durante siglos sin olvidar una palabra. Por otro lado, nuestros sentidos están muy desarrollados; un vampiro común podría oler una manada de ciervos a kilómetros de distancia, o escuchar una conversación en susurros en mitad de un tren en hora punta.- sonrió débilmente- Un grupo dentro de los vampiros tiene algún poder inigualable, una capacidad extra, usualmente mental, que le permite alterar de algún modo lo que le rodea. Mi poder original es un escudo mental que me protege de cualquier persona que intente meterse en mi mente. He conocido vampiros que pueden causarte dolor con sólo mirarte, o que pueden meterte ideas en la cabeza, o que pueden escuchar tus pensamientos._

_— ¡Entonces los vampiros nos controlan...!- exclamó alguien asustado._

_— No, no lo hacen- Bella miró fijamente al hombre que había gritado y con determinación añadió-: No lo harán si yo puedo evitarlo. Para eso me eligieron._

— No hacía falta que los mataras del susto, Bella- murmuró Jasper con una risilla.

— Es que me molestó que desconfiaran tanto de los vampiros.

— Tienen motivos para hacerlo.- dijo Esme con una sonrisa algo triste.

— "¡Yo deseo cambiar eso, aunque me cuesten siglos!"- dijo Junior mirando a Bella, quien lo observaba con la boca abierta.- Siempre dices lo mismo.

— Ja, ja...- lo fulminó con la mirada, pero tuvo que regresar la vista a la televisión porque recordó la siguiente pregunta...

_— Mi nombre es Jean, soy cura de la iglesia de Santa María de los Milagros en Francia- dijo mirando a Bella con gesto muy serio._

_— Encantada, Padre- ella inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto._

_— Si no desea contestar, lo comprenderé- su gesto se volvía cada vez más serio y el de Bella también.- ¿Crees en Dios?_

_— ¿Los vampiros en general o...?_

_— No, usted. Quiero saber..._

_— Comprendo- Bella inspiró hondo y se preparó para responder- Yo me considero una persona basada en la lógica y razón, principalmente debido a mis habilidades en lo que a poderes vampíricos se refiere, pero...- Bella miró sus manos juntas y suspiró- Yo..._

_— ¿Lo cree o no?- dijo frunciendo el ceño. Bella suspiró por última vez._

_— Creo que usted sabrá que yo he pasado por muchas situaciones que han llevado mi vida al límite. Me gustaría poder afirmar que he visto y he experimentado la muerte, aunque sobreviviendo para contarlo, siento que me persigue allá donde voy...- seguía mirando fijamente sus dedos juntos- Recuerdo que, cuando estuve cerca de cruzar al otro lado, algo me llamaba a regresar. No era alguien tangible, físico, ni mucho menos humano. Aquel... ente... evitó varias veces que yo cometiera locuras, que me fuera de este mundo para siempre... Si ese es Dios, Alá, Buda o lo que sea; puedo decir que sí, creo en ello- levantó la vista de sus manos y observó fijamente a Jean, quien todavía portaba el micrófono y lo apretaba entre sus dedos agarrotados- Confío en el destino, creo que todos estamos aquí por algo, que existimos por algo o alguien. Estoy casi segura que todos mis esfuerzos sirven de algo y que todo lo que he dejado atrás será equivalente a la felicidad y el bienestar que me esperan; y, al igual que en mi caso, son todas las vidas de los seres que habitan el planeta, sean del tipo que sean. Si de lo que hablo es la fe, y lo que me mueve es la esperanza, me parece que ya he contestado a su pregunta._

_Todos en el plató se quedaron callados. Ante ellos ya no tenían a un vampiro capaz de asesinarlos a todos si quisiera, tampoco tenían a la Reina de los Vampiros. Sólo era una persona más con inseguridades, sentimientos y dudas como el que más; alguien que desea saber cuál es su objetivo en la vida, que desea responder por qué está condenada a una vida eterna..._

— ¡Eso es a lo que llamo una gran respuesta!- rió Emmet a carcajadas- Los habrás dejado sin palabras.

— Y sin pensamientos, realmente nadie sabía qué decir o pensar.

— Esa fue la primera vez que escuché eso de ti, Bella- Carlisle la miró serio- Recuerdo que fue extraño escuchar a un vampiro hablar sobre la fe y Dios por televisión. Un vampiro, seres que usualmente son tachados de malditos y abandonados de la mano de Dios...

— Yo no creo eso- dijo Bella muy seria.

— Tía,-llamó Isabel- yo tampoco creo eso.- sonrió con sinceridad.

— Me alegro- dijo Bella mirándola desde su posición, para luego inclinarse y acariciar la mejilla con las yemas de sus dedos.- Me alegro mucho- repitió.

Un silencio cómodo llenó la habitación mientras cada uno pensaba en sus cosas ya que lo que siguió el programa eran preguntas superficiales y curiosas sobre los vampiros.

Cuando el programa hubo terminado, Emmet cambió de canal y puso uno de carreras de coches, pero pronto se inició una pelea contra Rosalie porque ella quería ver una cosa de la Discovery, y Alice, quien deseaba contemplar un pase de modelos de la línea que había creado. Edward y Bella sólo los contemplaban pelearse en silencio y con una pequeña sonrisa ante la vida que llenaba la mansión Cullen.

— Ah, Bella, casi se me olvida- dijo Jasper- Quería preguntarte sobre algo.

— ¿De qué se trata?- dijo sin apartar la vista de Edward.

— La rama que utilizaste antes...

— ¿Con la que os di la paliza?- lo cortó para reírse.

— Sí, esa- la fulminó con la mirada, al igual que Emmet y Junior- Bueno, _esa_ rama y la katana de luz con que mataste al vampiro de antes, ¿Tienen algo que ver?

— Correcto- Bella dijo con un tono de voz controlado- Es un poder, no muy reciente, pero que le he encontrado el uso.

— ¿Cuál?- preguntó Junior.

— Con él podía, inicialmente, da una especie de corriente de luz caliente a los vampiros que tocaba.

— ¿Cómo el de tía Kate?- dijo Isabel.

— Sí, parecido- asintió Bella- Pero supe que podía sacarle más potencial y descubrí que puedo proyectar físicamente esa corriente de luz. Lo malo es que la energía proviene directamente de mí, de manera que es agotable, pero si utilizo algo que sirva de conductor, por ejemplo, una rama, no gasta tanto. Pero si deseo_ materializar _literalmente algo en mis manos, debo concentrarme mucho y arriesgarme a pasarme con la energía.

— Realmente útil en un momento dado- apuntó Carlisle.

— Ya lo sé, pero tiene ese defecto- dijo Bella sin quitar la sonrisa- Espero que, en algún momento, pueda utilizarlo para el bien sin que ocurra algo malo.- lo que dijo no tuvo sentido, pero aparentemente no fue consciente de sus palabras. Una sonrisa triste llegó sin avisar a su rostro blanco como el papel, y sus ojos escarlatas por un segundo parecieron volverse un tono más oscuro.

* * *

><p>No es exageradamente largo, pero no deseaba hacerlo corto como el anterior. Perdón por errores aquí y allá, probablemente los cambie en poco tiempo.<p>

De paso deseo avisar de que este fic será más o menos igual que el anterior en lo que a extensión de capítulos se refiere y al número: Alrededor de 9 o 10, no sé. Es mi culpa, por extendermedemasiado.

**Agradecimientos a todos aquelos que, aún con lo poco que contesté reviews, se han dignado a pasarse de vez en cuando a leer/escribirme. Os amo a tods**

_Ahora contesto RR (sólo los del capítulo 2, que me da palo contestar muchos xDDD):_

* * *

><p>De: Ayla Hale Cullen<p>

¿Perder el tiempo yo? ¡Qué va! Es que debía hacer/escribir eso para que la gente se interese en mi fic y no se aburra xDDD Y sobre tus teorías te digo que no vas muy desencaminada, pero mi fic espero que te sorprenda xDD Gracias por comentarme :D (Podrías probar a ver qué final te inventas, quizás no está tan lejos del mío)

* * *

><p>De: Lindiwen<p>

Todas enloquecemos un poquito en el momento que escuchamos pasos en nuestra cabeza xDDDD Yo escucho voces que me susurran al oído las frases de mis fics (?) No es coña, las frases "importates" de mis fics se me ocurrieron en esa fase del sueño en que estás medianamente consciente del mundo exterior, peor ya soñado. Es raro pero, ¿en qué momento yo he sido normal? xDDD Por cierto, en breve te envío lo que tengo hasta ahora de tu historia para que veas por dónde voy y si puedes dar ideas :D Gracias por comentar ^^

* * *

><p>De: isa-21<p>

Realmente eres una de las personas que me han seguido desde mis inicios. Gracias por ofrecerme tus comentarios, aunque cortos, me animan las mañanas :D (Y no, ella no es normal porque yo lo digo JAJAJAJAJAJAJA)

* * *

><p>De: suspiroscullen<p>

Mi ego va en aumento con cada review que recibo como el tuyo *ruborizarse*. El prefacio es para hacer llorar, pero créeme cuando te digo que eso no es nada comparado con lo que espera xDDD Prepara la caja de pañuelos que el llanto será épico xDD Gracias por esperar pacientemente a esta autora patosa :D

* * *

><p>De: Anto<p>

Gracias por leer mis historias! Me siento muuuuy feliz de saber que alguien se ha tomado la molestia de leer todo el rollazo que es primera parte :D No pasa nada por el fallo, yo he tenido muchos de esos xDDD Sip, para agregarme tienes que tener una cuenta en pero, ¿por qué no puedes? Te explico: arriba a la derecha (en la página de entrada) hay dos links, uno que dice "Sign In" y otro "Sign Up". Le das al segundo. Sigues las instrucciones, aunque en inglés, y haces mucho caso. Si quieres podría traducírtelas, pero no deseo llenar esto de spam xDDD (también podrías darme tu correo) Por otro lado, FF ofrece una página de preguntas frcuentes que creo puedes conseguirla en Google-sama xD ¡Ánimo! Me haría muy feliz recibir el correo que ponga que me has agregado :D (soy un poquito egocéntrica) Gracias por comentarme, me siento honrada de que haya gente que diga que soy buena escritora :D

* * *

><p>De: suspiroscullen<p>

Vaya! Lo siento por tener que obligarte a repetir review! Pero ya está aquí el capítulo :D Confieso algo, yo a veces también leo mi fic xDDD Estoy como una cabra xD

* * *

><p><em><strong>Por favor, dale a ese HERMOSO Y PRECIOSO (Y BRILLANTE) botón de RR que hacen a esta loca muy feliz :D<strong>_


	4. Visitantes

Hola!^^

Sé que estaréis pensando que cómo puedo tener la cara de presentarme tan tarde con un capítulo tan soso como este, bla bla bla... ¡Pero he llegado! Y eso es lo que importa, ¿no?

Bueno, hoy quisiera destacar el hecho de que ya he empezado mi cuarto curso de educación secundaria, que aquí en España es el último año obligatorio. Me siento realizada, totalmente realizada, feliz y satisfecha por haber elegido la rama tecnológica. Sí, estoy ya eligiendo el camino de mi vida, y eso es algo que importa bastante; por ello quiero decirle a todas mis lectoras de cursos inferiores que no sean como yo y que tengan bien claro lo que deseen estudiar, porque es realmente bonito estudiar lo que te gusta.

Bueno, de música no lo tengo muy claro, pero las canciones que me han acompañado estos meses de sufrimiento(?) han sido:

- **Human After All- **_Daft Punk._

- **Death Image- **_Death Note OST_

**- Cinderella Suite- **_Prokofiev_

- **Who's That Chick- **_Rihanna_

- **Dear Agony- **_Breaking Benjamin_

_- _**Period- **_Chemistry (FullMetal Alchemist 4º opening)_

_- _**Easily- **_Muse__  
><em>

Precisamente no están dedicadas a nada (ni siquiera me he fijado en la letra), pero de algún modo han incentivado mi imaginación para crear un ambiente en las "escenas" de mi fic. Al parecer a mi musa le gustan xD

Ahora, sin más preámbulos, el cap:

_**Visitantes**_

Ella sabía que todo esto no era totalmente normal o, incluso a pesar de todas las posibilidades, necesario. Entendía que debía ser paciente y todo eso, pero no se sentía capaz de quedarse sentada y dejar de respirar como una estatua para que el día llegase por sí solo y todo se pusiera en marcha.

_Consecuencias..._ Suspiró y pensó a la vez. Miró sus manos rosadas y calentitas antes de doblar sus dedos lentamente y soltar otro suspiro, el número veinticuatro del día, si sus cálculos no fallaban. Levantó su mano lentamente y tocó su rostro suave y de piel sedosa con la mirada perdida; después, decidió prestar atención al lugar en que se encontraba por primera vez.

Si no se equivocaba, estaba en un centro comercial a las afueras de la ciudad que últimamente rondaba, un lugar realmente grande y con proporciones exageradas aunque se encontrase en una ciudad puramente americana. Altas paredes pintadas de blanco de donde colgaban amplias pancartas cuyo propósito era el de avisar de próximos descuentos en alimentación o un nuevo restaurante en la planta alta.

_Basura humana..._ Pensó la chica.

Nada de eso servía, nada era importante, nada era necesario. Todos merecían morir, debían desaparecer para que las cosas fueran perfectas y hermosas. Aunque tampoco es que los humanos sobreviviesen demasiado, comenzó a reflexionar recordando la _fragilidad_, la facilidad con la que un animal pudiera acabar con la vida de ellos, la rapidez que un golpe o un corte en el lugar preciso te imposibilitarían de respirar o ni siquiera saber qué fue lo que los mató.

Además estaba la simpleza de sus mentes. Rió quedamente, aunque moderando su tono de voz. Ese... lugar... era un criadero de ovejas sin cerebro que, con un simple anuncio televisivo o rumor, era capaz de lavarles el cerebro o hacerles olvidar el pasado. Hacerles olvidar la verdad.

Decidió entonces levantarse por fin, pero gruñó por la lentitud del movimiento. ¡No era tan fácil como _ellos_ le dijeron! Primero, estaba lo físico. La diferencia notable que su poderosa mente vampírica había olvidado de su vida humana hace mucho tiempo atrás, aquellos defectuosos sentidos humanos que no eran capaces de hacer nada útil. Segundo, los aspectos mentales. Odiaba el que su asombrosa velocidad mental se haya visto reducida en parte, no totalmente, pero lo suficiente como para frustrarla.

— Señorita, ¿Está usted bien?- escuchó una voz al lado suyo. Le miró el rostro, aunque para ello tuvo que subir la cabeza un poco. Era un hombre, adulto, quizá más de cuarenta años, y que llevaba las ropas de un policía.

El guardia del centro comercial.

— Estoy bien- dijo desviando la mirada y acomodándose el cabello rubio a un lado- Creo que me he perdido- miró al otro y le sonrió dulcemente.

— Eh...- logró articular el policía con algo de dificultad- ¿Ibas con alguien?- le tendió la mano en señal de apoyo. Ella se sonrojó débilmente y tomó la mano que le ofrecían lentamente.

— Mis amigas son malas- hizo un puchero logrando que el otro se sonrojara- Me dijeron que iban al baño y me dejaron solita- frunció un poco el ceño y ambos comenzaron a caminar. Ella miró si su actuación había surtido efecto, pero un brillo plateado en sus manos entrelazadas le llamó la atención. Hombre casado.

_Bah, da igual_. Dijo ella en su cabeza y rió por lo bajo. Al menos la belleza vampírica no se perdía.

* * *

><p>—<em>Se trata de un homicidio multitudinario<em>.- anunciaba un periodista en la pantalla- _No se han encontrado las causas que hayan llevado a Johan White, padre de familia y "buen ciudadano", según vecinos, a asesinar a todos los que compraban en el centro comercial y luego suicidarse. Posteriormente, el edificio comenzó a incendiarse..._

Bella miraba la pantalla del televisor con el ceño fruncido.

_Esto está empeorando por momentos_. Apuntó Frank en su cabeza.

_Me lo has quitado de la boca. _Dijo Bella.

_¿Qué te parece que te hagamos una visita? Quizá te ayudemos en algunas cosas de papeleo para rebajarte el trabajo y que las vacaciones parezcan algo como... vacaciones_. Marty estaba verdaderamente preocupado. Veía cómo el estrés y las preocupaciones se le acumulaban a ella cada día que pasaba.

_Lo agradecería profundamente_.

_Yo podría echarte una mano con mi poder_. Ofreció Chun-Li mostrando retazos de sus avances en auto-control.

_Gracias, chicos. Aprecio mucho el esfuerzo_.

_Vamos para allá._

_Yo vivo más cerca, supongo_. Dijo Frank. _Estaré en tu puerta hoy por la tarde, o si no por la noche._

_Os espero._

— Bella, ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Esme con un jarrón en una mano y un trapo en la otra.

— Esta tarde viene Frank, y quizá mañana vengan Marty y Chun-Li.- informó.

— ¿Y eso?- Alice preguntó mientras bajaba por las escaleras con las manos abarrotadas de cajas con ropa de apenas un uso. Bella la fulminó con la mirada- ¿Qué? Es para la caridad- la otra entrecerró los ojos. La pelinegra bufó.

— Vienen para ayudarme- susurró volviendo la vista a la televisión, pero ahora estaban pasando anuncios- Creo que mejor me voy a dar un paseo. Si no regreso en un rato, es que me he dormido.

— De acuerdo- asintieron los presentes.

Bella se levantó del sofá donde sólo estaba ella. Jasper, Emmet y Edward habían salido hacía un buen rato, Junior se llevó a Isa a tomar un helado a la ciudad y Carlisle estaba en el trabajo. La casa estaba realmente silenciosa y de alguna manera, el sopor veraniego que flotaba en el aire le afectaba a Bella también aunque fuese vampira. Salió por la puerta y se detuvo a contemplar unos momentos el sol en el cielo, aunque tapado parcialmente por las nubes, todavía era capaz de hacer brillar ligeramente su piel pálida.

Ella se encogió de hombros y comenzó a adentrarse en el bosque con lentitud, disfrutando de la naturaleza a pesar de que los animales le rehuyesen. Ya se había acostumbrado tiempo atrás a que los seres vivos, incluidos humanos, evitaran sus ojos o el contacto de su piel. Al principio la pasó un poco mal cuando notó que su madre se ponía muy nerviosa cuando la visitaba, o cuando su padre inconscientemente se sentaba lo más lejos posible de ella. Ya no le importaba. Era su naturaleza.

Encontró un par de árboles junto a un tronco caído y se le ocurrió la idea de descansar un ratito. De su época "oscura", como prefería llamarlo, estar en lugares llenos de vida como los bosques que rodeaban la casa la llenaban a ella también de energía, y además comprobó que despertaba más descansada cuando dormía al aire libre. Por ese motivo, se dejó caer en el suelo y cerró los ojos para concentrarse en separar lentamente su conciencia de su cuerpo y dejarse llevar en un sueño que prometía reparador...

* * *

><p>Se sentía flotar en una oscuridad que para ella ya no era amedrentador o atemorizante; por el contrario, podría decirse que estaba tan acostumbrada que conocía por qué caminos invisibles e intangibles llegaba a los "sueños" que tanto le gustaban contemplar. "Giró" ligeramente hacia su derecha y sintió el tirón habitual de los sueños.<p>

Cuando abrió los ojos por fin, se encontraba ante una gran mansión blanca en medio de un bosque frondoso y húmedo. Llovía a cántaros, pero para los habitantes de la casa no era importante. Bella fijó su mirada en el gran ventanal que recordaba de su vida humana y vio un rostro conocido: la cara de aburrimiento de Emmet al no poder salir a jugar.

Se encontraba otra vez en el sueño donde tenía una niña muy bonita llamada Renesmee. Sabía que era una semi vampira, pero era diferente a los que existían en la realidad: corría sangre por sus venas y el crecimiento es mucho más acelerado que el de los semi vampiros que conocía. Bella adoraba contemplarla crecer a toda velocidad, mirar su hermosa cabellera cobriza y con bucles volverse más larga, notar que sus rasgos se afilaban con el paso del tiempo o las experiencias que la "Bella" de su sueño vivía con la niña. Se moría de envidia y solía planteare si cuando tuviera un hijo sería esa niña, casi como si el sueño fuera una visión.

Aún así estaba segura de que no lo era porque a veces observaba a su padre Charlie jugar con la pequeña, que lo llamaba cariñosamente "abuelito". O cuando notaba que la casa no era la de Londres, sino que era la vieja mansión remodelada por Esme perdida en las cercanías de Forks. Suspiró con anhelo al pensar en aquel lugar, hace tiempo que no iba de visita. Ni por motivos diplomáticos, ni para ver a los lobos de La Push; por eso pensó ir pronto de visita.

— ¡Bella!- escuchó la voz de Alice desde el interior de la casa- ¡Es la hora de la sesión de fotos de Nessie!- Bella sonrió y supo lo que vendría después.

— ¡Su nombre no es Nessie!- gritó su otra "yo", contrariada. Bella susurraba las palabras a la vez que la otra totalmente sincronizadas- Es Renesmee, ¿Por qué todos se empeñan en llamarla de otra manera?

— Porque es más corto- dijo Jacob, el Jacob de su sueño. El más amargado y con aspecto más maduro que el que conocía en la realidad.

— ¡Jake!- Bella se aproximó al ventanal y observó cómo el lobo quitaba a la pequeña vampira de los brazos de su madre para darle un abrazo muy cariñoso. Mientras, ella se moría de celos. ¡También quería tocarla! ¡Abrazarla! ¡Amar a una hija tanto como su otro "yo"!

— Tranquila, amor- dijo Edward aproximándose a la Bella que estaba dentro de la casa y abrazándola por detrás- Tendrás mucho de ella _después_ de que Alice termine de torturarla. Mientras, yo puedo...- la besó dando a entender cómo terminaba la oración.

— Argh, ya empezamos de nuevo- dijo quejumbroso Emmet- ¡Iros a vuestra propia casa! A no ser... Que ya haya sido destruida...

— ¡Emmet!- le regañó Esme desde la cocina. Ella estaba preparando cantidades exorbitadas de comida y Bella se preguntó para qué si ellos no comían.

Bella soltó una risilla aunque sabía que nadie la escucharía. No podía evitar reír ante el panorama de esa casa, tan diferente a la que llamaba hogar en la realidad, pero tan acogedora... Se sentía bien estar allí, como si de verdad formase parte de ellos...

Pero repentinamente todo se volvió negro, el color más negro y opaco que había visto nunca, pero sabía que estaba de pie sobre una superficie. Decidida, alargó las manos para comprobar si notaba algo más a su alrededor, consiguiendo rozar una superficie con la punta de los dedos. Se acercó a ésta, dándose cuenta que se trataba de una pared; probó al otro lado y supo que se encontraba en un pasillo. Pero no pudo examinar mucho más porque de repente una luz al final la deslumbró unos segundos antes de que esta se atenuase ligeramente. Aunque todavía el pasillo se veía oscuro, al fondo logró ver una gran puerta blanca. _Sigo estando en el sueño, ¿verdad?_ Se dijo, pero echó a andar. Vagamente se preguntó si sería como cuando moría y una luz intentaba atraparla y llevarla a donde sea que van los fantasmas, pero cuando se dio cuenta, su mano ya estaba en el pomo de la puerta y ella sola lo giraba para abrir esta.

Al otro lado el panorama era parecido: todo negro. Aún así podía vislumbrar figuras de luz al fondo, de manera que decidió acercarse. Asustada, de repente se vio rodeada de luces por todas partes justo en el momento en que quiso mover los pies para aproximarse a las figuras. Figuras danzantes que no paraban de dar vueltas a su alrededor. No era como si estuvieran moviendo los pies, por el contrario, era como si la vampira fuera la que diese vueltas sobre sí misma a toda velocidad. Entonces un murmullo ensordecedor la obligó a taparse los oídos por la intensidad que fue tomando con el paso de los segundos, gritó del dolor que tenía en la cabeza ante tanta información que procesar, tantos sonidos y voces. Aún así logró reconocer rostros entre la maraña de sombras brillantes, pero sin poder encontrar rasgos conocidos.

Luego, todo se detuvo: el ruido, el vértigo y la velocidad, la luz brillante.

Abrió los ojos lentamente al igual que quitó la protección de sus orejas, sorprendiéndose cuando ante ella distinguió un ataúd que reposaba con delicadeza sobre un pequeño pedestal de mármol blanco. Bella se lo quedó mirando en completo silencio unos momentos por respeto, pero luego cayó en la cuenta de dos cosas: primero, el ataúd era blanco; segundo, era muy pequeño para ser de un adulto. Aquello la golpeó en el centro del pecho con rudeza. ¡Un niño! ¿Qué podría haberle pasado? ¿Y sus padres? ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Por qué...?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el llanto de una persona, una mujer, y se giró para ver quién era, rezando para que fuese la madre y reconfortarla por la pérdida. Fue mayor su sorpresa cuando se encontró con Alice, vestida de negro y con un pañuelo retorcido entre los dedos; detrás de ella había mucha gente, pero reconoció a los Cullen, a su padre, su madre... Todos con la cabeza agachada y llorando ruidosamente. Aún así había algo que fallaba.

— Alice, ¿qué pasa?- se acercó para abrazarla.

— Bella, lo siento.- sollozó- Lo siento mucho...

— ¿Qué?- dijo sin comprender, pero una idea cruzó por su mente a velocidad del rayo- Alice, ¿Dónde está Isa? ¿Dónde está Isabel?- dijo angustiada.

— Lo siento...- era lo único que decía, así que Bella se giró hacia otras personas, todos llorando en silencio y la cabeza agachada.

— ¿Isabel?- preguntó Bella al aire, pero por toda respuesta recibió el pésame de los presentes.

Frustrada, se adentró en la multitud y buscó a la pequeña con la vista, temiéndose lo peor. Ella no podía estar muerta, era demasiado joven, demasiado preciosa, demasiado inocente... Era una niña apenas. Una niña sana, ¡un vampiro! Entonces, si no era por una enfermedad, eso quería decir que...

— ¡Mierda!- gritó cerrando los ojos con fuerza y clavándose las uñas de las manos empuñadas. Su hermosa sobrina no podría haber sido asesinada, ella nunca lo permitiría. Aunque fuera un sueño, no pudo evitar que las ansias de venganza se apoderaran de ella y deseara tener a aquel que se había atrevido a poner una mano en la niña. Respiró hondo un par de veces para relajarse y abrió los ojos por fin, encontrándose abrazada por todos los Cullen en medio de una multitud cuyas voces lograban mezclarse en un lamento prolongado como si fueran almas vagabundas que buscan su lugar.

— Bella...- dijo contra su pecho Junior.

— Lo siento...- susurraba todavía Alice.

— Perdóname...- bajaba la cabeza Carlisle.

— ¿Qué es todo...?- una sensación de mareo la invadió justo cuando todo volvió a girar en torno a ella, pero luchó para salir de ese vórtice donde todo se veía borroso. Su familia y amigos aparecían y desaparecían, giraban a su alrededor imparables; y, cuando intentaba alcanzarlos con sus manos, ya no estaban ahí. Entonces, sintió algo placar contra ella. Algo pequeño, de cabello corto y que lloraba ruidosamente. Bajó la vista para encontrarse con la tan conocida cabellera negra y ondulada que le encantaba acariciar. Isabel. Inmediatamente la abrazó, pero todo lo que tocó fue aire.

En un parpadeo, regresó a la oscuridad más absoluta, donde ni tan siquiera había luz blanca o puertas o ataúdes. No había nada ni nadie, sólo oscuridad y silencio por doquier. Bella tembló asustada, recordando cómo, cuando despertaba del "sueño" en que estaba cuando Jonathan la mordió, se sentía exactamente igual que ahora. ¿Habría ido muy lejos en el sueño? ¿Habría muerto por fin? No podía hacerle eso a su familia ahora...

— No, todavía no es el momento- dijo una voz a su espalda. Bella inmediatamente se giró y se encontró con nada más y nada menos que ella misma. La vampira sonreía de medio lado y las manos las mantenía escondidas detrás de su espalda. Aún así, la sensación que transmitía era diferente a la suya, lo que la ayudó a darse cuenta de que no era ni la Bella asesina (aquella que tantos problemas le dio en el pasado), ni una especie de subconsciente que venía a acosarla o algo por el estilo.- No vengo a acosarte- sonrió la otra.

Entonces comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia Bella, con calma, como si todo el tiempo del mundo le perteneciera. Justo cuando llegó a un par de pasos de distancia de la Bella real, suspiró y bajó la vista al suelo unos segundos que se hicieron interminables.

— ¿Que... quieres... de mí?- preguntó Bella dudosa. La otra levantó la cabeza y la miró fijamente.

— Vengo a contarte muchas cosas...-susurró con aire misterioso, sin sonreír.- Primero, quiero decirte que no soy tú. No recuerdo cómo me llamo, cómo soy o de dónde vengo; ni mucho menos si soy humano o vampiro o cualquier cosa. Sólo sé que tengo la capacidad que comunicarme con otros seres a través de sus sueños, pero he de tomar una forma "corpórea" para comunicarme. Esta vez he elegido la tuya, si me lo permites- sonrió sin alegría, pero cortésmente.

— De... De acuerdo, ¿Qué mensaje es el que debes decirme?- dijo estupefacta, pero sin sorprenderse demasiado. Muchas sorpresas había tenido a lo largo de su vida, una más no le afectaría.

— Bella, es mi deber comunicarte que deberás formar un grupo... discípulos... que te sucedan en tu tarea.

— ¿Te refieres a lo de ser Reina?- la idea le pareció atractiva. No le vendrían mal unas vacaciones para vivir con su familia, para tener una vida normal... Pero el rostro apenado de la otra "Bella" y el que negase con la cabeza le dio mala espina.

— ¿Recuerdas las palabras de tu amiga vidente?

— ¿Casan... Digo, Mary?- buscó en sus recuerdos el momento exacto, pero no le pareció que tuviese mucho que ver con lo que le estaba pasando.

— Sí tiene que ver, Bella- inspiró hondo- Recuerda bien lo que dijo: Ya se ha cumplido una parte, todavía quedan otras más que ocurrirán sin que nada pueda evitarlas. Por ello, debes hacer lo que te diga.

— ¿Por qué?- preguntó contrariada. No entendía de qué iba todo. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué su vida? ¿Por qué...?

— Para poder salvar sus vidas- Bella se sobresaltó y abrió mucho los ojos- Los Cullen, _debes_ protegerlos, velar por su vida. Recuérdalo, grábatelo, por favor.- Bella se quedó pensativa unos segundos, dándose cuenta de una realidad; por otro lado, se acordó de lo que le pasó con anterioridad, aquel ataúd infantil, la familia llorando. ¿Sería un tipo de aviso? Podría serlo.

— ¿Qué... tengo que hacer?- contestó después de unos segundos de deliberación. Se irguió en su sitio y prestó atención.

— Bien, lo que debes hacer es...

Y así, con cada oración, Bella abría aún más los ojos mientras sentía que le picaban por unas lágrimas que no iba a derramar. Abrió la boca de la sorpresa, pero recordó que debía ser fuerte, por ella, por Edward y por toda su familia. Por todo y todos. Una vocecilla en el fondo de su cabeza se preguntaba si de veras tenía que acatar las órdenes que estaba recibiendo, si todo era real y no un producto de su imaginación; pero, y ella lo sabía bien, era demasiado serio y fuera de contexto lo que vivía para que fuese irreal. Cuando la otra acabó de hablar, tuvo que permitir que Bella llorase sin lágrimas en su hombro.

— No puede ser, no puede ser...- lloriqueaba, pero la otra vampira (o lo que fuera) sólo podía acariciar su cabeza con lentitud, sin palabras de consuelo. No había palabra alguna que encajase en ese momento.

— Lo siento- susurró la otra "Bella" cuando la real se tranquilizó por fin. Esta asintió, pero no bajó la mirada y frunció el ceño antes de asentir.

— Si es... lo que debo hacer...- suspiró- Aunque no me guste... es el destino, ¿verdad?

— Sí, así es- suspiró y miró por encima del hombro de Bella.- La salida, y la puerta que te llevará a la realidad, está por allí- le dio la vuelta a Bella y pudieron contemplar cómo se materializaba otra puerta blanca, pero esta flotaba, literalmente, en el aire.

Bella asintió segura y avanzó hacia ella para volver con su familia, con Edward, aunque ahora la idea le pareciese dolorosa. Edward... Ahora las cosas le parecieron de otro color, otra forma y de otro universo, si se podía atrever. En un principio, todo lo que aquel ser inexistente (al menos en el mundo físico) le decía le parecía irreal, una pesadilla que cobraba vida desde lo más profundo de su subconsciente. Pero era cierto, todas y cada unas de las palabras que pronunció "su otro yo" eran verdaderas y momentáneamente quiso desaparecer de ese mundo "cruel", quiso volver a ser aquella humana egoísta y tonta (y patosa) que era en sus inicios. Pero nunca más regresaría, nada volvería a lo que era.

Ni siquiera Edward.

En ese momento, Bella llegó a la puerta y puso una mano en el pomo brillante, se giró y miró quizá por última vez a aquel ser condenado a vagar en un mundo de sueños y pesadillas por toda la eternidad. Se dijo que quizá, sólo quizá, su suerte no era tan mala después de todo. Con esa idea en la cabeza, le sonrió a la otra Bella y se despidió con la mano. "Cuídate" le dijo ella con los labios, pero se quedó allí. Bella se giró y abrió por fin la puerta, pero el panorama era diferente al que se imaginaba.

No estaba en el bosque que rodeaba su hogar, todo lo contrario; era un lugar gris y sombrío, vacío, donde la roca del suelo estaba toda resquebrajada y muerta, formando un cráter profundo; de un cielo lleno de nubes que escupían truenos, relámpagos y centellas, caía ceniza que quemaba la piel y lo cubría todo con una ligera capa grisácea y muerta. La tierra se movía y sacudía al son de temblores irregulares y por todas partes pudo ver rocas de grandes y medianas dimensiones flotar en el aire. Pero eso no era lo que más le impresionó, no; aquello más impactante de la escena era ver un auténtico mar de sangre manchar el lugar y las personas que sabía que estaban allí, pero cuyos rostros nunca recordó por más que lo intentó después. Parecía un escenario de cine gore, escalofriante, y se preguntó vagamente de quién sería.

Y en medio de aquel escenario estaba ella misma.

Pero no parecía que fuera ella, ya que de su espalda colgaban dos enormes alas membranosas por algunos lugares rojos debido a la sangre salpicada y gris por la ceniza; un brazo agarraba otro que se encontraba en una posición extraña, ambos rojos y llenos de suciedad y algo que parecían... ¿Agujas?¿Espinas? Cualquiera de las dos, pero no estaba muy segura. Su rostro estaba agachado y oculto tras el pelo, pero pudo ver una sonrisa triste en sus labios, además de un destello rojizo de sus ojos.

Una y otra gota del líquido rojo caían de su brazo maltrecho hacia un charco pequeño que se encontraba justo debajo de este, pero no hacía mucha diferencia con un poco más de sangre en el lugar. Otra gota que cae en medio de un silencio sepulcral. Otra más. Nadie se movía o respiraba, sólo los corazones acelerados de algunos humanos se oían, pero Bella apenas podía escucharlos, era como si sus oídos estuvieran tapados por una algo sólido; y sus ojos no llegaban a apreciar los detalles y precisión de las cosas que la rodeaban, como una neblina hubiese aparecido ante sus ojos. Al menos eso pudo sentir en los segundos que la otra mantuvo los ojos abiertos, ya que la "magia" se rompió cuando hubo movimiento.

Entonces, la Bella sanguinolenta que se encontraba delante de ella subió la cabeza hacia el cielo tormentoso y amplió su sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos. Imperceptiblemente, una lágrima roja apareció en sus ojos y cayó al suelo junto a las demás, pero Bella dudó de que alguien la viese. Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera. El aire dejó de soplar, el suelo ya no temblaba y toda vida (o no-vida) se asemejaba a estatuas de cuerpo entero. Bella sentía cómo sus sentidos regresaban poco a poco a la normalidad, aunque sólo atinó a seguir contemplando aquel… espectáculo.

—…Porque ellos valen la pena…- dijo (o más bien _contestó _la otra vampira) con voz rota. Una voz llena de sentimientos contenidos, de sufrimiento escondido.

Bella, la real, se sobresaltó. _¿Esa soy yo?_ Se preguntó estupefacta. Se giró hacia la puerta blanca, pero la figura de la otra "Bella", la que le había contado todas aquellas cosas, ya no estaba. Comenzó a desesperarse y a respirar desacompasadamente, casi llegando a jadeos, mientras se giraba de un lado a otro, pero todo era oscuridad de nuevo y la visión ya no estaba allí.

— ¡Bella!- escuchó que alguien gritó- ¡Abre los ojos!

_¡Los tengo abiertos!_ Quiso contestar, pero antes de que se diese cuenta, ya estaba en el bosque, era de noche, y dos rostros preocupados la observaban atentamente desde arriba. Parpadeó desorientada un par de veces y se incorporó, agradeciendo silenciosamente el espacio de los que la acompañaban. Respiró un par de veces y, ya más tranquila, aceptó la mano que le ofrecían para levantarse del suelo lleno de hojas y otras cosas a medio descomponer.

— Estoy bien- dijo antes de cualquier pregunta.- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?- Alice frunció el ceño y miró a su acompañante.

— Bella, llevo ya casi una hora desde que llegué.- dijo él con voz sedosa y aterciopelada, como cualquier vampiro.

— Oh vaya, Frank, perdona- dijo sinceramente- Se me pasó el tiempo volando, de verdad.

— Porque te conozco, me lo creo- suspiró y se giró para empezar la caminata corta hacia la casa- Pero no deberías quedarte tan... inconsciente en medio del bosque, podría pasarte algo.

— Recuerda soy un vampiro; no, soy Bella- se señaló a sí misma.

— Ya sé que a los idiotas no hay que comérselos, pero no creí que fuera para tanto- contestó sin girarse, pero recibió un golpe en la nuca por parte de la castaña.

— Bella, tranquilízate.- le pidió Alice. Bella bufó.

— De acuerdo- murmuró y regresó la vista hacia el camino- ¿Qué hora es?- dijo mirando al cielo oscuro que con sus ojos de vampiro, pudo apreciar ligeros matices de claridad en el horizonte.

— Amanecerá dentro de poco- contestó Alice a su izquierda.

— Por tu culpa, Marty y Chun-Li estuvieron un buen rato dándome la brasa porque no contestabas. Siéntete culpable- miró a la castaña de reojo y por encima del hombro.

— Oh, gracias por tu preocupación- dijo ella enfadada- Me halaga que preguntes por mí y mi seguridad.

— Un placer.

Llegaron a la casa, donde fueron recibidos por una familia preocupada por su integrante desaparecido. Le quitaron importancia y siguieron con lo que hacían, pero de vez en cuando alguien dirigía su vista hacia el semblante de Bella, y sólo Alice la miró durante más de dos segundos. Había algo extraño que la rodeaba, casi como un aura o como si el aire a su alrededor tuviera otro sabor, otra esencia... Ella sacudió la cabeza para sacar esas ideas de su mente y pensó que tenía que dejar de leer novelas de ciencia ficción.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya se hizo de día, otro día lleno de nubes que amenazaban con dejar caer todas las gotas de lluvia fría en los que residían bajo suya, pero ese día Bella se levantó repentinamente y se estiró como los humanos por la mañana. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y buscó la presencia de sus amigos, encontrándolos a sólo un par de kilómetros de la casa.

_Impaciente_. Le dijo Marty mentalmente siendo secundado por la asiática y Frank.

_Ya llegamos_. Dijo la mujer amablemente. _Sólo espéranos un poco más_.

_Cuando lleguéis, tengo que hablaros de una cosa_. Soltó la idea como si nada la otra vampira.

_¿Tan importante es que tienes que decirlo en persona?_ Bufó el americano.

_¿Tan peligroso es que lo ocultas en tu mente? Bella, puedes confiar en nosotros_. Se fijó Frank con un tono preocupado. Aunque estuviera a unos pocos metros de Bella, no le dirigió ni una mirada ni le habló. Sólo siguió leyendo el mismo libro que hace unos momentos.

_Es cierto_, se dio cuenta la asiática. _Bella, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Por qué no dices nada?_ Mantuvieron un silencio mental unos momentos, aunque podían ver en la mente de los demás pensamientos superficiales o el lugar en que se encontraban. Si intentaban indagar un poco en la mente del otro, podrían transmitir recuerdos o incluso vivirlos ellos mismos; pero también sabían, y probablemente fuera lo más peligroso, que ese mismo poder o habilidad era capaz de alterar recuerdos o dañar la mente del otro, logrando una muerte instantánea. Por ello no podían compartirlo tan a la ligera, y entre otras cosas, Bella había elegido personas de su total confianza, amigos, para la tarea que les tenía encomendada. Aún así los otros no podían llegar a ciertas zonas de su mente, no por el escudo mental (ya que por el simple hecho de estar dentro de la cabeza de la otra era una prueba que no había escudo de por medio), si no una especie de barrera de otro calibre; como si de una pared se tratase, cada vez que entraban a ese recuerdo en concreto, o pensamiento en esta ocasión, no veían nada. Un vacío blanco.

Bella rió ligeramente, tanto mental como físicamente. _Si dijera que voy a tirarme desde un puente, ¿Me apoyaríais o intentaríais evitarlo?_ Soltó de sopetón.

_Bella, no entiendo a qué rayos viene eso_. Dijo Marty desconcertado. _Si quieres saltar de un puente, hazlo. No creo que haga mucha diferencia con saltar desde un risco_. Soltó una risilla trayendo el recuerdo con delicadeza de la mente de Bella.

_No me refiero a tal como soy ahora. Imaginad que lo hago de humana._ Ahora el silencio tuvo otro significado. A medias estaban pensando, a medias preocupados. Bella no solía pararse a pensar en esas cosas.

_Eso depende_. Respondió por fin Frank. _¿Por qué querrías suicidarte?_. Un estremecimiento pasó por la columna de Marty y Chun-Li, sobre todo por el uso deliberado de la palabra.

_Un impulso_. Se encogió de hombros, pero percibieron que la indiferencia era fingida.

_Conociéndote, tus impulsos serían por o para alguien o algo que beneficie a aquellos que te son cercanos. Por lo que hemos visto en tus recuerdos y experiencias propias, podría decirte lo más probable es que tu sacrificio fuera porque alguien te ha extorsionado a hacerlo, probablemente por amenaza, ¿Me equivoco?_ Soltó Frank, pero sólo recibió silencio. _Veo que no. Así que lo más seguro es que yo buscaría un modo de solucionar las cosas que no implique tu muerte._

_¿Y si no lo hubiera?_ Dijo Bella con seriedad.

_Yo voy contigo_. Aseguró Marty, siendo silenciosamente secundado por Chun-Li.

_Yo me quedaría..._ Comenzó a explicar, pero fue suficiente con observar sus pensamientos para hacerse una idea de lo que iba a decir_. Yo continuaría lo que fuera que estuvieras haciendo, y protegería lo que haya que proteger_. Logró explicar, pero aún así no tenía mucho sentido.

_Comprendo_. Asintió Bella. Era lo correcto, ellos eran lo correcto. Su decisión estaba tomada, continuaría con lo que tenía pensado.

— ¡Buenos días!- se oyó por todo el lugar nítidamente. Era una voz masculina, joven, y definitivamente aterciopelada, suave y cantarina. Un vampiro.

— Ya llegamos- anunció otra voz femenina con tranquilidad. Poseía un tono de voz modulado y controlado, pero fuerte y decidido.

— Ah, bienvenidos- saludó Esme abriendo la puerta principal con una sonrisa.

— Como siempre, se ve saludable, Esme- respondió Chun-Li a la sonrisa.

— ¿Donde está Emmet?- dijo nada más entrar Marty a voz en grito.

— ¡Siempre a un paso delante de ti!- le contestó llegando a donde estaban ellos. Revolvió el pelo del vampiro con brusquedad.

— No seas maleducado, Marty- le reprendió la asiática dándole un golpe en la nuca.

— Lo siento, señora Cullen- se disculpó inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

— No importa- sonrió-, me gusta veros llenos de vitalidad. Además, ya te he dicho que me llames Esme.- el otro sonrió.

— Claro, claro- asintió una vez más y sonrió.

Ambos pasaron al interior de la casa y fueron saludados por todos los miembros de la familia que pasaban por ahí, pero fueron directo hacia donde se encontraba Bella, quien los esperaba tranquilamente sentada en el bordillo de la puerta que conectaba la cocina con el jardín trasero. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la respiración controlada, los labios entreabiertos sus manos descansaban con las palmas abiertas en sus rodillas. Inspiró hondo una vez y abrió sus orbes rubíes permanentes.

— Os estaba esperando.- tenía los ojos fijos en la hierba que se extendía delante suya.

— Bella, ya llegamos- dijo Chun-Li aunque no fuera necesario. Sólo deseaba transmitir su cercanía, su compañía; que Bella no estaba sola en lo que fuera que se estaba metiendo, que se quedarían a su lado.

_¿De qué va todo esto?_ Dijo Marty cansado de tanto secretismo.

— Demos un paseo- propuso Frank apareciendo de pie al lado de Bella. Le tendió su mano y ella la aceptó.

Los cuatro comenzaron a caminar lentamente bajo la tenue luz matinal de un día nublado a las afueras de Londres. Bella no abría la boca, sólo contemplaba lo que tenía a su alrededor y, en ocasiones, suspiraba. Tenía los ojos cerrados y en sus pensamientos sólo podían ver una sucesión de recuerdos, tanto humanos como vampíricos, de su amiga. Todos con un tinte melancólico, lo que les preocupó; Bella no solía echar de menos su vida pasada. Harto, Marty comenzó la conversación mentalmente.

_Cuéntanos_. Exigió más que dijo, pero estaba realmente preocupado por su amiga de años.

_Estoy... formando un grupo_. Comenzó explicando_. Necesito personas que me... ayuden_. Los otros se mantuvieron callados por un tiempo, intuyendo por dónde iban las cosas.

_¿Y quieres que nosotros lo hagamos?_ Se aventuró Frank con cautela. Dudaba que las personas vieran con buenos ojos que amigos de Bella, gente casi tan cercana como su familia, ocuparan el lugar de la morena.

_Sois en quienes más confío._ Dijo Bella.

_¿Y tu familia? _Chun-Li no sólo se refería a si ellos podían hacer el trabajo, también se olía a que todo tenía un significado peligroso. La otra se tensó ligeramente, pero en su mente no había alerta muy notable.

_¿Nosotros tres? No es que me queje, realmente mola hacer lo que tú haces, pero, ¿No es mucho?_ Preguntó Marty.

_No, seréis más. Todavía estoy pensándolo._

_¿Por qué tan de repente?_

_Creo que, después de tantos años de servicio, este viejo cuerpo necesita un descanso, ¿no?_ Sonrió y se aproximó hasta unas flores que había en el suelo a medio marchitar. Alargó una mano y con un el roce de sus dedos regresaron a su máximo esplendor, pero pocos segundos después se marchitaron de nuevo. _Estoy muy cansada, no llego a todo mi potencial y temo que si esto sigue así... no aguante mucho más._ Suspiró una vez más. _Por ello, voy a daros a vosotros y cuatro personas más un entrenamiento especial, donde pueda dividir en vuestros cuerpos impolutos lo que... lo que yo..._Dudó cómo expresar lo que sabía que estaba en su interior, aquella maraña de poderes, sentimientos, experiencias y demás que se habían acumulado con el paso de los años en su corazón y su cuerpo, casi en la totalidad que las cicatrices ocupaban su piel. Cuando se detenía a valorar lo mucho que había cambiado, comparaba la imagen de sí misma en los recuerdos de la familia y su percepción de su persona, dándose cuenta que casi era una persona diferente, un extraño. Un extraterrestre.

_Entiendo_. Dijo Frank, relajado. No había necesidad de palabras entre ellos, ya que sus mentes estaban conectadas. Los tres sabían que ella le tenía miedo, terror, a aquello que solía acosarla en los principios de su vida inmortal, incluso antes que eso.

_¿Quiénes serán nuestros... compañeros?_ Preguntó Chun-Li con suavidad.

_Estoy pensándolo todavía, pero me gustaría preguntar a Anabelle y a Matthew_.

_Ellos me caen bien_. Dijo Marty.

_De acuerdo_. Murmuró Frank, pero los demás sabían que era su forma de aprobar la decisión de Bella.

_¿Por qué seremos siete?_ Preguntó la asiática dándose cuenta de la rareza del número. ¿Tendría algo que ver con Dios? Le sorprendería de Bella, aunque a veces ella tuviese salidas extrañas.

_No es nada de eso_. La cortó la morena. _¿No os parece un número bonito?_ Rió en voz baja.

La miraron fijamente, entre preocupados por su salud mental, y asustados por el tono melancólico que acompañó sus pensamientos.

* * *

><p>Hoy era un día como el que más en el trabajo a tiempo completo. Como todos los días, estaba sentada en su escritorio, con el ordenador encendido y con diez mil pestañas abiertas, algunas con trabajo de verdad, otras para aparentar que trabajaba y otras de ocio. A su lado izquierdo estaban los mismos papeles para organizar de siempre, con el mismo pisa-papeles que Bella le trajo de Australia por el décimo aniversario como recepcionista de la central Europea de la Reina; y a la derecha la misma taza de corazones a medio llenar con el mismo café frío de esa mañana, junto a su bocadillo de salmón.<p>

_Lo mismo de siempre_, pensó Mary con un suspiro, regresando la vista a la pantalla que mostraba su partida pausada del _Solitario._

Su trabajo era bastante aburrido cuando no pasaba nada, sólo simple papeleo y contestar al teléfono, además de saludar y vigilar quién entra y cuándo. De vez en cuando había gente con tiempo libre que se detenía a charlar con una simple recepcionista, tanto humanos como vampiros. A ella siempre le dio mucha risa que congeniaba mejor con los vampiros que con humanos, aunque había bastantes vampiros antipáticos por el edificio. Uno de ellos era el secretario de un humano realmente irritante que no para de farfullar lo mucho que ayudaba a Bella, entre otras cosas, pero Mary tenía la teoría que era culpa del secretario en cuestión que le lavaba el cerebro con tonterías. O tal vez todo eran imaginaciones suyas y paranoias por el aburrimiento excesivo. Quizá.

Suspiró de nuevo dirigiendo su vista hacia la montaña de papeles acumulados, preguntándose cómo diantres podían materializarse tantos en tan poco tiempo. También se dijo que debía prestar más atención ya que ni siquiera se acordaba de dónde venían (su teoría es que había algún vampiro que quería fastidiarla y le ponía los papeles a velocidad vampírica), pero sí dónde archivarlos, aunque no tuviera ganas. Dudó si seguir con su partida del _Solitario_ o trabajar... Cerró los ojos para razonar mejor. Era muy complicado tomar esa decisión, ya que si la pillaban sus superiores podían bajarle el sueldo, y eso no se lo podía permitir...

Sus profundas reflexiones se vieron interrumpidas por una risilla suave. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y preguntándose por qué habría una niña pequeña correteando por el edificio a esas horas de la noche (no es que fuera muy tarde, pero también influía que el sitio estuviera plagado de vampiros), y dónde estaba su madre. La misma voz volvió a reír en voz baja, pero la sentía más cerca. No logró identificarla, aunque sabía que el repiqueteo de campanillas sólo podía ser de un vampiro. ¿Un niño vampiro? Que ella supiera, estaban totalmente prohibidos; pero, aún así, ¿Sería de _los buenos_? ¿Vegetarianos? Tembló de terror, pero no volvió a escuchar la voz cantarina. Repentinamente la calefacción le golpeó la cara, dándose cuenta que el frío que sentía no era real, aunque cada músculo estuviera agarrotado y sus dientes sonaran al chocar los unos a los otros. Tal vez la falta de sueño de esos días le estuviera afectando de verdad. Se rió de sí misma por la broma, pero entonces se fijó en la hora y ahí sí que tembló de verdad.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Es tardísimo!- susurró quejumbrosa y tuvo que apartar el sueño, cansancio, alucinaciones y el _Solitario_ de su cabeza para poder terminar lo que tenía entre manos si quería irse. Siempre igual: perdía el tiempo con cualquier cosa y luego con las prisas. Bufó contrariada de sí misma.

_Casandra..._ Escuchó que alguien susurraba. Bufó otra vez y se preparó para su usual "¡No me llames Casandra!", pero entonces se dio cuenta que no lo había escuchado con sus oídos, sino en su mente. Un poco asustada levantó la vista, pero no encontró a nadie; sólo la tenue iluminación de las bombillas del techo y el silencio de la madrugada (Sabía que debía darle miedo, pero ya se había acostumbrado). Farfulló un par de veces que debía dejar de tomar tanto café, porque se estaba imaginando cosas, antes de volver hacia la pantalla del ordenador; pero otra vez la llamada se produjo en su mente, además de que un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza. En una esquina, divisó un par de pupilas rojas como la sangre al tiempo que las luces parecían atenuarse más. Vampiro. Cautelosa, alargó una mano hacia el teléfono si apartar sus ojos de quien fuera que estuviese ahí, pero no fue necesario llamar a nadie.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja...!- una risa estruendosa se comenzó a escuchar por ahí, pero no sonaba malvada, sino más bien eran carcajadas amistosas- ¡Muy buena, Bella!- no identificó la voz, pero supo que era un masculina y de un vampiro. Se giró hacia todas partes, pero no llegó a saber de dónde venía.

La luz regresó a la normalidad y de las sombras se materializaron un par de sombras, ambas femeninas. Eran Bella y una amiga suya de rasgos asiáticos, alta y estilizada como todas las vampiresas; su largo cabello lacio y negro como la noche resplandecía ante los focos de luz, pero Mary tuvo la sensación de que incluso en la más absoluta oscuridad podría brillar. Su rostro tenía un nosequé que le hacía confiar en ella, quizá fuera su sonrisa o sus ojos color caramelo derretido llenos de amor y cariño, no supo determinarlo bien. Inmediatamente sintió que podrían llegar a ser realmente buenas amigas.

La puerta principal se abrió y apareció otro vampiro que portaba una amplia gabardina negra que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, su rostro oculto por el cabello castaño desordenado en mechones irregulares, algunos cortos y otros largos, pero que podría llegarle hasta la barbilla. Las manos níveas las tenía ocultas en los bolsillos que, junto con la cabeza gacha, daba un aspecto realmente amedrentador. Él suspiró y la miró fijamente unos segundos y luego le dirigió una débil sonrisa tímida, lo que ayudó a Mary a darse cuenta que no era peligroso, más bien era un hombre de pocas palabras. _¡Y qué hombre!,_ pensó admirando su rostro como tallado en mármol por artistas, su perfectos rasgos que encajaban a la perfección con las doradas orbes, los labios rellenos... El extraño levantó una ceja cuando Mary no apartaba la vista de su rostro, y soltó una risilla suave mirando a Bella de reojo, ambos como compartiendo un chiste privado.

— ¿B-Bella?- tartamudeó la chica incapaz de sabes a qué venía todo eso.

— ¿Y nosotros qué somos?- dijo la voz masculina de antes, pero estaba segura esta vez que provenía de su izquierda. Cuando giró su torso, se encontró con otro vampiro guapo, pero él tenía el cabello rubio y arreglado con gel para formar un peinado en punta que estaba de moda. Sus ojos también eran dorados y brillaban con chispas de vida y alegría, transmitiendo todo lo que sentía a través de ellos; su sonrisa era casi igual de llena de vitalidad, mostrando los perfectos dientes blancos como perlas, sus colmillos apenas asomándose. Otra carcajada y esta vez sí pudo ver los colmillos del otro y se estremeció involuntariamente, aunque lo achacó al frío repentino por abrir la puerta. Se envolvió más en su chaqueta.

— ¿Qué tal, Cassey?- saludó Bella también sonriendo.

— Mi nombre es Mary- dijo mecánicamente, pero luchó para sonreír en respuesta.

— Oh, vaya- soltó una risita el rubio- ¿Te hemos asustado?- rió más, pero recibió un golpe en la nuca por la vampira pelinegra.

— Lo siento, cariño- dijo apenada la mujer vampiresa- No era nuestra intención... en un principio.

— Ha sido culpa de Marty- murmuró Frank todavía apartado de los demás, que ya estaban delante del escritorio finamente tallado en madera, mirando a la humana con una sonrisa.

— Ven aquí, Frank- pidió Bella con delicadeza. El otro acudió al encuentro.

— Y, bueno... ¿A qué se debe tu visita?- murmuró desorientada todavía por el "saludo".

— Quería presentarte a algunos de mis amigos...- dijo haciendo un movimiento con la mano- Ella es Chun- Li, de China- esta inclinó la cabeza en señal de saludo- Su habilidad es manejo de la tierra, a cualquier tamaño.

— Ah, así que fue de ella quien lo copiaste- dijo Mary entendiendo.

— Sí, fue cuando nos conocimos- sonrió la pelinegra-. Bella estaba en un viaje de estudios y nos encontramos por casualidad en el río, nada fuera de lo normal.

— El callado de aquí es Frank Schneeberger. Como ya habrás notado, es de pocas palabras, pero te prometo que es buena persona.

— De _muy_ pocas palabras- soltó una risilla el rubio- Menos mal que tenemos la conversación mental, porque si no, nunca sabríamos cómo es su voz.- el nombrado le dirigió una mirada helada.

— ¿Frank?- preguntó Mary- ¿Pero tú no eres aquel que...?- comenzó a preguntar asustada. El nombre, si no se equivocaba, era el de un famoso genocida alemán que Bella prometió era amigo suyo.

— No estoy muy orgulloso de mi pasado- la cortó bruscamente.

— Créeme cuando te digo que ha cambiado- Bella la miró a los ojos, sonriendo cuando Mary la creyó y le dirigió una sonrisa tímida al castaño.- Y, finalmente...

— Y el menos importante...- susurró Chun-Li audible para humanos.

— ¡Oye!- se quejo Marty.

— Como decía, él es Marty Williams- bufó-. Te recomiendo que cuides bien lo que dices cuando esté cerca de él, porque encontrará una manera para reírse de ti.

— Muy cierto, sí- asintió Frank. Recibió una mirada fulminante del rubio antes de que hiciera un puchero y mirara a otra parte.

— Además posee el don de las ilusiones. De momento no está muy desarrollado, pero puede hacerte ver cosas que en realidad no están ahí mientras sepa cómo son y las haya tocado alguna vez.

— Yo pienso que es muy útil.- pensó Mary en voz alta.

— ¿A que sí?- regresó el vampiro a su buen humor- ¿Veis? Sólo porque me comparáis con esta loca de remate con múltiples poderes no quiere decir que no sea útil. Me has caído bien, chica. ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Marie Grace, pero me gusta más Mary.- el vampiro rubio extendió una mano para estrechársela.

— Casandra- dijo Bella riendo- Decidle Casandra.

— ¿Por qué?- preguntó Frank.

— Ella ve el futuro, es mi "Casandra" personal.- explicó.

— No, mi nombre es Mary y punto.- miró fulminante a Bella.

— Me has gustado más, Cas...- una mirada de la chica le detuvo de terminar el nombre- Mary... - suspiró.

— Mejor.- dijo alegre de que alguien la llamase apropiadamente. Entonces cayó en la cuenta, ¿Por qué iba Bella a buscarla precisamente a ella, en mitad de la madrugada, junto a sus amigos vampiros?

— Tengo algo que pedirte- dijo Bella leyendo su mente, pero Mary no se sorprendió. Bella siempre había sido muy rara.

— Bueno, si es dinero, creo que te has equivocado de persona...- dijo como chiste.

— No, no es eso- soltó una risilla, pero se puso repentinamente seria.

_Por favor, esto necesito decirlo a solas_. Dijo a sus compañeros vampiros, quienes sólo asintieron y se retiraron en silencio.

— ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó la humana extrañada.- ¿Por qué se van?

— Mary,- susurró Bella rodeando la mesa para poder verla sin nada de por medio. Cuando estuvo a su lado, se arrodilló y miró hacia arriba a la chica sentada en la silla que la observaba sorprendida.- Lo que voy a pedirte es, cuanto más, peligroso y arriesgado. Probablemente me odies en un futuro por pedirte esto, pero eres de las primeras personas en las que pensaría para pedir ayuda. Eres mi amiga, y por ello creo que es razonable preguntarte: ¿Abandonarías tu vida y tu mortalidad por mí?- hizo una pausa midiendo las expresiones y sentimientos de la chica que tenía delante, preocupada. Ella estaba sorprendida, extrañada y algo asustada, quizá por la seriedad del tono que Bella había utilizado. Ella suspiró y cerró los ojos unos momentos.

— No entiendo- confesó, pero la vampira ya había visto la confusión en sus pensamientos- ¿Me estás pidiendo que me convierta en vampiro?- las palabras le sonaron raras en los labios, vacilantes. Nunca se había planteado ser una vampira.

— Algo así- dijo la morena-. Estoy... formando un grupo de ayudantes, y necesito... _quiero_- dijo enfatizando para dejar claro que era algo que deseaba en verdad- que tú estés entre ellos, pero para ello necesitas ser vampiro...- bajó la cabeza arrepentida- Lo siento, lo siento mucho... Pero entenderé si te rehúsas a hacerlo, ya que lo que te pido es doloroso.

La humana estaba estupefacta. No todos los días venía tu amiga del trabajo (que, por cierto, era su jefe de algún modo) a proponerte no sólo ser una de ellos, si no ser algo así como su mano derecha. Rió mentalmente, al menos su día no iba a ser tan aburrido como creyó en un principio. Desvió sus ojos de la mirada suplicante de su amiga hacia su taza de corazones, pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar. Mordió su labio inferior y frunció un poco el ceño; su decisión, lo tenía claro, podría influir en algo mucho más grande. Y como todas las cosas, tenía pros y contras.

Por un lado, estaban los pros: fama, dinero, juventud eterna y todas esas cosas superficiales... Pero ella no tuvo eso en cuenta, si no que pensaba en las palabras anteriores, " un grupo"; es decir, varias personas juntas, trabajando juntas. Se imaginó eso por unos segundos, a Bella y a ella misma (pero su versión vampírica, claro está) con varias personas más, aprendiendo el oficio y esforzándose para hacer lo mejor que puedan... Era como una familia. Una familia que no tenía.

Sonrió por unos momentos mientras miraba la foto que todavía tenía en un marco de madera a un lado de la taza.

Por otro lado, estaban los contras. Había visto cómo Bella se sentía cada vez peor con el paso del tiempo, cómo no paraba de ir por todo el mundo, siendo explotada (porque no había otra palabra para lo que estaban haciéndole) por humanos incompetentes que no saben hacer bien su trabajo. Se planteó si quería de verdad hacer lo mismo. También estaba lo malo de los vampiros: la sed... Aquella irrefrenable necesidad de asesinar a un inocente y beber su sangre caliente... La idea le repugnaba.

Miró entonces los ojos de su amiga vampira, pero estos parecían algo tristes, aunque esperanzados. Se sumergió en ese mar carmesí lleno de nada más que amor y preocupaciones y sintió que podría lidiar con todo, que podría controlarse; y, sobre todas las cosas, que encontraría su felicidad allá donde fuera.

Inspiró hondo por la boca, ya encontrando la respuesta.

— Bella...- susurró suavemente- Entiendo lo que me dices, y estoy de acuerdo. Por ello mi respuesta es un sí. Acepto.

* * *

><p>Entonces estaban ellos cinco en la habitación. Cuatro de ellos mirándose a los ojos, preocupados por su quinto integrante.<p>

Bella cerró los ojos y alargó una mano al cuerpo rígido ante ella, suspirando, pensando por enésima vez si todo había sido una buena idea. Rozó el rostro pálido con las yemas de sus dedos, acomodó el cabello castaño que tapaba la frente sin arrugas, pasó la mano por las marcas de mordedura que ya estaban curándose...

Giró su cabeza y observó cómo el cuerpo de su amiga era imperceptiblemente sacudido por estremecimientos. Quiso dejar de escuchar el imparable batir desenfrenado del corazón adolorido, o la respiración que iba y venía por los dientes apretados... Pero no podía, ya que era inevitable. Todo lo que podía hacer por su amiga, antes humana, era calmar su dolor un poco. Puso su palma derecha en la frente de la chica agonizante y se concentró en buscar aquel poder que la ayudara a separar temporalmente su cuerpo de su mente, lográndolo con éxito.

Su corazón seguía latiendo, su respiración igual de inestable y jadeante, pero en el rostro de Mary sólo había calma y una pequeña sonrisa, signo de que su mente estaba lejos, muy lejos, soñando con momentos felices.

— ¿Funcionará?- dijo Marty en voz muy baja.

— Lo hará, tiene que hacerlo.- respondió la vampira con el mismo tono.

— ¿Quién falta?- dijo Frank.

— Anabelle, Matthew y una persona más- murmuró-. ¿Qué os parece Zafrina?

— No creo,- dijo Chun-Li desde su posición en la ventana- ya que en ese caso vienen sus hermanas. La quieren mucho como para dejarla sola en algo que consideren peligroso.

— Es verdad- apoyó Frank.

— ¿Garrett?- propuso Marty.

— ¿Dónde está?- dijo Chun-Li curiosa. Bella cerró los ojos unos momentos antes de torcer el gesto, contrariada.

— Está en Denali, - declaró. Ellos sabían que odiaba ese sitio debido a la hostilidad con la que _ciertos_ miembros de la familia la trataban.- con Kate.

— ¿Se uniría?

— No lo sé- volvió la vista a Mary, postrada en una cama en plena transformación-. Puede- suspiró.

— Por intentar...- la pelinegra regresó sus ojos dorados al cielo parcialmente nublado de la casita en medio del bosque que Frank les había prestado para alojarlos a los cuatro mientras concluía el proceso.

Todos callaron, de manera que el único sonido que llenaba la habitación era el imparable corazón palpitante de Mary acompañado de la respiración jadeante. Los minutos pasaron lentamente, convirtiéndose en horas largas sin cambios de ningún tipo, ya que el lugar estaba expresamente apartado de toda civilización y los animales no se atrevían a acercarse a cuatro vampiros y medio por puro instinto. No habían relojes o algo que indicara el tiempo, pero en algún momento indefinido, Bella dejó de ser una estatua dedicada a afrodita y repasó una vez más la habitación con la mirada.

Esta era polvorienta, deshabitada; se notaba que era rara vez utilizada, pero no abandonada. Era en realidad una cabaña que parecía más bien una prolongación del bosque, como si las ramas hubiesen crecido exageradamente para tejerse en una intrincada red que formaban las paredes, pero era una ilusión al poco mantenimiento del "jardín". El lugar en sí era pequeño: una habitación con una sola cama matrimonial (que habían traído ellos poco antes) en mitad de ésta; un salón pobremente amueblado, sólo una mesita de madera vieja y dos sillas a juego, con una chimenea de piedras en uno de los laterales; y un cuarto de baño muy pequeño donde no había ni siquiera ducha. Era poco, pero era lo justo que necesitaban: la fauna era abundante por los alrededores, con muchos osos de todo tipo, carnívoros y grandes depredadores por doquier; aunque herbívoros podrías encontrar manadas de ciervo aquí y allá. Era suficiente.

Bella se levantó de su lugar y estiró los brazos a propósito para llamar la atención de sus acompañantes. Esta vez, había un brillo decidido en su mirada.

— ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Frank con tranquilidad. Tampoco es como si pudieran pararla si se proponía algo.

— A hacer un par de visitas- sonrió y vieron en su mente que planeaba ir a ver a Anabelle y Matthew, seguramente para hacerles la misma proposición que Mary.

— ¿Al final quién es el último compañero?- dijo la asiática, curiosa.

— Alguien a quien podría interesarle todo esto.- sonrió ligeramente, pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos. Echó un último vistazo a la chica que dormía plácidamente en la enorme cama y se acercó para acariciarle los cabellos más cortos que se le pegaron por el sudor a la frente.- Pronto todo pasará, amiga.- le susurró, aunque los otros tres lo escucharon perfectamente.

— Ya veo- dijo Marty mirando a la persona en cuestión en la mente de su "jefa".

— De acuerdo- dijo Chun-Li un poco más animada.- Puedes irte tranquila, Bella, nosotros cuidaremos de Mary.

Bella sonrió y asintió. Algo que siempre le recordaba a Esme era la facilidad de amar que tenía su amiga, y lo fuerte que podría ser ese lazo de afecto. Ella podía abrir su mente y su corazón sin reparos, pero sólo a aquellos que merezcan su confianza; por eso es que congeniaron tanto ellas dos, y por eso es que la eligió para el trabajo.

Regresó a la realidad y sacudió la cabeza, dándose la vuelta y colocándose la chaqueta de su traje "de trabajo" en un movimiento fluido, y comenzó a caminar con la gracia propia de los vampiros. Suspiró y se despidió con la mano antes de perderse de la vista de sus amigos, y salió por la única puerta que conectaba con el exterior; abriendo sus alas membranosas en todo su esplendor antes de alzar el vuelo en una dirección concreta.

* * *

><p>La película les había gustado. Les pareció equilibrada, con sus momentos de intriga, romance y humor a partes iguales; pero lo que más les gustó fue aquella sensación de que algo bueno estaba por ocurrirles, un cambio. Era extraña la forma en que sonreían sin razón o se sostenían de las manos cada dos por tres. Solamente estaban felices.<p>

Caminaron tomados de la manos hacia su acogedora casita no muy lejos del cine, aunque tampoco es que les importara la distancia, ya que podría correr perfectamente y se ahorrarían más tiempo que en cualquier vehículo. Soltaron una risilla y él sacó las llaves de su bolsillo, pero su mano quedó helada cuando sus instintos gritaron "vampiro" y se preparó en un milisegundo para defenderse o atacar, pero primero puso a su esposa detrás suya. Al siguiente milisegundo relajó los músculos y ni siquiera tuvo que buscarla con la vista para saber quién era. Su acompañante también sonrió, feliz de poder ver de nuevo a su amiga que tan ocupada estaba que no podía dedicarse a sus amigos y familia. Por unos momentos le dio pena, pero ni siquiera eso pudo aplacar la alegría de volver a verla.

Una sombra oscura bajó del árbol en que se encontraba a velocidad relámpago, pero silenciosamente, deteniéndose justo en frente de la pareja. Una gigantesca sonrisa de oreja a oreja adornaba sus perfectos rasgos.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo sin verte,- se adelantó el chico unos pasos y abrazó a la otra vampira- Bella.

— Demasiado del que debería- dijo algo arrepentida por los motivos de su visita, pero aún así devolvió el abrazo con ganas.

— ¡Bella!- saludó ella y rodeó con sus brazos a la vampira cuando su pareja la soltó.- ¡No has cambiado nada!- dijo como un chiste.

— Vamos, pasa- ofreció él.

— Veo que os habéis mudado- observó.

— Nos cansamos de las grandes ciudades, ya sabes- dijo encendiendo las luces, aunque no fuera necesario.

— Pero tampoco quisimos irnos al sur- dijo la chica soltando su bolso y la chaqueta- Es un poco molesto salir a luz del día, aunque usemos esa sombrilla negra. Nos hace parecer vampiros de verdad- rió.

— Ya pensaré en algo para que los vampiros salgan de día- murmuró Bella.

— ¡Deja de calentarte la cabeza!- dijo Matthew revolviéndole el pelo con brusquedad.

— Eso es, Bella- sonrió la vampiresa- no te preocupes tanto, o se escapará algo.- Bella la miró y sonrió en respuesta. Tenía tantísima razón en ese momento...

— Y bueno, ¿A qué se debe vuestra visita, Reina?- dijo él parsimoniosamente pero en broma, a Bella no le gustaba que le recordaran eso. Por supuesto, se llevó la correspondiente mirada fulminante.

— Lastimosamente, no es de cortesía- dijo bajando la mirada-. Necesito... un favor- comenzó a decir.

— ¿Un favor?- dijo extrañado Matthew mirando a su compañera. ¿Qué necesitaría su amiga de ellos? ¿Por qué lo decía con la mirada en el suelo?

— Claro, cualquier cosa- ofreció Anabelle. La otra vampira inspiró hondo.

— Estoy formando un grupo de personas que me ayuden en mi trabajo. Podría ser peligroso y es algo cansado- dijo sin subir la cabeza-, pero siento que vosotros podríais ser los indicados para ello. Y no es una orden, nada más lejos de la realidad. Vengo a pediros esto como Bella, una amiga, y comprenderé perfectamente si no queréis aceptar- soltó de sopetón y a toda velocidad. Sólo recibió silencio, pero no levantó la cabeza y continuó mirando sus manos entrelazadas.

Por otro lado, el matrimonio se miró a los ojos, entendiendo sin palabras lo que el otro pensaba. Ellos no querían eso, una vida llena de complicaciones y ajetreos continuos hasta quién sabe cuándo. No sabían lo que les depararía ese futuro que su preciada amiga les proponía y les preocupaba que fuera tan peligroso que llegasen a perder a su compañero, quizá en una pelea o simplemente de cansancio, exactamente del mismo que observaban en Bella. Todo indicaba que no podían aceptar, que era demasiado loco y arriesgado participar en tal empresa, pero no dudaron ni un solo segundo en tomar la decisión.

Fue realmente extraño, como si todo su ser gritaba con fuerzas, como si su corazón clamase ser escuchado aunque llevase poco más de un siglo sin palpitar. Ambos se sumergieron en el dorado de los ojos del otro, llenos de cariño, y miraron al mismo tiempo a su querida amiga, quien en todo el segundo que pensaban no levantó la vista. Se aproximaron lentamente a ella y la levantaron sin casi esfuerzo para abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas en un total silencio, ya que no había coches cerca ni los animales se acercaban a la casa.

— Tranquila, Bella...- susurró Anabelle sonriendo tristemente y acariciando su cabello. La otra la miró sorprendida.

— ¿Qué..?- comenzó a preguntar, pero fue acallada por Matthew.

— No te preocupes, Bella- miró a su compañera y apretó el abrazo- Nosotros te acompañaremos, estaremos a tu lado.

— No tienes por qué llorar sola- dijo de repente Anabelle.

Bella iba a responder, pero no podía. Abrió la boca sorprendida y probó a decir algo, pero no salió ni un solo susurro; por el contrario, un sollozo apagado se coló de entre sus cuerdas vocales, acompañado de otros más. Bajó la cabeza y la escondió entre el cabello de su amiga para llorar como sólo los vampiros saben hacer, temblando imperceptiblemente en los brazos de la pareja y luchando para no derrumbarse más en ese instante. Esto era demasiado para ella, ahora se daba cuenta. Su cabeza giraba sin control y se vio incapaz de concentrarse en una sola cosa más que su llanto sin lágrimas.

— Tengo miedo...- susurró como demasiado débil, pero fue escuchada- Tengo tanto miedo...

Quiso decir más cosas, desahogarse como es debido, pero su garganta no funcionó y las palabras no se formaban en su mente, no al menos de forma entendible. Todo giraba y giraba a su alrededor y se agarró de los hombros de los otros para no caerse. Parpadeó varias veces para quitar esa humedad en sus ojos que no le permitía ver con nitidez, pero las lágrimas nunca bajaron.

Lloró y lloró hasta que del otro lado de la ventana ya se había hecho de día, un día nublado, y los pájaros cantaban en la lejanía. Su respiración ya se había controlado y su rostro había vuelto a una calma relativa, diferente a la máscara de profesionalidad que tenía usualmente puesta, pero más tranquila. Se separó de las estatuas que la sostenían y los miró a los ojos, comprendiendo sin necesidad de leer su mente o escuchar la respuesta a su pregunta.

— Gracias- susurró, pero no solo se refería a su ayuda anterior, y ellos entendieron, aunque quisieron dejar clara su respuesta.

— De nada- dijo Anabelle sonriendo-. Para eso están los amigos, ¿no?

— Por ello, nuestra respuesta es un sí rotundo- dijo Matthew revolviendo de nuevo el cabello castaño de Bella con una mano mientras que con la otra tomaba la de su pareja. Se miraron otra vez a los ojos y esa sensación de que _algo_ allí afuera les esperaba, pero esta vez sabían con seguridad que su destino se encontraba junto a su amiga Bella.

Esta sonrió también.

* * *

><p>Mientras caminaba por aquel lugar oscuro, húmedo y cálido no pudo evitar pensar en las palabras de su amiga Mary, alias Casandra. Realmente no le desconcertaba que hubiera acertado en todo aquello que dijo, comenzando con lo de las "visitas". ¿Se referiría acaso de la visita de sus amigos? ¿De la extraña criatura sin cuerpo, que vagaba de un sueño a otro en una eterna pesadilla? ¿De su recorrido por el globo, desde Rusia oriental hasta algún lugar de la selva Amazónica de Brasil para juntar su grupo? Luego había más cosas que le extrañaron, como lo del río de sangre. Respiró hondo y decidió ignorar lo obvio para recordar una opción que se remonta a la Biblia, donde se explicó que el mar de sangre de las siete plagas sólo se trataba de una reacción química. Sólo tenía que ser eso, sólo eso, se convenció.<p>

Su mente no pudo seguir llenándola de preocupaciones porque se concentró en el árbol que tenía en frente, tan poco distinto de los otros, pero era el que buscaba. De un poderoso salto, subió a una rama muy alta, pero allí no se detuvo; saltó de nuevo y logró llegar casi a la copa y fue recibida por una especie de tela extendida y anudada a las ramas por los extremos que evitaba que una serie de objetos se precipitaran hacia el suelo de la selva. Y en una hamaca colgando de dos poderosas y gruesas ramas, se encontraba quien buscaba.

— ¿Qué se te ofrece?- dijo él.

— Vengo a proponerte algo- contestó directamente.

— Jum... ¿Cómo tengo que tomarme ese tono en tu voz?- dijo medio serio medio en broma abriendo un ojo para mirar los ojos rojos de Bella, quien estaba acuclillada en una rama cercana.

— ¿Cuál tono?- dijo ella sonriendo, pero suspiró.

— El de "vengo a pedirte ayuda para algo realmente peligroso pero divertido, y hago como que no estoy cabreada por haber perdido en una apuesta". Ese tono.- Bella soltó una risilla.

— De acuerdo, admitiré que no vi venir ese misterioso cambio en las mareas y te tomas en serio mi proposición.

— Jum... Me parece bien- abrió ambos ojos y dejó de sonreír, dándose cuenta de que Bella no venía solo para jugar.- ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo ahora preocupado y preparado para ayudar a su amiga en lo que necesitase.

— Estoy formando un grupo que me ayude en mi trabajo- dijo sonriendo débilmente.

— No digas más- la cortó-. Acepto.

— Puede ser peligroso...- comenzó a advertirle.

— Bah, eso no importa- se encogió de hombros y se enderezó para saltar velozmente a una rama contigua a la de Bella-. Ya era hora de un cambio, de algo de acción. Siempre supe que me vendrías arrastrándote para pedirme ayuda- giñó un ojo y se lanzó hacia el suelo esquivando hábilmente todas y cada una de las ramas.

Bella bufó y se lanzó también, llegando para sacudirse las hojas y otras cosas de su ropa, tal y como su acompañante. Lo miró hacer lo mismo que ella, recordando cuando lo vio por primera vez, hace ya tanto tiempo; cómo se hicieron amigos rápidamente y lo rápido que el aquelarre en el que estaba se puso a la defensiva con ella, casi agresivamente. No se podía evitar, ya que Amun lo había casi criado y no deseaba que nadie tan "valioso" se lo quitara después de tanto esfuerzo por ocultarlo de los Vulturis, y había costumbres que eran difíciles de ocultar. Un poco de pena le dio cuando perdió a su compañera por una pelea contra en aquelarre egipcio y decidió dejarlo para vivir solo un tiempo, lejos de los rostros llenos de pena de sus conocidos y el terror evidente de Amun ante cualquier cosa que lo alejara un sólo milímetro de él. Desapareció un par de décadas.

Y ahora frente a ella se encontraba Benjamin con su eterna juventud, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y muy a gusto en una selva tan espesa como lo era el corazón del Amazonas, algo lejos del hogar del Senna, Kachiri y Zafrina, pero definitivamente lejos de cualquier población humana, por pequeña que fuera. Él la miró a los ojos y asintió ligeramente, seguramente satisfecho de su decisión de seguirla, pensó Bella.

— ¿No quieres llevarte algo?- dijo señalando hacia arriba.

— Nah- se encogió de hombros-. Sólo eran juguetes que iba robando para ver cómo eran. Tampoco es como si a algún animal le interese.

— De acuerdo- dijo Bella encaminándose hacia el este.

— ¿Nadando?- preguntó algo estupefacto.

— No creo que ningún avión te deje entrar tal y como estás, y tardaríamos en que te vieras presentable.

— Ya- rodó los ojos-. Veinte años hacen estragos.

Bella le sonrió y gritó "¡Carrera!" antes de aumentar la velocidad. Él, evidentemente, aceptó el reto y refunfuñó que era injusto antes de seguirle el paso a la otra vampira.

* * *

><p>De acuerdo. Para haber sido sacado casi con violencia, si me permiten el término, a mí me gusta. Todavía no hay así muchísima acción, pero decidí incluirle ese detalle al principio para generar intriga.<p>

Y aquí hay algo que deseo preguntar: **¿Cómo va el fic? ¿Querríais que algo pasara o no pasara? **Pido opiniones, si sois tan amables de concedérmelas.

Por otro lado, quiero pedirle disculpas a todos los que esperaron un cap a mitad del verano cuando subí la carta de disculpa, pero ahora sí tengo el cap, y lo conseguí antes de octubre, como prometí. Algunas cosas pueden estar incoherentes, pero es debido a que no suelo conectar bien mis ideas y me cuesta bastante escribir lo que quiero y además hacerlo "legible". Al menos, me cuido de faltas ortográficas y es un plus que sé como lectora ávida de Fanfiction que agrada a la hora de leer un fic, aunque no sea el mejor del mundo.

Gracias por aguantarme, y lo siento si tardo para el próximo.


	5. Vínculo

Hey! _Cariño~! He vuelto~! _xDDDD

Sé que ha pasado una eternidad xDDD Y lo siento por ello. Como podréis comprobar ya he comenzado mi curso y me encanta! Ya sé que lo dije en el capítulo anterior, pero siento que necesito decirlo las veces que haga falta. Adoro este curso! ^^

Después de esta breve demostración de mi inexistente vida social, vengo a dar otra: Tengo el cap terminado. En general este no tiene acción, lo he puesto a medias relleno, a medias para contar algunas cosas que creo que merecen ser contadas xD Por ello no os ofendáis si no os gusta el capítulo.

Otra cosa que he descubierto en este breve período de tiempo, es que mi forma de escribir es de algún modo parecida al libro que (obligadamente) tengo que leerme para clases, _Leyendas_, de **Bécquer.** Tantas descripciones y comparaciones me recordaron a la forma en la que yo cuento mis cosas, eso sí, cuando estoy inspirada; y me he sentido un poco... perturbada. ¡Soy romántica y no lo sabía xDDD! Sabía que tantos sentimientos negativos expresados en mis fics venían de algún sitio xD

Música. Si sois del mundillo Friki-Otaku como yo, seguro sabréis de _Vocaloid_, si no, digo que es un programa que sirve para componer canciones con voces incluidas. Mola un mundo, pero es imposible de usar. Total, que, gracias a mi amiga, me he vuelto fan y amo a Gackupo! Wiiii

— _Nishiki no Mai- _**Gackupo Kamui & ****Gakuko**

**—** _Paranoid Doll-_ **Gackupo Kamui**

**—** _Gekokujou- _**Kagamine Rin & Len**

**— **_Matryoshka**-**_** Gackupo Kamui & Kaito** (en realidad hay muchas versiones, pero pongo en la que Gackupo tiene la voz principal xDD Pero recomiendo en la de Nico Nico Chorus con más de 200 personas, fácilmente encontrable en youtube xD)**  
><strong>

**—** _Insane (in da Brain)- _**Djs Froms Mars ft. Fragma**

— _Pop Culture- _**Madeon**

— _This is Halloween - _**Marilyn Manson **(xDDD, sí, ya sé que suena fumado, pero la canción está bien)

— _Right This Second- _**deadmau5**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vínculo<strong>_

— Bella, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo una voz desde la puerta. Por supuesto, no necesitaba girar la cabeza para saber quién era.

— Emmet, estoy haciendo algo que te es totalmente desconocido y nuevo: escribo.

— ¡Oye! Que yo sé escribir perfectamente. He ido varias veces al instituto, ¿recuerdas?- dijo él cruzándose de brazos.

— Da igual- se encogió ella de hombros.

Iba a responder, pero entonces una visión irrumpió en su cabeza y tuvo que guardar el papel que tenía entre las manos en su bolsillo trasero y puso el lápiz en su sitio del escritorio de su habitación. Se levantó y se encaminó para salir, pero un preocupado Emmet la detuvo.

— ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó.

— Va a despertar- anunció.

El otro asintió y permitió que pasara a su lado, pero la acompañó por si necesitaba ayuda. Bajaron juntos las escaleras y Bella abrió la puerta para salir de la casa principal y volver con sus amigos a la casita que Esme había dispuesto a cualquiera que quisiera quedarse temporalmente cerca de su casa. Ahí es donde habían puesto a Mary mientras terminaba el proceso. En el camino se les unió Jasper y Junior por si las cosas se ponían feas, pero eso no evitó que Esme estuviera realmente preocupada por sus niños.

En breve llegaron y se encontraron con la puerta abierta y todos esperándola en la sala principal, rodeando una cama de aspecto cómodo y a la chica que concluía su transformación silenciosamente.

— Ya termina- dijo Bella cuando estuvo a su lado y puso las manos sobre las sábanas que cubrían el mueble.

— En efecto- dijo Anabelle mirando a Mary con ternura y tomando su mano con delicadeza, seguramente recordando su propia transformación.

— Ha tardado bastante- apuntó Jasper preocupado.

— Podría ser a causa de mi veneno- Bella frunció el ceño.

— No lo sabemos, pero es probable.

— Desde tu accidente siempre has sido una rarita- dijo Marty al cuello de su camisa, pero todos le escucharon. Chun-Li le dio su correspondiente castigo por no saber en qué momentos no hay que bromear.

En ese momento, el cuerpo de la muchacha tumbada se arqueó y emitió un quejido de dolor prolongado, aunque no muy alto. Emmet, Junior y Benjamin tomaron posiciones en las salidas de la habitación preparados en todo momento; Bella, Chun-Li y Marty esperaban cerca de la cama, a la vista de la chica para cuando esta abriera sus ojos; Anabelle estaba todavía tomando las manos de la nueva vampira y era acariciada por los hombros por su esposo. Jasper iba de un lado a otro por si era necesaria ayuda en cualquier lado.

La habitación se llenó del desenfrenado palpitar del corazón, pero no hubo un solo grito por parte de la chica. Bella frunció el ceño, ella ya había quitado el efecto de la separación de mente-cuerpo, así que, ¿qué estaba ocurriéndole a su amiga?

No le dio tiempo a pensarlo, porque para entonces el corazón de la otra comenzó a vacilar hasta detenerse completamente, aunque la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Mary siguió ahí.

— ¿Qué le ocurre?- preguntó Jasper preocupado.

— Esto no es normal- observó Benjamin con el ceño fruncido.

Nadie contestó, pero siguieron observando el cuerpo de la muchacha era sacudido por convulsiones ligeras, pero notorias, con rostros preocupados. Y entonces, como si nada hubiera pasado, la chica abrió los ojos y miró al techo de la cabaña.

Pasaron dos, tres segundos interminables mientras la chica se acostumbraba a su nuevo cuerpo, en cierta forma, y admiraba cómo las motas de polvo flotaban a su alrededor y lo maravilloso que le parecía su baile. Bella comprendió a la perfección ya que le ocurrió algo parecido al principio.

Mary aspiró fuerte por la boca, aunque no dijo nada. Se incorporó torpemente para un vampiro y miró desorientada a todos los que estaban en la habitación con los labios apretados. Los que defendían las salidas se tensaron y Matthew puso a su esposa detrás de ella.

— De acuerdo, ¿Qué pasa aquí?- dijo con su usual tono de fastidio pero con una voz de campanillas- ¿Por qué todos están tan serios?

— ¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo Jasper con cautela.

— Desorientada- murmuró después de pensarlo.- Y algo cabreada.- todos se tensaron de nuevo- ¿Por qué nadie me dijo que ser vampiro era tan genial? ¡Si hasta puedo escuchar los corazones de los animales!

En medio segundo, la chica estaba de pie junto a la cama y se sacudía sus ropas algo manchadas de barro y polvo. Subió la cabeza y observó los rostros sorprendidos de sus nuevos compañeros de equipo con curiosidad, a la familia de Bella que alguna vez vio en fotos y a Bella en sí; pero no pudo evitar soltar un grito débil y ahogado.

— Pero, ¿Qué os ha pasado?- dijo acercándose rápidamente a Jasper y Bella, alargando un mano a sus rostros. Él detuvo el miembro con un movimiento veloz, pero Bella se dejó tocar con una sonrisa.

— Ya te contaremos más tarde- respondió la castaña- Pero una cosa, ¿No te duele nada?

— ¿Debería?- dijo mirándose a sí misma y comprobando que no tenía heridas de ningún tipo- ¡Wow! Si hasta parezco un fantasma- rió por lo bajo, aunque todos la oyeron.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja...!- rieron unos cuantos en la sala.

— Esto se está llenando de gente extraña- apuntó Marty.

— Cuando creías que te habías acostumbrado a todo, ¡Llegan más raritos!- terminó Emmet la idea.

— ¡Bienvenida al mundo de los vampiros!- dijo Junior con algo de sarcasmo escondido, imitando al saludo habitual en los parques de atracciones. Se ganó un par de risillas por parte de los presentes.

— Pero, ¿De verdad que no sientes la sed?- dijo Jasper estupefacto a pesar de haberse acostumbrado a las rarezas.

— ¿Cómo es?

— Ardor en la garganta, deseos de saltar a la garganta del primer humano que se pase, ansiedad...- comenzó a enumerar.

— Ya comprendo, así que no hace falta que sigas- dijo para evitar que el rubio continuase diciendo cosas... inhumanas. Entonces supo que tardaría en acostumbrarse.

— Es un poco extraño al principio- dijo Bella de repente- Pero en esta casa es tan normal decir tonterías,-miró fulminantemente a Emmet por sus usuales comentarios capaces de poner los pelos de punta a un humano- que a veces se olvida.

Mary asintió comprendiendo, pero entonces sintió cómo la quemazón en su garganta se había acentuado conforme pasaban los segundos casi convirtiéndose en auténtica agonía. Frunció el ceño y se llevó una mano a la garganta para intentar mitigarlo, pero sólo consiguió empeorarlo.

— Creo que sería buena idea que vayas a cazar, Cassey- dijo Bella ante sus pensamientos.

— ¿Cazar?- dijo con un hilo de voz e imaginándose ante un enorme oso (o cualquier bestia a cuatro patas más alto que ella) y tembló ligeramente.- ¿No había sangre sintética?

— Ya lo sé, pero...

— Entonces no tendría gracia- cortó Emmet acercándose desde la puerta- Lo divertido es luchar por tu comida y...

— ¡Papá!- le reprendió Junior. El otro bufó.

— Lo mejor es que _no_ vayas con Emmet.- dijo Bella- ¿Anabelle, Chun-Li?- preguntó.

— Por supuesto- sonrió la pelinegra.

— A veces es necesaria una salida de chicas- rió Anabelle acomodando su cabello ondulado detrás de la oreja y mostrando sus dientes blancos.

— ¿Tú no vienes, Bella?- preguntó Mary dudosa. No conocía bien a las otras vampiresas y tenía que admitir que la asustaban un poco.

— ¡Claro que sí!- dijo tomando la mano de su amiga y encaminándose hacia la puerta con paso ligero. Los chicos se quedaron atrás y algunos rieron antes de encaminarse hacia la casa principal.

* * *

><p>Cuando regresaron, las ropas de Mary estaban irreconocibles. A Alice casi le da un ataque y corrió por todos los armarios buscando algo que le sirviera, ya que la chica era más alta que ella misma, pero no le quedaba la ropa de Rosalie o Bella. "Por tu culpa ahora va a comprar un armario nuevo lleno de ropa" le dijo Junior rodando los ojos, pero varias personas temblaron de terror. Cuando la sesión de "Barbie(inserte aquí cualquier chica)" terminó y Alice se calmó, vinieron las presentaciones oficiales y aclaraciones. Estaban todos sentados en el salón principal, aunque se veía claramente una división entre la familia y el grupo y Bella.<p>

— A algunos de mis amigos ya los conocéis- comenzó Bella como pudo- Pera creo que a Casandra no...- no terminó su frase porque se llevó un puñetazo en un hombro por la neófita.- Eso duele- la fulminó con la mirada.

— Mi nombre es Mary- le aguantó la mirada. Ambos pares de ojos escarlata que parecían tener luz propia estuvieron fijos transmitiendo la ira de ambas, casi formando chispas en el aire.

— _Mary_...- dijo Bella con un siseo- Es parte de este grupo que veis aquí- los señaló con un movimiento de su mano. La familia Cullen la miraban atentamente. ¿Qué estaría ella haciendo?- Ellos serán mis ayudantes, de esa manera mi trabajo estará mejor repartido y podré tener más tiempo para vosotros- sonrió ampliamente. Todos callaron.

— Tengo una pregunta- dijo Emmet mirando a Bella fijamente con cara de incredulidad- ¿Por qué no lo pensaste antes?- expresó la extrañeza con un deje de burla. Sólo recibió una mirada enfadada.

— A mí me parece perfecto- dijo Alice-. Más gente que vestir...- susurró dirigiéndose a su estudio de confección.

_Mierda..._ Pensó Bella.

_¿Tan malo es?_ Dijo Chun-Li, incrédula.

_Ya lo sabrás en carne propia_.

— Espera, ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento les darás?- preguntó Jasper pensativo.

— Todo el que pueda.

— ¿Con poderes?- dijo Emmet levantándose de su asiento. Bella asintió- ¡Maldita sea! Y yo aquí pensando que algún día me darías alguno y vas y se los das a los primeros que pasan- bufó cruzándose de brazos.

— No son los primeros que pasan, _hermano_- dijo contrariada-. Son mis amigos.

— ¿Y yo qué?

— Eres mi hermanito mayor- dijo con un tono a medias de triunfo. Emmet siempre caía ante eso.

Dicho y hecho, inmediatamente suavizó su expresión y en un parpadeo estuvo abrazando a Bella con todas sus fuerzas.

— Te perdono, pero sólo por eso.- ambos rieron.

Bella fue liberada por Emmet, quien fue a jugar al ajedrez especial con Jasper, y se giró para encarar a Edward, sonriendo. Él le sonrió en respuesta y avanzó para rodearla con sus brazos cariñosamente, convirtiendo el momento en una escena de ellos dos solos, juntos, tal y como debería ser y que parecía tambalearse en los días pasados. ¿Qué le pasó a Edward?

Bella cerró los ojos intentando disfrutar del momento. Con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su pareja, escuchando el lento y acompasado respirar, reflexionó una vez más sobre todo lo que estaba viviendo en tan poco tiempo. Y lo que le quedaba por vivir, pensó con ironía. Subió la mirada y se encontró con los ojos dorados que tanto le gustaban, sumergiéndose en aquel océano ámbar que antes era capaz de calmar cualquiera de sus temores. Suspiró mentalmente mientras subía un poco más para besarle, notando _la diferencia_. Ya lo había percibido, pero ahora era seguro: Edward no era el mismo.

* * *

><p>— ¡Muy bien! ¿Estáis todos preparados?- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.<p>

Después de las presentaciones (Y de que Alice dispusiera un vestuario de entrenamiento adecuado), Bella no perdió el tiempo y se dispuso a comenzar a entrenarlos. Les dijo que las clases comenzarían en el patio trasero, así que se dirigieron hacia allí y se sentaron en el suelo mirando atentamente a Bella.

— ¡Oh! ¡Una pregunta!- levantó Marty la mano.

— ¿Qué?- dijo Bella bufando.

— ¿Por qué estamos en el jardín?- en realidad todos se preguntaban lo mismo, pero preferían esperar que les explicara Bella.

— Porque es necesaria la naturaleza- ella inspiró hondo- ¿No sientes el aire de los árboles? ¿El correteo de los animales...?

— Claro, pero...- miró la sonrisa débil de Bella, suficiente como para callarlo.

— De acuerdo, antes de comenzar, voy a explicar en qué consistirá el tiempo de preparación- hizo una pausa y entrelazó sus dedos antes de echar a andar lentamente de un lado a otro-. Primero, control de uno mismo. Nunca serás capaz de hacer nada bien si no te conoces a ti mismo y no sabes controlarte.

— Seguramente a ti te hará mucha falta- dijo Chun-Li fulminando a Marty con la mirada, pero él no le dijo nada. Por otro lado, Mary miraba al suelo, apenada, conocedora de que en su estado era la más débil de todos y que estaba en desventaja.

— No te preocupes, Casandra- sonrió Bella-. Tienes bastante control para tu... "edad".- ella asintió.

»Segundo, será el manejo de armas. No creo que os haga falta, pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar- ella misma había tenido que usar sus armas en contadas ocasiones. El hecho de que hayan cesado las guerras internas de vampiros ayudaba.- Luego es la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. ¿Alguien sabe artes marciales?

— Yo sí sé- dijo la asiática. Asombrosamente, Anabelle levantó la mano y Benjamin asintió para decir que él también.

— Bueno, es un avance; pero que conste que daré clases de todas formas. Ahora viene un tema delicado...- dijo preocupada.

— ¿Cuál?- dijo Mary intentando averiguar.

— Poderes- dijo seriamente-. He pensado establecer una base para todos: escudo mental, determinar si alguien miente, leer los pensamientos, telequinesia, entre otros; pero recordad que no puedo copiarlos todos en cada uno, os mataría en el proceso.

— Cada uno de nosotros podría especializarse en una cosa, por ejemplo, Mary en el espacio-tiempo ya que puede ver el futuro de antes, o Benjamin en los elementos o incluso yo misma.- ofreció Chun-Li.

— Me parece una buena idea- sonrió Bella.- Entonces haré una lista de poderes y elegiré un estilo a cada uno...

— ¿Y por qué no comenzamos ya?- dijo Marty muy animado esperando al momento de tener poderes útiles para fastidiar... digo, ayudar a sus ahora compañeros de equipo.

— Todavía no llegaremos a esa parte- dijo Bella riéndose de la cara de fastidio del rubio.- Antes tengo que decir unas cuantas cosas.- inspiró hondo- Habrá otra clase que quizá sea la más peligrosa... Y esta es la del _dolor_...

Los siete soltaron exclamaciones de asombro. ¿Dolor? ¿Había dicho eso de verdad? El rostro serio de su amiga les decía que sí, pero aún así se planteaban sobre lo que ganarían con ello.

— ¿No pretenderás...?- dijo Frank con voz cuidadosa. No es que pensara que su amiga sería capaz de infringirles daño de cualquier tipo, no al menos sin su consentimiento, pero eso no quitaba lo extraño del tema.

— No, no voy a hacerlo _directamente_. ¿Cómo lo explico? Supongo que extraeré de mis recuerdos... experiencias... y las reproduciré en vuestras mentes.

— ¿Cómo es eso de clases del dolor?- preguntó Anabelle con curiosidad, pero con algo de miedo.

— Iré poco a poco: primero mordidas de vampiro, desmembramiento y así hasta la prueba final...

— La muerte- susurró suavemente Benjamin cerrando los ojos. Comprendía los motivos de Bella sobre el tema ya que tenían que saber manejar el dolor para mantenerse sereno todo el tiempo, pero ¿Qué clase de dolor? Mirando a Bella significativamente, supo que sólo inmiscuía el físico.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ellos ya que nadie sabía cómo responder. Bella los miraba apenada por tener que casi obligarles a pasar por todo esto, pero era necesario para cumplir su objetivo. Pasaban los minutos y permanecían como rocas en el bello jardín que Esme cuidaba con tanto ahínco, esperando. Cada uno metido en sus pensamientos sobré qué rayos les depararía su futuro lejano, o qué ocurriría en el cercano.

Fuera lo que fuese, no pintaba nada bueno.

— Bueno, ¿A qué estamos esperando?- dijo Mary intentando animarse y levantar esa nube de negatividad en el ambiente.

— Cierto- dijo Bella-. Pero antes...

— ¡Oh, venga ya!- se quejó Marty- ¡Nunca comenzamos! ¡Piensa antes de decir nada!

— Esto forma parte- Bella lo fulminó con la mirada-. Todo el mundo se pregunta de dónde viene mi fortaleza, mi tenacidad y mi energía. Muy fácil- ella sonrió.

Ellos miraron la casa a sus espaldas haciendo evidente la respuesta.

— Exacto- dijo todavía sonriendo- Por ello, vuestra primera tarea será pensar en aquello que sea lo más importante para vosotros. Aquello que con sólo mirarlo o recordar su imagen os devuelva las suficientes energías para intentarlo una vez más, seguir adelante en los momentos más oscuros y hacer más brillantes los días felices. Vuestra "luz" puede ser cualquier cosa: un lugar, un objeto, un recuerdo e incluso una persona o varias.

— ¿Como la familia?- dijo Mary en voz baja.

— Correcto- dijo ella mirándola con cariño.- Pero tened mucho cuidado, ya que será vuestra mayor fuerza, así como vuestra debilidad. No debe ser corrompida por nadie, esfumarse en el aire o cualquier cosa.

— ¿Y qué ocurriría entonces?- preguntó Marty.

— Adivina- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa triste. Bajaron todos sus miradas tristes y temblando imperceptiblemente ante la idea.

— Ya lo tengo- dijo Frank intentando cambiar de tema.

— Y yo- apoyó la pelinegra.

— Creo que todos ya la tenéis- dijo- No la diréis en voz alta, pero cerrad los ojos y concentraros en esa cosa o persona... ¿ya?- asintieron- Pensad que estáis en vuestro sitio favorito o con la persona o personas que más queréis. Pensad en el significado que tiene el objeto, si habéis pensado en uno, para vosotros.

Su voz comenzó a suavizarse, como una dulce nana que poco a poco los adormecía y los tranquilizaba para sumirlos en un estado de sopor. Poco a poco en su mente comenzaba a formarse la imagen que la voz angelical de su amiga narraba en apenas un murmullo que parecía decir en sus oídos directamente.

— Estáis tranquilos, relajados, y todas las preocupaciones van desvaneciéndose poco a poco...- se detuvo unos momentos para _buscar_ en su mente lo que era necesario en ese momento. Cerró los ojos y, cuando los volvió a abrir, estos poseían en el borde del iris una franja plateada. Parpadeó un par de veces y observó cómo ahora todo poseía una especie de... aura... o energía propia, que rodeaba los seres vivos y formaba una película única, de colores que no eran perceptibles para humanos-. Entonces suena una caja de música. Una melodía simple que se repite una y otra vez, una canción que sabéis muy bien y que os encanta...- susurró al viento y se concentró de nuevo para reproducir dicha canción en sus mentes sin que se dieran cuenta, consiguiendo que en su imagen mental se escuchase de fondo el agudo y tenue sonido de una cajita de música.

Bella inspiró hondo cerrando sus orbes rubíes y permitió a su mente _sentir_ más allá de los que su limitado cuerpo era capaz de percibir. Por debajo del canto lejano de los pájaros, los corazones de las bestias del bosque y el ruido de la ciudad a muchos kilómetros de distancia; ella podía notar cómo siete corrientes distintas de energía palpitaban acompasadamente. Un sonido bajo seguido de otro alto. Una y otra vez.

Abrió los ojos y _lo_ vio. Contempló cómo flotaban sobre sus cabezas siete luces tan parecidas pero a la vez tan distintas entre sí. Cada una poseía un sabor distinto, una tonalidad distinta, que parecía gritar la individualidad de sus amigos; pero por otro lado, todos poseían un matiz metalizado característico de los vampiros, un aire misterioso a la vez que poderoso. Era imposible en estos momentos negar que fueran criaturas diferentes, bestias que necesitaban de sangre para sobrevivir.

Pum, pum... Pum, pum... El sonido casi inexistente que producían era similar a un corazón humano, pero parecía también más potente, contundente, como si se tratase de un animal realmente grande. Todavía sin ser conscientes de lo que hacían, sus siete amigos comenzaron a dejar fluir sus auras fuera de sus cuerpos, extendiéndose a lo ancho y largo, rehuyendo de las otras auras, y buscando llegar a lo más alto, donde el cielo era el límite.

Con otro suspiro mental, Bella procedió a hacer uso de la habilidad que había traído a la superficie y comenzó a conducir las energías de sus amigos, tocando con su propia mente cada una de sus representaciones mentales, para reunirlos en el centro del pequeño círculo y trenzarlos levemente. Por encima de la unión, dejó que parte de sí misma cubriera a sus amigos para protegerlos, guiarlos y enseñarles a controlarse. Tal y como hacía físicamente.

Entonces sus amigos, con los ojos todavía cerrados, inspiraron con asombro al _sentir_ el cambio que Bella había hecho. Aún así, no conseguían salir del estado de sopor y de tranquilidad, como si una fuerza que estuviera más allá de ellos mismos les obligara a seguir en un lugar feliz.

— Ya podéis abrir los ojos- dijo Bella rompiendo el hechizo.

Poco a poco, hicieron los que se les dijo y sintieron sus cuerpos pesados, distintos. _No es como si fuera algo físico_, reflexionó Benjamin, _Más bien es mental_. Lucharon por desperezarse, después de superar la sorpresa inicial al haber casi _dormido_, cuando ellos eran seres que, en teoría, no duermen.

— ¿Qué nos has hecho?- dijo Matthew con curiosidad. Realmente confiaba en su amiga y dudaba que ella quisiera hacerles daño de algún modo.

— He creado un vínculo- dijo con sinceridad-. Una relación más allá de lo físico entre vosotros y conmigo misma. De este modo, podremos _sentir_ cómo están los demás sin necesidad de usar ningún poder o habilidad. También este vínculo nos será de utilidad en la siguiente parte de vuestro entrenamiento.

— ¿Más allá de lo físico?- dijo el rubio sorprendido. Comenzó a mirarse y mirar a sus ahora compañeros buscando diferencias; pero por más que buscaba, no lograba encontrar ninguna.- De repente me pica todo- murmuró rascándose ligeramente un brazo.

— ¿Qué consecuencias tiene esta... relación?- dijo Anabelle preocupada.

— Probablemente sea inestable un tiempo, pero cuando aprendáis a controlar vuestra mente y, por lo tanto, vuestras auras, será más fácil.

— Auras...- murmuró Mary haciéndose a la idea. Desde que era pequeña fue normal, una familia normal, una escuela normal... Pero ahora era una vampiresa (extraña, según lo que sabía hasta el momento), con una misión que cumplir.

— Es más fácil acostumbrarse de lo que crees, Casandra.- sonrió Bella.

— No sé por qué no me sorprendo de que sepas lo que pienso- susurró olvidándose por unos momentos de su costumbre de corregir a su amiga.

— Y bueno, ¿Cuándo comienza la segunda parte?- preguntó Benjamin con una ligera sonrisa.

* * *

><p>El viento soplaba con fuerza desde lo alto del más alto edificio en Chicago. Él observaba cómo el mundo a sus pies seguía adelante, cómo las personas seguían adelante su vida sin mirar más allá de sus narices, sin tener en cuenta siquiera a las personas de su misma especie que les rodean. Sin volver la vista atrás a su mismo pasado, a la realidad de unos hechos que todos el mundo olvidó ya que, ¿para qué pararse a pensar en algo que no pueden cambiar?<p>

Claro, y las vacas volaban.

Lo que sí le daba un punto a su favor era la capacidad de evolucionar tan rápido con una mente tan estrecha de miras. Tenía que admitir que era notable la forma que habían pasado en unos pocos cientos de años de pensar que la Tierra era plana a dar por sentado que era esférica.

Por supuesto, eso también era una desventaja, ya que los humanos son fácilmente manipulables.

Irguiéndose, la sombra apenas permitió que la luz que le llegaba de las farolas mostrase sus rasgos físicos; sólo era notable su altura y sus cabellos que en un principio parecen castaños, pero que si te fijas bien, posee un tono rojizo mate. Eso, y la enorme sonrisa de dientes perfectamente blancos y brillantes que adornaba su rostro igualmente perfecto.

_Pronto..._, pensó el sujeto y peinó ligeramente sus cabellos rebeldes antes de girar su cabeza y observar cómo en la lejanía otra figura se acercaba con la luna a sus espaldas. Una figura concreta que poseía unas enormes alas membranosas, fáciles de identificar en cualquier parte del mundo. Era esa _Reina_ que todo el mundo quería.

La miró volar unos momentos antes de aterrizar grácilmente en la hierba de un parque cercano, escaso en medio de la gran urbe americana. Vio cómo hacía desaparecer sus alas y se colocaba una capa larga hasta los tobillos que combinaba con su vestimenta enteramente negra haciéndola confundirse con la noche, sabiendo que su piel blanca y sus ojos borgoña la delatarían donde quiera que fuese.

Chasqueó la lengua escuchando las reacciones de los pocos humanos que conseguían verla y los vampiros que se cruzaban en su camino. Con una gran demostración de auto-control, el sujeto se dio la vuelta para fundirse con las sombras seguras que le ofrecía la azotea del edificio.

Cuando un helicóptero policial pasó por allí un par de segundos después no había nadie.

* * *

><p>Bella rió cuando una brisa repentina hizo que sus cabellos chocaran con sus mejillas, haciéndole cosquillas. También se reía de la expresión de sus amigos cuando trajo pilas y pilas de libros para que leyesen. Por supuesto, tenían que hacer sus correspondientes carreras de abogacía, medicina, farmacología, psicología... Y añadidos libros que ella pensaba les serían útiles. Mary, Marty y Benjamin tenían los rostros descompuestos ante todo el material, es decir ¡Cómo diantres podían leerse todo eso! Morirían antes de terminar. Por otro lado, los más serenos del grupo, aunque apoyaban la línea de pensamiento de sus compañeros, expresaron menos efusivamente la contrariedad de la cantidad de trabajo.<p>

Otro golpe del viento, pero esta vez más fuerte, azotó violentamente sus ropas pegándolas aún más a su cuerpo y Bella supo que si hubiera sido humana estaría helándose del frío. Por algún motivo subió la mirada al edificio junto al que estaba, no sabía por qué había algo que sentía que requería su atención; quizá una presencia extraña. Sacudió un par de veces la cabeza y se dispuso a entrar en el edificio principal de la policía de Chicago, donde había quedado para que le contasen el caso de los grandes almacenes.

La recibieron algunos con grandes sonrisas, otros con caras de pocos amigos (no es que fuera muy bienvenido un vampiro en todas partes), pero en general sus pensamientos eran tranquilos, centrados en su trabajo.

Con una sonrisa, fue tomando nota de cómo los nuevos eran instruidos para ver qué podía aplicar con el grupo tan dispar que ahora eran sus... ayudantes.

* * *

><p>No lo entendía. ¿Esta era la tan genial segunda parte?<p>

¿Por qué tenía que estar en mitad de la nada buscando un no-se-qué que era importante para no-se-cuál museo de cualquier sitio? Y para colmo de males le había tocado de compañero Benjamin, quien además de no conocerlo, parecía ser de otro planeta y el aire a su alrededor parecía distinto.

— ¿Marty?- preguntó el otro rubio. El vampiro dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre.

— ¿Qué?- preguntó mirando el camino de huellas en el barro que había dejado su compañero delante suya.

— Te estás quedando atrás- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, totalmente falsa.- ¿Qué te ocurre?- Marty dudó si decirle la verdad.

— Estaba pensando... ¿Quién eres?

— ¿Tengo que tomarme eso como algo bueno o malo?- contestó Benjamin con una sonrisa.

— No quiero ofenderte, pero es que realmente no sé nada de ti. ¿Cómo conociste a Bella? ¿Por qué todo a tu alrededor es tan diferente? ¿Qué sabes hacer?- se detuvo unos momentos cayendo en la cuenta de algo.- Perdona si te incomodo, a veces puedo llegar a ser un poco agobiante,

— Me he dado cuenta- rió.- Pero contestando a tus preguntas: Mi nombre es Benjamin, no recuerdo mi apellido. Era del aquelarre egipcio, pero luego de algunos... problemas, decidí irme y me aislé durante veinte años en la selva Amazónica.- Marty soltó un silbido de admiración. Ninguno de los dos parecía prestar atención al camino montañoso, resbaladizo y lleno de barro-. Conocí a Bella hace mucho tiempo, cuando ella acababa de "subir al trono" vampírico y todos los vampiros del mundo fueron a verla y mostrar sus respetos, yo todavía estaba con los egipcios. Y no sé por qué, nos llevamos muy bien desde el principio. Mi poder es el control de los cuatro elementos, parecido al de tu amiga Chun-Li.- finalizó con una sonrisa, esquivando a propósito una de las preguntas del otro rubio.

— Ya veo...- murmuró Marty guardando la información peor, antes de decir nada, Benjamin se detuvo y echó a correr en una dirección concreta. Había encontrado el dichoso objeto.

* * *

><p>La casa ahora parecía muy silenciosa, sin los gritos de los amigos de Bella o las reprimendas de Chun-Li hacia Marty.<p>

Tampoco es que nadie gritara en estos momentos, ya que Emmet y Jasper luchaban por ver quién era mejor de los dos en un videojuegos de carreras (sus hijos los observaban riendo desde el sofá), o Alice corriendo de un lado a otro diciendo cosas sin ninguna conexión sobre que no tenía suficiente tiempo o que "donde caben dos, caben tres" riendo como una posesa con su tarjeta de crédito.

Carlisle no estaba (trabajaba) y Edward tampoco.

Esme miró preocupada el cielo pensando en qué se estaba metiendo Edward últimamente, pero tenía ligeras sospechas. Sacudió la cabeza para luego dirigir su atención a las plantas de su jardín, su tan preciado espacio donde perderse entre artículos de jardinería y flores de muchas clases, todas aquella que pudiera cultivar con el tiempo húmedo y la casi ausencia de sol.

Inmediatamente su línea de pensamiento se dirigió a su tan ocupada hija, quien si ya de por sí correteaba de un lado a otro por todo el globo, ahora tenía que lidiar con la situación de siete vampiros alborotadores (una siendo neófita), para instruirles en su trabajo. Le parecía una maravillosa idea, ya que así en un futuro próximo Bella podría pasar más tiempo con la familia, pensó con una sonrisa. Lo que sí le apenaba era el poco tiempo libre que le quedaba a la vampira con todo eso encima: cuando llegaba de trabajar, tenía que comenzar el entrenamiento y, ahora que la secretaria de la oficina europea se había retirado, no tenía a nadie que la cubriese.

Una brisa repentina removió sus cabellos color caramelo y los apartó de su rostro, dejándolos danzar libremente junto a los pétalos sueltos que había arrancado a las flores. Esme dejó que el dulce aroma la relajara y permitió a su mente dejar de preocuparse tanto. Todo se arreglaría y saldría bien.

Se levantó de su lugar para ir a saludar a los que se aproximaban a la casa. Seguramente eran los amigos de Bella que regresaban de la pequeña misión que ella les había encomendado para hacer tiempo mientras ella investigaba el caso de Chicago.

— ¡Bienvenidos!- les dijo con una sonrisa. Al claro que hacía de patio delante entraron una mujer de lacios cabellos azabaches con una sonrisa también, seguida de un vampiro de expresión tranquila y pensativa de cabellos rubio claro y que portaba un libro de aspecto polvoriento en las manos.

— Es agradable ver sus flores tan hermosas como siempre, Esme- dijo el vampiro con una ligera sonrisa.

— ¿Han llegado ya los demás?- preguntó Chun-Li.

— De momento sois los únicos- contestó la vampira. Entonces desvió la mirada hacia el libro que Matthew portaba y lo observó con curiosidad.

— Bella nos envió a buscar esto- contestó la pelinegra al notar su mirada- Al parecer es un libro que había robado de un museo tiempo atrás.

— Bella tiene una lista de cosas por hacer, pero no suele tener tiempo suficiente. Por ello nuestra primera tarea ha sido comenzar a limpiar la lista- añadió Matthew.

— ¡Es un verdadero fastidio!- escucharon una voz venir desde el bosque.- Hemos tenido que cavar quince metros! ¡Y para una piedra!- bufaba Marty haciendo aspavientos. Detrás estaba Benjamin tan impasible como siempre, pero sonreía mientras tenía la susodicha piedra entre las manos.

Los cinco se dirigieron tranquilamente hacia la casa, más concretamente al lugar que Bella había dispuesto para que pusieran las cosas que tenían que encontrar mientras ella llegaba. A los pocos minutos sintieron la llegada de Frank acompañado de Mary y Anabelle. El marido de ésta última salió a su encuentro con los brazos abiertos, ya que la había echado un poco de menos y desde hacía tiempo que no estaban separados tanto tiempo.

— ¿Qué tal os ha ido?- preguntó Alice que pasaba por ahí.

— Bien- murmuró la neófita avergonzada. Había tenido que pasar poco más de un día con dos desconocidos, uno de ellos siendo Frank. No tenía nada en contra del vampiro pero...

— ¿Qué teníais que hacer vosotros?- dijo Junior apareciéndose con la pequeña Isa en los hombros. La niña saltó antes de dar una voltereta y aterrizar silenciosamente en el suelo en medio de los aplausos de los presentes, algunos más ruidosos que otros.

— Nosotros fuimos a ayudar en la restauración de una granja destruida por un tornado- dijo Anabelle levantando la pequeña vampiresa.

— ¿Y los animales?- preguntó Isabel apenada.

— Ellos están bien- dijo Mary sintiéndose incluida en el amigable ambiente familiar de la casa Cullen. Era imposible no sentir cómo todos tenían lazos muy fuertes entre sí, y que era muy sencillo ser admitido entre su grupo, como bien habían comprobado los siete nuevos habitantes del lugar.

En realidad no vivían en la casa, pero habían decidido que la casita del bosque donde Mary había despertado sería su "base de operaciones", pero eran bienvenidos en la mansión blanca.

Pronto, todos se habían aseado y quitado las ropas llenas de barro y suciedad que llevaban encima, algunos sabiendo que nunca más verían esas prendas. Algunos se habían unido a la batalla campal de videojuegos en el salón, mientras que otros prefirieron hacer otras cosas, como leer un libro, hablar con Esme y ayudarla con sus quehaceres...

Mary se sentía algo perdida. Había pasado de trabajar todo el día y regresar a un piso que acumulaba polvo donde nadie iría a recibirla a un hogar lleno de gente que iba y venía, con miles de experiencias que compartir, y con unas personalidades tan diferentes y marcadas como son las estrellas entre sí. Se sentía cálido aunque no sintiera nunca más como antes.

Ahora se encontraba mirando el cielo nocturno descubierto, pensando. Recordaba todos los momentos felices que había tenido con su familia, pidiendo fuerzas silenciosamente para seguir en esta empresa, para seguir otro día más. No es que fuera una persona deprimida ni nada por el estilo, era simplemente que sentía como si se hubiera metido en algo demasiado grande para ella. Algo peligroso.

Al estar tan sumida en sus pensamientos, no escuchó el batir de las alas acercarse, pero sí se dio cuenta cuando Bella aterrizó grácilmente en el jardín delantero de la casa. Sonrió al escuchar las risas provenir de la mansión y casi ríe en voz alta ante los gritos retadores de Emmet y Marty.

— Hola- saludó a Mary con la sonrisa todavía en el rostro.

— Hola- contestó algo perturbada por salir de sus pensamientos tan abruptamente.

— ¿Entramos?- preguntó abriendo la puerta para ambas.

La neonata asintió para después ser ambas recibidas por el calor que parecía tener vida propia de la familia. Todas esas personas juntas, aunque fuesen vampiros sin temperatura corporal, eran capaces de dar la sensación de estar en el hogar, de ser una pequeña isla en medio de una tormenta donde calmar tu espíritu.

Era maravilloso.

* * *

><p>— De acuerdo, siguiente parte- dijo Bella con una sonrisa. Ahora se encontraban en la casita de madera. No habían podido fijarse muy bien en los detalles antes, ya que era un momento de tensión; pero ahora era fácil apreciar los detalles de la restauración que Esme realizó hacía ya mucho tiempo, cuando Bella apenas empezaba a reinar. En sus inicios fue habitada por aquellos que se auto denominaron guardaespaldas de Bella, pero después de un par de décadas decidieron dejar su puesto, aunque siguieron trabajando para su amiga en las oficinas.<p>

— ¿Por qué estamos aquí?- preguntó Mary suavemente.

— Para lo que vamos a hacer no hace falta un campo de entrenamiento- dijo Bella. Entonces miró la habitación (la más grande de la cabaña) y apareció a su alrededor un escudo físico. Como todos los de la castaña, era rosa con ligeras venas azules.- No la toques- dijo mirando cómo la mano de Marty se acercaba peligrosamente hacia la pared del escudo que tenía más cerca.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque yo puedo sentir todo lo que ocurre dentro y fuera de mi escudo- explicó-. Se siente algo mal cuando alguien lo toca, y me molesta.- el rubio asintió.

— ¿Y ahora qué?- dijo Benjamin, curioso.

— Cerrad los ojos. Vamos a meditar- dijo posicionándose a un lado del círculo que habían formado, con Anabelle a su izquierda y Frank a su derecha.

Los demás la imitaron, cerrando los ojos en medio de un silencio sólo interrumpido por los animales en la lejanía. Todo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas y, cuando por fin abrieron los ojos, tenían ante sí un lugar totalmente distinto a la cabaña. Ahora se extendía ante ellos una amplia sala circular, cuyas paredes tenían puertas de muchos estilos, todas distintas entre sí y que permanecían cerradas.

Maravillados, algunos soltaron una exclamación de asombro y observaron cómo la sala poseía una cúpula de mismas dimensiones, decorada por todos lados, pintada con imágenes dignas de la Capilla Sixtina.

— ¿Qué sitio es éste?- dijo Matthew apreciando los detalles en los rostros de los querubines que vuelan libremente entre nubes esponjosas. Entonces se fijó que no había una imagen divina, un Dios o la figura de Jesús.

— Es una representación física de nuestra conexión- dijo Bella mirando también-. Puede tomar cualquier forma y será más estable cuanto más lo sea nuestra relación- sonrió.

— ¿Y las puertas?- dijo Mary observando una puerta doble de madera de roble de aspecto resistente, apenas decorado con dos filas de metal en cada una partes que la componen.

— Son las entradas a cada una de nuestras mentes. En ella se expone hasta lo más profundo de nosotros mismos, nuestros más anhelados sueños, nuestras más horribles pesadillas. Sólo con un control casi absoluto de la mente puedes denegar la entrada a alguien llegados a este punto, incluso manipular tus propios pensamientos para ocultarlos o transformarlos.

— ¿Y de qué serviría?- dijo Frank mirándola fijamente.

— Para nosotros, nada- contestó-. ¿No queréis saber cuál es vuestra puerta?- asintieron.

Bella fue hacia la puerta que antes observaba Mary, acariciando las figuras en las aldabas. Directamente hechos en metal, dos leones rugían furiosamente a quien se atreviera a pasar y en sus bocas portaban los aros utilizados para tocar la puerta. Frank se estremeció repentinamente ante el contacto frío de su amiga.

— Esa es mía- dijo con un ligero tono de amenaza.

— Tranquilo, es normal que te sientas así- dijo Bella todavía sonriendo-. En efecto, esta es la puerta a la mente de Frank, y por ello cuando alguien la toca él puede sentirlo, así como yo puedo sentir cuando alguien quiere atravesar mi escudo con su mente. Puedes relajarte, amigo, no voy a hacerte nada.

A continuación, se aproximó a otra puerta a la derecha de la del alemán. Esta era de color amarillo, imitando la tonalidad del sol. Parecía poseer un brillo propio y prometía un lugar hermoso detrás, donde uno podría sentirse cómodo y feliz, sin importar lo que afuera ocurriese. Bella admiró unos segundos los detalles de las suaves ondas que se entrecruzaban en los bordes de la fina madera pintada de amarillo brillante, formando intrincados diseños únicos.

— ¡Oye!- murmuró Marty repentinamente. Parecía avergonzado, como si de repente estuviese desnudo ante todos ellos, pero aún así seguía exactamente igual que antes.

— Es tu puerta- anunció Bella riendo.

— Ya me había dado cuenta.- refunfuño todavía nervioso.

La siguiente puerta parecía sacado de otra época, como la de Frank, sólo que ésta se parecía a aquellas de los palacios del siglo XVII, donde bellas princesas vestidas de la más fina tela y con pomposos trajes complicados se paseaban libremente por jardines laberínticos, rodeadas de hermosas flores de muchos tipos, cada una más bonita que la anterior. Una época donde el exceso se veía por todas partes, donde el pueblo lloraba por libertad, donde la monarquía era poderosa y rebosaba riqueza.

Todo eso parecía verse reflejado en los pequeños relieves que decoraban la puerta de aspecto pesado, ángeles que sonreían a quien quiera que desease pasar por entre ellos, casi invitándoles a permanecer junto a ellos en un cielo de oro lleno de nubes doradas y plateadas, brillantes por cualquier lado que lo mirases y talladas directamente en la madera con oro puro.

— Creo saber de quién es- soltó una risilla Matthew apretando cariñosamente la mano de su esposa. Ésta rió en un chiste privado.

— ¿De qué siglo eres?- dijo Marty estupefacto.

— A una señorita nunca se le pregunta la edad- contestó Anabelle todavía sonriendo. Bella acompañó las risas, siendo secundada por Mary, quien ya se sentía más cómoda entre ellos, y Chun-Li.

— Mujeres...- susurró Benjamin con una ligera sonrisa, aunque algo apenado.

Inmediatamente, Bella pasó hacia la siguiente puerta. Esta rezumaba un aire melancólico a pesar de que estuviera hecha de una madera de colores claros, naturales, sin pintura y con sólo una capa de barniz. Brilla bajo la tenue luz que ofrecían las antorchas del lugar y de su interior a veces parecían provenir susurros cargados de sentimientos que pugnaban por salir.

Todos callaron y miraron la puerta con gesto insondable, nadie tenía ganas de comentar nada. Bella miró a la mujer en la imagen que había en el centro de la puerta, identificándola, sintiendo cómo su corazón era ligeramente estrujado al recordar las imágenes de aquel día. El día en que uno de sus más preciados amigos sintió la peor tortura que un vampiro puede imaginar.

Todos miraron a Benamin, algunos con disimulo, tratando de pensar cómo una persona de aspecto tan juvenil podía ser capaz de soportar tales sentimientos. El otro se encogió de hombros y ofreció una pequeña sonrisa que no engañó a nadie.

Sin ninguna palabra, Bella fue a la siguiente puerta todavía intentando quitar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Se detuvo ante una puerta de aspecto oriental aunque ricamente decorado. Se podía apreciar un paisaje digno de grandes artistas, un lugar lleno de vida y de colorido, donde los animales vivían libres y sin ataduras, lejos de cualquier asentamiento humano que podía impedirles ser felices. En un primer plano, hermosos caballos compartían un lago de aguas cristalinas con un par de crías de elefantes y unos cisnes blancos que se daban un merecedor baño; detrás juguetones chimpancés jugaban con las ardillas y una que otra ave de grandes alas que volaba entre las ramas de los árboles que parecían querer tocar el cielo; por detrás, leones, tigres y panteras descansaban juntos y relajados, mientras las crías se entretenían bajo la atenta mirada de sus madres. Además, el lugar estaba plagado de flores de muchos tamaños y colores, algunas más altas que otras, pero todas igual en belleza que formaba una armonía de colores y formas, donde todas tenían un lugar donde encajar.

Mary dejó escapar un jadeo del asombro. ¡Era hermoso! Dirigió su mirada hacia su nueva amiga de cabellos azabaches todavía con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca intentado formar las palabras. La vampira le sonrió en respuesta, pero seguía algo tensa por lo que había pasado con Benjamin.

— Es precioso- apreció Anabelle admirando el dibujo preguntándose de dónde había sacado ella tanta hermosura junta.

— Gracias- dijo sonriendo algo más auténtico.

— La siguiente es fácil- dijo Anabelle sonriendo apretando esta vez ella la mano de su marido.

Bella rió mirando el rostro sonriente del caballero que tenía ante ella, quien estaba sentado en un banco de cuyos lados salían dos palos de madera pintada de blando que soportaban un techo de la misma madera, pero que estaba decorado con una enredadera con flores abiertas en su máximo esplendor.

_Bueno, un caballero y su dama_, pensó Bella riéndose para sus adentros cuando siguió la mano del chico y observando cómo ésta estaba entrelazada con la de una mujer joven que llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco con detalles en rosa. Él, por otro lado, llevaba puesto un igualmente bello traje que parecía hecho por modistos, un sombrero a juego y que en una de sus manos enguantadas tenía un pañuelo. Si observabas detenidamente, en el pañuelo tenía escrito "A&M".

Anabelle y Matthew.

— Oh~ ¡Qué bonito!- dijo Marty riendo, pero sintiendo que esa imagen no era para mostrarla mucho al público. Avergonzado, apartó la vista sintiendo que era un momento muy íntimo.

— ¿Es real?- preguntó Chun-Li apreciando los detalles en los rostros, exactamente los mismos de los amigos que estaban de pie a su lado.

— Sí- contestó Matthew.

— Todavía recuerdo ese momento con claridad- completó la vampira-. Fue la noche antes de que escapáramos.

Marty y Mary los miraron asombrados pensando que era alguna clase de broma, pero iban en serio. Menuda historia tenía que haber detrás.

— Pasemos a la siguiente- dijo Bella riendo también.

La siguiente puerta estaba decorada con hermosas olas grabadas en la madera, que traían y se llevaban figuras muy pequeñas pero, si te fijas bien, eran objetos tan dispares y diferentes como un reloj de arena, una taza, un corazón, un trébol de cuatro hojas...

— Parece "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas"- se burló Marty.

Pero en el centro de la puerta, en medio de un gran rectángulo, estaban pintados una muñeca de trapo y un anillo sobre un fondo blanco que combinaba con el tono azulado del resto de la puerta. La muñeca no era especialmente diferente a una muñeca normal, pero entonces se dieron cuenta que el cabello de lana era ondulado, castaño, y que los ojos del juguete eran del mismo color marrón oscuro que transmitían la misma vida que alguien que conocían, aunque fuese un objeto inanimado. Sus ropas parecían estar hechas a mano, con un par de errores aquí y allá, pero que encajaban a la perfección con el aspecto de la muñequita tan única a la vez que normal.

Los ojos de Mary comenzaron a nublarse, recordando el momento en que su madre le regaló la muñeca por su sexto cumpleaños, cómo había puesto la muñeca en un lugar visible, el tacto de la tela como única fuente de calor... Cerró los ojos y miró hacia otro lado.

Todos notaron que tanto la muñeca como el anillo tenían mucho valor para su nueva amiga, por lo que desviaron su atención a la última puerta, seguramente la de Bella.

Esta era una puerta totalmente diferente a las demás.

No tenía decoración, adornos o color. Sólo era una doble puerta de madera en cuyo centro se formaba una figura humana al juntarse ambas partes. Una figura femenina.

Permanecía estática, inmóvil, a pesar de que la exactitud de la forma que estaba esculpida directamente en la madera daba la sensación de que se pondría a respirar en cualquier momento. Era tan alta como lo era la puerta, casi dos metros de altura, de modo que sus pies desnudos tocaban el suelo de piedra como si estuviera de pie justo frente a ellos. Sus manos, también descubiertas, estaban cruzadas en su pecho, una encima de la otra, en una pose a medias relajada y forzada sobre el lugar donde está su corazón. Un vestido de aspecto delicado, casi como la seda, flotaba a su alrededor libremente aunque no había una sola arruga o pliegue fuera de lugar; al igual que su cabello de suaves ondas, el cual aparentaba moverse gracias a una suave brisa. Parecía que todo había sido fríamente calculado, cada músculo en apariencia relajado, los dedos que apenas estaban visiblemente engarrotados como si antes sostuvieran algo entre ellos, algo que necesitaran poseer. Sus hombros también estaban relajados, y en ellos los tirantes del hermoso pero simple vestido descansaban soportando el peso.

Pero eso no era lo más impresionante, no; lo que más destacaba del relieve era la expresión de la mujer. Ella mostraba una suave y delicada sonrisa en los labios rellenos y perfectos, sin mostrar sus dientes o que se formase una sola línea de expresión en torno a ellos; su nariz recta, perfecta, que acompañaba unos ojos que, aunque cerrados, parecían ser demasiado grandes para la proporción de su rostro. Pero aún así, ella era hermosa; ella era un vampiro.

Era Bella.

En un principio parecía la imagen de una estatua de la Virgen María, usualmente representada como una mujer sonriente, feliz de haber sido elegida por Dios para tener a su hijo; pero, cuando se fijaron mejor, la imagen no estaba feliz.

A pesar de sonreír y parecer que acaba de dar un suspiro de felicidad, sus cejas no estaban relajadas; más bien, estaban arqueadas hacia arriba formando pequeñas arrugas entre ellas. Y, quizá lo más impactante de la imagen en conjunto, era que de sus ojos cerrados salían sin control lágrimas transparentes, cristalinas, que descendían por ambas mejillas hasta llegar al mentón, donde seguían la gravedad y se reunían ambos canales en la barbilla antes de ser derramadas sobre sus manos entrelazadas. Los detalles eran increíbles, ya que incluso podían ver cómo las pestañas se apelmazaban por el líquido.

Aún así, los siete vampiros miraron sorprendidos a su amiga, quien sonreía tristemente mientras alargaba una mano hacia el rostro de su otra yo, el cual parecía que de un momento a otro iba a abrir los ojos y poner su mano encima de la Bella real.

— Bella...- susurró Benjamin, preocupado. Ella pareció no escuchar.

Sólo permanecía en el sitio, quitando las lágrimas de las mejillas de madera del relieve, sorprendiendo a sus amigos cuando comprobaron que las lágrimas eran reales, no un efecto sobre el material. Y seguían saliendo más lágrimas del rostro que, sin mostrar casi expresiones, era capaz de transmitir tristeza y dolor aún cuando sus labios permanecen curvados en una sonrisa.

Bella pareció regresar a la realidad y, sonriendo lo mejor que pudo, se dio la vuelta y preguntó:

— ¿Preparados?- los otros asintieron un tanto aturdidos por lo que acababa de pasar.- Bien, ahora vamos a entrar.

— ¿En tu mente?- preguntó Mary algo asustada.

— Claro- dijo la otra y abrió las puertas, separando en dos la hermosa figura inmóvil que llora para toda la eternidad.

Del otro lado sólo les recibió la casa que ya conocían. Si se esperaban un lugar fantástico donde vuelan objetos inanimados, se llevaron una gran decepción (ese fue Marty), ya que, del otro lado, solo era el interior de la mansión Cullen.

— ¿Otra vez aquí?- dijo Marty con fastidio. Por otro lado, Frank analizaba todo con su vista, asombrado de la perfección en los detalles al reproducir todos y cada uno de los objetos de la sala de estar de la casa.

— Un lugar conocido es la forma más fácil de hacer la mente tangible, más o menos- dijo añadiendo lo último vacilante-. Aunque es peligroso, ya que si siempre desarrollas tu mente según lugares conocidos, podrías perderte para siempre y nunca más volver a la realidad. Por esta vez, voy a mostrar cosas conocidas, pero en un futuro quiero que todos forméis lugares propios, únicos, pero que sintáis como en casa.

— ¿Y qué vamos a hacer aquí?- preguntó Anabelle, curiosa.

— En este lugar transcurrirá la mayoría del entrenamiento.- dijo tomando uno de los jarrones que Esme solía poner en la mesita de café.

— ¿Y qué pasa con el mundo real? ¿No tienes muchas cosas que hacer?- dijo Matthew preocupado de que su amiga pusiera de lado sus responsabilidades por ellos.

— Ahí está el truco de este sitio. No os he traído a mi mente porque sí; he "configurado" este lugar para que dos horas aquí equivalgan a cinco minutos reales. De este modo, cuando despertemos en la cabaña, sólo habrán pasado unas horas cuando aquí serán días y días de entrenamiento.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos esta vez?- dijo Chun-Li curiosa.

— Sólo porque estamos comenzando, serán quince días.

— Quince horas reales- calculó Frank.

— Exacto.- sonrió Bella.- Comencemos. Lo primero será formar un círculo, ¿ya? Bien- dijo al ver que ya se habían sentado en dicha forma cuando apartaron, a velocidad vampírica, los muebles-. Hoy vamos a conocernos mejor, tanto a nosotros mismos, como a los demás. Por ello, de uno en uno, vais a contar vuestro pasado.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral. Nadie tenía ganar de recordar cosas que tanto tiempo atrás quedaron, no solo por haberlas olvidado, sino también por ser casi siempre recuerdos dolorosos.

— Yo comienzo- se ofreció Anabelle amablemente. Los demás la miraron con agradecimiento en los ojos.

— Si quieres, puedes formar imágenes en medio del círculo, o cambiar la habitación- dijo Bella.

— ¿Cómo?- preguntó la vampira.

— Concéntrate, piensa en la imagen detalladamente e imagina que tienes lo que sea que te has imaginado justo frente a ti.- contestó- Por ejemplo, voy a pensar en... mis _sai_- dijo refiriéndose a las cuchillas hechas a partir de las dagas Vulturi. Inmediatamente, entre sus manos aparecieron las armas. Y, al igual que llegaron, desaparecieron.

— Creo que entiendo- dijo la otra vampira, cerrando los ojos. Inmediatamente, pareció que el tiempo se detenía y el viento dejaba de correr. Los vampiros que la observaban concentrarse percibieron inmediatamente cómo el propio aire que guardaban en sus pulmones era violentamente extraído; aunque apenas prestaron atención a ese hecho, ya que los objetos de la sala comenzaron a temblar y caerse al suelo, pulverizándose en medio del aire.

Asombrados, contemplaron las paredes temblar y quebrarse mientras otras aparecían en su lugar. Una gigantescas paredes blancas, donde habían colgados multitud de cuadros entre exageradas ondas y retuerces en columnas meramente decorativas, formaban una habitación típica de un palacio.

Anabelle, suspirando, se aproximó a un cuadro donde una mujer de cabellos rubios como los suyos sonreía de oreja a oreja, pero en sus ojos eran capaces de detectar una tristeza y una soledad inmensas; quizá no fuese porque fuese un cuadro en solitario, sino por algo más. Alargó la mano hacia los labios apenas curvados en una sonrisa en el rostro perfecto, pero cerró la mano justo centímetros antes de tocar la tela del cuadro. Con la mano en el pecho, cerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo su piel era suavemente rozada por unas ropas que encajaban en el lugar, la tela más fina que había en el país, los adornos en su pelo recogido tan grandes como puños, obligándole a mantener su cabeza alta y "ser una señorita".

— Yo, aunque podáis pensar lo contrario, no vengo de ese lugar- dijo mirando los rostros estáticos en las imágenes de las paredes- Yo era la hija del amante de un rey en el siglo XVII. Una bastarda.- dijo mirando al suelo. Después, fue al cuadro de un hombre sobre un caballo rampante, vestido pomposamente y sosteniendo un sable en la mano derecha alzada como símbolo de poder, supremacía y dotes de mando.- Él, es mi padre. Un padre que murió sin hijo varón, el cual sus hijas legítimas perecieron por enfermedades o complicaciones en el parto, de modo que tuvieron que acudir a mí para el trono...

— ¿Fuiste una reina?- dijo Marty con los ojos desorbitados.

— Casi- dijo con una risilla, pero su ropa regresó a los simples pantalones y la camisa que llevaba antes-. Yo no me sentía en casa, no tenía a mi familia cerca, y mi madre no era permitida en palacio. Esto no era un lugar de lujos y poder; era un enorme prisión de mármol y oro. Yo no era feliz.- dijo caminando de aquí a allá.

— ¿Qué hiciste para huir de tu... destino?- preguntó la pelinegra con cautela.

— Al principio no logré conseguir mucho- dijo suspirando-, porque todo el mundo me señalaba con el dedo, me miraba con asco y otras cosas; pero hacían lo imposible para mantenerme, dominarme y controlarme para obtener ellos mismos dinero en el proceso. Recuerdo de aquella época que mis paseos mensuales por la ciudad eran breves, y no podía enseñar mi rostro por miedo a que me identificasen; pero fue en mi paseo del mes de octubre, gracias a Dios, o quien sea, cuando le conocí.- miró a su marido con amor pintado en los ojos, tomando la mano que le ofrecía.

— Yo iba de paso por allí. Por supuesto, había oído hablar de la tan famosa princesa ilegítima, pero a mí no me importaba ya quién reinaba o quién no. Sólo me importaba alimentarme, porque tenía hambre.- Frank lo miró sorprendido, aunque no lo demostró mucho.

— ¿Eras vampiro ya por aquel entonces?- preguntó Chun-Li.

— Sí, y de apenas pocos años- dijo mirando al suelo, pero su rubia compañera levantó su rostro con suavidad, sonriéndole y dándole ánimos-. No me siento orgulloso de ser un asesino.

— Nadie lo está- susurró Bella mirando al suelo. Hubo un silencio extraño después.

— ¿Y qué pasó después?- dijo la pelinegra intentando cambiar de tema.

— No muchas cosas- dijo Anabelle aburrida, dejando pasar recuerdos sin sonido, meramente imágenes.- Nos enamoramos al instante, no sabría decirte exactamente cómo pasó- dijo sonriendo levemente-, pero inmediatamente supe que quería estar con él aunque fuese... peligroso.- a su alrededor comenzó a formarse la imagen de su amiga rompiendo un vestido simple, para después asomarse a su balcón sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, lanzándose al vacío. Hubo una exclamación ahogada, pero la chica, todavía humana, fue atrapada en pleno vuelo por los brazos fuertes del otro rubio, quien sonreía.- Huimos juntos, apenas un par de noches después de conocernos. Yo había dejado una carta de mi "suicidio", diciendo que me había tirado al lago que teníamos cerca porque no soportaba la presión, de manera que no me buscasen.

— Desaparecimos del mundo unos años, en los que convertí a mi pequeña- sonrió Matthew apretando su brazo en los hombros de su compañera-.

— ¿Y después?- preguntó Benjamin, intrigado. Había leído algo sobre una princesa bastarda que se había suicidado, pero apenas y se acordaba. Se le hacía realmente extraño conocer gente de leyenda, ese tipo de personas que sólo podrías ver en libros de historia, cuentos y misterio; personas que por más que intentes ubicarlas en la actualidad, te sería imposible. ¿Pero de esto no es de lo que va la inmortalidad?, pensó con ironía, recordando cómo existían todavía vampiros que nacieron en épocas muy lejanas, casi olvidando su pasado por la cantidad de milenios que habían vivido; pero que ahora los veías pasearse por un centro comercial como el que más.

— Viajamos mucho, juntos- se sonrieron de nuevo-, hasta que una vez escuchamos sobre un rebelión contra los Vulturis, liderado por una vampiresa despechada. Nos pareció una tontería, ya que muchos lo habían intentado y siempre habían caído bajo el poder y la cantidad de vampiros habilidosos que habían entre las filas enemigas...- Matthew hizo cambiar la habitación de nuevo, ahora viéndose todos sentados en medio de un grupo de vampiros totalmente dispares. Reconocieron a los rubios y a un puñado de vampiros que habían participado en la masacre Vulturi; pero se notaba quién lideraba gracias a la ligera separación con respecto a los demás que tenía una vampiresa de cabellos rojos como las fresas, hermosa, aunque estuviera toda llena de barro, ligeramente encorvada y con la cabeza mirando al suelo.- Charlotte- aclaró Matthew al ver la mirada asombrada de Marty y Mary sobre el cuerpo grisáceo y triste de la vampira.

— ¿Es ella quien...?- comenzó a decir Mary.

— Sí- contestó esta vez Bella todavía cruzada de brazos-, ella fue la que organizó todo el plan y quien me pidió que "llamara" a los Vulturis.

— Lo había leído en clases...- murmuró Mary, asombrada. Había nacido en un mundo lleno de vampiros que se paseaban sin miedo entre humanos, crecido en una escuela en cuyos libros aparecían ambas especies sin distinción y que hablaban de la Rebelión Vampírica a su vez. Los tenía delante, tenía aquellos héroes que habían liberado la Tierra de aquellos tiranos.

— Para no dilatarlo más- dijo Anabelle interrumpiendo sus pensamientos-, diré que acabamos con Aro y su guardia, aunque Charlotte cayera en batalla, y luego fuimos a buscar a Bella...- mostró imágenes del momento que Bella recordaba con mucha diversión. Sonreía pensando en lo asustada que estuvo al ver semejante grupo de vampiros en el jardín delantero de la mansión Cullen, y luego en lo descolocada que la dejó la muestra de respeto repentina. Al menos le alegraba que aquello fuese el inicio de una gran amistad con el par de vampiros que contaban su historia.

— Por mi parte, no hay mucho que contar- dijo Matthew después de unos segundos en que todos regresaron a sus pensamientos y la habitación regresó a ser la sala principal de la mansión Cullen-. Yo era el tercer hijo de una familia de comerciantes, pero nunca me interesé por la empresa familiar- se encogió de hombros-, prefería mirar las estrellas y perderme en los bosques, donde había tranquilidad y no me sentía aprisionado por las normas estrictas de mi casa. Fue en uno de mis viajes en que conocí al vampiro que me convirtió.

— ¿Quién fue?- dijo Frank, curioso.

— Marco Vulturi- dijo en un susurro bajo. El lugar poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en un ambiente verde, oscuro y apenas iluminado por los rayos de la Luna; pero era extraño observar que estaba visto desde el punto de vista de un humano. Una versión humana del vampiro rubio que tenían justo delante, contando su breve historia, en medio de un bosque en algún lugar del mundo. Desconcertados, algunos de los presentes se fijaron en dos puntos rojos que apenas se distinguían entre los árboles.

Pasaron unos segundos, mientras los que desconocían el dato asimilaban la información.

— ¿Por qué lo hizo?- preguntó Mary algo estupefacta.

— No lo sé- contestó encogiéndose de hombros-, él me dijo que podía ver cómo no me sentía libre, y que por ello siguió el impulso y me mordió. Permaneció a mi lado toda la conversión y me explicó las reglas. También me contó qué era y yo tuve mucho miedo porque creía que iba a encerrarme en algún lugar del castillo en Volterra, pero él sólo sonrió y me dejó ir.

— Qué benevolente, ¿no?- dijo Mary, sospechosa.

— Él se veía a sí mismo en ti- dijo Bella a Matthew-. Había perdido a su compañera y se sentía atrapado, infeliz, con sus hermanos en Italia; pero no podía irse porque había prometido estar con ellos y proteger la Ley.

— Ya veo...- murmuró Benjamin.

— Recuerdo la mirada que él me dio, además de sus advertencias, como si fuera ayer-tembló ligeramente-. Sólo con eso se me fueron todas las ganas de ser violento. Por ello, a pesar de tener poco tiempo en esta "vida", no cometí... locuras- sonrió.

Mary se estremeció levemente y Marty tragó hondo, pensando en las cosas que un neófito común era capaz de hacer. Sacudieron la cabeza para quitar los pensamientos de sus mentes, consiguiéndolo; pero entonces cayeron en la cuenta de que estaban otra vez en la mansión Cullen, y que afuera el Sol seguía brillando, cosa ya de por sí extraña, aunque sentían que hubiesen pasado horas desde que llegaron.

— Tiene explicación- dijo Bella sacándolos de sus pensamientos-. Como dije, aquí el tiempo y el espacio como lo conocéis no existe y puedo controlarlo a mi parecer. De igual modo, aquí no brillamos bajo la luz- se aproximó a una ventana abierta para apoyar sus palabras. La observaron en silencio unos momentos, todavía pensando en lo que acababan de ver y en el hecho de que _no estaban_ en la realidad, sino en la mente de una persona.

— Y, bueno, ¿quién viene ahora?- preguntó Mary con educación, pero realmente curiosa sobre las historias que se escondían detrás de todos y cada uno de los vampiros con los que compartía un vínculo, aunque intangible, capaz de hacer una diferencia.- ¿Qué?- murmuró sorprendida por recibir la atención de todos e intimidada por los ojos brillantes, a veces acompañados por una sonrisa, que no prometían nada bueno.

Tragó pesadamente, apenas sintiendo la mano que agarró su brazo y la empujó hacia el centro del círculo.

* * *

><p>De acuerdo.<p>

A estas alturas algunos estarán pensando que por qué mierda han tenido que esperar hasta que hoy, día "especial" (11/11/11), he actualizado. La verdad no me había fijado de la casualidad, solamente me he puesto a escribir y pude terminar el cap xDD. Hablando de escribir... A veces me sorprendo de lo extraña que puede llegar a ser mi musa, ya que 1/4 del cap lo hice en tres semanas y el resto en 2 días desenfrenados en los que no tenía deberes y ganar de estudiar; así que ya podéis comprobar lo genial que me va en clases xDDD

Total, que agradezco reviews. Sé que en la vida llegaré a superar los que conseguí en la secuela, pero no pierdo la esperanza de que gente habitual me escriba algo. Aún así, agradezco con todo mi corazón a todas aquellas personas que sólo se pasen a ver cómo sigue el cap.

**Os quiero :)**


	6. Destino

Hola. ¿Qué tal? Espero que bien xDDD

La última vez que actualicé fue el año pasado xDDDD Es coña, ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! (Atrasado) Otra cosa que acabo de fijarme... El cap 5 salió el 11/11/11 xDDDD Perturbante...

De este capítulo lo que puedo decir es que me parece un poco obvio. No sé si alguien tendrá sus teorías de lo que se avecina, pero **me gustaría escucharlas, así, en negrita. **Siento que esta historia está perdiendo popularidad, quizá porque se hace pesada o porque es una secuela, pero también quisiera que me dijeseis lo que podría contribuir a este fic. Me siento muy sola.

De música... Me hice fan de una lista de reproducción de múscia de anime que recomiendo ampliamente. Por ello, hay una canción que me parece encaja cuando explican las historias: **Final Hour- **http:/www. youtube. com/watch?v=LRxy5LENt8M&feature=BFa&list=SP7D39CA2289BA3FCD&lf=list_related (quitad los espacios, por todo eso del SPAM, ff no me deja ponerlo junto)

Mi opinión de esa canción es que también encaja con el fic en general. Es preciosa, hermosa y trágica a la vez; por ello la tengo puesta en repeat cuando escribo este fic. Podréis ponerla también, en serio, no paséis de mí.

Otras canciones que encajan a la perfección con lo que sigue del fic, es decir, lo que mejor tenía pensado y el motivo por el que escribo este fic, os doy unas pistas: Son las 3 sinfonías de Matthew Bellamy (sí, ese nombre os puede sonar xDDD), en especial la 2º (Cross-Pollination) y la 3º (Redemption). Aquí os las pongo: http:/www. youtube. com/watch?v=1ZD0yp-E0rw (de la 1º se sacan la 2º y la 3º en vídeos relacionados, a mí me da pereza xD) Prestad atención a las letras, y si véis algo que os llame la atención y creeis que es del fic, **decídmelo.**

**Otras canciones para este cap...**

- **Party Rock Anthem- **_LMFAO_

-** The GOD Fist- **_Es de la lista de canciones de animé de antes. Ni siquiera sé de quien es, pero es de la OST de Shakugan no Shana, creo._

Me siento triste, y muy sola. No sé por qué.*se encoge de hombros*

_Y ahora, el cap:  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Destino<span>_**

La muchacha miró fulminantemente a Anabelle, la causante de su vergüenza actual. La vampira, aunque disimulaba mirando a otro sitio, era la que había obligado a la tímida chica a situarse en medio de siete vampiros que, aunque tranquilos, la atemorizaban con sus ojos brillantes.

— Te toca- dijo Bella con una risilla.

— ¿Por qué a mí?- susurró mirando al cielo suspirando pesadamente. Al igual que los demás, no tenía ganas de sacar recuerdos dolorosos del pasado.

— Tranquila- dijo la vampiresa rubia con sonrisa amable y maternal. La castaña la miró unos momentos a los ojos antes de cerrar los suyos, concentrándose, y pensando por dónde comenzar a contar.

— Yo... Nací en una familia normal, con unos padres normales y un hermano pequeño al que amaba más que a nada. Recuerdo que siempre estábamos juntos de pequeños y que yo tenía el síndrome de hermana sobreprotectora- dijo con una sonrisa triste mientras fijaba sus ojos en el suelo.

Inmediatamente, el lugar comenzó a girar y girar vertiginosamente. Gracias al ojo rápido característico de los vampiros, eran capaces de percibir sombras que adquirían fugazmente rostros aleatorios, borrosos y apenas definidos; muñecos que volaban por encima de sus cabezas a velocidades poco comunes acompañados de muebles de tamaño considerable. Tal vez, lo que la situación no tenía en común con la anterior, en la que Anabelle era la que hablaba, era que sentían cómo en sus corazones se mezclaban sentimientos. Un abrazo, un beso en la mejilla, alegría sin motivo, ganas de llorar y no sabían por qué... Era extraño, singular, pero de algún modo supieron dos cosas: una, que Mary estaba literalmente compartiendo sus recuerdos con ellos; dos, que tendrían que acostumbrarse a estar _en_ la cabeza de otro si querían que esto funcionase.

— Esta era mi casa- los sacó la castaña de sus ensoñaciones. En ese momento, se fijaron en que se encontraban en una habitación bastante simple, normal, sin las exageraciones decorativas de Barroco ni los toques Alice que había en la mansión Cullen. Una litera, un pequeño escritorio con una silla baja, un armario empotrado de madera que ocupada casi una pared completa... Lo más común en una habitación de niños, ya sea por el considerable desorden o por las paredes decoradas con papeles de motivos infantiles. Con una pequeña risilla, Bella encontró uno de los libros que sacaron a la venta para los niños, que explicaba la historia de los vampiros mediante dibujos-. Nací en un mundo donde decir la palabra "vampiro" no tenía por qué referirse a un mito. Crecí en colegios que compartía con vampiros, lugares en los que ambos convivíamos y aprendíamos unos de los otros y, aunque se sentía uno muy intimidado al verlos... vernos- dudó al usar la última palabra-, yo era feliz porque tenía todo lo que podría pedir.- soltó una risilla- Bueno, tenía mis exigencias como cualquier niño: quiero el muñeco tal, el videojuego tal... Pero en realidad no me eran importantes.

La vampira calló unos momentos, pensando. Ahora venía el momento en que la historia ya no era tan feliz, en donde a Cenicienta se le acababa el hechizo, y todos lo sabían. No les importó esperar pacientemente a que la chica ordenara sus pensamientos, ya que todos pasaban por momentos parecidos cuando intentaban contar su propia historia a otros. Mary miró los ojos con sentimientos de agradable entendimiento que sabían por lo que ella había pasado y no la mirarían con lástima, terror o la ignoraría. Suspiró un par de veces y por fin supo que podía confiar plenamente en ellos, porque no eran diferentes, no daban miedo, eran sus amigos y porque la comprenderían.

— Mi hermano estaba muy enfermo, así que yo tuve que quedarme en casa de unos vecinos al ser demasiado pequeña para estar sola, y esperar a que regresaran de su viaje a un hospital en otro país.- bajó la mirada, triste. Todo volvió a girar en torno a los vampiros mientras escuchaban de fondo una noticia de hace unos años que recordaban a la perfección. No fue necesario decir mucho más cuando escucharon tres veces el apellido de su amiga en la voz de un policía que anunciaba las víctimas de un accidente de avión.

— Mary...- dijo Anabelle al verla temblar ligeramente con los ojos cerrados, sus cabellos flotando violentamente a su alrededor y empuñando sus manos. Marty, al estar más cerca, se levantó con algo de dificultad por la fuerza con la que el viento del semi-tornado que se había formado a raíz de los desordenados pensamientos de la inestable vampiresa.

— Tranquilízate- le dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro. En ese momento, Mary abrió los ojos y todo se volvió negro, el viento había desaparecido y ella dejó de temblar. Ellos callaron, dejándole espacio.

— No tenía parientes que me cuidasen mientras fuera menor de edad, así que sólo pude quedarme con unas pocas cosas de mi casa y fui a un orfanato- entre sus manos apareció la muñeca. Sabían que era especial para ella, ya que se lo había hecho su madre y quizá fuese la única cosa que tuvo de sus padres cuando murieron-. Pronto me adoptaron, pero se cansaron de mi después de un tiempo ya que no hablaba, me negaba a comer y decían que les asustaba al merodear por la casa de noche- rió pensando en sus rostros llenos de miedo-. A partir de ahí todo fue una vorágine de nuevos padres, nuevas casas y "familias definitivas". Nunca duraba más de medio año y llegó un punto que no deshacía mis maletas porque me tenía que ir.

- Antes de darme cuenta, ya tenía dieciocho años, estaba en la puerta del orfanato de nuevo, sin familia y sólo con mis cosas en dos maletas. Simplemente me di la vuelta y busqué a mis vecinos, quienes afortunadamente seguían viviendo en el mismo lugar, y estuve allí un tiempo para trabajar y conseguir dinero por mi cuenta. Me independicé, alquilé un piso apropiado para mí y me hice secretaria de un asistente de un asistente de un asistente de alguien en el gobierno vampírico. Como sabréis, fui ascendida rápidamente cuando hicieron cambios en el personal y Bella- la miró de reojo- me plantó en la oficina de la central europea al ver mi "talento". Todavía no sé por qué.

— No eras frívola o manipuladora. No buscabas beneficios de ningún tipo en tu trabajo, aparte de conseguir lo suficiente para vivir. También te investigué y de algún modo sentí que en ese lugar encontrarías alguien que te hiciera feliz después de lo que viviste.

— Acosadora- murmuró causando risillas en los presentes.

— ¿Y tu poder?- dijo Benjamin con curiosidad.

— Bella hizo esa vez las entrevistas personalmente. Recuerdo que sólo me miró a los ojos y dijo "Puedes descansar. Estás en tu casa" y, con una sonrisa, me dio una taza de chocolate caliente y me obligó a sentarme hasta que me lo terminé. Antes de darme cuenta, me había dormido y tenía ese poder de ver el futuro. Me sentía muy rara, pero me sentía de algún modo, feliz. Como no lo había sido en años. Ella me explicó exactamente lo que significaba mi puesto, y me dio mucho miedo hablar con ella, pero éramos amigas. Fue realmente extraño.

— Ya, como todo lo que tiene que ver con Bella.- todos rieron.

— Y esa es mi historia- dijo con una débil sonrisa mientras la oscuridad se iba y regresaban a la mansión blanca. Ahora más animada, aunque con una expresión seria, sentía cómo un gran peso de encima era elevado. Se sentía más ligera, más libre, como si unas cadenas viejas y ya oxidadas se hubiesen roto por el deterioro y volviese a ser ella misma. _Bueno, una versión mejorada y menos torpe_, rió mentalmente.

— Ya verás que todo irá a mejor, cariño- le dijo Anabelle cuando se volvió a sentir a su lado- No estás sola.

— Ya lo sé- dijo con voz suave, repasando por enésima vez los rostros de ojos dorados, excepto uno, de sus nuevos amigos.- Ya lo sé- repitió con una sonrisa mientras se hacía silencio en el lugar, de nuevo la casa Cullen, un silencio cómodo.

Bella sonrió al ver con sus ojos lo que otros no ven, al sentir lo que otros no sienten. Aquella niebla suave de colores y formas muy variadas se mezclaba y entrecruzaba siguiendo la orden de las emociones de sus dueños, indicando que la conexión medio forzada que había establecido entre los ocho vampiros iba viento en popa sin que tuviera que hacer nada. Sonrió feliz de saber que aquellos que estaban solos habían encontrado un grupo, unos amigos o una familia.

— Creo que me toca a mí- dijo Frank siguiendo el orden lógico, ya que estaba sentado junto a Mary. Cerrando los ojos, permitió que la sala cambiase de nuevo, pero esta vez con un ritmo controlado y suave, sin brusquedades o tornados de emociones que expresasen la angustia o el dolor. Él siempre había sido así, reservado, controlado y estable, sin alteraciones. Al menos así era hasta que se convirtió.

— ¡Vaya!- dijo Marty admirando una casita de madera en medio de un bosque, una casi que le era muy familiar.- ¿Oye, esa no es...?

— Sí- dijo respondiendo suavemente. Al abrir los ojos, sonrió de medio lado viendo que su hogar, su antiguo hogar, donde había pasado sus primeros años de vida con su madre y su padre, parecía otra vez lleno de vida y amor-. Yo nací en Alemania, hacia finales del siglo diecinueve, principios del veinte. No éramos muy pobres, ni muy acomodados, pero teníamos todo lo que necesitásemos o pudiésemos querer. Mi infancia es muy difusa, ya que ni siquiera recuerdo el rostro de mi madre o el sabor de su comida, pero siempre la recordaré por los abrazos que me daba cuando estaba triste- entonces sintieron la _calidez_, aquella que sólo una madre podía dar, sacado de los recuerdos del vampiro. Bella sonrió al notar las similitudes en los sentimientos de sus sobrinos cuando Alice o Rosalie les abrazaban de pequeños-. Crecí sano y fuerte, pero sin mi padre; él fue reclutado para la guerra y yo fui después al cumplir la mayoría de edad. Sobre aquello quiero decir que no fue una buena experiencia; es más, no quisiera volverlo a repetir- dijo al ver los ojos de emoción de Marty, pero estos dejaron de estar tan iluminados cuando al fondo escucharon gritos de mujeres y niños, explosiones y el estruendo de aviones por encima de sus cabezas. Difusamente, vieron edificios a medio destruir y muchísima gente corriendo de un lado a otro, con su amigo Frank en medio de ese caos-. ¿La gloria del soldado? Puras mentiras- dijo con amargura-, sólo nos enviaban a la muerte. Luchas en vano y demasiados inocentes.

- Deserté- dijo con calma y cambiando el lugar para ahora estar en medio de un bosque. Jadeos por la carrera y el sonido del pesado equipamiento del soldado Frank acompañaban el silencio que formaban los ocho vampiros, sin que ninguno quisiera romperlo con palabras de ningún tipo-. Huí... Corrí sin rumbo a cualquier parte donde no viera a tanta gente morir en un parpadeo...- Todo comenzó a sacudirse y de pronto todos sintieron como si fueran placados por algo fuerte, como una gran roca, y se sintieron volar en brazos de _alguien_. Los dos brillos rojos hablaron por sí mismos.- Desgraciadamente, salí de la muerte y la destrucción para encontrarme con algo peor: en lo que yo me había convertido. Sólo tenía _sed_ y habían demasiados humanos cerca como para poder controlarme de algún modo. Y no había nadie que me orientase.

— ¿El vampiro que te convirtió no lo hizo a propósito?- dijo Benjamin curioso.

— No. Sólo recuerdo el dolor de la transformación- tembló ligeramente-, y que cuando desperté estaba solo. Quizá huía también y se topó conmigo en el camino y la sed le superó.

— Pero te dejó _vivo_.- dijo Marty. El otro se encogió de hombros.

— Siguiendo con la historia, sólo voy a decir que volví cuando ya me habían dado por muerto. Algunos sospecharon de mi aspecto, pero tenían demasiado miedo como para acercarse a más de un metro de mí, y los que lo hacían se convertían en mi cena- no se le alteró la voz, pero todos sintieron el arrepentimiento que acarreaban estas palabras-. Segunda Guerra Mundial y yo ya era un general importante, gracias a mi sobrenatural fuerza y la facilidad que, sorprendentemente- dijo con ironía-, sólo yo tenía de asesinar gente. Dirigía un campo de trabajo- miró al suelo mientras imágenes de personas, todas vestidas iguales, caminaban a la par hacia una gran puerta de metal. Niños incluidos-. No me siento orgulloso de mi pasado- dijo con siempre hacía cuando trataba ese tema-, y desearía regresar a esos días para poder cambiar _algo_ y evitar toda esa masacre, pero en ese entonces yo solo podía pensar en una cosa: comer.

— A todos nos gustaría regresar al pasado y cambiar algo, pero no podemos- dijo Chun-Li con una ligera sonrisa llena de sentimientos. Él también sonrió en respuesta, pero se enderezó y pasó una mano por sus cabellos castaños y suspiró.

— La Guerra terminó y mi bando, como bien sabréis, perdió ante los Aliados. Yo sólo quise salir de ahí, tal y como cuando fui humano; huir de la masacre y la muerte que había causado por mi propia naturaleza, las vidas que había quitado y el llanto de las personas al perder sus más queridos familiares... Por mi mente pasaba una y otra vez la figura sin rostro de mi madre, quien quizá ya habría muerto de vieja o quizá fue asesinada en medio del caos, todavía no lo sé; pero el arrepentimiento daba vueltas por mi cabeza. Y sentí asco de mí mismo- admiraron el nuevo paisaje que tenían alrededor, e incluso algunos soltaron una exclamación de sorpresa al ver una hermosa vista del atardecer desde un acantilado tan alto como un rascacielos, el mar en calma y un vampiro que brillaba en tonos rubíes en la punta del saliente rocoso, Frank-. Intenté suicidarme de mil y una maneras, pero mi cuerpo era inmune a cualquier cosa que conociese, y creí que me volvería loco.

- No podía morir y, si tan ciertas eran las leyendas que había escuchado, viviría eternamente con este yugo sobre mis hombros- todo estaba a oscuras, como si sus ojos hubiesen sido tapados por una venda gruesa. Frank cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, escuchando a lo lejos el grito que marcó el inicio de una de sus épocas más oscuras, después, claro está, de la guerra. El grito que dolor que había soltado para intentar calmar su corazón muerto, su alma manchada con los asesinatos a consciencia que había cometido. Entonces todo volvió a aclararse y vieron a su amigo caminar errante por las calles de una ciudad a medio reconstruir, a las afueras, en la zona industrial. Lo vieron detenerse en frente de los ventanales de un gran edificio y mirar su rostro sin sonrisa, demacrado y triste, pero tan perfecto y hermoso como el actual. Sin cambiar, sin morir.

Siempre congelado, siempre recordando sus actos.

Si Mary pudiese llorar, estaría haciéndolo como una magdalena. ¿Cómo una persona tan noble, como había visto en la misión que Bella les había puesta unas horas atrás, podía haber sufrido tanto? No es que no le importasen las vidas que se había llevado, ni el miedo que bajó por su espina cuando se imaginó esa mirada llena de hambre y de muerte en el rostro blanco como la tiza del castaño; pero, ¿acaso no era posible la redención? ¿No era igual de grande la penitencia, los años de arrepentimiento que el vampiro había vivido, como para ser perdonado? Ella creía que sí y, según veía en los rostros de sus acompañantes, no era la única. Sonrió al pensar que no estaba sola, que no era la única con una vida que no quisiese recordar y que existía el perdón.

— Aún en mi aislamiento voluntario- siguió contando-, estaba consciente del mundo que me rodeaba. Veía la gente cambiar, morir y nacer una y otra vez, cosas que yo nunca podría hacer. Y entonces escuché de los Vulturis- dijo con un extraño tono en la voz-, y tuve esperanza por primera vez en décadas. Creí que ellos podrían matarme por fin o al menos decirme el cómo, pero sólo me encontré con el mismo horror del que salí. Más muertos y más frivolidades. Demasiada sangre para mi gusto, si me permitís decir- dijo con una sonrisa irónica-. Pero aún así me quedé, intentando encontrar mi lugar en cualquier parte. No hice mucho, sólo trabajos menores que no salían del castillo en Volterra, como limpieza-se encogió de hombros-, pero fue suficiente. Nunca más, me dije, no más muertes; y, casualmente, escuché a Aro comentar sobre un amigo suyo, Carlisle, quien ya era famoso por Italia debido a su dieta "vegetariana". Y me gustó.

- Inmediatamente me fui de Volterra sin decir adiós, aunque nadie me buscó, y regresé a mi casa, aquella en donde nací y pasé mi infancia, donde había muchos animales salvajes y ningún humano cerca. Estuve un par de años en "rehabilitación" hasta que supe que estaba preparado para hacer vida social; pero cuando quise darme cuenta, ya no era mi época y yo ya no existía. Me hice una identidad falsa y fui a una universidad con mis datos falsificados, conseguí un trabajo decente y pasé algunos años de aquí a allá viviendo como un humano más. Un día, estaba yo en un parque en medio de un pueblo de vacaciones cuando alguien muy extraño se sentó a mi lado- miró a Bella con la ceja levantada-. No tenía nada especial ni diferente a los demás, excepto que era un vampiro, y de ojos rojos. Mentiría si dijese que no tuve miedo, pero después de un rato ella me aseguró que no había asesinado a nadie en su vida y que no planeaba hacerlo; pero algo que me impactó de aquel vampiro fue que estaba vacío, como yo lo estuve tiempo atrás. Me preguntó si conocía a los Cullen, o al menos a Carlisle, pero no pude ayudarla mucho. Con una sonrisa, ella se despidió y se perdió entre los árboles que había detrás.

Mientras hablaba, el lugar iba mostrando exactamente lo que decía, enseñando a una bella toda sucia, llena de barro y con el pelo enmarañado, sus ojos rojos como rubíes y una sonrisa de dientes perfectos; pero Frank tenía razón: estaba vacía. Los presentes en la sala sonrieron tristemente recordando esa parte en la vida de su amiga.

— Cual fue mi sorpresa cuando la vi en televisión unos años después, diciendo que era la Reina- rió en voz baja al igual que sus amigos-, pero de algún modo estaba contento al ver en sus ojos que era feliz; así que fui a verla, como todos los demás. Se acordaba de mí y se disculpaba por no poder charlar conmigo como es debido, pero me quedé un tiempo con algunos más y nos volvimos buenos amigos. Hasta ahora en realidad no he hecho mucho, sólo me he dedicado a andar de un lado para otro, sintiéndome libre por fin.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro blanco como la cal.

— Qué historia tan bonita...- susurró Mary en voz baja, ganándose miradas de sorpresa de los presentes-. Me refiero lo mucho que has sufrido y cambiado y todo eso, je je je...- rió avergonzada. Frank miró hacia otro lado riendo internamente, pero contento.

— Me toca a mí- dijo Benjamin y el lugar se oscureció, no porque el vampiro hubiese hecho algún cambio, más bien era como si todos se pusieran tristes.

— No hace falta que te fuerces- murmuró Chun-Li sintiendo que el vampiro no querría hablar.

— Hablaré- dijo negando con la cabeza suavemente y una sonrisa en sus labios-. Quiero hacerlo, después de ver a todos los demás abrirse a nosotros de ese modo. No quiero huir más, nunca más.

— Prosigue, pues- dijo Frank mientras cambiaban lugares en el círculo. El rubio tomó aire.

— Yo nací en Egipto, África hace muchos años. Mi creador vio el potencial en mí y me convirtió para su propio beneficio, pero huyendo constantemente de los Vulturis al temer que me llevasen para utilizarme. Como sabréis, mi poder es el de controlar los elementos sin límites de ningún tipo, siendo de los primeros en poseer habilidades fuera de lo mental. No recuerdo nada de mi vida anterior, quizá a mis padres y mi hermana mayor, pero después de cambiar se me forzó a olvidar todo lo anterior.- sonrió y a su alrededor se formó un paisaje diferente a los anteriores, abriéndose ante ellos un desierto apenas decorado con dunas aquí y allá- El mundo no tenía mucho sentido para mí ya que, ¿para qué mas serviría yo, si no era como arma? Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de caer en la desesperación y aceptación de mi destino, conocí a mi pareja, Tia.- una mujer sonreía en ese paisaje hacia la "cámara", haciendo que los presentes en la habitación se diesen cuenta de que estaban viendo todo desde el punto de vista de Benjamin. Entonces "tendieron" una mano hacia la chica y salieron a la luz del día en el desierto, viendo cómo la vampira sonriente brillaba como si su piel estuviese formada por millones de diamantes incrustado en su piel.- Ella me enseñó lo que era amar de verdad, amar la vida y supe que mi lugar no estaba con Amun, pero tuve que quedarme.

- Antes de darme cuenta, los Vulturis habían desaparecido y Amun no me soltaba. No quería hacerle daño a aquel que me había cuidado durante décadas, pero supe que debía para ser feliz con mi compañera y me convencí un millón de veces de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

El lugar cambió y vieron un grupo de vampiros, un pequeño aquelarre de tres personas, probablemente nómadas, que los observaban amedrentadoramente desde el otro lado de un oasis. Benajmin, aunque tenso, intentaba tranquilizarse cuando los vampiros se iban acercando sigilosamente hacia ellos, pero no pudo evitar apretar los puños y los párpados muy fuerte. Cuando los enemigos saltaron hacia ellos, Benjamin y Tia, todo se volvió oscuro de nuevo.

— La perdí. A ella y todo lo que me importaba; pero me vi obligado a permanecer con Amun de todos modos- suspiró pero sonrió levemente al darse cuenta que ya no era como antes cuando pensaba en Tia; que el dolor, aunque fuese el mismo, era más fácil de soportar. Quizá se debiera que últimamente lo estaba liberando todo al contarlo o a que se viera acompañado y distraído con otras cosas- Cambié de aspecto y mi comportamiento se fue volviendo más tranquilo, reprimido, intentando que el dolor no me consumiese y muriese, ya que sabía que mi compañera no desearía eso para mí.

- Aún así, me sentía atrapado en una caja. En el momento que supe que era por Amun y su constante obsesión, empeorada por la muerte de Tia- su expresión cambió e hizo una mueca al decir la palabra-, me fui a Siberia, lo suficientemente lejos y apartado de todo para mi gusto. Durante veinte años fui de un lado a otro vagando sin rumbo por zonas deshabitadas buscando otra vez el sentido de mi vida... Sin éxito.

Calló ignorando las miradas de tristeza de sus amigos y cerró los ojos. Suspiró pensando en la pérdida y en todas las reflexiones y conclusiones a las que había llegado en esos años de aislamiento, sintiéndolas obsoletas y fruto de la desesperación. Sí, era eso, pensó divertido, pero de algún modo necesitaba llegar a lo más profundo para poder emerger del lugar oscuro y ser feliz de nuevo. Aquella nueva oportunidad de vivir la buscaba en una persona imaginada, alguien que fuese capaz de hacerle olvidar a su amor perdido y vivir de nuevo; pero cuando llegaba a ese pensamiento inmediatamente lo borraba de su mente sintiendo que deshonraba la memoria de su compañera. Lo que no se daba cuenta era de que estaba buscando mal, porque su vida no estaba en otra compañera, sino en esta vida que ahora se abría delante, llena de aventuras y experiencias nuevas que puedan distraerle no para hacer desaparecer el dolor; sino que le enseñasen a avanzar, pasar página y rehacer su vida.

— De vez en cuando me encontraba con algún vampiro, pero éstos me dejaban solo; quizá uno o dos se interesasen en mí, pero se iban ante mi poco interés en contar- miró de reojo a Bella, quien sonreía levemente, pero sintiéndose de algún modo identificada con su amigo-. Entonces, vino a mí una vampiresa que ya había conocido en otro momento, uno más feliz, y eso me hizo sentir bastante mal. Bella a veces me hizo compañía cuando tenía tiempo libre, ya que sabía a la perfección dónde y cuándo estaba, y yo poco a poco intentaba superar por mis propios métodos mi pena, sin poder conseguirlo. Un día, no hace mucho, vino para pedirme que me uniese a un grupo de gente que no conocía pero que sentía que estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Entonces supe que aquí estaba mi lugar.

La última frase la dijo en susurros, convirtiendo el final de su historia en algo totalmente extraño, como si estuviese contando un cuento de fantasía y misterios a un niño. Anabelle se sobresaltó escuchando sus propios pensamientos en boca de otra persona, pero no lo exteriorizó. Miró a su marido y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que no eran los únicos en sentir que esto era cosa del destino y no una idea pasajera de su amiga.

— Creo que voy yo- dijo Marty todavía pensativo y algo triste por la historia de Benjamin. Levantándose, cambió de lugares con el otro vampiro y carraspeó nervioso antes de contar su historia:

— Si no me equivoco, después de Mary, soy el más joven de este grupo- sonrió de medio lado-. Sin ofender, pequeñaja- ella hizo un mohín-. Pues eso, yo nací hace unas cuantas décadas solamente, así que mi infancia fue algo normalilla- se encogió de hombros-; tenía a mis padres y dos hermanas, ambas menores que yo, a las que quería mucho. Cuando mi madre murió en un accidente, mi padre cambió radicalmente: casi no regresaba a casa y trabajaba a duras penas debido a que siempre estaba borracho...- miró al horizonte con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, pensativo, pero sin mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Sólo los gritos apagados, como si estuviesen al otro lado de un túnel, explicaban lo que Marty quería expresar.

- Yo no lo quería cerca de mis hermanas, así que solíamos salir los tres juntos por algún lado cuando él se aparecía por casa. Pronto el dinero hizo falta y yo dejé mis estudios para trabajar en varias cosas para conseguir dinero suficiente, pero mi padre se lo llevaba todo porque éramos menores de edad.- suspiró- Podía aguantarlo por mis hermanas, pero cuando comenzó a pegarles no pude más y... - el ruido incesante y cada vez más fuerte de las conversaciones que giraban en la mente del rubio se detuvieron para mostrar ahora la imagen de un Marty más joven tocando un cuchillo de carnicero con la punta de los dedos- Cuando recuperé la consciencia, tenía a mi padre a los pies, muerto, con los brazos y las piernas separadas del tronco y su sangre en mis manos. Y descubrí que no me importaba, no lloraba por él y me sentía libre- sonrió ligeramente-. Todo iba a salir mejor. Tenía casi diecisiete y con un poco de mentiras me haría pasar por mayor de edad y me haría cargo de mis hermanas... Entonces las vi allí, junto a mí y lo que quedaba de nuestro padre.

La imagen congelada de la escena que describía anteriormente giró para mostrar, desde el punto de vista del vampiro, los rostros estupefactos de unas niñas, rubias también, que miraban con horror puro a su hermano ensangrentado. Luego miraron el cadáver, todavía sorprendidas, y comenzaron a gritar.

— Sus gritos alertaron a los vecinos, quienes me encontraron en la misma posición, con el cuchillo todavía en mis manos. Lo entendieron todo mal...- gruño contrariado- Creyeron que iba a matar también a mis hermanas, que me había vuelto loco por las palizas de mi padre... Pero lo que dijese no les importó ni a ellos ni a la policía. Después de muchos juicios por fin estuve en un centro de menores y luego a la cárcel con diez años de encierro. A mí me daba igual, pero aún así gastaba las pocas llamadas que me permitían en preguntar sobre mis hermanas, descubriendo que habían sido llevadas a un orfanato y dadas en adopción rápidamente.

-Estaba solo, totalmente solo. Sin nada ni nadie, con diez años de prisión que cumplir y condenado también a ser tachado de la sociedad como un psicópata de por vida...- esquivó las miradas apenadas de Anabelle y Chun-Li, sonriendo de medio lado- Mi vida en cárcel era simple y monótona, pero me portaba bien, así que me dieron la condicional. Realizaba trabajos de todo tipo y yo nunca que me quejé. Cuando estaba pintando un colegio para humanos y vampiros, Bella me encontró. Se me quedó mirando con cara rara y reparó en la pulsera con el detector de posición que me dieron en la cárcel; sonrió y me dijo "¿Ya estás mejor?" mientras me miraba a los ojos. Admito que me daban miedo los iris rojos, pero le di vueltas a su pregunta. "No te preocupes, yo te creo. Sólo querías ser libre".

— Típico suyo- bufó Benjamin y algunos rieron algo forzado.

— Ya lo sé- rió ligeramente-. No sé cómo, pero pasé de llorar y contarlo todo a reír a carcajadas en ese primer encuentro, pero ella se tuvo que ir. No te mentiré- miró a Bella de reojo-, pero me gustaste desde entonces y estuve pensando en ti mucho tiempo aunque pronto me di cuenta que no eras para mí- se encogió de hombros-. El tiempo pasó y sin darme cuenta habían pasado casi cuatro años desde que maté a mi padre. Yo seguía haciendo trabajos y esta vez me tocó en un hospital de conserje. No me quejo, esa gente era muy limpia y casi no tenía nada que hacer- rió un poco-. Entonces hubo un incendio y yo estaba atrapado dentro, supongo que fue un mal momento para buscar materiales en el sótano, y yo juraba que iba a morir. Me estaba quemando y sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarme por el humo.

— Y ella apareció, tal y como la describían- rió-. Vestida toda de negro con dos personas en cada brazo y el ceño fruncido, apenas pude distinguir sus ojos rojos antes de desmayarme.

— Balbuceaste algo como: "¿Me quemo?"- levantó una ceja.

— Ya sabes que no lo recuerdo. Bueno, cuando desperté estaba en la unidad de quemados de otro hospital, cubierto de hollín, cenizas y quemaduras de segundo grado y del tercero también. Mis pulmones negros y lejos de recuperación y los médicos me daban un día de vida. Eso no me importaba, como si me moría antes o después, sabía que algún día me pasaría; pero no pude evitar pensar en mis cortos diecinueve, apenas cumplidos, y en la vida que me había perdido, la vida con mis hermanas.- vieron la escena del hospital, todo blanco e iluminado, con enfermeras yendo de un lado a otro sin parar, comprobando los tubos que mantenían con vida a él y a sus compañeros de habitación-. Cerré los ojos y al abrirlos Bella estaba ahí de nuevo, sonriendo tristemente- miró a la vampiresa-. Me diste un discurso sobre la vida y la muerte, sobre lo que estaba por vivir y todo eso...

— Tú me preguntaste: "¿Y eso a mí qué?"- rió ante la memoria.

— Y entonces me miraste a los ojos y suspiraste. No sabía qué pasaba por tu cabeza, pero miraste a tu alrededor y entonces fue como si el tiempo se parase. El reloj ya no andaba y una enfermera estaba quieta en el lugar, detenida en medio de un paso. Me quedé alucinado.

— Ocurre normalmente cuando hago esas cosas.

— Eso es porque eres una rara- murmuró Matthew.

— Te he oído- lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Y me dijiste: "¿Quieres vivir?"- hubo un par de gritos ahogados.

— ¿Le propusiste ser un vampiro? ¡Bella!- dijo Chun-Li contrariada.

— Tú no lo viste, no viste todo eso en sus ojos, la tristeza, el dolor y el remordimiento en él, amiga.- dijo Bella sin sonreír.- Era lo único que podía hacer por él. Ni siquiera con la curación podía salvarlo.

— Yo acepté- dijo simplemente-. Ella me mordió. Sé que fue doloroso, pero aunque busque en mi memoria no soy capaz de encontrar el recuerdo del fuego del que todos hablan. Apenas siento calor y el deseo de morir, pero nada más.

— A mi me pasa lo mismo- dijo Mary asombrada.

— Es algo que suelo hacer- explicó Bella-. Separo mente y cuerpo para así evitar grandes daños a la psique.

— Novedoso- apreció Anabelle, contenta.

— Después de aquello no pasó mucho más- continuó Marty-. Me di de alta en la sociedad vampírica intentando pasar desapercibido porque sería muy problemático que se supiera que Bells había convertido a alguien, aunque fuese por voluntad propia- se encogió de hombros-. Busqué a mis hermanas cuando ya no era peligroso verlas y vi que eran felices, todavía mantenían el contacto y tenía una familia completa. Después me enteré que estuvieron unos meses en terapia y superaron todo el incidente, pero yo sabía que o habían olvidado de él. Ni de mí. Y me fue suficiente.

- Luego fui de un lado a otro estudiando lo que me había perdido y buscándome un dinero. Un día, volví a ver a Bella, quien me presentó a unos amigos suyos y, para mi sorpresa, congeniamos muy bien-sonrió-. Me dijo que quería probar conectar varias mentes para mantener comunicado varios puntos del mundo y quería que nosotros tres conectásemos nuestras mentes a la suya y entre nosotros. Claro, al principio fue algo molesto y apenas logramos pasarnos imágenes, pero ahora ya podemos hablar.

— Por supuesto, también lo voy a hacer con vosotros- se apresuró a decir Bella mirando a los cuatro vampiros que no poseían la habilidad todavía.

— Está bien- contestaron algunos.

— ¿Dolerá?- dijo Mary temerosa.

— Qué va...- contestó Marty regresando a su sitio y ayudando a Chun-Li a levantarse- Sólo sientes como si te estuviesen observado en todo momento, como si tuvieses una radio desintonizada encendida en la oreja y... ¡Ah! Un par de días sientes que te duele la cabeza. Y...

— ¡Cállate ya!- dijo la asiática dándole en la cabeza al ver el rostro cada vez más asustado de la chica- No es tan malo, es casi como la sed. Sabes que está ahí, pero puedes ignorarlo la mayoría de las veces.

— Ah...- dijo no muy convencida.

— Después de este despliegue de idiotez por parte de Marty- dijo la pelinegra fulminando al rubio con la mirada-, me toca a mí- sonrió educadamente, sin mostrar el blanco de sus dientes-. Yo nací hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en una familia acomodada de una zona del norte de China. Mis padres eran burgueses y prácticamente poseían un feudo en la época de guerras incesantes por el territorio. Tenía todo lo que quería y lo que no también, convirtiéndome poco a poco en una niña que se creía merecedora de todo y egoísta. Crecí acostumbrada y mentalizada para ser utilizada como moneda de cambio, como un pacto entre familias mediante matrimonio, así que no me importaba; seguía sintiéndome reina del mundo. Me casé, pero no tuve hijos, ya que descubrí que era estéril- miró al suelo-. Fue como un balde de agua fría para todos, ya que el tratado no estaba completo sin un heredero para ambas familias, y mi familia, al borde de la desesperación, suplicó todo lo que pudieron. No sirvió de nada porque pronto toda esa hipocresía burguesa quedó atrás por el mandato mongol y mi familia se quedó sin nada; yo fui vendida como esclava a los pocos años. Temí por mi vida y por mí misma ya que supongo que sabréis lo que hacen con las esclavas jóvenes- cerró los ojos, deteniendo el torrente de imágenes e los que figuras sin rostro representaban, casi como si fuese una obra de teatro, lo que la vampiresa contaba-. Afortunadamente, un vampiro me encontró antes y podría decir que fue mejor que la "vida" que me esperaba por delante como humana.

- Di la vuelta al mundo, subí montañas y nadé por los océanos; vi el tiempo pasar ante mis ojos, las guerras, la paz... Aprendí mucho de todo aquello. Me sentía libre por primera vez, libre de hacer lo quisiera, de equivocarme y aprender de mis errores...- inspiró hondo-. Cuando me cansé de todo decidí establecerme en una casita pequeña en el campo donde antes estaba el territorio de mi familia y ver el mundo pasar. Fue entonces cuando se puso de moda realizar excursiones rurales cerca de mi casa y me encontré con gente después de años de aislamiento. Y fue también cuando conocí a Bella.- rió quedamente- Se veía graciosa con el pelo desordenado, llena de barro y con mil cosas en las manos- la imagen del momento se fue formando en la habitación y Bella hizo un puchero avergonzada.- No sé cómo nos hicimos amigas casi inmediatamente, pero así pasó. Hablar con ella me hizo darme cuenta de cuánto había cambiado el mundo que creía conocer a la perfección; así que me decidí volverlo a recorrer. En mis viajes conocí a mucha gente, volví a ver personas que creí haber muerto y noté el cambio en el mundo de los vampiros, de uno oculto y oscuro a un mundo lleno de luz y libre de los Vulturis que tanto temían aquellos vampiros que conocí. Fue en esa época que volví a ver a Bella y me ofreció lo de la red mental y acepté... Y aquí estoy- finalizó con una sonrisa de las suyas, aquella que iluminaban el lugar en donde estaban. Con un ligero movimiento, apartó el cabello de su hombro y dejó paso a Bella, la última que quedaba por narrar su historia.

— Creo que mi historia ya está más que sabida por vosotros- miró los asentimientos de algunos, pero sonrió de un modo extraño, perturbando a Mary por la mezcla entre tristeza y felicidad en un mismo gesto-, pero no sabéis toda la verdad. Muchas cosas se callaron en los medios cuando la publicaron, principalmente porque no eran palabras que la gente quisiera escuchar o para que mi imagen pública no se destrozase; pero ahora, al igual que todos vosotros, contaré toda la verdad. Mi verdad.

Dio un paso atrás y puso las manos en su espalda al tiempo que su cuerpo cambiaba y se hacía más humano. Su cabello se fue poniendo un poco más rústico y enmarañado, su piel se sonrosaba aquí y allá al igual que las cicatrices desaparecían; sus rasgos, antes perfectos, cambaron para hacerla parecer menos vampiro y más una humana más del montón. El lugar también cambió a la vez que ella: árboles cubrían la zona, el aire se volvía denso y húmedo, frío, y ante ellos apareció otra casa distinta a las que habían visto antes.

— Yo nací en Forks hace muchos años, y mi madre me llevó con ella poco después porque no soportaba el pueblo- se encogió de hombros-, consecuencias de matrimonios jóvenes. Cuando tenía diecisiete años, decidí volver con mi padre porque mi madre ya tenía a alguien a su lado quien la cuidase. Me esperaba una vida horrible, fría y húmeda en Forks, un infierno personal en el que todo era tan distinto a lo que me gustaba... Y fue cuando los conocí- sonrió-. Cuando vi a los Cullen por primera vez. Y eso lo cambió todo.

Todo comenzó a girar y pronto se vieron sumergidos en una vida totalmente distinta a la que acababan de contar.

* * *

><p>Mary abrió los ojos desorientada justo antes de precipitarse hacia delante con brusquedad, cayendo encima de Chun-Li, quien estaba a su lado. A la velocidad vampírica que los caracterizaba, se puso de pie y observó la oscuridad que entraba por las ventanas de la cabaña cerca de la mansión Cullen en Inglaterra. Hace unos segundos seguían sentados en círculo como hace exactamente quince horas atrás. Quince horas que para ellos habían sido días, reflexionó Benjamin mientras se ponía de pie con tranquilidad comprobando la veracidad en las palabras de Bella, aquellas que pronunció en su mente hacía quince días, para ellos.<p>

— Ha sido toda una experiencia, ¿verdad?- dijo Bella sonriendo y estirando simbólicamente sus brazos. Inmediatamente el ruido de su teléfono móvil los alertó de que no estaba soñando. Bella murmuró un par de palabras no muy propias de una señorita y abrió la tapa del teléfono. Con un bufido, lo levantó y se lo enseñó a sus amigos.

_**37 mensajes nuevos**_

De: Katerina (14)

De: Andy (10)

De: Jacob (1)

De: Jonathan (6)

De: Alice (2)

De: Angela (1)

De: Matias (2)

— Esto- dijo apartando su móvil- es a lo que tendréis que enfrentaron en poco tiempo- dijo sonriendo en burla.- Apostaría a que al menos la mitad son de trabajo- rió.

— Ya bueno- dijo Mary con un suspiro, desanimándose un poquito.

— ¡Tranquila!- le dio Bella una palmada en la espalda- Habéis mejorado muchísimo en tan poco tiempo- aseguró- Estoy muy orgullosa de vosotros. Bueno, ahora tengo que irme.

— ¿No vas a descansar?- dijo Marty con voz ahogada. De pronto sentía que le pesaba el cuerpo y quería *dormir*.

— ¿Descansar? ¿Qué es eso?- dijo Bella en un sarcasmo y salió por la puerta de cabaña poco antes de alzar el vuelo y desaparecer entre las nubes.

Ellos se mirando los unos a los otros, algunos apoyándose en los muebles para no caerse.

— ¿Por qué nadie lo había visto antes?- murmuró Anabelle apenada.

— ¿Por qué?- dijo Frank con ironía entendiendo a lo que se refería, mirando el punto en que se dejó de ver a su amiga vampiro- Porque nadie quería verlo. Nadie desea esto ni para el más odiado de los enemigos...

— Es horrible...- dijo Chun-Li maternalmente, recordando todo lo que Bella les había mostrado. Cosas que nadie sabía, cosas que ni siquiera los Cullen sabían- La van a matar...

— Ya lo están haciendo- expresó Marty en voz alta cerrando los ojos. En lo más profundo de su alma, sentía siete pulsaciones distintas entre sí, cada una hablando su propio idioma, con su propio color y tonalidad. Sabía que todos estaban cansados, que algunos estaban hambrientos o que tenían miles de cosas en la cabeza. Este era el vínculo que los unía, uno que estaba más allá de cualquier raza, poder, habilidad, amistad o camaradería. Esto era algo más allá de lo físico y lo mental; estaba dentro de todos ellos, como si compartieran un mismo cuerpo.

— ¿Podéis sentirlo también?- murmuró Benjamin ante los pensamientos del rubio.

— Sí- dijeron los seis restantes.

— ¡Hola!- escucharon una voz aguda en las cercanías de la cabaña, acompañada de ligeros pasos sobre la hierba y el ruido de telas rozándose- ¿Qué tal?- preguntó Alice al entrar, frunciendo el ceño antes sus rostros tristes y cansados- ¿Qué pasa?

— Ha sido... extraño- declaró Marty.

— No sabes lo raro que es entrenar durante una semana y volver a sólo unas horas- Benjamin tomó una de las botellas de Sangre Falsa que Alice había traído.

— Supongo que sí- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Qué habéis hecho?

— No mucho- se encogió de hombros Marty.

— Ha sido sobretodo métodos de relajación, autocontrol y terapias de grupo- completó Frank antes de echar un sorbo a su botella.

— ¿Terapias de grupo?- dijo Alice curiosa mientras lideraba el camino hacia la casa principal.

— Sí. Conocernos mejor y esas cosas- Chun-Li le sonrió y, aprovechando un momento de distracción de Alice, les lanzó una mirada a los demás para que no dijesen nada de lo que les contó Bella.

El resto del camino se pasó en silencio, uno bastante cómodo, hasta que llegaron a la casa blanca y un olor característico les golpeó a todos en la nariz. Un olor humano. Extrañados, los siete vampiros exhaustos se adentraron en la mansión para encontrarse con la misma escena de siempre: Emmet y Jasper distrayéndose de la monotonía, con sus hijos cerca; Rosalie seleccionaba prendas aleatorias de una montaña, probablemente estuviese compartiendo el trabajo con Alice en momentos previos; Esme revoloteando de aquí a allá con objetos en sus manos, escribiendo cosas o dibujando en una libreta de aspecto usado, siempre sonriendo. Carlisle probablemente estuviese haciendo el turno de noche.

Olfatearon de nuevo para comprobar si se lo habrían imaginado pero, en efecto, allí estaba ese aroma tan apetitoso para personas como Mary, nuevas en la vida vampírica. La sangre humana.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí?- murmuró Benjamin, serio.

— Creo que... mejor me voy a dar una vuelta- susurró Mary apenas antes de salir corriendo por donde había venido, siendo seguida por una preocupada Anabelle.

— Esto...- contestó Alice a medias, sin saber exactamente qué hacer o decir- Edward trajo a una amiga, una humana, con la que se tropezó una vez y él la ayudó.

Chun-Li mantuvo la mirada fija en las orbes doradas de la otra vampira, buscando las respuestas que necesitaba. Inspeccionó entre los tonos que se iban oscureciendo en los iris cuanto más se acercaban a la pupila, mirando más allá de lo que se veía a simple vista.

— Es su cantante, ¿verdad?- susurró quedamente, paralizando a los vampiros del lugar.

— ¿Qué...?- se volteó Marty a mirar a su compañera, estupefacto.

Alice entrecerró ligeramente los ojos y frunció los labios hasta formar una fina línea, preocupada. Miró a su familia unos momentos y se decidió.

— Eres muy observadora- le dijo a la pelinegra- Y tienes razón, es su cantante- dijo muy seria-, la conoció hace un par de semanas.

— ¿Lo sabe...?- comenzó Benjamin, entendiendo de a poco.

— No- dijo Alice-. Eso es decisión suya.

— ¡Qué!- casi gritó Marty- Bella debe saberlo.

— Es verdad- apoyó Matthew, quien hasta hora no había hablado- Podría ponerse peor.

— No podéis hacerle esto- dijo Chun-Li mirando los rostros cabizbajos de los Cullen-. ¿Qué pasara cuando lo descubra?

— Se lo diríamos antes- soltó Emmet con Junior asintiendo a sus palabras.

— Sí, claro- bufó Marty cruzándose de brazos.

— No es justo...- decía Frank con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿No es justo el qué?- dijo una voz aguda y algo chillona. Una voz femenina, nueva, humana.- ¡Oh, vaya! Disculpen mi descortesía- dijo sonrojada-, ¿nos conocemos?- no abandonó su sonrisa educada aunque las miradas se fijaron en ella, pero aparentaba estar algo afligida.

— No, todavía no nos han presentado- dijo Chun-Li cambiando su expresión como si cambiasen de canal. Se acercó con tranquilidad y le extendió la mano a la chica- Mi nombre es Chun-Li, amiga de la familia. ¿Y tú?

— Me llamo Claire- dijo evitando sin querer los amables pero amedrentadores iris dorados de la vampira- Claire Watson, encantada- dijo esta vez mirando al resto de los vampiros que no conocía.

— Un placer- dijo Frank, serio, y no se movió.

— Encantado- murmuraron Benjamin, Matthew y Marty.

— ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó la chica, ladeando la cabeza.

— Nada- le dijo un Edward sonriente que la condujo por el brazo delicadamente hacia otro lugar, fuera de la mansión.

El silencio perduró, apenas roto por el zumbido de la televisión encendida y el viento chocando contra los árboles. Frank y Chun-Li compartieron una mirada significativa, sabiendo lo mismo al mismo tiempo.

_Vámonos_. Susurraron mentalmente, llegándole el mensaje al rubio.

_¿Por qué?_, preguntó, _¿Qué hacemos? ¿Se lo decimos?_

_No_, contestó Frank.

_Todavía no_. Completó la pelinegra. Entonces cerró los ojos y le dio su botella vacía de Sangre falsa a Alice, quien la observaba cautelosa, y dijo:

— Voy a descansar. Ya sabréis dónde estoy- se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la puerta en silencio.

— ¡Espera!- gritó Marty antes de seguirla ya que había echado a correr.

Por otro lado, el alemán se quedó en la puerta de la casa acompañado de Matthew, en silencio. Miró a los presentes a los ojos y chasqueó la lengua, frunciendo el ceño, y echó a correr. Matthew miró hacia donde se habían ido sus amigos e inspiró hondo antes de suspirar. _¿Qué está pasando...?_ se dijo cerrando los ojos al cielo, preocupado. Abrió sus orbes doradas y miró el lugar en el que Edward estaba con la chica humana, esta sonriendo ruborizada y con las manos en las del vampiro.

Y se fue de allí.

* * *

><p>Rato después llegó Bella a la casa Cullen, sonriendo y con un par de piruletas de caramelo en las manos. Abrió la puerta de la mansión y respiró el aroma de limpieza impecable que siempre había en el hogar, mezclado con los olores característicos de la familia; pero se sorprendió ligeramente de que esta vez hubiese uno más.<p>

— ¿Quién ha venido?- dijo curiosa. Sintió el ambiente ensombrecerse y miró a la primera persona que se le acercó, Edward.

— Una fan de la línea de ropa de Alice que quería conocerla, ¿verdad?- dijo mirando a Alice sin que Bella se diese cuenta del significado detrás de esta mirada.

— Sí- sonrió ella como una buena actriz.

Nadie vio la fracción en el cambio en la comisura de la sonrisa en el rostro de Bella, la única muestra de sus verdaderos pensamientos. Merecedora de un premio, colocó su máscara de amabilidad y se acercó a su marido para abrazarlo, contenta.

— Bienvenida- le dijo, devolviendo el abrazo en vano, ya que Bella se separó antes de que pudiese cerrar los brazos.

— He traído algo- dijo cuando abrazaba a todos los que se encontraba en su camino.

— ¿Ah, sí?- dijo Isa curiosa, contenta, como si no hubiese estado todo el día monitorizando el aura de todos los que cruzaban la puerta de la mansión. No quería decírselo a nadie, pero el aura en esa chica, Claire, no le había gustado nada.- ¿Qué es?

— ¡Dulces!- contestó Bella en el mismo tono dándole los caramelos a la niña, el único vampiro en la casa al que le gustaban y podía comerlos.

— Gracias- dijo ella abriendo uno.

— La vas a mal acostumbrar- dijo Jasper mirando a Bella acusatoriamente.

Todos rieron levantando el ambiente ligeramente tenso que se había formado con la llegada de la castaña. Así era más fácil, y ellos lo sabían a la perfección.

— ¿Dónde están mis "discípulos"?- dijo con una sonrisilla.

— Descansando en la cabaña- dijo Junior simplemente.

— Qué débiles- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco antes de darse la vuelta y salir por la puerta. Como si su máscara se hubiese roto, inmediatamente después de que la puerta de madera pintada de blanco se cerrase a su espalda, su rostro se volvió más sombrío, oscuro; sus ojos se volvieron el quíntuple de atemorizantes y su boca ya no sabía de sonrisas.

Miró al cielo, maldiciéndolo, sabedora de que nadie podría escuchar sus blasfemias. ¡_Já!_, pensó, _¿Escuchar? ¿Para qué?_, dijo llena de sarcasmo. Cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo para tranquilizarse. Al abrir sus orbes rojas, recuperó su sonrisa tranquila y empujó todos los pensamientos que pululaban por su mente a un "cajón" en ésta que luego abriría para torturarse. Pensó en sus amigos y, sin hacer ruido, al segundo siguiente ya no estaba allí.

Sintió su cuerpo desmoronarse en una sensación de vértigo total, capaz de hacer a cualquiera devolver hasta su desayuno, pero ya se había acostumbrado. Rió ligeramente cuando casi mata del susto a sus amigos al aparecerse de repente en medio del salón principal (y único) de la cabaña. Estaban todos de pie, algunos parecían haber estado caminando en círculos, otros estaban apoyados en las resistentes paredes de madera.

— ¡Ah!- exclamó Marty con una mano en donde estaba su corazón detenido- ¿Querías matarme del susto?

— Pero si ya estás muerto- le respondió todavía con su sonrisa en el rostro.

— Ya bueno...

— Me alegro de que hayas vuelto. ¿Cómo estás?- dijo Chun-Li acercándose desde donde estaba, junto a Mary, quien permanecía en el marco de la puerta mirando a Bella.

— Bien- mintió. Sus ojos parecieron distantes unos momentos y su expresión se mantuvo exactamente igual, sin cambios, durante las fracciones de segundo que estuvo abstraída.

— ¿Bella?- preguntó Frank, preocupado.

— ¿Qué te...?- comenzó Marty, pero fue cortado.

— ¿Preparados para continuar?- dijo la castaña mirándolos a los ojos. Se mantuvieron en silencio unos momentos, pensativos.

— ¿Ahora qué toca?- preguntó Benjamin intentando evitar el asunto inminente.

— Poderes- respondió con una sonrisa pequeña.- He decidido que traspasaré los poderes más significativos e importantes en todos, luego algunos secundarios los podréis elegir personalmente de mi mente cuando diga. ¿Alguna pregunta?- nadie dijo nada, sólo la miraban fijamente- Bien, acercaos.

Cuando todos estuvieron cerca, les dijo que se tomasen de las manos y ella hizo lo mismo, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse, esperando. _Ahora_, se dijo cuando vio la oportunidad y abrió abruptamente sus orbes rubíes, convirtiendo la sala en un lugar lleno de... niebla. Neblina de muchos colores y tamaños, todas las tonalidades del arco iris, rodeándoles y asfixiándoles momentáneamente. Se sentían sumergir y nadar en un mar de energía y... poder; una sensación de ser capaz de cualquier cosa recorría sus venas vacías. Fuerza, velocidad, sentidos desarrollados... eran cosas que eran acostumbradas y las veían pequeñas junto a lo que mostraba esa niebla.

— ¿Dónde... estamos?- preguntó Benjamin con una mano en la boca. Era extraño, ya que podían respirar y la asfixia estaba sólo en su mente. Ni siquiera detectaban ningún aroma proveniente de las nubes de colores.

— Seguimos exactamente en el mismo sitio que antes- respondió Bella- Sólo que os he modificado un poquito. Bueno, a vuestras mentes- dijo con una risilla.

— ¿Cómo?- dijo Matthew estupefacto ya que no había notado nada.

— He entrado en cada una de vuestras mentes y he implantado una fracción temporal de la mía, algo así como un préstamo, para pudieseis ver lo que yo veo.- dijo con simpleza.

— ¿Cuándo?- dijo Mary mirándola estupefacta.

— Antes, cuando nos tomamos de las manos- se encogió de hombros- Fue fácil ya que había contacto físico.

Callaron y la miraron asombrados, algunos sin demostrarlo mucho, por la rapidez y eficacia de la acción. Luego se giraron para admirar todas las fracciones de nubes de colores que flotaban sin pausa y lentamente a su alrededor, apenas rozándolos y sin hacer ruido alguno. _¿Es esto lo que ella ve siempre?_, se preguntó Benjamin asombrado.

— Son los poderes que hay en mi mente- respondió a algunos pensamientos.

— ¿Tantos?- dijo Anabelle preocupada por su salud mental. Bella rió.

— Al final te acostumbras- dijo-. Pero suelo desactivarlos todos, dejando los más vitales para mi trabajo activados. No me gusta tener los pensamientos de todo el mundo en mi cabeza las veinticuatro horas- dijo con una risilla.- Bueno, prosigamos con la clase- soltó como si nada, levantando las manos.

Entonces la corriente interminable de humos de colores cesó y pareció que por unos momentos el tiempo se detuviera. Un par de segundos y nada ocurrió, pero entonces repararon en que su amiga tenía los ojos cerrados, concentrada. "¡Ahora!" Susurró apenas y abrió más aún las palmas de sus manos, haciendo que de repente todos los humos comenzasen a moverse a la vez a toda velocidad, formando torbellinos y haciendo que el cabello se les meciese violentamente. Como si fuera Moisés moviendo las aguas de Mar Rojo, Bella fue haciendo movimientos con sus manos y apartando los humos de colores, dejando algunos pululando por ahí.

— ¿Qué... has hecho?- dijo Marty con cautela. Observó como ella inspiraba hondo y bajaba las manos con lentitud.

— He separado los poderes que necesito: escudo, leer mentes, ver recuerdos, ocultar esencias, rastreo, telepatía a distancia y...- puso una mano en la barbilla, mirando los humos e intentando recordar cuál era el que quedaba- ¡Ah! y copia temporal de poderes.

— ¿Hm?-dijo extrañada Chun-Li- ¿De qué se trata?

— ¿No eras sólo tú quien podía copiar poderes?

— He dicho que es sólo temporal- suspiró-. En efecto, no es como el mío, pero se parece, de modo que también podréis ver los humos de colores. Así sabréis cuándo estáis con alguien que posee poderes fuera de lo común, humano o vampiro.

— ¿Como Eleazar?- dijo Anabelle con curiosidad.

— Exacto, pero es más visual- rió- Al principio molesta tener todos estos poderes, pero te acostumbras. Como todo.- sonrió maléficamente- ¿Preparados?

Y, antes de que nadie dijese nada, sintieron la fuerza de los poderes, uno a uno, adentrarse en su cuerpo por la nariz, orejas y boca. Mary cerró los ojos esperando sentir dolor o algún tipo de molestia, pero sólo había calidez. Se sentía mecer en un mar tranquilo de aguas cálidas, a temperatura perfecta; era como si el agua pasara con lentitud por su piel, acariciándola y dándole de una sola vez todos los abrazos que le hicieron falta de pequeña. Se sentía como en casa. No quería salir de allí, quería seguir nadando en ese mar de tranquilidad, pero sintió como si fuese arrastrada hacia la superficie por una mano invisible.

Para ellos fue una eternidad, pero en realidad habían pasado unos segundos en lo que los humos se separaban en siete trozos y se introducían en ellos. Cuando todo terminó, abrieron los ojos y ya no estaban los colores flotantes; sino que estaban ellos solos en la misma habitación de la cabaña con sólo la luz tenue del alba de un día nublado más iluminando. No necesitaban más.

Aún así, se sentía diferente. Todo sonaba distinto, todo se veía distinto, todo se sentía distinto. Tenían la sensación de que podían verlo todo, sentir todo, oírlo todo... y apenas eran unos cuantos poderes.

— ¡Wow...!- soltó Marty, asombrado.

— ¿Es así cómo te sientes, Bella?- dijo Matthew mirando hacia el horizonte, escuchando los pensamientos de los animales.

— Algo así- sonrió- Bueno, ahora comenzaremos con el entrenamiento de verdad...

Todos la miraron asustados por su tono.

Sin darse cuenta, los días fueron pasando con lentitud, sobre todo para los vampiros que se habían convertido en discípulos de la Reina. Pasaron meses metidos en el mundo dentro de sus mentes, cada poco tiempo saliendo para que Bella pudiese hacer su trabajo. Era agotador, salir y volver a entrar en ese lugar lleno de puertas, nunca igual al anterior, pero cada vez más nítido con el paso del tiempo.

Aprendieron de todo, técnicas de relajación, autocontrol... Recordaban con diversión cómo sufrieron los golpes de Bella cuando se distraían (bueno, sólo Marty), y lo difícil que era controlar tantos poderes a la vez. Alguna vez tuvieron que meditar bajo una cascada, al igual que en las películas, y acababan con el cuerpo más frío que un témpano de hielo.

Por otro lado, tuvieron clases de lucha. Todo tipo de escuelas de lucha les fue metida a presión por su "profesora" y, Mary lo sabía bien, si no fuese vampira ahora estaría muerta y púrpura de pies a cabeza. También recordaba con mucha gracia la primera vez que tomó un arma entre sus manos, lo asustada que estaba y lo extraña que sentía con algo capaz de hacer daño. Nunca había sido una persona especialmente violenta, pero era una nueva experiencia sentir la fuerza suficiente para romper un hueso humano como quien rompe una hoja de papel; y eso, añadido a la presencia de armas, la perturbaba. "No te preocupes," la animaba Bella con una sonrisa, "no tendrás que matar a nadie. Muchas veces la gente está más dispuesta cuando hay armas de por medio; pero lo que yo quiero con esto es deciros que es mejor guerrero aquel que nunca usa sus armas". Era gracioso, pensaba Mary, ahora no se separaba de su maza gigante.

Después de las clases de lucha, tenían el de poderes. Muchas veces lo combinaba con los entrenamientos de armas, autocontrol y, principalmente, el del dolor. Recordaban perfectamente lo que sufrieron al principio con las mordidas que ni siquiera era reales. Quienes lo pasaron peor fueron Marty y Mary, ya que era los más jóvenes, y nunca habían peleado. Cada vez avanzaron más y más en esa rama especial de sus clases, incluso estuvieron algunos a punto de morir, pero regresaban. Anabelle recordaba a la perfección cuando los obligó a mantener escudos físicos a la máxima potencia mientras los rompía una y otra vez con facilidad y aplicándoles el tratamiento de mordidas de neófitos.

Se les escapó un ligero estremecimiento.

Aún así, sonreían al recordar todo lo vivido en tan poco tiempo. Las risas, las discusiones, las bromas... Se sentían muy bien. Se sentían completos, queridos, como si todo aquello que llevasen la existencia buscando les hubiese llegado. Algunos encontraron la familia que necesitaban, el cariño tan ausente durante tantos años; otros, la razón de seguir adelante; otros, el perdón. Bella les daba todo lo que pidiesen y, junto a la familia Cullen, cada día era distinto y divertido; cada uno tenía cosas nuevas que aprender o enseñar, y Bella lo sabía.

Cerró los ojos y relajó sus músculos cuando sintió la mano enguantada de Anabelle en su cuello, su brazo derecho a punto de ser aplastado en manos de Frank y la punta de la hoja de la espada de estilo inglés de Marty rozando su espalda. Olía la tierra moverse al compás de la respiración agitada de Chun-Li y a sus oídos llegaba el estruendo de los rayos en las manos de Mary. No le hacía falta abrir los ojos para saber que tenía a Matthew justo en frente con su katana, preparado, y a Benjamín envuelto en llamas y mirándola fijamente. Suspiró. Se estaba oxidando.

— Creo que el alumno supera al maestro- rió ligeramente- Bueno, los alumnos.

Con una risilla, la castaña retiró su mano tensa en una posición recta del cuello de su amiga y mentora para luego echarse hacia atrás e inspirar hondo, estirándose. Con un bufido, Marty clavó su arma de aspecto pesado en la tierra mientras Benjamin y Mary suspiraban y "apagaban" sus poderes. Matthew envainó su katana finamente pulida con los ojos cerrados y recibió con brazos abiertos a su esposa con una sonrisa.

— Hoy lo has puesto fácil- observó Frank soltando el brazo de su amiga y ofreciendo una ligera sonrisa. Por fin la habían vencido, después de tantos meses, para ellos, de entrenamiento.

— ¿Entonces eso significa...?- preguntó Mary siguiendo sus pensamientos. Sí, ahora todos estaban conectados de forma permanente y habían alcanzado la conexión total de sus almas y mentes. Podrían sincronizarse con mucha facilidad (muestra de ello era su victoria) y nadie del exterior sabía dónde o cuándo comenzaba o terminaba una de sus conversaciones. Esme solía decir que actuaban como una sola persona y que si pudiese ver los lazos de su relación, serían muy brillantes.

— Vuestro entrenamiento...- dijo Bella con expresión seria, pero luego sonrió y sacudió los cabellos de Mary con cariño- ... ha finalizado. ¡Felicidades!

Emprendieron la marcha hacia la sala de armas para guardar los guantes de Anabelle, la espada de Marty y la katana de Matthew. Con un suspiro, Mary acarició la superficie de su martillo, que aunque medía más que ella, le pesaba menos que una pluma.

— Quien iba a pensar que una pequeñaja como ésta podría ser tan violenta, ¿verdad?- dijo Marty despeinándola. _Oh, cállate_, le respondió mentalmente, recibiendo risas tanto verbales como mentales.

— Bella, ¿Qué te ha pasado hoy?- dijo Anabelle con curiosidad mientras ponía sus guantes especialmente hechos para ella en el cajón, junto a los demás, y cerca de sus pistolas.

— Es verdad, ha sido muy fácil- murmuró Marty, pero todos sabían que no se refería a eso.

— Creo que estoy cansada- respondió Bella con simpleza-. He estado de aquí a allá sin parar toda la semana y no he entrenado. Os felicito, chicos, habéis estado impresionantes.

— Pero los Cullen saben que si tienes que descansar no hace falta que salgáis...- dijo Benjamin mirándola preocupado.

— Quería estar con ellos esta semana- sonrió-, ya que no los he visto en meses. Los echaba de menos- echó una mirada hacia la casa y saludó cuando interceptó la mirada de Emmet-. Y no quería perder ni un sólo minuto.

— Entendemos, pero...- comenzó a protestar el americano.

— Tranquilos- guiñó un ojo-, estoy bien; lo que de verdad importa es lo mucho que habéis avanzado en tan poco tiempo. Me parece como si fuese ayer cuando os fui a buscar...- dijo mirando con nostalgia al cielo.

Ellos callaron, acostumbrados a esos momentos de reflexión de su amiga.

La última semana ella había estado saliendo de un lado a otro sin separarse de los Cullen. Unos días los pasó en la montaña con Jasper, Emmet y Junior, luego fue en una salida de chicas con todas las mujeres Cullen; otro día fue, disfrazada para que no la reconociesen, con Junior e Isa a tomar un helado; otro día salió en una cita con Edward y por último dedicó su tiempo a estar con Esme y Carlisle haciendo lo que ellos estuviesen haciendo, ya que no le pidieron nada como los otros. Se alegraban por ella. Se veía feliz, sonriente, algo que no ocurría mucho desde que se enteró de la aventura de Edward, tanto tiempo, para ellos, atrás.

Ocurrió en un día como otro, ellos volvían de su trance mental para descansar y estudiar un poco de la montaña de libros que Bella le había dado a cada uno. De pronto Bella salió corriendo y llegó a la casa para encontrarse a Edward sentado en su piano. Sólo se miraron, probablemente escuchando los pensamientos del otro y hablando mentalmente, cuando Bella cerró sus orbes castañas y salía de la casa.

Fue un golpe duro para la vampiresa, tanto, que incluso después de hablar durante horas con Edward y que él le prometiese que no volvería con la chica humana y la vampiresa se tranquilizase, en su mente todo poseía un tinte más oscuro y los lugares (imaginarios e inventados) en los que situaba el entrenamiento, no poseían vida de ningún tipo. Aunque ella se había disculpado numerosas veces y al final el sol aparecía en su mente, todos sabían que no estaba bien.

Chun-Li suspiró. Todo estaba algo delicado en esos momentos. Justo después de que Bella hubiese pasado la depresión de lo de Edward, la prensa (y, por lo tanto, el mundo entero) descubrió lo de los discípulos. Muchas personas se levantaron en su contra, pensando que estaba formando algo más que unos discípulos o ayudantes; algo como asesinos, personas que "limpiasen" el trabajo sucio de la Reina. Muchas entrevistas, muchas ruedas de prensa... Y nada parecía funcionar. Cuando regresaban del trance todo parecía empeorar a pasos agigantados, de modo que Bella suspendió el entrenamiento exhaustivo mental y tuvieron que estar unos días en la realidad. Bella al final consiguió que desistiera la idea del grupo de asesinos, aunque quizá contribuyó el que se desmayase en medio de una entrevista en directo. Aún así, todavía a esos días había personas que pensaran mal de las intenciones detrás de ese entrenamiento.

— ¡Tía!- dijo Isabel corriendo a abrazarla- ¡Has perdido!- dijo sin abandonar su tono alegre. Risas estallaron en la mansión.

— ¿Y eso te divierte?- dijo Bella extrañada.

— No- dijo, pero sonrió aún más-, pero ahora que has perdido quiere decir que ya no tienes que estar entrenándolos tanto tiempo, ¡y puedes pasar más tiempo con nosotros!- Bella levantó una ceja. Tenía razón, pero el modo en que lo dijo seguía teniendo gracia.

— Ya era hora de que alguien te diera tu merecido- dijo Emmet, rencoroso.

— Cierto- apoyó Junior. Bella rió.

— Aún así, esta tarde me voy a Forks- dijo mirando el rostro apenado de Isa-. Tranquila- rió ante el puchero muy Alice de la niña-, cuando regrese jugaremos juntas.

— Junior también- dijo frunciendo el ceño-, y mamá y el tío Emmet, y la abuelita Esme...- Bella alzó una ceja.

— Por supuesto- sonrió.

_Todavía no me puedo creer que no le quieras decir a Jasper y a Alice lo del poder de la niña_, dijo Anabelle. Desde que obtuvieron el poder de copia temporal pudieron ver la nube característica de la habilidad de ver las emociones en estado físico de Isa.

_¿Por qué?_, dijo Benjamin.

_Es su decisión_, respondió la castaña, _cuando esté lista, lo dirá. Sabe que no todo el mundo lo puede hacer, pero cree que la tratará distinto si lo dice_.

_Es ridículo_, bufó Marty. Ante la violencia de la respuesta mental de Bella, añadió: _Quiero decir, no tiene sentido. Mira cómo la quieren todos, cómo la abrazan y la miman. Nada cambiará si lo dice, porque son su familia_. Los demás asintieron mentalmente y Bella sonrió.

— ¿Habéis ensayado la presentación?- dijo repentinamente Alice con algo en las manos.

— Sí...- dijo Mary dudosa.

— ¡Entonces a qué esperáis!- soltó lanzándoles las prendas que tenía en las manos. Eran trajes- Ponéoslo- ordenó.

— ¿Por qué?- protestó el rubio americano.

— Ensayo general- canturreó Alice.

— ¡Bella! Di algo- suplicó Mary mientras era arrastrada. No hubo respuesta.

Mientras ellos se cambiaban, Bella observó a los Cullen. Estaban todos en el salón esperando a que llegasen los ayudantes de Bella, algunos con paciencia, otros con ansias, pero mostraban una sonrisa en sus rostros. Bella memorizó una vez más sus facciones y expresiones. Emmet y Rosalie, siempre juntos y enamorados, incluso pensando en tener otro hijo; Alice y Jasper, una relación que algunos no llegaban a comprender, no sólo por cómo podía Jasper aguantar a su esposa, sino también por la complejidad y lo perdidos en los ojos del otro que podían llegar a estar; Carlisle y Esme, unos padres excepcionales, trabajadores y llenos de amor; Edward, el amor de su vida, la persona a la que más quería a pesar de los altibajos de su relación; Junior, el primer semi-vampiro y su primer sobrino, una maravillosa persona con lo mejor de sus padres y más; Isabel, la niña de la casa, la más consentida y abrazada de todos... Se veía incapaz de apartar sus ojos de ellos, pero suspiró y se giró para mirar hacia donde exactamente dentro de tres segundos aparecerían sus amigos. Descruzó sus brazos y uno fue a parar a su bolsillo, donde había un papel doblado. Cerró los ojos por unos momentos, pero en el exterior probablemente nadie se diese cuenta que los había cerrado.

— No quiero hacer esto...- susurró la más joven, avergonzada.

Se alinearon de manera que Frank quedó en el centro, a su derecha Marty y a su izquierda Anabelle, siempre junto a su esposo, y Benjamin en la punta. Con Marty estaban Mary y Chun-Li (pellizcándole al rubio para que dejara de burlarse mentalmente de la pobre castaña).

La asiática se enderezó en su sitio y pareció por unos momentos que todo se callaba para escuchar lo que tenía que decir. No tenía pánico escénico, pero le ponía algo nerviosa llevar una ropa que era muy suya. Alice había hecho versiones personalizadas para ellos, muy parecidas a la ropa "de trabajo" de Bella. La pelinegra llevaba el cabello azabache y lacio suelo, cayendo en cascada por su espalda y ocultando parcialmente las alas de ángel de su traje de cuerpo entero. No usaba capa, ya que no le era necesario, y sus botas no eran tan altas como las de Anabelle. El traje llevaba incorporado a los pantalones ajustados unas cuerdas donde anudar bolsas para almacenar objetos y algunas armas; subiendo por el torso había una decoración con motivos ondulantes que llegaba hasta el busto, donde se detenía bruscamente para dar lugar a un corte en "V" hasta el cuello, de donde colgaba una capucha negra, como el resto de su ropa. No tenía mangas, pero sus manos las llevaban cubiertas por guantes hasta casi los hombros en los que al final tenía cintas blancas anudadas y que se mecían con el viento.

— Mi nombre es Chun-Li, vampiro desde 1342*- Junior soltó un silbido de asombro ante la edad, pero todos lo ignoraron- Maestra en las artes biológicas. Especialidad de combate: Metamorfosis.

Ahora le tocaba el turno a Mary. No temblaba físicamente, pero mentalmente estaba peor que una hoja.

Su vestimenta consistía en unos pantalones cortos, por encima de la rodilla, con una cadena colgada de uno de los bolsillos que encontraba útil para enganchar cosas. Usaba unas botas hasta por debajo de la rodilla, con ligero tacón. La parte de arriba era una camiseta sin mangas como la de su amiga pelinegra, pero ante la notable diferencia entre ambas, compensaba la cinta ancha justo debajo del busto que ajustaba la camiseta a su cuerpo. Usaba una chaqueta larga hasta los tobillos, sin mangas, y en sus manos llevaba unos mitones de motorista de cuero negro y en su brazo derecho había una pulsera de metal ancha por encima del codo.

— Marie Grace, vampiro desde 2087**- dijo nerviosa, pero controlando la voz. Le era gracioso el pensar que usualmente cuando hablas de un vampiro este tiene ya bastantes años, pero que ella lo fuese apenas ese año era perturbador- Maestra en el espacio-tiempo. Especialidad de combate: Armas contundentes.

Cuando retrocedió, sintió la mano de Marty acariciar su cabello recogido en una coleta de caballo mientras murmuraba un "lo has hecho bien". Si pudiese sonrojarse, lo estaría desde la raíz del cabello hasta los pies.

El vampiro iba con un estilo moderno. Pantalones sueltos y llenos de bolsillos por todas partes, junto a unos zapatos de aspecto resistente y cómodo. Una camisa negra manga larga tapada por una chaqueta corta de cuero, arremangada hasta los codos, y las manos desnudas. Su cuello estaba lleno de colgantes de todo tipo, algunos tenían símbolos, otros eran para trabajo y otros de decoración. En su espalda tenía su espada en la funda con el mango asomando entre sus cabellos rubios peinados hacia atrás, demostrando que estaba personalizada y hecha especialmente para él a partir de otras armas Vulturi.

— Marty Williams, vampiro desde 2038- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. Maestro ilusionista y en las artes mentales. Especialidad de combate: espada inglesa.

Frank avanzó hacia delante e inspiró hondo. Su traje era más tradicional y con menos decoración que los anteriores, usando la gabardina usual y con el cuello ancho que le hacía parecer más un vampiro, además del cabello engominado hacia atrás. Usaba pantalones sueltos y no utilizaba botas como los demás, sino que tenía los mocasines negros, elegantes; y sumado al chaleco negro encima de la camisa blanca de abajo le hacía parecer más una mezcla de un mayordomo y una criatura de la noche.

Ajustó los guantes negros con los dientes y miró con sus orbes doradas a los que estaban en la sala, pero fijó las pupilas en Bella, sabiendo que ella quería halar con él. No le importaba ni le preocupaba, ya que ambos podía hacer un buen escudo mental para hacerlo más privado, pero le inquietaba que quisiese que fuera sólo con él. ¿Qué sería tan importante? Quizá tuviese que ver con el incidente del colegio poco después de que se diese a conocer las identidades de los ayudantes de la Reina.

— Frank Schneeberger, vampiro desde 1921- suspiró al pensar con un tinte de preocupación en Bella y lo poco saludable que se veía. Se había desmayado en varias ocasiones, tropezado y sus ojeras eran muchísimo más notables-. Maestro en escudos y curación. Especialidad de combate: Cuerpo a cuerpo.

Sin apartar la vista de su amiga, frunció el ceño y retrocedió para dejar sitio a Anabelle, quien usaba una versión muy parecida a la de Bella, suelta y con algunos adornos color borgoña aquí y allá, un corsé como en los primeros tiempos de Bella, y cintas de terciopelo negro que flotaban con el viento. El cabello lo tenía recogido como Mary en una coleta alta y además una cinta negra como las otras, pero esta vez más larga hasta los pies. Usaba guantes hasta por encima de los codos, pero sin dedos, y la chaqueta negra que usaba no tenía mangas, pero sí un cuello ancho solapado, largo hasta las rodillas. En la muñeca izquierda tenía una pulsera que le había regalado su marido tiempo atrás.

Sus botas eran como las que usó Bella en un principio, negras con adornos metálicos y un tacón de púa de aspecto doloroso para quien se lo clavase, y que llegaban por encima de la rodilla combinando con los pantalones bonbachos negros y la camisa negra cruzada al estilo asiático.

— Anabelle Gallaher, vampiro desde 1752***- rió ligeramente para liberar el nerviosismo que tenía- Maestra psicoquinética, así como artes sociales. Especialidad de combate: Cuerpo a cuerpo.

Inmediatamente Matthew dio un paso hacia delante y tomó la mano de su esposa, sonriendo. Su traje era exactamente igual al de Frank, pero este no llevaba corbata ni chaleco y tampoco mocasines. Una botas bajas cubrían sus pies y la chaqueta tampoco era tan larga, llegando a las rodillas, como su esposa. Usaba guantes blancos.

— Matthew Gallaher, vampiro desde 1750- cruzó una mirada con Frank, concordando silenciosamente con sus observaciones- Maestro mentalista. Especialidad de combate: Katana.

El vampiro dio paso al último en presentarse. Benjamin.

Llevaba el cabello suelto, todavía rubio, y tenía una ligera sonrisa. No usaba chaqueta, y era el que llevaba la ropa menos elaborada, aunque Mary dijese que parecía un asesino a sueldo por lo denso del negro y que no mostrase ni un ápice de piel más que el rostro. Usaba guantes y una camiseta manga larga de cuello alto, con algunos collares colgando del cuello. Sus botas no llegaban más allá de los tobillos y estaban anudados con cordones como en las botas antiguas.

— Benjamin, vampiro desde 2001- murmuró atendiendo a la conversación sin palabras de sus amigos. Sabía por el "sabor" de las mentes que tenían un escudo para que nadie más que ellos siete oyese. Estaba de acuerdo en que el aspecto de Bella no era muy bueno, y apoyaba la teoría de que podría estar cansada y algo preocupada después de los ataques debido a su entrenamiento. En aquella escuela sólo vieron la punta del iceberg, pero aún así era aterrador que atacasen una escuela llena de niños sólo porque no estuviesen de acuerdo. Menos mal que estaban ya avanzados en sus prácticas y lo controlaron rápidamente- Maestro en rastreo. Especialidad: Manejo de los cuatro elementos y la atmósfera.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de todos en la casa comenzasen a aplaudir. Bella se secó una lágrima imaginaria, orgullosa de sus amigos y discípulos. Los miró fijamente también, uno por uno, memorizando sus rostros y sonriendo cuando notó el ligero cambio en sus mentes cuando al excluyeron de su conversación, pero no le importó. Ella también tenía sus secretos y respetaría su intimidad.

Miró por la ventana unos segundos mientras sus amigos iban junto a los Cullen para sentarse con ellos. Hace casi un mes, en la realidad, comenzaba a entrenarlos para hacer su trabajo. Cerrando los ojos, los volvió a abrir viendo miles de cosas, sintiendo miles de cosas, sin en realidad ver el paisaje del patio Cullen. Pasado, presente y futuro se le mostraban con total libertad y todos llegaban a la misma conclusión.

Giró su cabeza cuando escuchó su nombre y ocultó los pensamientos pesimistas en lo más profundo, en un lugar al que ni siquiera sus amigos podían acceder.

Los miró a todos reunidos, observándola y esperando a que se les uniera, y sonrió de medio lado. Tenía que aprovechar el tiempo para estar con ellos ahora que podía.

* * *

><p>*1342, la fecha de conversión de Chun-Li. Es por la época de invasión mongol (desde el 1271), después de la dinastía Song, y que fundaron la dinastía Yuan, en la que aprisionaron la mayoría de las familias nobles y ya sabéis lo que ocurre con estas cosas. La población de China mermó hasta casi la mitad, y el emperador que había era mongol.<p>

** 2087, la fecha de conversión de Marie. Sí, mi fic es futurista y me siento hardcore por eso xDDD Sólo hice cuentas: si lo que ocurre en Luna Nueva está por el 2005, Bella estaría hasta más o menos por el 2006 buscándolos y encontrándolos. Le sumé los "más o menos" 70 años de reinado de Bella públicos a los años que probablemente siguiensen en las sombras y... _¡voilá! _

*** 1752, la fecha de conversión de Anabelle y cerquita de la de Matt. También me siento hardcore por incluir conocimientos de mi examen de historia. La revolución francesa de ese mismo siglo fue unos años después, y uno de los motivos fue la pobreza del pueblo y todo eso. Supongo que esos dos tienen pinta de ser de esa época, pero Anabelle es francesa (aunque el nombre creo que es italiano) y Matt es inglés. Por eso el apellido está en inglés. _Capicci?_

Ah! otra cosa. Me he inventado una historia para Ben. Espero que os guste, porque a mí sí. En realidad no pensaba hacer sus historias desdichadas, pero quería probar a ver cómo se sentía hacer sufrir a tus personajes. En verdad Anabelle y Matt no son muy desdichados ahora que lo pienso... Mi historia favorita es la de Marty, no sé por qué. **¿Cuál es la vuestra?**

Bueno, quería avisar de que me quedan unos 3 capítulos más o menos. Ojo, que no los tengo escritos, sólo pensados, y puede que se extienda o acorte; pero quería hacer saber que ya tengo el final pensado, muy a mi pesar. Amo esta historia.

Sólo me queda decir: ¿reviews?

PD: Tengo 2 trabajos de beteo y una traducción, pero este fic está en mis prioridades más prioritarias xDDD Puede que tarde, pero no mucho más de un mes o dos xDD


	7. Vida

Hola. Ya sé que debería estar actualizando un millón de cosas antes de esto (como mi traducción), pero _necesitaba _subir esto. Mi cuerpo me lo pedía. Hoy, 11-3-12 (un minuto de silencio por Japón, gracias), he logrado sobrevivir a mi vida. Las cosas están jodidas por mi vida, ya que estoy terminando curso. No hago una mierda en toda la tarde, pero mi cuerpo no es capaz de levantarse de la cama para escribir, me duele todo y tal, tal y tal... ¿Me comprendéis? Bueno, si no, espero que lo hagáis algún día.

Ayer no dormi. Casi. ¡Es que cuando empecé no pude parar! Estuve escribiendo desde las 11 de la noche hasta las 3 y media de la mañana; después me dije "_Ya que estoy aquí, puedo revisarlo", _a lo Forrest Gump xDDD y acabé yéndome a dormir a casi las 5 porque luego me puse a leer amnga. Juro que pensé en quedarme a ver amanecer, pero me estaba entrando sueño.

Mi casa de noche da mal rollito xDDD Todo en silencio y tal.

Bueno, de música he de decir que nadie está haciéndome caso. Pongo aquí música por que sí, aunque nadie la escuche. Bah.

- **Rise Your Weapon-** _deadmau5_

- **Fairest Of Them All- **_olvidé el autor, tenía un nombre muy raro y... alemán._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vida<strong>_

Sentía otra vez por su mente correr desenfrenadamente imágenes que en un principio no estaban conectadas, sentimientos, lugares, sonidos, sabores... Si no fuese porque estaba acostumbrada por su trabajo, seguramente se habría vuelto loca, como mínimo. Ahora lo más probable es que le dé un dolor de cabeza de campeonato.

Recordaba cosas, cosas que había visto en la mente de sus amigos, malos recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas; pero, aún así había recuerdos bonitos. Personalmente le encantaban los viajes de Chun-Li y las divagaciones sin sentido de Marty.

Sin ni siquiera avisar, un nuevo torrente de información comenzaba a pasar a menor velocidad por su cabeza. Si antes había conseguido que los recuerdos se ordenasen como el pasar de unas páginas, ahora parecían haber perdido su dueño y volaban libremente a su alrededor. Información que sabía necesaria ordenar.

Recordaba perfectamente las palabras de aquel primer sueño hace un mes... aquel ser sin cuerpo, sólo consciencia, que le avisaba de todo aquello que iba a sucederle. Recordaba las voces en su mente, apenas susurros, que le decían cosas con más claridad con el pasar del tiempo, avisándole... No quería volver a escucharlas decir que "haría falta un sacrificio" o que "no era suficiente", o quizás la más terrorífica: "estás sola, ¿no es así?" antes de echar a reír.

Tenía la creencia de que era alguien que sabía de todo eso (había comenzado a creer en entes y espíritus mucho tiempo atrás, cuando consiguió el poder de ver más allá que los ojos normales) y quería fastidiarla, hacerle rendirse de su misión. Bueno, tampoco es que no hubiese tenido ganas de echar la toalla muchas veces. Las investigaciones de los misteriosos asesinatos no llevaban a ningún sitio y, aunque usase el poder de ver el pasado a través de objetos, era inútil. Ella se sentía inútil.

Otra cosa que la asustaba: los Cullen. Tanto por ellos como por ella. No quería dejarlos solos, les rompería el corazón, pero sabía que después de todo eso tendría que marcharse. Por otro lado, _veía_ que algo iba mal; no sabía exactamente el qué, pero _algo_ iba mal. Y eso no le gustaba.

Todo giraba y giraba sin parar, hasta que de pronto todo se detuvo y las imágenes comenzaron a pasar lentamente, flotando ante sus ojos antes de volverse tan luminoso que la cegaba, y sentía su cuerpo inmóvil. Le pesaban los párpados y todo su ser en general, manteniéndola de pie mientras sentía su mente analizar lo que tenía ante ella. Los Cullen, a ella misma y a Renesmee, juntos, en una casa... en _la_ casa de Forks. Se les veía feliz. Y sabía que había pasado tiempo porque la pequeña Nessie ya no era una niña, sino una joven de aparentemente dieciocho años, pero ella sabía por sus ojos color chocolate que por dentro era mucho más mayor y sabia. Era un día nublado como el que más, y parecían de picnic, pero sin comida, claro. Observaba desde los árboles en la linde del bosque, sin que la luz medio oculta del Sol le diese (pero no creía que pudiesen verla, de todos modos). No podía evitar la envidia que la recorría cuando veía a esa Bella, más humana, más perfecta y más hermosa que ella con la cosa más valiosa de su mundo y más allá: su hija. Después ya lloraría por el hecho de que le privaran de tenerla, porque siempre que tenía esas visiones de su otra yo intentaba disfrutarlas al máximo, observar el crecimiento de la niña y sus juegos interminables. Eran felices.

Entonces, la joven semivampira se levantó con una sonrisa y se aproximó a los bosques, diciendo que quería dar un breve paseo, cruzando de un salto la primera línea de árboles, agarrándose de una rama baja, y dando una pirueta haciendo que sus padres aplaudiesen. Bella observaba a la chica reír de felicidad y adentrarse en la oscuridad, haciéndole preocuparse por ella. ¡Podrían atacarle! Por eso, se fue con ella por la arboleda, casi llegando hasta donde los árboles estaban tan juntos que si no fuese por su visión nocturna, sería incapaz de apreciar detalles.

— Sé que estás ahí- susurró Renesmee y Bella se sorprendió. Aguzó sus sentidos pero sólo estaban ellas dos en el lugar, ni siquiera podían oír a la otra Bella y a Edward ni ellos podían escucharlas- Te hablo a ti- se giró y miró directamente a Bella.

— ¿Cómo...?- susurró Bella sorprendida.

— Siempre he sabido que estabas ahí, pero no podía acercarme sin que los demás me viesen. No sé por qué, pero de un modo supe que hoy estarías aquí- mientras apartaba mechones de hermoso cabello caoba ondulado, recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices de la vampira. Bella ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de miradas, aquellas en que las personas pensaban cosas como lo mucho que le dolerían o lo atemorizante que parecía. Por algún extraño motivo, el que Renesmee se lo dijera no le importaba tanto.

— ¿Por qué entonces me hablas ahora? Edward- forzó a que la palabra saliese- podría oír tu mente.

— No puede, estoy bloqueándole mis pensamientos. Creo que con la traducción al hebreo de las revistas de moda de tía Alice.- soltó una risilla. La vampiresa la acompañó. Con un suspiro, Renesmee se puso seria y la miró tristemente- Me gustaría charlar más contigo, pero se nos acaba el tiempo. No creo que podamos volver a vernos, así que te diré una cosa: He estado pensando por qué existes tú y por qué estás aquí. Siempre me pareció raro que fueses igual a mi madre, pero en tus ojos no eras igual. Juro que creía que eras una Doppelgänger*, pero he investigado.

— Entonces...- incitó a que continuase.

— Este, es un universo paralelo al que tú vives- dijo con seriedad en los ojos- Tú formas parte de otra realidad, otro de los resultados de los posibles "_¿Y si...?_" del pasado de mi madre. Existes porque nosotros existimos y viceversa, Bella; pero la realidad, _mi_ realidad, está en peligro. Apenas se nota, pero yo sé que las cosas no marchan bien por tu mundo. Debes arreglarlo... No, más bien te lo pido como un favor...- sus ojos comenzaron a producir lágrimas que Bella sabía eran reales.

— No llores...- murmuró y, como acto reflejo, se acercó a la joven y la envolvió entre sus brazos etéreos. Con duda, levantó una mano y comenzó a acariciar los cabellos de Renesmee aunque ambas sabían que sería como la caricia del viento en su piel. No importaba. Decidieron ignorarlo.

— No quiero desaparecer, ver morir uno a uno a los miembros de mi familia... No quiero...- susurraba y Bella temió por ella. Era demasiado bonita y preciosa como para pasar algún tipo de penuria. No, eso no lo permitiría.

— Tranquila... Yo lo resolveré- sonrió, pero la sonrisa resbaló cuando sintió el tirón del despertar. _¡No! No quiero irme_, decía en su mente, pero sabía que era inevitable.

— Gracias- susurró Renesmee rodeando el cuello de la vampiresa con sus finos brazos y enterrando la cabeza en su cuello lleno de marcas-, mamá...

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y luego los cerró para apretar más el abrazo, aunque ahora ya no tenía a nadie entre ellos. Cuando abrió sus ojos, sólo había oscuridad, frío y soledad. Miró a su alrededor sintiendo su cuerpo entumecerse entero, una sensación de inmovilidad e impotencia total. Era como una niña pequeña en una gran mansión, todo le era demasiado grande y aunque no podía verlo, era como si los muros invisibles de esa oscuridad fuesen a aplastarla de un momento a otro. Entonces, aquello la golpeó como una bola de demolición, llena de sentimientos de ira, rabia y desesperación. Aunque se le hacían conocidos, no pudo ubicarlos porque estaba ocupada intentando respirar, ya que se sentía asfixiada repentinamente, su boca tapada por algo o alguien y su cuerpo parecía ausente, tan entumecido que era incapaz de situar sus brazos o sus piernas. Sólo estaba ella en esa oscuridad asfixiante, y no podía gritar del dolor.

Únicamente, llorar.

—¡... Bella!- escuchó en la lejanía y el ligero tirón que sentía en la parte de atrás de su cabeza fue agravándose y esparciéndose por todo su ser. Y el dolor se detuvo, dejando una amarga sensación detrás.

— Vamos, ¡Despierta!- ahora sí reconocía la voz. Bueno, esa, y la de todos los demás que acompañaban a coro las mismas palabras.

Con una sonrisa cansada, e ignorando el estremecimiento desagradable que cruzó por su espina, pensó en unas palabras de despedida a la imagen de la joven de cabellos caoba, tan hermosa y tan preciada para ella aunque no le perteneciera.

Sintió esta vez su cuerpo ser tirado con violencia, como si de otra persona que la sacase de una gran masa de agua, y la oscuridad se desvaneció poco a poco de sus ojos. Y, por un momento, sólo hubo rojo. Rojo como sus ojos, rojo como rubíes, rojo como la sangre.

Sus orbes rubíes fueron tapados por el revoloteo de sus pestañas. Estaba desorientada, como si todo estuviese dando vueltas y vueltas, y miró cómo ahora estaba oscuro al otro lado de la ventana. Pensó que era muy extraño, pero giró su cabeza, todavía acostada junto al ventanal en el salón, hacia su familia y amigos, quienes la observaban preocupados.

— ¿Qué...? ¿Qué me ha pasado?- susurró con la voz ronca y débil, como si despertase de un largo letargo.

— ¡Bella! ¡Menos mal!- dijo Esme con el corazón en un puño.

— Te desmayaste- dijo Carlisle poniéndole una mano en la frente para apartar algunos mechones.

— Sí, justo cuando acabábamos de decir nuestras presentaciones- dijo Chun-Li preocupada.

— ¿Has dormido últimamente?- preguntó Jasper intentando calmarlos a todos.

— No mucho- confesó, pero sonrió se dispuso a levantarse del lugar donde dormía-, pero es una consecuencia de tener algunos poderes. Suelen mandarme a dormir cuando no quiero. Y no es nada, estoy bien- aseguró ante los rostros desconfiados.

— Si tú lo dices...- dijo Marty frunciendo un poco el ceño, pero lo dejó pasar.

Bella se enderezó y estiró los músculos de los brazos antes de mirar la hora del reloj en la sala. Era tarde, muy tarde. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado "durmiendo"? Se encogió de hombros y lo dejó pasar, dándose cuenta de que ya había llegado la hora.

Suspiró antes de darse la vuelta y, sonriendo despreocupadamente, anunció:

— Voy a La Push- mantuvo la sonrisa- Cuando vuelva, me tomaré esas vacaciones.

— Pero, Bella, puedes tomarte las vacaciones y luego ir a La Push- dijo Marty sin entender su razonamiento.

— _Tengo_ que ir, Marty- dijo acariciando sus cabellos.

— Prométeme que jugaremos- dijo Isa con un puchero.

— Claro, cuando vuelva- la levantó en sus brazos y dio un par de vueltas antes de dejarla ir.

Se aproximaron a la puerta en silencio. Nadie entendía por qué, pero algo ocurría. Cuando ya estuvieron afuera, la castaña se dio la vuelta, todavía con la ropa "de trabajo" a juego con la de sus amigos, y comenzó a abrazarlos a todos. Tenía los ojos cerrados y luchaba por no mostrar un ápice de lo que en realidad sentía, ya que había dieciséis pares de ojos fijos en ella y en su extraño comportamiento.

No. Ellos no sabrían de esto. No todavía.

Abrazó a Carlisle, apretando ligeramente más de lo necesario cuando tuvo que separarse, pero rehuyó su mirada preocupada, al igual que con Esme, quien no deseaba dejarla ir. Emmet fue más fácil, ya que era de algún modo el más denso y no le hizo falta esconder su mirada de él, ya que no se daría cuenta de nada. Rose ya fue harina de otro costal, ya que estaba mirándola fijamente, sospecha en sus ojos como dagas y, muy en el fondo, una preocupación fraternal por ella. Suspiró. La echaría de menos.

Jasper repentinamente la sacó de sus pensamientos con el apretón ligero que le dio en un brazo para buscar su atención, lográndolo, ya que ella se dio la vuelta y los recogió a él y a su esposa en un abrazo de tres en el que ella rehuyó sus miradas con todas sus fuerzas, unas miradas llenas de preocupación. Y luego... Edward.

Ah... Edward. Su persona más valiosa, preciada y amada. Admiró sus ojos dorados, ya oscurecidos por el hambre, que la observaban atentamente en un momento en el que sólo estaban ellos dos y nadie más. Sólo sus ojos y nada más. Ni un suspiro, ni una palabra... Ni siquiera los sonidos del bosque se atrevieron a romper el momento. Bella sonrió y observó como él se extrañaba por su repentino cambio de expresión, pero lo dejó pasar, y se unieron en una abrazo lleno de sentimientos, al menos por parte de la chica.

_Oh, Edward_, le dijo al oído, _cuídate... Por favor._

Él asintió y la dejó ir para que luego ella se girase hacia sus sobrinos, sin sorprenderse ya del color rojo y las _palpitaciones_ que había cada vez que los miraba. Tenía mucho miedo, pero ya lo había controlado, pensando mil y un maneras de evitar que alguno de ellos dos sufriera daño alguno, nunca se lo permitiría. Aún recordaba cuando vio ese color maldito por primera vez, hace ya un tiempo, cuando estaba en el porche de la mansión Cullen, todo el mundo dentro de la casa, menos Mary y ella. _"Bella,"_ había dicho su amiga con la vista perdida en el bosque…

—_Bella..._

— _¿Sí?- contestó extrañada de ver a su amiga en ese estado de trance tan parecido al que sufría cuando humana. Pensó que de vampira sería distinto, pero al parecer se equivocaba. _

— _Bella, esto no va bien.- su voz se quebró en la última palabra. _

— _¿El qué?- preguntó asuntándose. _

— _No ha cambiado nada. Bella,- se giró hacia su amiga y esta se sorprendió cuando vio que sus ojos no eran rojos, sino blancos, y parecía mirar más allá de lo que haría un ser terrenal- va a haber un sacrificio. No puedes cambiarlo._

— _¿Un sacrificio?- dijo, pero observó la transformación de la vampira cuando parpadeó y sus ojos la enfocaron._

— _¿Qué pasa?- dijo algo desorientada- ¿Tengo algo en la cara?_

_Y cuando regresó al interior, su visión se volvía roja cuando miraba a sus sobrinos. "Un sacrificio…", era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa, ni siquiera cuando salió a tomar un helado con ellos y casi rompe en llanto frente a ellos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a ellos? ¿Qué habían hecho? ¿A quién? No era justo._

— ¿Tía?- escuchó la voz temblorosa de Isa devolverla a la realidad.

— Cuidaos mucho- susurró abrazándolos con fuerza.

Ellos la contemplaron en silencio. Isa _lo_ veía. Una tristeza tan grande que la sofocaba, mezclada con resignación y lo que parecían ganas de llorar. ¿Qué era lo estaba pasando? Miró a su primo, pero él estaba mirando fijamente el rostro de su tía, el ceño fruncido.

_No te vayas..._, fue el único pensamiento que pudo sacar en claro dentro de ella, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta, ninguna mirada de su tía.

— Ten cuidado- le dijo la vampira pelinegra cuando se acercó a su amiga, pronto uniéndosele casi todos los demás, excepto Frank.

— Vuelve pronto.- susurró Mary mirándola a los ojos.

Bella les sonrió y se giró hacia su amigo alemán. Se miraron mutuamente, hablándose por los ojos, hasta que ella susurró en su mente, y Frank sabía que _nadie_ más estaba escuchando: _He puesto un papel en tu bolsillo. Ábrelo cuando creas sea el momento_. Él asintió, pero le dijo algo que la dejó estupefacta: _Sé qué es lo que te ocurre. Lo que tienes es..._ Bella observó lo que su mente le transmitía sin creérselo, pero sabía que tenía razón. Tuvo ganas de llorar, pero esta vez de felicidad. Tuvo ganas de decirle a todo el mundo, pero se quedó callada. Ni un sólo sonido salió de sus labios y su rostro no mostró emoción alguna.

— Adiós- dijo el castaño dándole una pequeña sonrisa no muy común en él. La otra vampira asintió y se dio la vuelta, situándose a un par de metros de los otros vampiros.

Inspiró hondo. Este no era el final. Existía un futuro, y se encargaría de que lo hubiese.

Con una sonrisa triste miró al cielo antes de darse una última vuelta hacia ellos, respondiendo a las sonrisas que algunos le dedicaban.

Entonces, a Mary le ocurrió algo extraño. Ante sus ojos ya no estaba el bosque que había frente a la mansión Cullen, sino en un sitio horrible, un cráter enorme en medio del suelo y todo estaba lleno de sangre, sangre por todas partes. Del cielo sólo se veían nubes oscuras que escupían electricidad y ceniza caer. Ni un sólo ruido, ni una sola respiración. Apenas se escuchaba el llanto débil de Isabel, quien la sentía a su izquierda, pero era incapaz de girarse a ver.

Sus ojos estaban pegados en la figura de Bella, quien se estaba dando la vuelta, justo igual que en los milisegundos previos de tener esa _visión_, pero se le veía distinta. Su cuerpo, apenas cubierto de ropa, estaba destrozado, lleno de heridas, sangre, y suciedad. Su cabello apelmazado estaba oscurecido en algunas partes, significando que tenía heridas allí también. Sus manos, aunque más bien parecían garras, estaban apretadas en puños bien cerrados y sus dientes afilados bien apretados los unos con los otros, al igual que sus párpados.

Un latido de corazón, y ella ya los estaba mirando por encima del hombro por última vez.

_Otro latido_. Sus alas membranosas abiertas al máximo, cubriéndolo todo, ocultándolo todo, oscureciéndolo todo.

_Otro latido_. Una respiración y un suspiro_. Silencio_.

Y echó a volar.

Mary parpadeó y todo regresó a la realidad, el cielo estaba de un color gris perla hermoso y, aunque lleno de nubes, era incapaz de ocultar la luz brillante del astro rey. A lo lejos, se podía divisar la figura recortada de Bella, volando, con las alas bien abiertas y aleteando con fuerza.

— ¿Mary?- escuchó una voz suave y miró a Anabelle quien, con una sonrisa amable y unos ojos preocupados, la observaba atentamente.

— ¿Ocurre algo?- dijo su marido, Matthew. Eran los últimos que quedaban en el lugar, todos se habían adentrado en la casa.

Mary parpadeó de nuevo, desorientada. Miró una vez más el sitio por el que Bella, las dos, había desaparecido y luego miró al matrimonio rubio. Sonrió para despreocuparlos.

— No pasa nada- dijo quitándole importancia.

Pero "nada" era lo que menos parecía.

* * *

><p>Bella observó el cielo otra vez desde su lugar en las piedras de la Playa Primera de La Push. Admiraba el mar. Admiraba el cielo. Admiraba las nubes. Y, aunque no pudiese verlo, admiraba la vida que se escondía bajo las aguas grises y revueltas.<p>

Inspiró hondo. La _vida_... Adoraba ese concepto, esa palabra, en cualquier sentido. Le parecía muy triste que hubiese gente que la menospreciara o la despreciara, quitándosela a ellos mismos o a otras personas. Era demasiado hermosa. Era demasiado frágil.

La vida...

Abrió los ojos que tenía cerrados y miró los juegos de la manada. Ahora eran pocos porque no había vampiros por los que preocuparse. Apenas unos cuantos, pero sólo la presencia de los que venían por curiosidad cuando Bella habló de ellos por televisión, fue suficiente para hacer transformar a unos cuantos de los que ya habían: la manada de Sam. Bueno, ahora de Jacob, uno de sus amigos en La Push.

Suspiró. Los iba a echar de menos, como a todo el mundo. Nada sería igual sin todas esas personas en su vida, incluso Jessica, quien ya estaba casada (con Mike) y tenían dos hijos preciosos, de los que estaba celosa. Al acordarse de ella se acordó de Ángela, su primera y única amiga humana en Forks, de su feliz matrimonio con Ben, y ahora viviendo su vida de madre de gemelos. Rió al acordarse de aquel momento. Todos eran tan felices, lo sentía, lo _veía_ en el ambiente.

— ¡Bella!- escuchó su nombre venir de atrás. No se giró, pero aún así se sorprendió de no haberle sentido acercarse.

— Hola Jake- saludó intentando mostrar alegría.

— ¡Buf! ¿Ha muerto alguien?- dijo y Bella sólo pudo reír. Siempre tan alegre, tan jovial, Jacob. La animaba venir aquí.

— No- contestó, haciéndole sitio en la piedra.

— ¿Qué te ocurre?- dijo preocupado. Inmediatamente Bella identificó la expresión de "lobo Alfa" que tenía su amigo.

— Tengo mucho miedo- confesó pero, ante la expresión preocupada de Jacob, sonrió-. No te preocupes, me pasa a menudo.

— Bella, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros, ¿verdad?- dijo haciendo un gesto hacia el bosque, donde ambos sabían los lobos de la manada corrían.

— Claro- sonrió-, siempre lo he sabido.

Él se acercó más a ella e, ignorando el frío helado de su piel, la abrazó en un sentido fraternal. Hacía tiempo que los sentimientos que guardaba por ella se quedaron atrás, ensombrecidos por el amor incondicional e irracional por su alma gemela, su imprimada, a la que conoció tiempo atrás. Comprendió que tenía algo más que aprecio por ella y ambos tuvieron la resolución de quererse como hermanos, apoyándose y ayudándose sin tener en cuenta las barreras de la raza.

Bella cerró los ojos, escuchando el latir de su corazón, como siempre hacía. Latía muy rápido, muy fuerte y profundo, como lo haría el de un animal realmente grande, y era muy reconfortante. El calor. La vida.

* * *

><p>Una vida distinta observaba ahora, sentada en el banco de una plaza cualquiera en la ciudad en la que debía estar. Estaba esperándola, aunque ella no supiese que debía estar allí, mirando a los niños jugar con ojos anhelantes. Las mejillas sonrosadas, la boca pequeña siempre en una ligera sonrisa como un pluma, capaz de hacer sonreír a todos aquellos que estuviesen cerca; sus manitas regordetas que intentaba agarrar cualquier cosa y, los más pequeños, deseosos de llevarse los objetos a la boca. Los miraba corretear de un lado a otro, llenos de vitalidad, como un rayo de sol en medio de ese bosque de hierro y cristal, de asfalto y concreto, de cárceles camufladas entre riquezas. Sabía que había gente que deseaba destruir todo aquello, sabía que podía evitarlo, pero no lo haría.<p>

No todavía.

No se giró cuando la sintió sentarse a su lado ni cuando escuchó cómo se estiraba y se repantingaba en el asiento de madera. Ella tampoco la miró, sino que observó aquello que Bella observaba con atención, entendimiento sin palabras en sus ojos, fruto de años encima de sus hombros. Ambas estuvieron en silencio unos minutos, Bella escuchando el rápido latir de su corazón, _ella_ escuchando la respiración acompasada de su compañera. Hasta que, por fin, una dijo.

— Necesito tu ayuda- susurró Bella con su voz de campanillas.

— Dime dónde y cuándo y allí estaré- dijo la otra. Su voz, aunque en un principio podías oírla igual de aterciopelada y hermosa como la de Bella, tenía un tinte rústico y _animalesco_ que la caracterizaba.

— No lo sé- contestó la vampira-. Cuando sea el momento, lo sabrás.

La otra mujer asintió. Conocía a Bella bastante bien, y si ella decía eso, por algo sería.

Sonrió. Hacía tiempo que no se metía en una buena batalla, y ya se estaba volviendo vieja y oxidando... Soltando una risilla, se levantó al notar terminada la conversación, apenas girándose a ver la expresión preocupada, con su habitual ceño fruncido en el rostro de alabastro, de la vampira. Algo le ocultaba, pero no le importaba. Algo le pasaba, y no quería contarlo. Algo gordo. Y eso sí le importaba. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar grácilmente; aunque en un principio te pareciese una persona descoordinada y brusca, sus movimientos controlados hasta el más mínimo detalle poseían una hermosura y belleza tales, que el contraste llegaba a ser confuso.

—...- Bella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerraba después. La otra mujer esperó pacientemente, congelándose en medio de un paso y, sin mirar atrás, echó uno de los mechones castaños por encima de su hombro- Gracias.

— Un placer- sonrió la mujer antes de irse.

Bella se quedó allí, sola, sin apartar la vista ni un sólo momento de los niños de rostros sonrientes y risueños. Parecían felices, completos. _Como debe ser..._, pensó Bella y asintió para sí misma. Estaba haciendo lo correcto. Necesitaba _esa_ ayuda en concreto. Para cambiarlo todo, para salvarlos a ellos.

Para cambiar el futuro.

* * *

><p>Otra vez ella. Allí. Sentada con él en el piano, juntos, felices y riendo. Y lo peor de todo es que a nadie le importaba.<p>

Isabel se sentía impotente, sola, al ver cómo toda la familia parecía estar absorbida por la humana allí sentada junto a Edward, cómo todos parecían quererla como a una más, sonreían a su lado y la abrazaban con cariño. Una utopía de sentimientos positivos que la llamaban y casi la obligaban a orbitar cerca de ellos.

Pero estaba mal. Y todos lo sabían.

Como una espina en el costado, estaba el mismo tema de siempre, aquel por el que habían peleas continuas cuando _ella_ no estaba, aquel por el que muchos rostros se ensombrecían, aquel por el que el día a día era una falsedad. Bella. ¿Qué pasaba con ella? ¿Qué harían cuando descubriese el pastel? Eran cuestiones que frecuentaban sus mentes, pero era demasiado desagradable pensar en eso, así que preferían hacer como que no veían nada y lo dejaban pasar.

Pero estaba mal. Y todos lo sabían.

Quizá Isabel fuese la única en verlo todo. Se preguntaba por qué, aunque creía que tenía que ver con que fuese una niña. O al menos eso parecía, porque algo que nadie sabía era que ya había madurado por dentro, ya no se sentía más una niña. Comprendía las cosas cuando se le presentaban y sabía qué estaba bien y qué estaba mal. Lo único malo, era que los demás no se habían percatado.

Isabel observó por la ventana cómo las nubes pasaban por el cielo lentamente, tapando la luna menguante y creando sombras que para ella no eran oscuras. Si fuese otro momento, estaría buscando figuras y rostros en las sombras y en las nubes, pero ahora no se sentía con ganas.

No quería mirar atrás. Pero allí estaban. No podía evitarlo mucho más tiempo. Detrás se encontraba la familia como si fuese otro día normal, completo, como si todos estuviesen juntos; como si Bella no estuviese fuera. Emmet y Rosalie viendo la televisión, Alice y Jasper mirándose a los ojos mientras hablaban en voz baja, Esme en el piso de arriba garabateando en un bloc, Carlisle en su estudio leyendo un libro y Edward... con Claire. Esa mujer. No sabía exactamente qué estaba haciendo ella allí, pero sí sabía que casi inmediatamente después de que Bella se fuera volando Edward fue a por ella y la trajo a la casa porque sabía que si los veían juntos por la calle se desataría el caos. Y con razón. ¿Edward, la única persona capaz de mantener cuerdo al vampiro más fuerte y poderoso del mundo, con otra mujer? ¿Lo sabría ella? ¿Qué diría? ¿Qué haría cuando se enterase? ¿Perdería la cabeza, como la última vez? Eso es lo que más le preocupaba a Isabel, la salud de su tía. Sabía que ella lo pasaría fatal, e incluso podría ser tan malo como le habían contado fue la última vez pero, ¿hasta qué punto?

Isabel sacudió la cabeza y fue a abrazar a su primo, quien estaba sentado con sus padres viendo la televisión. Todo estaba muy callado desde que los amigos de Bella se fueron. Eran quizá los únicos que, además de ella, estaban preocupados por las consecuencias de tener a esa... mujer en la casa, y por la salud tanto física como mental de su amiga y mentora. La vampiresa cerró los ojos y suspiró, sintiendo las auras de los que estaban en la habitación. Tan brillantes, como debería ser para un vampiro. Pero le incomodaba una en concreto, el de la humana, siempre controlado, siempre perfecto y en calma... Y eso la molestaba. Nunca, nadie que había conocido, había estado tan en calma, al menos no en su aura. Quizá sí se puede con las emociones, como su padre, pero no se le puede mentir a sus ojos.

— ¿Cuándo...?- escucharon la voz baja y tímida de la humana- No, déjalo...- susurró mirando al suelo. Edward le levantó el rostro con un dedo, suavemente.

— Mañana vuelve Bella, nos dijo, así que no te preocupes- le contestó al pensamiento con el mismo volumen, pero con infinito amor en cada sílaba.

Isabel lo sabía. Todos lo sabían. Estaba mal.

Entonces escucharon a Alice soltar un grito ahogado de la sorpresa, y todo se puso en movimiento.

* * *

><p>Dejó que la brisa la acariciara por todas partes, sus párpados cerrados, viendo a la nada o al menos intentándolo; sus brazos descubiertos al haberse subido las mangas; sus cabellos agradablemente siendo agitados contra sus enormes alas membranosas, abiertas en su totalidad y creando una sombra allá por donde pasara, privando a las criaturas del bosque momentáneamente de la escasa luz que provenía de la luna menguante. Se sentía maravilloso, el volar.<p>

Pronto divisó la mansión blanca, iluminada desde dentro, y escuchó pasos por todas partes, todos ligeros y controlados, apenas perceptibles. Excepto uno.

Llegó a tierra con suavidad y guardó las alas, frunciendo el ceño. Inspiró hondo, grave error.

Lo primero que su cuerpo procesó fue un increíble estremecimiento que la sacudió de pies a cabeza, tan violento, que sus brazos se movieron en sus costados de forma involuntaria hasta que quedaron inertes en su sitio; luego, sólo pudo quedarse quieta, con los ojos abiertos al máximo y casi saliéndose de sus órbitas. Intentó bloquear el _olor_, pero era imposible, ya lo había percibido y registrado.

Claire. Estaba allí. Y su olor mezclado con el de Edward.

Inspiró hondo de nuevo, pero allí estaba. Cómo no. No eran imaginaciones suyas, no era una ilusión, no era una broma de mal gusto. Antes de hacer nada, se permitió recuperar su expresión controlada antes de sonreír de forma triste mirando la hierba a sus pies. _No sé por qué... Me esperaba esto...,_ miró al cielo sintiendo sus ojos picar como si quisieran soltar lágrimas.

De una carrera corta, llegó a la puerta y la abrió con lentitud, una lentitud que no quería usar. Observó el interior de la casa y lo primero que la recibió fue el rostro tranquilo de Edward. La estaban esperando.

— Vaya, Bella- dijo con una sonrisa-, no sabía que ibas a llegar antes. Podrías haber avisado, te habría preparado algo para tu regreso.

Bella se lo quedó mirando en silencio, sin una sonrisa, sin alegría. Era la primera vez que ella no le sonreía al llegar, que no comenzaba a parlotear de lo que había hecho o quejarse de los problemas. Sólo silencio.

Separó sus labios rojos como la sangre antes de murmurar.

— Edward, ¿por qué?- lo miró a los ojos fijamente- ¿Dónde está ella?- dijo con la voz baja, que si no fuera por los oídos desarrollados vampíricos nadie la hubiese escuchado.- ¿Dónde está Claire?

— Bella, yo...

— ¿Cuándo ibas a decírmelo?- tragó fuerte y observó el dorado de sus iris unos segundos antes de desviar la vista hacia la familia en general- ¿Cuánto tiempo... un mes, dos meses... un año?

— Be-

— Cállate- susurró y miró fijamente la puerta tras la que estaba la _humana_.- Me largo de aquí. Creo que no debería haber venido tan pronto.- murmuró antes de darse la vuelta e irse.

Aunque su voz estaba tranquila, era obvio por el temblor de sus brazos que no estaba para nada en ese estado. Los demás observaron en silencio. Se miraron los unos a los otros, preocupados. ¿Qué iban a hacer ahora?

— Tengo miedo...- se escuchó el susurro bajo de la humana acompañado del temblor casi imperceptible de sus rodillas.

Aunque Bella no se dio la vuelta, sus malditos poderes la obligaban a observan bien cómo Edward se materializaba junto a la chica para abrazarla. Aunque tuviese los ojos cerrados, los veía; aunque quisiese tapar sus oídos, escuchaba más allá que lo que cualquier ser en la faz de la Tierra podría escuchar; y, aunque quisiera gritar y romper algo, no podía hacerlo. Estaba encerrada en ese cuerpo. Su voz sólo le permitió exhalar un débil suspiro antes de darse cuenta que no podía dar un paso más. Su cuerpo no le respondía y ya no le hacía caso a lo que le ordenaba. ¿Era acaso un mal chiste? Debía de serlo, pensó con sarcasmo.

Su cuerpo se dio la vuelta para observar cómo Edward la miraba de reojo antes de darse la vuelta volver a apretar ligeramente el cuerpo tembloroso de la humana atemorizada. La observó con atención por primera vez, y tuvo que evitar una carcajada. Era como observar su antiguo yo en un espejo a cuerpo completo: Su cabello castaño que caía en ondas a los lados de su rostro y, aunque no parecía poseer esa textura sedosa de los vampiros, era hermoso; sus ojos castaños no llegaban a ser como sus chocolates, pero eran atrayentes, misteriosos y a la vez tan expresivos en su rostro menudo causando que el contraste con el tamaño de sus ojos resultara hasta gracioso; su boca apretada en una línea de finos labios rosados y rellenos; su piel blanca como la leche se veía como la porcelana bajo la luz de las lámparas y, con sus ojos de vampiro, veía las finas venas hacer correr la sangre bajo la piel...

Casi suelta una carcajada. ¡Cómo no se había dado cuenta! ¡Era casi imposible no haberse fijado por qué Edward la prefería a ella! Tan frágil y tan _humana_... Era lo que él quería. Alguien a quien proteger... o, más bien, alguien que se dejara proteger. Alguien débil e indefenso que lo buscase a él.

No a una vampiresa indestructible, rota y llena de cicatrices, que se valiese por sí misma.

— Edward...- susurró y no le hizo falta ninguno de sus poderes para saber que la estaban mirando fijamente- No sabía que habías caído tan bajo.

— Edward,- dijo la voz temblorosa de Claire- ¿a qué se refiere?

— Me refiero a que tú eres...

— Bella, creo que ya es momento de dejar algo en claro.- la cortó el de cabellos cobrizos. En su mente la vampira escuchó cómo Edward no deseaba que Claire se sintiese mal, una sustituta o una copia. _Qué gracioso_, pensó Bella. _¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿No tengo sentimientos?_

— Claro- dijo ella sin una sonrisa-, lo que tú quieras.- dijo con tranquilidad como si no le importase el cómo él la seguía abrazando cariñosamente, y el cómo ella mantenía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

— Bella, se acabó- la sonrisa de Bella dudó un poco-. No sabía cómo decírtelo antes, pero no quería que te preocuparas...

— ¿Que no me preocupara?- murmuró Bella tranquilamente, pero sus manos estaban empuñadas fuertemente- ¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe? ¿No podías ni siquiera hablar conmigo tranquilamente? ¿Era acaso tan complicado?- su voz fue subiendo de volumen cada vez más- ¡Yo te quería, Edward! ¡Y tú me mentiste!

— Bella, eso no es cierto...

— ¡Tú y todos los demás!- chilló fuera de sí. Ella misma no sabía por qué no podía controlarse, por qué su cuerpo no respondía como ella quería. ¿No había pasado muchos años en meditación? Sabía controlar sus emociones. ¿Por qué ahora ya no podía?- Alice, creía que éramos hermanas. ¿También me lo ocultaste?- la miró unos momentos, pero ella no se inmutó; sólo continuó mirando la escena en silencio- Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, ¿también?- inspiró hondo sintiendo cómo las emociones la desbordaban- ¿Desde hace cuándo lo sabéis? ¿Cuándo empezasteis a pensar de mí como una idiota? ¿Desde hace cuándo todo es una farsa, una actuación?

— No es eso...- comenzó a explicarse Alice con el rostro culpable, sus ojos incapaces de mantener la mirada abrasadora de la otra.

Y eso bastó. Era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Bella miró sus rostros, sus _ojos_ y vio algo que temía y odiaba ver al mismo tiempo.

_"Se ha vuelto loca", "Sus poderes la superan", "Mírala, y observa cómo los grandes caerán", "No es de fiar", "No es humano, es un monstruo"_... Todavía resonaban en su cabeza los murmullos de las mentes de personas desagradables con las que se había cruzado en su vida; murmullos que antes no le importaban, pero que ahora le hacían demasiado daño. Porque allí estaban, en esos ojos dorados, en esos rostros que tanto amaba, en la familia en la que antes confiaba. Antes. _¿Y ahora qué?_, pensó.

Se dio la vuelta y echó a correr por el bosque. Rápido, tan rápido, que casi volaba, recordándole a aquellos momentos en los que el tiempo era demasiado corto, en que buscaba desesperadamente a los Cullen; también le recordó a aquella vez que corría para salvar vidas, unas vidas que no eran la suya, sino más importantes.

Vagamente sintió la presencia de sus amigos, las únicas personas que le quedaban por confiar en ese mundo pero, ¿lo sabrían ellos también? ¿Se lo habrían ocultado también? ¿Por qué? Ignoró esos pensamientos, y se concentró en ralentizar sus pasos hasta quedarse quieta en medio de un claro lo suficientemente alejado de todo como para que su mente pudiese evitar verlo _todo_, aunque fuese al menos unos minutos. Inspiró hondo, escuchando el bosque y la _vida_. Aunque no duró mucho, porque entonces los escuchó a ellos venir, la humana incluida, pero esta vez había algo mal. No sólo era la familia, sino también habían venido sus amigos.

— Bella...- escuchó el susurro de Edward aproximarse a su espalda. Se dejó abrazar luchando por suprimir las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos, intentó que la presencia de tantos espectadores no le importase y, afortunadamente, tuvo éxito.- Bella, date la vuelta.

Ella hizo lo que le dijo y observó su rostro perfecto, sus labios carnosos y apetecibles, sus ojos dorados llenos de amor y cariño, pero que ahora no sólo mostraban eso, sino también algo de pena, miedo y compasión. No supo muy bien por qué en ese momento no le importó. Quizá porque sólo quería verle, o quizá porque estaba demasiado cansada de todo. Sólo observó sus labios moverse mientras le hablaba, nada más.

— Bella, perdóname- comenzó-, pero ya no te amo. No sé en qué momento todo cambió, pero no puedo soportarlo. Estar tan lejos de ti, no saber cuándo volverás... Nunca vuelves a casa...- dijo con tristeza en los ojos, por ella y por él. Bella lo miraba en silencio preguntándose a dónde se habrían ido toda esa rabia y la ira que la habían impulsado a gritarles. Abrió la boca con duda, llegando sólo a murmurar un "lo siento" muy débil- Te echaba tanto de menos, y nunca podía hacer nada para evitarlo, para volver a verte. Te amé, y no me arrepiento de ello, pero lo nuestro se acabó hace mucho tiempo, Bella. Lamento que tengas que pasar por todo esto, pero no puedo evitarlo; lamento que todo lo que hayamos vivido sea una... mentira- hizo una mueca ante la palabra. No era la que sonaba mejor, pero fue la primera que se le vino a la mente-. Por eso... yo... lo siento- susurró él bajando la cabeza, arrepentido, mientras se quitaba la alianza de su dedo- No puedo, Bella...

Edward avanzó los pasos que había dado hacia atrás en su pequeño discurso y buscó la mano aún más fría que la suya, abriendo sus dedos engarrotados y poniéndole la alianza entre ellos, para luego cerrarla. Bella no se movió un ápice. Sólo lo observaba mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba, desapareciendo en el bosque.

Los Cullen, los amigos de Bella y Claire observaron cómo la vampiresa caía de rodillas al suelo sujetando el anillo como si la vida le fuese en ello. Vieron con horror cómo sus hombros parecían sacudirse, pero ni un sollozo salía de sus labios. Pero quizá lo más impresionante fue cuando sus manos, una en un puño y la otra temblando incontrolablemente, se dirigieron a su estómago... no, a su vientre.

— Sé... que tú no me dejarás...- escucharon su murmullo bajo lleno de insano cariño, imperceptible para los oídos humanos de Claire- ¿Verdad?- dijo bajando su rostro, observando sus manos en sus muslos, temblando como si tuviera frío. Aunque su cabello tapaba parcialmente su rostro, pudieron ver perfectamente que sus ojos no estaban enfocados. Estaba totalmente ida.- Yo te quiero... ¿lo sabes? Espero que tú... que tú si me...

Antes de que nadie pudiese moverse para acercarse a ella, vieron cómo un líquido rojo comenzaba a esparcirse por sus piernas bajo ella, volviendo la hierba cercana de un fuerte color carmín. Sangre. Bella acercó la mano que no estaba cerrada en un puño al líquido para luego alzarla y analizar lo que era. Fue peor cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que se trataba. Fue incluso peor observarla soltar lágrimas del mismo color que la sangre de unos ojos sin brillo, idos; a través de un rostro cuya expresión permanecía en blanco. Bella estaba enloqueciendo. Y todos lo sabían.

La suave lluvia que había comenzado a caer previamente se fue convirtiendo en una lluvia torrencial mientras el cuerpo tembloroso de la vampira en medio del claro se iba enderezando pero, aún así, su rostro permanecía igual, lleno de lágrimas carmesí cubriendo el pálido de su piel. Lentamente, muy lentamente, observaron su cuerpo ponerse de pie en el sitio y echarse hacia atrás en un movimiento lento e inconsciente, casi como el balanceo de una marioneta. Trastabilló ligeramente. Aún así, su cuerpo siguió subiendo de modo que sus pies se iban alejando del suelo, pero ella seguía sin reaccionar; ni siquiera cambió algo cuando el viento a su alrededor comenzaba a dar vueltas, condensándose y haciéndose visible; tampoco cuando sus manos comenzaban a brillar de un color blanco iridiscente.

Entonces, escucharon un crujido ensordecedor y observaron cómo la tierra se estremecía y temblaba a sus pies, se rompía y se quejaba mientras enormes grietas viajaban a grandes velocidades por doquier, siendo el centro de las rupturas la esfera de viento y energía que estaba formándose alrededor de Bella. Esfera que se volvía cada vez más visible y sólida con el paso de los segundos, ahora llenándose de agua y electricidad, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más descontrolado, como un tornado furioso que arrasa con todo lo que se encuentre a su paso.

Otro crujido llenó el lugar acompañado de un horrible chasquido, pero esta vez provenía desde arriba, del cielo, del cual parecía que se estaba vaciando un cubo de agua, pero que esta vez había algo que les hacía ignorar este hecho: literalmente, el cielo se estaba resquebrajando y grandes placas de algo parecido al cristal comenzaron a caer, desintegrándose el miles de bellas partículas antes de siquiera tocar el suelo, dispersándose por todas partes y creando una vista hermosa llena de luces como luciérnagas que pasaban cerca de sus rostros antes de desvanecerse.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Los Cullen parpadearon de asombro e incredulidad, por vez primera internalizando lo que ocurría. Compartieron una mirada con los amigos y discípulos de Bella y asintieron. Bella estaba perdiendo el control de sus poderes, ya fuese por el shock de lo que le había pasado con Edward o... aquello que le pudiese haber pasado después.

Pero ahora no había tiempo para ello, pensaron algunos, observando cómo todo parecía ir yendo a peor. Los siete vampiros que eran amigos de Bella, se vieron obligados a ponerse en marcha y comenzaron a buscar maneras de reducir a su amiga (o lo que quedaba de ella) para que no hiciese daño a nadie; pero entonces se vieron con el problema de los mecanismos de auto-defensa de la vampira: era como si la Naturaleza no quisiera que se acercaran, porque el viento era demasiado fuerte para avanzar y plantas que aparecían de la nada aprisionaban sus miembros manteniéndolos en sus sitios, incapaces de hacer nada. Ni el fuego ni el hielo, ni la velocidad ni la fuerza, ni sus años de experiencia ni las habilidades aprendidas para momentos como ese sirvieron de nada; sólo podían observar indefensos a la vampira en medio del claro liberar todo aquello que tenía en su interior en forma de energía.

Pero, todavía había belleza en ello. Sus agudos ojos vampíricos se clavaron en la perfecta armonía entre fuego y hielo, viendo cómo las gotas de lluvia se volvían copos de hielo sin que las lenguas de fuego les afectasen; miraron las ondas de electricidad y energía ir y venir, anillos brillantes y blanquecinos que giraban en todas direcciones en torno a su amiga como si fueran los electrones de un átomo, sólo que a mucha velocidad, haciendo que sus cabellos flotasen salvajemente y golpeasen su piel de porcelana. Había belleza en cómo la esfera que rodeaba a la vampira parecía un corazón palpitante, lleno de vida, un corazón que no parecía humano. Demasiada energía, demasiado calor, demasiado potente para parecer de este mundo.

Y entonces, cuando parecía el corazón de un vampiro en la última fase de la transformación, se detuvo. La energía, el calor, la vida; todo, incluso el tiempo, pareció detenerse lo que dura un par de latidos humanos antes de que la esfera de energía explotase como una estrella que muere en el universo, pero nada de lo que allí había les hizo daño alguno; es más, era como si una suave brisa cálida acariciara sus rostros y, sólo por un segundo, les pareció sentir el calor de un abrazo, el abrazo de una madre, antes de que la realidad les golpease en la cara.

Allí, en medio del caos de retazos de plantas, trozos de roca desprendidos del suelo y árboles caídos, estaba Bella arrodillada con los brazos sujetando su pecho fuertemente como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Su rostro, oculto por mechones desordenados de su cabello, seguía cubierto por la sangre de sus lágrimas, y su boca permanecía cerrada. Hasta que la abrió para gritar del dolor. Aún así, sus gritos fueron acallados por el ruido de algo metálico siendo desgarrado, un sonido que para todos era demasiado familiar. Piel de vampiro. Miraron con más atención para buscar algún signo de herida en el cuerpo de la vampira, pero no había nada; bueno, nada, hasta que observaron algo moverse _debajo_ de su piel.

Otro crujido y vieron cómo los huesos de su columna se aplastaban contra la piel de su espalda, como si tuviesen vida propia, antes de volver a colocarse. Pero eso no fue lo único, sino que más y más huesos acompañaron su columna vertebral, rompiéndose y volviéndose a componer como les pareció, una y otra vez, contorsionando el cuerpo de la vampira y haciéndola sacudirse en verdaderas convulsiones, obligándola a echarse hacia atrás, arqueando su cuerpo de un modo inhumano y grotesco, rompiendo sus ropas en el proceso. Eso no era lo único que cambiaba. Vieron sus manos moverse por sí solas, tensándose y des tensándose, haciendo que sus dedos fuesen hacia delante y hacia atrás hasta que permanecieran en una misma posición, siendo prácticamente unas garras de uñas afiladas y que parecían capaces de destrozar hasta el más resistente material. Sus pies ya no estaban cubiertos por sus botas e, imitando las manos, fueron volviéndose más animalescas y menos humanas.

Un aullido ensordecedor cubrió la planicie; un sonido que no era vampírico, ni mucho menos humano, provenir de los labios de Bella. Gracias al grito, su atención se desvió hacia su rostro contorsionado por el dolor y la agonía, sufriendo la misma metamorfosis que el resto de su cuerpo. Sus orejas crecieron y se volvieron puntiagudas, sus colmillos se alargaron y se hicieron demasiado visibles en su boca, cortando la piel que se encontraban. Y sus ojos... sus hermosos orbes rubíes ya no estaban ahí; sino que en su lugar ahora estaban los ojos de un depredador, de un monstruo sin consciencia, de aquello en lo que la vampira parecía haberse convertido. Ojos rojos como sangre, sin brillo, que miraban al cielo derramando todavía lágrimas carmín.

Y otra vez silencio. Ya no más crujidos de huesos rompiéndose, ya no más piel rasgándose y ya no más rugidos de dolor. La bestia que estaba en medio de claro pareció calmarse por un momento, inspirando para recuperar el aire que había perdido en jadeos desesperados. Vieron sus hombros hundirse y encogerse sobre sí misma todavía arrodillada en el suelo mientras que sus enormes alas membranosas hacían su aparición, abriéndose al máximo tapando lo que podía verse de la luz de la luna que atravesaba las nubes grises de lluvia.

Entonces la bestia se puso de pie lentamente, dándoles la espalda, logrando que repararan en la cola desnuda que ondulaba inconscientemente de un lado a otro y acababa en punta, una cola que no pertenecía a ningún animal conocido, sino a los demonios que aparecían en las películas. La bestia los miró con esos penetrantes ojos de sangre sin brillo unos momentos antes de volver a darse la vuelta y gritar de nuevo al cielo, un grito no-humano, sino uno más gutural que se acercaba a un rugido de rabia, ira, agonía y pesar. Y la bestia echó a volar.

Los quince vampiros y la humana se quedaron allí, atónitos, observando el lugar por donde ella había desaparecido. Aquella cosa no era ya Bella, no al menos la que conocían pero, ¿en realidad a quién conocían? ¿Por qué se habría transformado en eso? ¿Qué no les estaba contando? Se quedaron el silencio viendo la lluvia caer... Pero, había algo extraño en esa lluvia. Era de color rojo carmín, como la sangre, como los rubíes, como _sus_ ojos.

Llovió durante cuando días y cuatro noches seguidas por todo el mundo, aunque sólo era de color rojo a diez kilómetros a la redonda de la casa Cullen. Aún por las noches, algunas personas creyeron escuchar el lamento lastimero de un animal herido.

* * *

><p>Al quinto día, el Sol volvió a brillar, haciendo su aparición tan esperada para algunos.<p>

Isabel miraba por la ventana hacia el bosque, escuchando a los animales salir de sus refugios cuidadosamente, sabedores que el peligro ya había pasado. Para ella Sol no brillaba. Para ella no era un nuevo comienzo. Para ella nada estaba bien.

Suspiró. Era cierto lo que todos pensaban, aquello que vieron romperse en el cielo no era nada más que una barrera que Bella había puesto mucho tiempo atrás. Los amigos de Bella les habían contado que ella siempre vigilaba, siempre mantenía un ojo en ellos, de manera que casi era involuntario y su mente estaba alerta por si algo malo podría ocurrirles; y esa barrera era una de las cosas que había puesto, invisible e imperceptible, difícil de traspasar o romper.

Isabel recordó el momento en que lo habían contado, cuando regresaron de aquel... incidente, y se reunieron en el salón de la mansión. Silencio por unos segundos, pero por dentro todos sabían que hervían de preguntas. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué se había convertido en aquel... monstruo?... ¿Estaría ella bien? Con rostro serio y voz calmada, los discípulos de la Reina fueron respondiendo a todas las preguntas que pudieron, pero no podía responder a la última. _«__Cuando ella bebió ese prototipo de Sangre Falsa hace tantos años, su cuerpo no sólo se volvió eternamente el de un neófito; sino que se volvió una especie de mutante, un vampiro propio de películas de terror, con alas, colmillos grandes y garras. No quería ser un monstruo, así que desde entonces ha mantenido su cuerpo a raya con sus poderes, manteniéndolo lo más humano posible, sin que nadie sospechara__»_ Habían explicado con voz neutra, pero Isabel había visto la preocupación en sus ojos.

Hablaron también sobre lo que harían ahora, sobre cómo resolver la situación ahora que la Reina había desaparecido, y probablemente enloquecido, incapacitada para seguir en el cargo. Fueron a la central de Europa, la mayor y en la que Bella solía pasar la mayoría del tiempo cuando no estaba sobrevolando el mundo, sólo para encontrarse que no había nada que hacer. Cuando llegaron, todos los documentos para traspasar los poderes a ellos, todos, estaban preparados y firmados por ella. En ellos, Bella oficialmente dimitía como Reina y declaraba que ahora el sistema de gobierno vampírico sería entre varios, y los poderes no recaerían sobre una sola persona, sino sobre siete. Nadie podía creérselo. Bella ya había pensado en dimitir e iba a dejarlo todo para estar con ellos.

Después de aquello, todo fue el caos. Todo el mundo quería saber qué había pasado (porque era obvio que las lluvias no eran naturales) y por qué; dónde estaba la Reina y porqué ella no estaba allí, por qué les había abandonado. _Pero fuimos nosotros quienes la abandonamos a ella_, no podían dejar de pensar los siete mientras calmadamente explicaban la situación en una rueda de prensa. Mary quería salir a buscar a su amiga con todas sus ganas, pero debía quedarse allí sentada, fingiendo estar en calma y hablar del traspaso de poder y lo que iban a hacer ahora. _Pero, ¿querrá ella que la encuentres?_ se preguntó Mary, y sintió en su mente que los demás pensaban igual. Era mejor dejarla estar, dejarla pensar; sabían que esto requería tiempo.

Bueno, eso pensaba hasta que recibieron la primera llamada de la central europea.

Parecía el caso de un vampiro homicida, algo ya poco común, pero que era asunto del gobierno vampírico el encargarse. Fueron volando los siete a investigar, encontrándose en una zona industrial a las afueras de una ciudad normal como cualquier otra. Era muy temprano, no había salido el Sol, pero eso no fue impedimento para que sus ojos divisaran los diez cuerpos tirados en el suelo desde un par de kilómetros de distancia. Estaban muertos, claro está, y desangrados, huecos. Había salpicaduras de sangre, pero no había signos de que hubiese batalla. _Bueno, un humano contra un vampiro tampoco es que sea muy igualado_, pensó Marty desviando la vista de las marcas de mordeduras encontrándose con la fachada entera de cristal del edificio. Y abrió los ojos con horror.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Mart...?- había comenzado a preguntar Chun-Li, dándose la vuelta también, pero enmudeció de horror. Allí, escrito por toda la extensión de la pared de hierro y cristal, había un mensaje en sangre humana que aparentaba haber sido hecho violentamente y con prisa.

_Es mío_.

Anabelle se acercó lentamente haciendo caso omiso al viento que hacía mecer las cintas de su traje y golpeaba su cabello contra su rostro, y alargó una mano hacia el cristal. Cerró los ojos y cuando la yema de sus dedos rozó la superficie tuvo que ahogar un gemido. Imágenes de todo tipo aparecía ahora en su mente, como recuerdos, pero todos estaban relacionados con una sola cosa: esa pared de cristal. Su especialidad era la psicoquinesia, la capacidad de tratar la materia como le plazca, incluyendo mirar en los recuerdos, mirar al pasado para ver lo que ha ocurrido con el objeto.

Frunció el ceño, concentrándose más. Era complicado llegar al momento exacto que deseaba observar, pero además de ello parecía haber un potente escudo en un momento en concreto. La noche anterior. Era como si alguien o algo no deseara que viesen en el pasado, y lo peor era que tenía la sospecha de quién había sido.

Luchó por llegar más allá de esa barrera, pero sólo obtuvo imágenes desenfocadas y oscuras, incluso para sus ojos... Hasta que lo vio. Observó cómo Bella arremetía contra esos humanos que parecían confundidos y _bebía su sangre_, uno por uno, haciéndose prácticamente invisible hasta que se detuvo. Se quedó de pie en el sitio y abrió un poco las alas, mirando a su alrededor, gruñendo. Entonces, ella dejó de gruñir y miró la pared de cristal con el rostro en blanco; giró la cabeza hacia un lado y sonrió, pero no era ninguna de las sonrisas que acostumbraba a ver, sino que era una que era capaz de congelarla en el sitio del terror. Vio el resplandor carmesí de sus colmillos llenos de sangre y de pronto la vampira saltó hacia su posición (hacia la pared) con las garras por delante.

Abrió los ojos cayendo hacia atrás y siendo atrapada en el aire por su marido. Jadeaba del susto y miraba con horror el cristal chorreante de sangre seca y humana, la sangre que ya no corría por las venas de los cadáveres sin vida a su espalda. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, controlando su respiración, y comenzó a relatar lo que había visto, ignorando las expresiones de horror de los demás, sabiendo que hacían juego con la suya.

— No puedo creerlo...- susurró Mary estupefacta. Miró al suelo, incapaz de saber a dónde mirar.

— Bella...- dijo Chun-Li con una mano en el pecho, preocupada. Preocupada por su amiga, por su estado mental. Ella era normal, ella era _buena_, ella era incapaz de matar a una mosca.

— Pero lo ha hecho- dijo Frank ante sus pensamientos.

Todos regresaron al silencio anterior. Pensativos, cada uno internalizaba lo que había pasado sin creérselo en un principio, sin creer en nada. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pasaba esto? Bella no mataba humanos, ni siquiera cuando enloqueció hace bastantes años atrás, cuando estuvo a punto de morir y su personalidad se volvió sanguinaria al matar a los Vulturis...

Pero ahora era una asesina. Un monstruo.

_No, no puede ser eso. Tiene que ser otra cosa_, pensó Mary sacudiendo la cabeza.

_Es verdad, puede que esté siendo obligada por alguien más_, estuvo de acuerdo Benjamin.

_No podemos sacar conclusiones_, pensó Frank.

_Pero tampoco podemos dejar morir a más personas esperando a que vuelva a atacar_, dijo Matthew.

_Podemos llegar antes que ella_.

_¿No has visto cómo me costó traspasar?_, dijo Anabelle. _Puede perfectamente bloquearnos en cualquier momento_.

_Entonces doblaremos la seguridad. Buscaremos puntos muertos o momentos y lugares que no podamos ver_, dijo Marty.

_¿Estás loco?_, casi gritó Mary.

— ¡El mundo entero!- dijo verbalmente, alterada. Ya le dolía la cabeza de pensarlo.

— No creo que haya otro modo.

— Probémoslo- sugirió Benjamin-. Hagamos una prueba; si no funciona, habrá que... pasar a otros métodos.- se estremecieron al pensar en ello.

— ¿Qué hacemos?- dijo Mary jugando con el borde de su camiseta- ¿Qué decimos?- estaba nerviosa, todavía no se había acostumbrado a su _cargo_.

— Un caso aislado- dijo Marty.

— Un caso aislado- asintieron los demás, prosiguiendo a limpiarlo todo y echando a volar.

En las noticias no salió nada fuera de lo común. Dijeron que fue un ataque de algún vampiro enloquecido, pero que ya se habían hecho cargo de ello. Los vampiros no les creyeron mucho, mientras que los humanos prefirieron creer en eso.

Aún así, las cosas no se tranquilizaron. Alice sentía que algo se les escapaba, se sentía insegura, con una constante sensación de estar siendo vigilada que la ponía de los nervios. Los demás estaban de acuerdo. Pensaban que seguramente sería Bella quien tenía la capacidad de saber qué hacía cualquier persona en cualquier lugar y cualquier momento, y les aterraba ese pensamiento. Lo que había visto en los días anteriores no parecía tener escrúpulos en asesinar humanos para alimentarse y, posteriormente escribir un mensaje con su sangre para _ellos_, (porque no podía haber nadie más a quien estuviese dirigido) o más bien para Claire, la humana que se había adentrado en su mundo, como lo hizo la ahora vampira Bella, hace muchos años atrás. Y tuvieron miedo, mucho miedo. Por ellos y por ella, ya que nadie sabía lo llegaría a ser capaz la vampiresa enloquecida por la rabia y los celos, incapaz de localizar y con muchos poderes. Y lo peor, era que ella no les importaba.

Bueno, en el frío término de la palabra no; pero no les parecía tan atroz que ella se hubiese ido, que Claire estuviese allí entre ellos, manteniendo una relación con Edward y siendo parte de la familia, ocupando un puesto que, a su parecer, le pertenecía. Estaban haciendo lo correcto, pensaban algunos.

Pero Isabel no pensaba así. No estaba bien, no hacían lo correcto, Claire no debería estar ahí. No deberían estar tan tranquilos. Lo peor era que nadie la escuchaba, sólo la abrazaban o despeinaban suavemente con una sonrisa, diciendo que todo estaría bien, cuando ella sabía que no era así. Era frustrante.

— ¿¡Qué!- escucharon el grito de Marty por todo el bosque, seguido del sonido de la carrera de los actuales gobernantes del mundo vampírico.

— ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Emmet acercándose a una ventana, encarando a Benjamin, quien parecía serio.

— Ha habido otro ataque- dijo sin mirarlos fijamente a los ojos. Ellos siete no estaban de acuerdo en cómo se desarrollaban las cosas con Claire, pero no podían hacer nada ya que no les incumbía. Una vez casi hubo una pelea entre Edward y Marty para defender a su "pareja" de las palabras ofensivas-, esta vez mucho más serio.

Más tarde, en las noticias apareció la imagen, pero al menos no se veían los cadáveres. Isabel no quería escuchar la voz de la reportera, porque sabía lo que iba a decir, pero no pudo evitarlo: "_Una veintena de muertos, todos desangrados. Parece el ataque de un vampiro, pero no cualquier vampiro. Se trata de Isabella Cullen, antigua Reina de los Vampiros, quien desapareció sin dejar rastro el pasado lunes. El mensaje en la pared a mis espaldas indica que es ella, pero, ¿dónde está? En breves momentos vendrán los actuales gobernantes del mundo vampírico para aclararnos la situación..."_ Pero Isa ya no escuchaba, sus ojos estaban fijos en el mensaje de sangre en la pared de ladrillos que había en la televisión.

_Edward, ¿por qué?_

Ella se quedó pensando un rato. ¿"Por qué" de qué? ¿Por qué ya no la amaba? ¿Por qué la había engañado? ¿Por qué le había mentido? Se cuestionaba Isabel, pero sabía que no tendría respuestas hasta que no hablase con Bella, y lo veía difícil. La echaba tanto de menos...

— ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Junior llegando junto a ella y abrazándola cariñosamente. Él siempre sabía cuándo aparecer y qué hacer en todo momento con ella, se sentía segura con él, como si nada ni nadie pudiese hacerle daño. Claro, con sus padres también se sentía segura, pero con Junior era... diferente; sólo diferente.

— Estoy preocupada- dijo con un tono que no encajaba con su rostro infantil.

— Lo sé- asintió en voz baja-, pero no podemos hacer nada.

— Lo sé también- respondió ella.

Poco después hubo una rueda de prensa con los Siete donde ellos respondieron a las preguntas con una cara de póker y una habilidad que habían aprendido en los meses que pasaron en el mundo de sus mentes. Les dolía hablar de ello, hablar de Bella como un ser, una criatura, un monstruo; y no como la persona maravillosa que había conocido, como alguien que sonríe y tiene sentimientos, como su mejor amiga. Y tal vez, más que todo eso, les dolió el decir mirando a los ojos de los periodistas:

— Por ello, en este día declaramos a la conocida como Isabella Marie Cullen enemigo público número uno- inspiró hondo Marty antes de seguir-. Damos la orden a todos los vampiros de búsqueda y captura, viva o muerta.- cerró los ojos y los otros seis lo imitaron.- Se levanta la entrevista.- dijo antes de levantarse a la vez que sus amigos, todos moviéndose como un todo, a la vez, y con las mismas expresiones en el rostro. Pero aún faltaba algo. Y sabían qué era.

— Ya lo hemos intentado- dijo Benjamin mirando a Carlisle.

— Hemos probado de todo...- comenzó Chun-Li.

—... rastreo común...- siguió Marty.

—... búsqueda en el espacio-tiempo...- dijo Mary.

—... incluso en _las puertas_...- dijo Anabelle pensativa, recordando el aspecto de la puerta de su amiga. Era algo aterrador ver aquella estatua, a su amiga, rota y sangrante a pesar de estar hecha de algo parecido al mármol; sus ojos abiertos y su boca entre abierta y las lágrimas rojas que habían presenciado en el claro sustituían a las suaves lágrimas cristalinas que habían antes. Su rostro ya no estaba tranquilo, ni tampoco sonriente; estaba contraído en una expresión que mezclaba el dolor y el miedo, logrando que los siete tuviesen miedo de entrar a ese lugar de nuevo, y que sufrieran terror irracional a los ojos que observaban a la nada totalmente desenfocados, que juraban seguían todos sus movimientos. Temblaron al recordarlo.

— ¿Las puertas?- preguntó Emmet, curioso.

— Sí- contestó Matthew-, cuando nuestras mentes se unen, nos encontramos en una especia de sala con puertas, nuestras mentes, donde todos podemos acceder a cualquiera de nosotros, de nuestros recuerdos y pensamientos más profundos, nuestras ideas...

— Qué aterrador...- dijo el otro con un tinte de burla- Imagina que alguien intenta entrar y meteros una extraña idea de repente, ¡lo que podría ocurrir!

— ¡Emmet!- le reprendió Esme asustada.

— Tiene razón, pero tenemos potentes escudos alrededor de nuestras mentes, impenetrable. Sólo podemos acceder nosotros siete y...

—... Bella- dijo Anabelle cayendo en la cuenta. Hubo silencio sepulcral por unos momentos.

Y entonces, como si quisiera recalcar lo que dijeron, los siete se quedaron quietos como si fuesen de piedra por unos momentos; los ojos abiertos de par en par mirando a la nada y sus rostros blancos y pálidos, más pálidos que nunca. Ante el asombro de los Cullen y Claire, quien estaba aferrada del susto a Edward, los siete empezaron a elevarse sobre el suelo lentamente, sus ojos aún abiertos, pero volviéndose de un rojo borgoña que todos conocían. Una suave brisa recorrió el interior de la casa, pero las ventanas estaban cerradas; una brisa que los heló a todos y les hizo tener escalofríos aunque no percibiesen la temperatura como los humanos. El ambiente se tensó y se volvió más sombrío.

Bella.

— Hola- susurró Chun-Li, pero no era su voz-, ¿qué tal?

— Bella...- siseó Edward.

— ¿Me echabais de menos?- dijo esta vez Matthew girando la cabeza para ver al de cabellos cobrizos.- ¿No?

— Y tú, ¿Edward?- dijo Bella en la boca de Benjamin- ¿Me echas de menos?- soltó una risilla desquiciada que les trajo inmediatamente a la memoria aquellos momentos cuando se volvió loca.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué matas a los humanos?- dijo Carlisle cautelosamente.

— ¿Por qué te alimentas de humanos?- dijo Jasper preocupado.

— Ella- Mary dijo con la voz de Bella, elevando la mano con un movimiento etéreo desde su posición elevada. Señaló a Claire con un dedo y ladeó la cabeza. Había ignorado las demás preguntas.

— ¡No le harás daño!- gruño Edward.

— No es eso- rió de nuevo en los labios de Frank, sus ojos rojos brillantes con burla.

— Quiero...- dijo en Marty.

—... que ella...- dijo en Frank.

—... sea...- dijo en Chun-Li.

—...la nueva...- dijo en Benjamin.

—... Reina...- dijo en Anabelle.

—... de los...- dijo en Matthew.

—... Vampiros- finalizó en Mary habiendo hecho el semicírculo que hacían los cuerpos colgantes como marionetas de los actuales gobernantes.

— ¿Por qué?- dijo Claire algo asustada.

— No lo sé- "Marty" se encogió de hombros, pero dejó que la fuerza de los ojos rojos se clavasen en la humana. Luego, eran siete ojos borgoña. Claire se encogió contra Edward.

— ¿Para qué la quieres de Reina?- dijo Jasper sospechando.

— La necesito ahí para...- dijo "Anabelle"- digamos... para que termine de ocupar mi lugar.

Los siete se encogieron de hombros y ladearon la cabeza a la vez.

— Aunque claro...- dijo Bella en la boca de Mary. Ella descendió hasta que sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo y caminó hacia Claire, alargando un brazo y rozando la cálida piel de sus mejillas ahora pálidas, acariciándola y mirando sus ojos fijamente- supongo que hace falta que se convierta en vampiro, ¿no lo crees, _Claire_?- dijo su nombre con énfasis mirando a la humana a los ojos- Pero, por otro lado, también puede que no haga falta...- sonrió por última vez y se dio la vuelta para mirar a toda la familia, fijándose por última de Isabel, quien la miraba entre asustada y preocupada. Y entonces _lo_ vio. Pero nadie se dio cuenta, sólo se quedó entre su tía y ella.

Y los siete cerraron los ojos, desmayándose y cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente. El viento volvió a correr de nuevo y los animales dejaron de aguantar la respiración, al igual que ellos. Se había roto la magia del momento.

— ¡Chicos!- gritó Esme corriendo a auxiliarles, seguida de cerca de todos los demás Cullen, excepto Isabel, quien se quedó en su sitio con los ojos mirando a la nada, repitiendo una y otra vez lo que acababa de pasar. Pero siempre se quedaba en la última parte.

La parte en la que su tía la miraba otra vez con esos ojos llenos de cariño que, aunque rojos y aterradores, eran capaces de decirle de una sola mirada lo mucho que la quería. Unos ojos en un cuerpo que no era el suyo, pero que _eran_ suyos. No eran los ojos de un monstruo, no podían serlo; porque principalmente, y eso era lo que la mantuvo firme en sus ideas tiempo después, los monstruos no aman.

* * *

><p>*<strong>Doppelgänger: <strong>Es el término que se le da al fenómeno paranomal del "doble". Puede ser un espíritu o monstruo sin forma que toma el aspecto de las personas y las devora (aterrador); o también al fenómeno del "fantasma" que, si tus familiares o amigos ven con tu aspecto, quiere decir que vas a morir o te ocurre algo muy grave, como una enfermedad.

Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? Quizá que os vayáis despidiendo del "punto de vista" de Bella (digo entre comillas porque en estoy en 3º persona, pero narro lo que le ocurre a Bella usualmente) de momento... Regresaremos a ella, ¡y con mucha fuerza! No prometo nada feliz, la verda, preparad los _kleenex_

Me despido, porque no tengo nada más que decir.

Gracias por leer, y pido reviews, cómo no.

PD: Si véis fallos, agradecería que me los comunicasen.


	8. Preludio

Sé que no tengo perdón de Dios. Pero, de verdad, deben disculparme. Ha sido un poco extenuante todo este tiempo que he estado ausente, luchando por sacar buenas notas sin estudiar y esas cosas que hago yo normalmente xDDD ¿Alguna vez habéis escuchado "En Abril, exámenes mil"? Salió el otro día en twitter y tiene mucha razón xD

Bueno, ahora pondré el jodido **Disclaimer: twilight no es mío, es de Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con sus personajes, creando una historia casi original de ciencia-ficción. **Probablemente se me olvide escribirlo de nuevo xD

A ver, de este capítulo quiero mencionar que, efectivamente, es el preludio del algo bueno. ¿Imagináis lo que va a pasar? A veces me gusta escuchar vuestras teorías xDDD Sin más dilación: el tan esperado capi:

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preludio<strong>_

Junior miró a su prima, estática en medio del salón, con la mirada perdida en las placas de madera del suelo. Escuchó atentamente su respiración entrecortada, su rostro arrugado en una expresión entre pensativa y preocupada. Caminó tranquilamente hacia ella sintiendo cómo todo a su alrededor se desvanecía, cómo para ellos no era importante la velocidad de los movimientos de los Cullen mientras levantaban uno a uno a los actuales gobernantes del mundo vampírico, desmayados en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, lágrimas carmesí salían de sus ojos.

Emmet Junior llegó a su querida prima, pasó un brazo por encima de sus hombros y la miró atentamente, observando que no parecía inmutarse de su presencia. Ignorante ante los pensamientos que cruzaban por la mente de su prima, se limitó a pasar lentamente una mano por su espalda, esperando a que ella saliese de su ensimismamiento.

— ¿Isa?- preguntó, dudoso. Ella alzó la cabeza como si fuera una autómata.

— Dime- respondió, pero era obvio que no estaba allí mismo.

El otro iba a responder, pero fue acallado por las voces a sus espaldas, indicando que los siete se habían despertando. Ambos semivampiros se giraron para observar a las figuras que se sentaban y sacudían la cabeza. Miraron sus rostros cubiertos de las lágrimas rojas, pálidos más que de costumbre y los ojos, que habían recuperado el color dorado, abiertos desmesuradamente.

— ¿Estáis bien?- preguntó Carlisle. Algunos alzaron la mirada, pero Mary y Benjamin parecieron no haber escuchado. Repentinamente, se taparon los oídos y comenzaron a mirar a todos lados desesperadamente, asustados.

— ¿Qué ocurre?- susurró Claire nerviosa, pasando de un rostro a otro, encontrándose únicamente con preocupación. Edward la abrazó cariñosamente frotando sus manos contra sus brazos para darle algo del calor que no tenía.

— Observad sus ojos- dijo Alice señalando a los que sí les habían escuchado, pero que sus ojos no los enfocaban correctamente. Anabelle y Frank murmuraban algo, pero nadie pudo escucharlo. Se balanceaban hacia delante y hacia atrás, girando su cabeza, como intentando escuchar algo más, pero fruncían el ceño y entrecerraban los ojos.

— ¿Estás bien?- dijo Esme corriendo hacia Matthew observando que intentaba decir algo, pero se agarraban la garganta con mucha fuerza, arañándose y con los ojos desorbitados. Entonces se fijaron que Chun-Li a su lado estaba en las mismas, pero agarraba trozos de su ropa, desgarrándola y parpadeando rápidamente, como queriendo derramar lágrimas que no iban a salir. Esme puso una mano en la del vampiro, deteniéndolo en hacerse daño y, maternalmente, puso la otra mano en la cabeza de la vampiresa, acariciando suavemente los cabellos negros como el carbón. Ellos se calmaron y comenzaron a recuperar el aliento, ya que estaban jadeando.

— Marty- dijo Emmet mientras iba hacia el vampiro que quedaba, pero este no respondió. Sólo sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro, pero sus brazos siguieron en su sitio, sus labios cerrados y no parecía siquiera respirar.

— Parálisis- dijo Rosalie constatando el hecho en medio de una habitación en donde nadie más hablaba. Sólo se escuchaban las respiraciones agitadas de los vampiros.

— ¿Habrá sido Bella?- dijo Junior desde su posición junto a Isabel.

— ¿Por qué quería hacerles daño a sus amigos?- dijo Jasper extrañado. Entonces reparó en su hija y se preguntó qué le pasaba. Observó sus ojos, midió sus emociones, percatándose de que saltaba casi imperceptiblemente cuando alguien mencionaba el nombre de su tía.

— Quién sabe- murmuró su esposa.

— ¿Se habrá vuelto loca?- dijo Rosalie. Inmediatamente todos se congelaron en el sitio.

— A estas alturas... -dijo Carlisle después de unos momentos- No me sorprendería.

— Yo tampoco- dijo Esme con un suspiro.

— Eso está claro- dijo Edward con el ceño fruncido, un brazo rodeando protectoramente a Claire- De otro modo, ¿Por qué asesinaría a esos humanos? ¿Por qué querría a Claire como Reina?

— Tal vez tenga un plan bajo la manga- dijo Jasper poniendo en marcha su mente militar-. Quizá todo esto lo planea sólo para matar a Claire.

— Es verdad- dijo Emmet-. Puede que venga en la presentación de la nueva Reina y la asesine.- la humana tembló.

— Pero sería una locura-dijo Alice intentando defender a su amiga. O al menos lo que quedaba de ella. Ni ella misma guardaba ya esperanzas de que ella estuviese todavía allí-. Sería el peor momento para atacar ya que allí estarán multitud de vampiros, además de nosotros y los amigos de Bella.

— Tú misma lo has dicho: es una locura.- dijo Edward- Una persona cuerda no lo intentaría.

Isabel los escuchaba en silencio. ¡Estaban mal! Ella no podía estar loca. No... Su tía no estaba loca... No podía estarlo. Todos estaban mal. Ella todavía los amaba, todavía se preocupaba por ellos. Cerró los ojos recordando las caricias que a veces le daba en el rostro con la punta de sus dedos, recordó la sensación que dejaban detrás, como si siempre tuviese un escudo a su alrededor que la protegería. Ahora, ese escudo se había apagado, mas no desaparecido, y eso era lo que la mantenía creyendo. Tenía fe en Bella. Y quizá, y era lo que más tristeza le daba, era que era la única que quedaba, pensó observando a los Cullen charlar sobre su supuesta locura, sus asesinatos y lo horroroso de sus actos.

Iba a abrir la boca para decir por enésima vez su tesis, pero el sonido que provino de la garganta de Frank distrajo a los Cullen.

— ¿Dónde... dónde estamos?- dijo, su voz sonaba como la suya, pero con un timbre de varias. Entonces se dieron cuenta de que hablaba en plural. Hablaba de los siete como un mismo ser.

— En casa- dijo Esme maternalmente, pero cuando tocó su brazo con delicadeza no hubo reacción alguna. Más bien pareció que se apartaba como si no le gustase el contacto.

— ¿Qué nos ha pasado?- dijo esta vez Chun-Li con la voz rasposa.

— Habéis sido poseídos por Bella- el nombre salió extraño en los labios de Jasper- durante un rato. Utilizó vuestros cuerpos para comunicarse.

— ¿Bella...?- levantó el rostro Mary mirándolos. Su voz sonaba débil y al entrecerrar los ojos dio a entender que estaba procesando la información lentamente.

— Sí- dijo Alice.

— ¿Qué os ha pasado? De repente unos estaban ciegos, otros sordos, mudos y Marty estaba paralizado- dijo Emmet incorporando al último, quien lentamente estaba moviendo las manos y los pies, recobrando sensibilidad.

— No... No lo sabemos- dijo Benjamin poniendo su cabeza entre sus manos.

— En un momento estábamos aquí...- dijo Anabelle acomodándose en el suelo con una mano enterrada entre sus cabellos.

— Pero al siguiente estábamos lejos...- murmuró Matthew sobándose las marcas que se había hecho.

— Fue horrible...- susurró Mary- Yo escuchaba voces, gritos por todos lados. No podía deshacerme de ellos... Me hablaban, me susurraban, me gritaban; me advertían, aconsejaban e intimidaban...

— Voces que no tenían comienzo ni final... Voces vivas y voces muertas...- completó Benjamin reconociendo la breve descripción de su compañera de equipo.

— Escuchábamos todo.- dijeron al unísono, pero Mary continuó-: Demasiadas cosas a la vez, tan fuertes, que nos dejaron sordos.

Los otros vampiros escuchaban atentamente, pero Anabelle inspiró hondo, preparándose para hablar.

— Nosotros...- dijo tranquilamente mirando a su alrededor- Nosotros, por otro lado, lo _veíamos_ todo. Luces que impedían apartar la vista, una oscuridad tan profunda que no tenía fin; paisajes lejanos, lugares inexistentes y fantásticos, fuera de este planeta. Ciudades que ya habían desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo, lugares que quedan por existir.

— Miles de lugares tan distintos entre sí, miles de vidas que pasaron por nuestros ojos. Años y años, siglos tras siglos, todo a la vez, sin que pudiésemos controlar su ritmo. Era doloroso.- completó Frank.

— Tanta hermosura y tanto horror, que no quedamos ciegos.

— Nosotros no vimos ni oímos cosas...- dijo Chun-Li temblando casi imperceptiblemente.

— Sólo veíamos oscuridad, no escuchábamos nada más que nuestros propios gritos.- dijo Matthew.- Dolía demasiado. Era como si nos golpeasen por todos lados, como si miles de rayos nos atravesaran parte a parte. Algo arrancaba nuestra piel tira a tira, algo que también desgarraba los músculos y rompía los huesos lentamente, incansablemente.

— También era como si una fuerza invisible hiciera que nuestro cuerpo pesara toneladas en vez de kilos. No podíamos dar un sólo paso o mover los brazos para que se detuviesen. Dolor por todas partes... Y sólo podíamos gritar que parasen, sin éxito.

— No recuerdo en qué momento perdimos la voz.- finalizó el rubio pasando de nuevo las manos por el cuello adolorido.

— Yo...- dijo Marty apoyando contra Emmet, quien lo sostenía mientras escuchaba atentamente.- No sentía nada.

— ¿Absolutamente nada?- preguntó Carlisle asombrado.

— Mi cuerpo totalmente entumecido, no había calor por ningún lado, no podía moverme. Sólo había oscuridad a mi alrededor, sólo silencio y el _frío_. No podía hablar, no había muestras de que estuviese vivo o de que hubiese vida cerca. Era como si estuviese atrapado en un cuerpo muerto.

— Pero podías mover los ojos cuando despertaron -dijo Rosalie.

— Ya lo sé- susurró.- Pero no sé cómo describirlo... Además de aquello, _yo mismo_ sentía que no serviría de nada. No quería hablar porque mi voz no sería escuchada o no quería ver lo estuviese a mi alrededor porque no vería nada agradable... esos pensamientos pasaban una y otra vez por mi mente. Nada de lo que hiciese serviría para algo porque...

— ¿"Porque"?- incitó Emmet a que continuase.

— Porque... moriré de todos modos. Y porque no cambiaría nada.- parpadeó varias veces, asombrado de escucharse a sí mismo. Ladeó la cabeza aturdido, antes de sacudirla.

La sala cayó en un profundo silencio, cada uno pensando en todas esas explicaciones. ¿Por qué les habían ocurrido todas esas cosas? Cada una era más horrible que la anterior, marcando la desesperación pura o el dolor que describían de sus experiencias. Los siete amigos se preguntaban si todo aquello en realidad sería trozos de recuerdos de Bella, o lo que ella misma experimentara en esos momentos, ya que antes de sumergirse cada uno en esas experiencias, sintieron el tirón de adentrarse en la mente de otro vampiro, como cuando entraban en aquellas puertas.

Bella... ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo con ella?

— Todo esto significa una cosa...- dijo Jasper sacándolos de sus ensimismamientos.

— ¿Qué es?- preguntó Alice.

— Bella puede vigilarnos, sabe lo que vamos a hacer y puede adentrarse en vuestras mentes a distancia. Es peligroso.

— Y estamos desprotegidos- se dio cuenta Benjamin.

— Hay que hacer un escudo- dijo Chun-Li poniéndose de pie.

Inmediatamente los siete salieron corriendo hacia la puerta de la mansión, ahora ya completamente recuperados de lo que había pasado momentos atrás. Asintieron cuando se formó un plan en sus cabezas antes de dividirse y colocarse equidistantes alrededor de la mansión blanca, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse. Sintieron la fuerza de la energía del ambiente, permitiendo que pasara a través de ellos, renovándolos a la vez que la dirigían hacia una "pared" en sus mentes, que ahora se iba haciendo real mientras pasaban los segundos. Pronto, hubo un escudo similar al que antes habría hecho Bella. Impenetrable, incapacitando ver el futuro de los estuviesen dentro, utilizar poderes mentales contra ellos, o acercarse de manera física. Una fortaleza segura.

* * *

><p>Ahora volaban a toda velocidad hacia el lugar que lograron recordar del torrente de información. Era el próximo objetivo de Bella, el lugar de donde ahora podían oler una gran cantidad de sangre provenir, acompañado de un olor vacío, como el del agua, que eran incapaces de identificar o relacionar con alguien o algo. Se miraron a los ojos antes de descender al suelo y observar la situación.<p>

Allí, en medio de unos sesenta cadáveres vacíos y con los ojos todavía abiertos, estaba la que una vez llamaron amiga y mentora. Sus manos ya no eran delicadas y níveas, perfectas y estilizadas; sino que en su lugar ahora estaban unas garras de horribles uñas ensangrentadas. Su hermoso cabello caoba era mecido libremente por la brisa, chocando con las enormes alas membranosas que llegaban hasta el suelo y sobrepasaban su cabeza en altura, de manera que fácilmente parecía capaces de cubrirla en su totalidad a pesar de que ahora había aumentado en tamaño, llegando más o menos a los dos metros de altura, quizás algo más, posiblemente obligando a cualquiera que esté cerca a mirar hacia arriba. Sus pies desnudos también poseían esas uñas más cercanas a unas garras, aunque no llegaban a rayar el suelo que pisaba. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por los mismos jirones de las ropas que usó el día en que sus caminos se separaron. Detrás se balanceaba la misma cola de la última vez, con movimiento calculados y medidos a la perfección.

— Bella...- susurró Mary dando un paso hacia delante, pero fue respondida por un gruñido bajo de advertencia. La criatura que tenían delante apenas los miró brevemente por encima del hombro antes de regresar a su tarea de antes: escribir en el muro de cristal que tenía delante. Ellos no podían ver lo que escribía, ya que estaban mirando a la bestia desde una perspectiva lateral, impidiendo ver la superficie donde ella escribía con la sangre de sus víctimas.

— ¿Por qué…?- dijo Chun-Li fijándose en la mirada perdida con la que la otra escribía con sus garras ensangrentadas. Parecía que por sus ojos pasaban multitud de cosas, su mente en otra cosa muy diferente a esta. Pero no pareció reconocerlos. La vampira tembló de miedo.

— ¿Por qué?-repitió ella con esa voz que era la suya, pero a la vez no lo era. Pareció sonreír, pero no estaban seguros ya que se esfumó al instante. Su brazo siguió moviéndose.- Yo a veces digo lo mismo.

— No tienes por qué asesinar personas, Bella- dijo Matthew intentando acercarse, pero una mirada de reojo lo detuvo. Aquellos irises carmesí no conocían nada de la amabilidad que antes los suavizaban. No podía ver amor o cariño en ellos, sólo el brillo era capaz de echarle para atrás, pero ahora sus ojos eran símbolo de todo lo contrario. Tembló ligeramente.

— Vuelve con nosotros- le dijo Frank sin moverse de su sitio-. Podemos encontrar una solución a esto. No hay necesidad de que la situación siga así.

— Es verdad- concordó Marty asintiendo rápidamente-. Podemos conseguir que no te ejecuten o te metan en prisión...

— Mentira- lo cortó ella-. No hay posibilidades conmigo. Soy un caso perdido. Un punto muerto- siguió escribiendo.

— ¡No es cierto!- dijo Mary- Todavía eres Bella, la Bella que conocíamos, ¿verdad?- preguntó más que dijo, quitando toda la seguridad que había en su voz.

— Miradme- susurró la bestia deteniendo su tarea antes de girarse hacia ellos con una ligera sonrisa en los labios que helaría la sangre a cualquiera.- De Bella ya no queda nada. No podréis evitarlo. Nadie puede...- soltó una risilla nerviosa antes de regresar a la pared de cristal.

— ¿Por qué Claire?- soltó Anabelle abruptamente. La criatura pareció sobresaltarse momentáneamente, pero continuó escribiendo. Suspiró.

— ¿Os ha gustado mi mensaje?- sonrió macabramente- ¿Cómo ha calado por allí? Me costó un poco mantener el control...- los miró de nuevo por el rabillo del ojo, dando a entender que con "mantener el control" no se refería exactamente a mantener la conexión de las mentes. Algunos se estremecieron. Ella rió suavemente.- ¿Cómo le va a Edward? ¿A la que llamé mi amiga? ¿A los que decían ser mi familia?- ella se detuvo y dio un paso atrás, admirando su trabajo.- ¿Os ha comido la lengua el gato?- se burló cuando no le respondieron.

— No me has respondido- frunció el ceño la rubia- ¿Por qué tiene que ser Claire, Bella? Y sé que estás ahí, en alguna parte. No nos mientas.

— No estoy mintiendo- sonrió mostrando sin quererlo los crecidos colmillos-. Claire es especial. ¿Una humana con vampiros? Debe tener mucho valor...- murmuró repitiendo lo que se decía de ella tiempo atrás, pero esta vez tenía un deje oscuro, lejos de ser una apreciación positiva.- Imagínatelo. Se ganaría la confianza de los humanos también, unificando ambos pueblos; vivirían en armonía. ¿No es eso lo que _perseguíamos_ durante tanto tiempo?- preguntó dando unos pasos hacia atrás- Y no está sola- torció el gesto ante la palabra-, tiene a los Cullen y a Edward, quienes no la dejarán caer y la mantendrán por el buen camino. Tiene unos amigos que la protegerán cuando quieran atacarla- los miró de reojo diciéndoles algo con los ojos que no supieron descifrar.- Lo tiene todo.

— Sabes que lo que dices no lo piensas de verdad- dijo Matthew recordando que esas palabras las dijeron ellos mismos cuando Bella fue elegida.

— Nosotros no la queremos a ella, te queremos a ti- dijo Mary, paralizada. Era como si hablase de ella misma.

La criatura sonrió, extendiendo los brazos al máximo y enfrentándolos cara a cara. Abrió sus alas también, impidiendo que los pocos rayos de la luna casi desaparecida en el cielo nocturno iluminaran su rostro al estar de espaldas, a su vez que tapando los cuerpos a sus pies. Su cabello ondeaba libremente al viento y una repentina ráfaga fuerte golpeó su rostro inmutable. Los miró uno a uno con la expresión controlada, midiéndoles y evaluándolos, pero con una suave sonrisa para nada amable en el rostro. No supieron lo que pensaba ni lo que iba a hacer. La incertidumbre los mató en los segundos que la bestia que había frente a sus ojos los observaba.

— Miradme- repitió algo más alto que antes, ampliando la sonrisa, pero esta vez su voz sonaba hasta _triste_. Vieron sus ojos recorrer sus rostros de nuevo, temblando y brillando más aún que antes. La forma en que su rostro mostraba una sonrisa a pesar de que claramente estuviese triste (los músculos tensos, las cejas alzadas) les recordó de algún modo a la estatua que había en su puerta la primera vez que entraron- Ya es muy tarde. Se acabó, para mí y para todos -su voz no tembló, pero de algún modo les parecía que iba a hacerlo. La bestia elevó su rostro hacia el cielo nocturno y rugió, logrando un sonido lleno de emociones y sentimientos para nada animales. Un torbellino tormentoso se asimilaba a lo que ella dejó salir de su boca llena de letales dientes y colmillos, tantas cosas a la vez, que no pudieron identificar todo lo que escucharon. Hubo una ráfaga muy fuerte de viento que les obligó a cerrar los ojos, protegiéndose con los brazos.

Y cuando volvieron a mirar, ella ya no estaba.

Algunos tragaron fuerte, pensando en lo que había dicho, pero Mary decidió hacer caso a su curiosidad y dio un paso al frente, buscando. Antes de que nadie pudiese detenerla, estuvo fuera del alcance de los brazos de sus compañeros, la mirada fija en la pared de cristal, o al menos lo que podía ver. Cuando llegó al lugar donde la bestia estuvo por última vez, evitó observar lo que había escrito y prefirió ver la luna casi oscura por completo, probablemente lo último que la antes llamada Bella observó antes de echar a volar. Dejó que la brisa fría e inclemente, para los humanos, de la noche la golpeara con saña antes de girarse por completo. Miró a sus amigos con los rostros sorprendidos y los ojos bien abiertos antes de ver las enormes letras escritas con sangre por toda la pared de cristal que reflejaba el lugar debido a la oscuridad, haciendo la escena de la matanza doblemente horrible.

—_Memento Mori_... -susurró en voz baja leyendo las palabras.

O también, "Recuerda que morirás".

* * *

><p>La tarde estaba tranquila en la mansión Cullen. Alice revoloteaba de un lado a otro sin parar, preparando todo para la llegada de los amigos que Claire había invitado a la casa ya que no salía de allí porque era peligroso desde que, de algún modo que desconocían, se había filtrado la información de la "visita" de Bella y de que Claire iba a ser la nueva "Reina". Aún a ese momento había revuelo por todas partes, manifestaciones que defendían a la humana diciendo que "si un vampiro puede reinar sobre humanos, ¿por qué no una humana entre vampiros?"; por otro lado, los Siete, que todavía estaban en proceso de cambio de poderes, se dedicaban a acallar las revueltas y rebeliones de los vampiros que no aceptaban a la nueva Reina y que preferían a los vampiros sobre todas las cosas. Odiaban a los humanos, los despreciaban, pero al menos se habían mantenido bajo control las últimas décadas del mandato de Bella. Ahora todo se había salido del control.<p>

Todo el mundo odiaba a Bella. Isabel lo solía pensar con tristeza al ver las noticas que llegaban a la casa, ya sea desde directamente los labios de los que salían al exterior (porque no le dejaban salir sola a ella) o por la televisión. Ahora no sólo las noticias hablaban de ella, sino que todos los programas hablaban de supuestos testigos de sus asesinatos o de cotilleos en las vidas de las familias de las víctimas de sus asesinatos. Era como una ola de mucha fuerza que había azotado todo el mundo, centrando la atención únicamente en lo había pasado en apenas una semana. Y el odio. Nadie hablaba en defensa de Bella, nadie refutaba nada... Y todo había empeorado cuando se le declaró enemigo público número uno. Los vampiros, los humanos... No había distinción entre ellos a la hora de hablar en contra de Bella, declarando en su contra, hablando sobre asesinatos aleatorios que quién sabe si fueron ciertos o si en realidad los hizo Bella, sobre lo defraudados que se sentían al haber confiado en ella, sobre de quién era la culpa... Pero nadie sabía la verdad completa. Lo que la gente sabía era que Bella había enloquecido de celos al descubrir que Edward la había engañado con una humana. A pesar de que en parte era cierto, no quitaba el que no era solamente eso y que habían ocultado información. No hablaban de que ella había perdido un hijo, no decían que fue traicionada por su propia familia o el cómo ellos día a día le mentían.

_Y estas eran las personas que la idolatraban_, pensó Isabel viendo la televisión de reojo mientras observaba por la ventana, como siempre hacía desde que Bella desapareció. _Bueno, tampoco ellos se quedan atrás_, pensó viendo ahora a Edward, quien había cambiado mucho. Con un suspiro, recordó cómo negaba que aquel hijo fuese suyo, ya que si lo fuese, ella estaría con más meses de embarazo; solía insinuar que tal vez ella tardase en llegar a casa porque se lo pasaba bien allá a donde fuera y una retahíla de comentarios de este tipo cuando el tema salía a colación. Recordó la pelea a gritos con Alice cuando él no movía un dedo por defender a Bella y que la criticaba e insultaba como los demás, lleno de odio. Al principio todos se peleaban por el asunto "Bella", pero ahora... Ahora era como si no existiese. Cuando había algo sobre ella en televisión, cambiaban de canal o ponían los videojuegos, no la mencionaban y todas sus cosas habían sido tiradas en el ático y la puerta cerrada con llave. Era como con sus recuerdos, que parecían criar polvo en lo más profundo de sus mentes.

— Ya vienen- dijo Alice dando los últimos toques a su pelo antes de aproximarse a la puerta para abrirla. Todos los demás en la casa dejaron lo que hacían para acompañar a Alice, Edward y Claire en la puerta. Isabel se quedó observando por la ventana, sin ganas de moverse.

Escucharon las ruedas de un coche aproximarse a la mansión blanca y todos mantuvieron la posición, una sonrisa en sus rostros. Excepto Isabel.

Antes de que nadie llegase a tocar, Alice abrió la puerta con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, encontrándose con un chico humano, quien llevaba una expresión sorprendida en el rostro. Ambos se miraron unos segundos y él se apartó abruptamente, algo sonrojado, ocultándose tras las gafas de pasta que utilizaba mientras murmuraba un débil "Perdón". Al quitarse, pudieron ver el rostro blanco y pálido de una chica, humana también, enmarcado en un cabello rubio que caía en ondas un poco más allá de sus hombros. Sus manos estaban ocupadas por un teléfono móvil amarillo que parecía acaparar toda su atención, aunque también era capaz de llamar la atención de todos debido a la gran cantidad de adornos que tenía, además del enorme globo de chicle de fresa que estaba haciendo con la boca. Ella apartó la vista del teléfono unos segundos enarcando una ceja como diciendo "¿Qué miras?" mientras el globo de chicle explotaba.

_Ugh..._, pensaron muchos en ese momento ante tal comportamiento.

La chica se adentró en la casa siguiendo al tímido humano de antes, dejando a la vista a otro chico, pero esta vez era vampiro. Los Cullen lo miraron sorprendidos, ya que se esperaban que todos los amigos de Claire fuesen humanos como ella, pero de algún modo fue una grata sorpresa el que algunos fuesen vampiros también.

— _Bonjour_- sonrió el vampiro a todos antes de fijar su vista en Claire- Veo que sigues tan hermosa como siempre, Claire- dijo ofreciéndole una sonrisa, la cual ella devolvió. Edward frunció el ceño y apretó ligeramente el agarre en la cintura de la humana mirando fijamente al otro vampiro a los ojos. Este sonrió, su expresión totalmente controlada. Isabel lo observó atentamente con los ojos entrecerrados. Ni dos segundos y ya le caía mal.

Todos le caían mal.

Por último entró otra chica, vampira, pero esta tenía los rasgos distintos a los de los demás. Parecía europea, pero no francesa como la rubia de antes, sino más bien hacia el sur... Ella sonrió y ladeó la cabeza haciendo balancear la larga coleta de su hermoso cabello castaño oscuro que llegaría más allá de su cintura suelto. Dio varios pasos hacia delante hasta Alice, abrazándola y dándole un beso en cada mejilla.

— _¡Hola!_*- dijo todavía con una sonrisa en el rostro procediendo a repetir el proceso con cada Cullen, sorprendiéndolos.

— ¡Ana!- le regañó Claire con una risilla suave- Recuerda que aquí las costumbres son distintas.

— ¡Ah! Lo siento...- dijo sonriendo y disculpándose muy apenada- En España es normal saludar con dos besos a las personas cuando te encuentras con ellas...

Pronto, todos estuvieron riendo. Isabel los observaba atentamente, preguntándose quiénes eran. Dos eran humanos, dos eran vampiros; distintas nacionalidades, distintas personalidades... Pero aún así había algo que los relacionaba: Claire. Los observó atentamente acomodarse en el salón de la casa, charlando tranquilamente sobre cualquier cosa. Cómo conocieron a Claire, sus vidas en general, a qué se dedicaban... Todos reían y sonreían, como si fuera de la barrera que rodeaba la casa no estuviese desatándose el apocalipsis. Probablemente este fuera el lugar más seguro y pacífico de todo el mundo, un Edén o utopía perfectos donde nada malo ocurre. Para ella era un infierno.

Regresó la vista hacia la ventana para observar siete figuras recortándose en el cielo nocturno, todas con alas membranosas saliendo de sus espaldas que utilizaban para volar. Isabel se levantó en silencio y salió por la puerta ignorando las advertencias de los Cullen. Se detuvo en el porche y los miró aterrizar con los rostros más pálidos y preocupados que cuando salieron. Observó sus ojos dorados desenfocados, cada uno perdidos en sus pensamientos, y se preocupó. Algo había pasado, lo sabía. No le hacía falta preguntarse de dónde venía la sangre en las manos de algunos para saber que había sido culpa de Bella.

Suspiró.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó suavemente, temiendo la respuesta. Ellos le devolvieron la mirada unos segundos, pero la apartaron inmediatamente.

— Está peor- consiguió decir Frank mirando hacia otra parte.

— Aquí tampoco van bien las cosas- susurró en respuesta mirando hacia la casa. Los otros siete miraron también y escucharon con atención las risas que provenían del interior.- _Los amigos de Claire_...

— ¿Isa?- escucharon la voz de Alice buscando a su hija antes de que ella se asomase por la ventana, pero no salió. Sus ojos dorados parecían cansados.- Ah, aquí estás. No salgas de la casa- advirtió-, puede ser peligroso.

Isabel no le contestó, pero Alice tampoco esperaba una respuesta. Los otros siete observaron el intercambio con la mirada cansada, pero no se sorprendieron. Se había convertido ya en algo usual con el paso de los días desde que llegó Claire a la casa, cambiándolo todo.

Los vampiros se encaminaron a la mansión blanca para contar lo que había visto, sin importarle lo más mínimo que estuviesen los amigos de la humana. Isabel les acompañó, pero se mantuvo en silencio mientras ellos explicaban el intercambio, observando atentamente las expresiones de los visitantes. A la rubia nada de esto pareció importarle, más bien le aburría mientras seguía con su teléfono móvil haciendo ruido cada vez que pulsaba una tecla. La vampiresa de cabello castaño observaba a los vampiros contar la historia con los labios cerrados fuertemente, formando una línea y el ceño algo fruncido, pensativa. El chico de las gafas, el humano, observaba todos los rostros atentamente como midiéndolos, pero no hizo nada más que eso. Y por último el francés observaba fijamente a Claire, serio por primera vez desde que lo vieron llegar, como comunicándose mediante miradas. Mantuvo sus ojos pegados en los de él, pero se vio obligada a quitarlos cuando este se dio cuenta de que estaba observándolo.

— Ah...- escucharon a Emmet, pero él no dijo nada, sólo miró al suelo.

— ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Anabelle con voz cansada.

— No sé si tiene que ver, pero... Jasper y yo vimos muchos cadáveres de animales desangrados...

— Pero toda su sangre estaba a varios metros de ellos.- completó el rubio. Esme soltó un jadeo de sorpresa, sin creérselo.

— Parece el ataque de un vampiro, pero... ¿Qué sentido tiene si no ha bebido ni una gota?- dijo la humana rubia todavía con los ojos fijos en el teléfono.

— Lillie tiene razón- dijo el francés pensativo.

— ¿Por qué querría desangrar a un animal?- dijo la vampiresa de cabello castaño, Ana.

— Quién sabe- susurró Claire, pensativa también. Ella miró a Edward y luego a todos los Cullen antes de posar su mirada tan parecida a la de la Bella humana, pero a la vez tan diferente, en los amigos de la ex-Reina.- Pobrecilla...- susurró de improviso, ganándose las miradas curiosas de los vampiros y humanos de lugar.

— ¿Por qué?- dijo el humano de las gafas de pasta.

— ¿Podría ser que ahora sólo mata por matar? Eran animales, ni siquiera podían hacerle daño...- dijo apenada con la cabeza medio oculta en el pecho de Edward. Él la apretó levemente, reconfortándola.

— Pero no era reciente- dijo Jasper, extrañado.

— Es extraño- dijo Carlisle, pero entonces reparó en los rostros cansado y agotados e inusualmente pálidos de los siete vampiros de pie- ¿Por qué no vais a descansar un poco?

— Es cierto, tenéis mala cara- dijo Esme con una sonrisa. Ellos asintieron, pero no pudieron sonreír.

Aunque se fuese lento para un vampiro, para los humanos simplemente desaparecieron. Mientras ellos se iban, se miraron los unos a los otros a los ojos, preocupados. Todos habían visto a la perfección la imagen mental de ambos vampiros; el cadáver putrefacto, las marcas de colmillos, la carne desgarrada, los árboles en el suelo, destrozados y llenos de arañazos y los enormes charcos de sangre a bastantes metros de los animales, ya seca en algunas partes, que coloreaban la hierba de abajo de un fuerte tono carmín. El olor del recuerdo les hacía querer vomitar.

No, no era el olor... Era la similitud con los asesinatos en las ciudades que habían investigado, tanto antes del "incidente" con Bella como con los casos realizados por ella misma.

Un pensamiento les cruzó la mente como un rayo, a los siete a la vez, ya que compartían la información instantáneamente.

_¿Y si...?_, pensaron a la vez. _¿Y si todos aquellos asesinatos que Bella... investigaba... en realidad los cometió ella?_

Mary acalló un sollozo con la mano. No, no, no, ¡No! No podía ser cierto.

— Pero lo es- dijo Marty pasándole el brazo por encima de los hombros, reconfortándola. Pero también era como si ese acto calmase a los siete.

* * *

><p>Estaba ya atardeciendo, el sol medio oculto entre las nubes, pero el lugar donde estaban en ese momento sólo era iluminado por las luces artificiales. Isabel miró hacia arriba sólo para encontrarse con el cielo azul que se iba oscureciendo cuanto más se alejaba del sol poniente, enmarcado en hormigón, cristal y hierro. El edificio en el que ahora estaban sería el lugar donde sería oficial la sustitución de Bella por la humana en el reinado; pero todos los que conocían la situación, tendría otro significado: la eliminación de la Bella que amaban, y la ocupación de Claire de su lugar entre ellos.<p>

La niña vampira bajó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. Estaban en una especie de sala gigante, como un estadio de fútbol, pero no había sillas de ningún tipo, la gente tenía que estar de pie; el suelo era de madera flotante y sonaba el "_tac, tac"_ del taconeo de las mujeres. Pero, aunque no hubiese techo y se pudiese ver perfectamente el cielo y se oliese el bosque que rodeaba el edificio, le daba cierta claustrofobia. La gente se removía inquieta, gente que se componía de humanos y vampiros por igual, pero todos tenían algo en común: su aura de ira y desprecio, de rabia contenida, el desencanto y la decepción. Observaban a los Cullen con desconfianza, silenciosamente (unos más que otros) echándoles la culpa de los males que azotaban la Tierra, hablando entre ellos, una mujeres llorando en voz baja todas vestidas de negro, vampiros que se mantenían como estatuas en el sitio con los puños apretado fulminando con la mirada a los Cullen y a los Siete.

Ah, claro. Eran los familiares y parejas de las víctimas.

— ¿Falta mucho?- preguntó a quien tenía más cerca, Frank. Él se giró y la observó unos momentos fijamente, mas no le contestaba.

— Un poco más- no le sonrió como seguramente harían los demás para tranquilizarla, pero estaba acostumbrada a su carácter silencioso.

Isabel se giró de nuevo hacia la multitud, ignorando el zumbido de los murmullos inacabables, de las palabras llenas de rabia. Parpadeó y entonces se concentró para ver sus colores, aunque supiese que iba a ver el violeta de la tristeza, el verde de la envidia y el amarillo enfermizo de la venganza junto al carmesí de la rabia. Un sinfín de nubes de colores que le obligaban a parpadear para quitar semejante visión, pero la perseguían, rodeaban y asfixiaban, pero nadie más podía saber sobre eso. Miró nerviosa a sus padres, pero ellos estaban muy ocupados con los Cullen y Claire, ultimando detalles. Isabel decidió fijarse en ellos en vez de a la furibunda multitud para distraerse, pero no supo qué era peor. Sus corazones, que antes le eran atrayentes debido a la luz del amor que irradiaban, ahora brillaban controladamente. No eran de colores oscuros, no estaban opacados ni observaba falsas emociones... Pero estaban diferentes. Sabía que Claire tenía algo que ver. _Debía_ de ser el culpable pero, no tenía pruebas de nada. Además, ¿cómo iría a investigar si ni siquiera le dejaban dar dos pasos? Tenían miedo ante lo desconocido, pero sobretodo a lo que Bella podría ser capaz de hacer.

Suspiró, intentando calmarse, pero lo empeoró. A su nariz llegó el olor de la _humana_ mezclado con el residual en las ropas que usaba, la ropa que le _pertenecía_ a Bella. Llevaba puesto el uniforme de Reina de la vampira, que le quedaba a la perfección. Eran de la misma altura y talle, como si fuesen clones, había dicho Alice sorprendida, tomándolo como un curioso chiste. Observó cómo el corsé negro y rojo se cerraba en su pecho como le había quedado a Bella, cómo los pantalones se ajustaban a la perfección a sus torneadas piernas, cómo sus botas embellecían sus menudos pies, tal y como lo hicieron en su día a su familiar. Pero algo no estaba bien. Ella no era pálida, ella se sonrojaba; su rostro no estaba ligeramente deformado por cicatrices, sus ojos no eran rojos y su sonrisa no le gustaba. Ella no era su tía. No podían sustituirla. No podían, no se atreverían.

Sacudió la cabeza y sintió el ligero cambio cuando ya estaban listos y se situó junto a su familia, pero manteniendo claro que no quería estar cerca de ellos. "Recuerda que debemos estar unidos para las cámaras" le dijeron, "Todos deben saber que cuentan con nuestro apoyo". Sí, claro.

Se situó junto a su primo, tomándole de la mano. Era su último apoyo dentro de la familia, su última baza de confianza y fe en ellos, pero lo estaba perdiendo. Con otro suspiro se giró a su izquierda y vio a los Siete con la cabeza alta y mandando a callar, claramente esparciendo una ola de calma y sosiego entre los presentes para que callasen. Se miraron entre ellos hasta que Chun-Li asintió y se aproximó hasta el micrófono en un atril de madera que habían dispuesto. Carraspeó para llamar la atención una vez más y se hizo el silencio.

— Antes que nada, todos les agradecemos el que hayan venido a asistir en este acontecimiento- comenzó con la voz monótona y controlada, lejos de la alegría que mostraba hacía apenas un par de semanas-. Como ya sabréis, nos hemos reunido para verificar el tan conocido rumor y anunciar que la elegida definitiva para ser Reina será- la vampiresa vaciló un poco y desvió sus ojos hacia el suelo, pero sólo los vampiros se dieron cuenta de la duda- Claire Watson.- hubieron murmullos entre la multitud, algunos de sorpresa, otros asentían ante las palabras.- Ahora, Claire vendrá a pronunciar unas palabras...

— Buenas tardes- saludó con una sonrisa, claramente nerviosa, pero luchaba por ocultarlo-. Sobre todo este asunto creo que queda añadir que me esforzaré para ser una buena Reina, lucharé por los derechos de ambos, humanos y vampiros, y por la igualdad entre las especies- sonrió y miró a Edward, buscando apoyo.- ¡No somos tan diferentes!- pronunció con una sonrisa alegre- Tenemos sentimientos, nos ponemos tristes y felices por igual, tenemos familia y amigos... ¡Podemos ser hermanos!- dijo para finalizar, pero al final casi ni se le escuchó por los aplausos de la multitud. Humanos, vampiros... Ambas razas le aplaudían y se alegraban por tener a esa Reina.

Por un momento, todo parecía un sueño hecho realidad.

Entonces, las luces parpadearon ligeramente antes de apagarse completamente, una por una, a velocidades vertiginosas. Los vampiros sí podían ver en la oscuridad, pero aunque buscasen por todas partes no había nadie, no olían nada ni escuchaban una respiración fuera de lugar. Un tintineo débil, como unas campanillas realmente pequeñas, se escuchó perfectamente para ambas especies junto a una risilla suave, claramente femenina. Las luces regresaron de improviso, tan repentino como se fueron, pero más bien parecía que un soplo de aire les iba devolviendo la vida una por una. Pero, claro, esta vez el viento trajo otra cosa.

Allí estaba Bella, tal y como la vieron sus amigos la última vez, sólo que al parecer se había lavado y cambiado las ropas. No parecía tan terrorífica sin tanta sangre y suciedad encima; pero ahora, más que sus orejas puntiagudas o la cola que parecía tener vida propia, llamaban la atención las marcas que había por toda la piel de la bestia. Su rostro, sus brazos, sus piernas... Usualmente la gente las veía y ya se había acostumbrado a ver las cicatrices; pero ahora, al no llevar nada más que una especie de top deportivo y unos pantalones cortos de licra negra como el top, se podían ver todas las marcas. Observaron las marcas de agujeros de bala, la enorme cicatriz en su espalda que iba de un hombro hasta la cintura, las mordidas de aspecto doloroso, de las que arrancan trozos de piel, en sus muslos... Y lo peor es que las lucía con orgullo. No las tapaba, no las ocultaba; las enseñaba a todo el mundo, a las cámaras que habían traído los periodistas, a humanos y vampiros. Mostraba en lo que se había convertido... No, no era eso... Era su ser al completo, la verdad, la realidad de su existencia. Era un monstruo.

Sus atemorizantes ojos rojos los observaron a todos, uno por uno, deteniéndose apenas unos segundos en los amigos de Claire, quienes habían sido invitados por los Cullen, y que estaban junto a Edward y la chica humana, quien permanecía en el mismo lugar que meros segundos antes.

La bestia resopló. Esbozando una sonrisa, dio un par de pasos antes de situarse frente a Claire e inclinarse ligeramente hacia delante, pero con sorna en su rostro.

— Mis felicitaciones, Reina- dijo claramente-. Larga vida y prosperidad, ¿no es así?- mantuvo su sonrisa mientras se erguía. Miró a su derecha encontrándose con los rostros sorprendidos de dos vampiros y dos humanos- Vaya, rostros nuevos...- susurró, pero no parecía sorprendida para nada.- A ver si acierto: Rémi LeBeau**- dijo tocándole con la punta del dedo índice el pecho al vampiro francés, este sólo la observaba fijamente- Ana María Campos de la Torre...- la castaña gruñó y sus ojos se volvieron ligeramente negros de la rabia- Fraçoise Le Fanu***, o quizás debería decirte... ¿Lilly?

— "Lillie"****, por favor- dijo el vampiro francés, pero estaba fuera de lugar. Bella chasqueó la lengua, pero cuando miró al último "nuevo" sonrió de oreja a oreja e hizo una especie de ronroneo para nada agresivo, más bien era cariñoso, como un gato muy grande.

— Oh, vaya- dijo ladeando la cabeza, acercándose al humano- Mira qué tenemos aquí, un chico guapo... Aunque la verdad, te queda mejor sin nada de por medio...- dijo con las garras en sus gafas y quitándolas lentamente, sin rozar siquiera la piel de aspecto frágil del chico frente a sus atemorizantes uñas.

— ¿Qué quieres?- dijo el chico en un hilo de voz.

— Sólo quiero charlar...- se acercó a él lentamente sin apartar sus ojos de los del chico- O tal vez no- rió suavemente antes de cerrar el espacio que había entre ellos, posando sus fríos labios como la piedra en los cálidos del humano. Se oyeron murmullos de sorpresa y algún que otro jadeo entre la multitud, pero todos los que estaban en la tarima; es decir, los Cullen, los Siete, Claire y sus amigos; se la quedaron mirando con sorpresa y alguno que otro con rabia.

— ¡Bella!- soltó un grito Esme, pero ella no contestó, sino que se acercó más al humano, haciéndole sentir su piel fría, y, acariciando suavemente y con mucha delicadeza con su nariz, fue bajando su rostro hasta que sus labios helados llegaron al cuello del atemorizado humano.

_No me lo puedo creer_, pensó Isabel. Entonces se fijó en el ligero cambio en los ojos y la expresión del chico, la cual se crispó apenas de rabia. _Miró_ de nuevo y vio el ligero destello de energía, fuera de las ondas usualmente controladas, provenir del humano cuando Bella llegó por fin a su cuello y ya rozaba la piel sobre la arteria principal con suavidad. Isabel se fijó mejor, sorprendiéndose al descubrir que ambos movían sus labios a tal velocidad que aquel que no estuviese atento no se daría cuenta. Y eso era lo que ocurría. Todos estaban tan atentos al _beso_ y a lo que el monstruo hacía que nadie lo vio. Excepto ella. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse y poder escuchar por encima de las voces del lugar...

— Se acabó el tiempo- susurró Bella-. No vas a salir exitoso y lo sabes, Matteus.

— Ah, Bella, estás equivocada- una esquina de su boca apenas se levantó en una discreta sonrisa- te voy a descuartizar frente a todas estas personas que desean tu muerte. Y luego, mataré a los Cullen. Y me ensañaré en tus queridos sobrinos.

— No podrás- siseó.

— Lo he visto. Veo cómo los proteges y los vigilas- vio sus ojos moverse un milímetro hacia ella, así que Isabel disimuló y hacía como que no escuchaba- Es demasiado lista, ha descubierto todo el pastel. Por ello tendrá un castigo especial. ¿Me pregunto si ya será lo suficientemente mayor para la verdadera _diversión_?

— ¡Maldita sea!- gruñó audiblemente, sus ojos brillantes de color rojo y la muerte visible en ellos. Abrió su boca y acercó sus colmillos a la piel del que se hacía llamar Matteus, lista para desgarrar su cuello... Pero fue tirada hacia atrás antes de conseguirlo. No peleó, no alargó las manos hacia el humano que ahora estaba con el rostro asustado y sorprendido tras la grande y fuerte espalda de Emmet, quien le protegía. Sólo se miraron a los ojos, peleando sin palabras... E Isabel miró cómo, por un sólo milisegundo, en el rostro del tal Matteus apareció una macabra sonrisa que mostró todos sus dientes.

Todo sucedió muy rápido: en un momento estaban todos en pose defensiva, protegiendo a los humanos que estaban en la tarima; y al siguiente los siete vampiros habían envuelto a la criatura en toda serie de restricciones, cadenas y ataduras que disponían, una cada uno. Ahora Bella tenía una especie de máscara sin expresión, de un material parecido al metal que le impedía ver; para evitar que moviese los brazos, usaba una especie de camisa de fuerza, como las que había en los manicomios, con multitud de correas firmemente apretadas de grandes hebillas de acero. Sobre esa camisa, unas cadenas de eslabones gruesos la envolvían desde el cuello hasta abajo, rodeando la base de sus alas, evitando que aletease para liberar, aunque ella tampoco mostró signos de lucha. Sus piernas estaban envueltas hasta los tobillos por una cinta que, aunque de aspecto frágil y débil, sabían por experiencia que era más resistente que el diamante, capaz de cortar cualquier material, incluido la piel de vampiro; y en donde ya no habían cintas, sus pies estaban atados entre ellos, sin dejarle la posibilidad de andar.

No se podía oír su respiración o el latido de ese corazón que debía estar muerto. Todos en el lugar estaban expectantes a su próximo movimiento, o sus próximas palabras, pero dudaban que pudiese decir algo con esa máscara encima. Aún así, les pareció escuchar una risilla en sus mentes cuando la criatura se irguió. Matthew tragó antes de hablar.

— No podemos permitir un ataque, Bella. Lo sentimos por tener que recurrir a esto- murmuró, pero no hubo respuesta por parte de la criatura alada.

— ¿Será suficiente?

— ¿Aguantará?

— No podrán detener a ese monstruo...- murmuraban humanos entre los asistentes, mientras que por otro lado los vampiros observaban con rabia a la figura encadenada y atada, claramente echándole la culpa de sus pérdidas.

_Buenas cadenas, queridos_, escucharon todos por el lugar, pero no provenía de unas cuerdas vocales. _Me alegro de haberos entrenado bien_.

— ¿Cómo?- soltó una mujer, sorprendida.

— Imposible- dijo un joven con las manos en los oídos intentando no escuchar.

_Es inútil que te tapes las orejas_, soltó de repente. _No necesito de ojos para ver ni de oídos para escuchar_.

— ¡Silencio!- ordenó Chun-Li con voz clara ante el creciente volumen de los murmullos de los asistentes.- Ahora... Procederemos con el juicio.

— Isabella Marie Cullen...- comenzó Marty en un silencio sepulcral.

_Dime_, rió ella.

— Se te acusa del asesinato directo de doscientos noventa y tres humanos, veintiocho vampiros y alteración indebida de la atmósfera. Has violado las leyes de diez países, tanto humanas como vampíricas. ¿Tienes algo que decir a tu favor?- preguntó Frank con la mandíbula encajada, serio.

_Os echaba de menos. Habéis cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo..._, escucharon una voz melancólica.

— Se observa que no tiene nada que decir...- dijo Benjamin, interrumpiéndola.

_La verdad es que estas cadenas son muy fuertes..._

—... Por ello, en nombre de la actual Reina de los Vampiros, Claire Watson...- siguió Mary.

_... Uf, que mal suena eso..._

—... se te declara culpable. Las muertes serán pagadas con tu sangre...

_Bueno, supongo que es el final..._, soltó otra risa.

—... y se te condena a la muerte inmediata.- finalizó mirando al suelo. Miró a sus compañeros con los ojos enrojecidos y a punto de romper a llorar, dándose cuenta que los otros también estaban casi como ella. Con un suspiro, sacó la espada que llevaba en su espalda y la acercó al cuello apenas visible entre tanta atadura, justo debajo de sus puntiagudas orejas.

._.. No, no lo es. Lo lamento, chicos... Pero no puedo permitirlo._

— No puedes moverte- le recordó Claire.

_Dije que las cadenas eran fuertes..._, murmuró sin inmutarse de la presencia de la afilada cuchilla en su cuello. _Pero no son lo suficientemente fuertes_, sintieron la sonrisa en su voz mental. _Lo siento, de verdad que lo lamento..._, creyeron escuchar.

En un sólo movimiento que nadie pudo ver, la criatura había hecho salir despedidos los trozos irreconocibles de las cadenas y ataduras que la mantenían cautiva. En un segundo, ella seguía allí, triunfante, erguida y atemorizante sin que una marca de las cadenas o la camisa quedasen en su piel. De un salto, llegó a justo detrás de una indefensa Claire que estaba demasiado lejos de Edward en ese momento. Bella la miró fijamente, de arriba a abajo, y esbozó una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes.

— ¿Sabes, _Claire_?- dijo con la voz seria, sin una muestra de sonrisa o afecto de ningún tipo. La frialdad destilaba por cada uno de sus poros y, por una vez en todos esos años, pensaron que ante ellos estaba un auténtico vampiro.- Había algo que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hacer.

— ¡No!- gritó Edward echando a correr, tropezándose con una barrera transparente.

— ¿"Ella no", Edward?- rió con voz seca- Me alegra saber que te preocupa tanto. Pero bueno- se encogió de hombros-, _memento mori_...

Y sin que nadie pudiese evitarlo, introdujo su mano en el pecho de la chica sin que las ropas pareciesen ser ningún tipo de impedimento para atravesar piel, huesos y órganos como si fuesen de mantequilla. De un tirón, sacó su mano de la chica, pero tenía algo en su mano.

— ¡Eso es...!- dijo Esme con las manos tapando su boca y los ojos muy abiertos de la sorpresa.

Es su mano, palpitante, llevo de vida y salpicando sangre por todas partes, estaba un corazón humano. El corazón de Claire. Miraron a la chica, que tenía un hilillo de sangre cayendo desde sus labios pintados, sus ojos abiertos de la sorpresa y el cuerpo paralizado. De entre sus labios entreabiertos salió una especie de grito sin voz antes de que cayese al suelo. Muerta.

Por todo el lugar pudieron escuchar los gritos desesperados de Edward, quien más que nunca luchaba para llegar junto a la humana, pero le era impedido el paso por la estúpida barrera. Él golpeaba, arañaba, pateaba, pero era inútil. Fue entonces cuando los Siete decidieron actuar, ya sea por rabia propia, por tener que defender lo que quedaba de la Reina o porque querían llegar hasta Bella; pero se aproximaron a la barrera y con un sólo puñetazo que propinaron los siete a la vez, la pared de cristal se rompió y eso les recordó a una versión en miniatura de lo que pasó aquella vez en el claro, una semana atrás. Antes de que llegasen a ella, la criatura dio un salto hacia atrás, aterrizando en el espacio entre los espectadores y la tarima de madera, esperando.

— ¡Que alguien la atrape!- chilló una mujer.

Pero justo cuando iban a por ella, los siete vampiros fueron bruscamente tirados hacia atrás con violencia, tan rápido que apenas vieron cuatro sombras pasar a su lado. Dieron un traspiés pero lograron equilibrarse tan rápido como habían sido empujados, recuperándose a tiempo de ver cuatro figuras frente a ellos, encarando a Bella y ocupando su lugar en esta pelea.

— ¡Quedaos para protegerlos!- oyeron un grito, pero no ubicaron esa voz.

— ¿Pero qué...?- gritó Emmet sorprendido, pero no era el único.

Frente a ellos, estaban los cuatro amigos de Claire, los dos humanos y los dos vampiros; pero su aspecto cambiaba.

Los humanos sonrieron mientras su piel se aclaraba a gran velocidad, sus ojos cambiaban de color, volviéndose del color rojo de la sangre; Rémi cuadraba los hombros enseñando sus colmillos afilados, mirando al cielo ya oscurecido; Matteus sonreía también mientras se peinaba los cabellos hacia atrás y sacaba una pistola plateada; Françoise, o Lillie, hizo desaparecer su teléfono entre sus dedos, y este pareció que se fundía, recomponiéndose en una pistola similar a la del chico, pero algo más larga; por último, Ana se soltaba el cabello con un suspiro, llegándole más allá de lo que todos pensaban, volviéndose amarillo en las puntas como en las llamas de una hoguera. Los cuatro formaron una pared entre la tarima y la criatura, preparándose para atacar.

— Lamentamos no haberlo dicho antes- les dijo el francés por encima del hombro y con un deje de disculpa-, pero en realidad los cuatro somos vampiros. Queríamos por una vez probar lo que era la vida de un humano.

— ¿Acaso tu madre no te ha enseñado a no decir mentiras?- gruñó lo que antes era Bella, con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?- gruñó de vuelta la rubia.

— Vosotros sabréis- respondió, pero no añadió nada más.

Hubo silencio, mucho silencio por unos momentos. Todos sabían que ahora venía lo peor, una pelea, una batalla. Por fin se decidiría el final de todo lo que pasaba. No había una sola nube, un rayo de sol. No se oían animales ni el viento se atrevía a interrumpir el momento. Los árboles del exterior no crujían en la quietud más extrema

Pero todos sabían que era el preludio de una tormenta. Y la sonrisa en los labios del monstruo que había entre ellos lo afirmaba.

* * *

><p>*: Ella lo dice en español.<p>

**:Rémi LeBeau, aunque no escrito exactamente así, es el nombre de Gambit o Gambito, un personaje del mundo Marvel, específicamente los X-Men. ¡Felicidades si lo habéis adivinado! Le puse así porque me imagino a nuestro amigo francés igualito que a él. Si conocéis a Gambit, sabéis a lo que me refiero.

***: "Le Fanu", si sois fans del mundo vampírico (como yo, independientemente de Twilight), es el famoso autor de _Carmilla, _**"Sheridan Le Fanu"**_. _Para un poco más de cultura, _Carmilla _trata de la primera mujer vampiro como tal, el concepto que poseemos hoy en día. Es algo así como el vampiro de **Lord Byron,**que marcó tendencia. _Carmilla _está basado en una mujer real, la condesa Bathory, quien creía que la sangre era la fuente de la juventud eterna.

****: "Lilly" y "Lillie" poseen pronunciaciones distintas si se tiene en cuenta que estamos hablando de acento francés.

Como un tip: llamé a la española "Ana" no porque sea el mismo nombre que el mío. No, no planeo meter un personaje que sea "yo" por la cara. Es que me parece que Ana es el nombre de mujer más común que hay en España xDDD Y los apellidos suenan muy finolis. Es a propósito ;D

¿Qué tal? Me he esforzado para poder sacarlo. Ha sido una tarea difícil, teniendo en cuenta que estoy hasta la coronilla de todo. Eran días en los que, cuando quería escribir, no me salía nada. Y lo siento para las y los que sigan mi traducción, pero me parece que se va a retrasar.

Afortunadamente para las y los que leeis el fic de Crepúsculo, los siguientes caps espero que se escribas tan fácil como si se escribiesen solos. Es como los últimos 3 capis del otro fic, era lo que deseaba escribir desde un principio :D

Besitos.

PD: _**Escribid reviews~! No tenéis ni idea de lo mucho que me animan. Me deprime saber que en los fics que tienen más tiempo hay menos reviews que en la traducción que subi hace dos meses D: Bueno, no soy quién para discutir. Os quiero por igual.**_


	9. Monstruoso

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?

Sí, bueno, ya sé que ha pasado... ¿Cuántos meses? Desde el primero de Mayo [1/5/12]... (sumando con los deditos porque el verano ha frito mis neuronas...) ¿Qué día es hoy? ¡Ah, sí! diez de Julio [10/7/12] ¡Dos Meses! _LET'S CELEBRATE! _Nah, ahora seriamente.

Explico: Terminé clases. Sí, me "gradúo" de la Secundarioa Obligatoria, _great deal, _pero me siento feliz. Me gusta este fic, personalmente, aunque ahora haya casique abandonado Twilight. Y Hetalia. Y todo lo demás que no sea Shugo Chara! Jeje... pere este va a acabar. Y no, no habrá más secuelas. Lo siento mucho, pero creo que ya está bien de esta historia. Si no lo habéis leído en mi perfil, tengo pensado reescribir la primera parte porque pienso que mi forma de escribir ha cambiado bastante. No sé. Lo estaba leyendo hace un par de días y me pareció un muermo de leer. xDDD

Vale, pasamos a la música.

Simplemente incrustad aquí Rammstein. O SOAD. Muchas canciones me han acompañado para este cap y ya ni me acuerdo de todas. Pero bueno, hay una parte, al final, en la que pega una canció triste y tranquila, de las que te hacen llorar. Sí, lágrimas *ríe malvadamente(?)*

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Monstruoso<span>_**

Las personas en el lugar todavía no se creían lo que ocurría.

La Reina había vuelto pero, ¿A qué precio? Su aspecto había cambiado, acercándose más a una especie de demonio o un vampiro de película de terror, con las orejas puntiagudas, garras atemorizantes, colmillos prominentes y unas alas que ahora mantenía cerradas, pegadas a su cuerpo.

Un gruñido había soltado no mucho antes y ahora observaba con el ceño fruncido a los cuatro vampiros de pie frente a ella. No eran humanos, no eran inofensivos. Eso estaba claro en la forma en la que habían plantado cara a Bella en una situación así, además de la transformación de su aspecto. ¿Quiénes eran ellos? ¿Qué sabían ellos de esto? ¿Por qué Bella se comportaba así con ellos? ¿Por qué besó y casi muerde a ese tal Matteus?

Estaban quietos, nadie respiraba, todos se mantenían expectantes al siguiente movimiento. Bella sonrió más y saltó hacia atrás, cayendo grácilmente unos cuantos metros más allá. Los observó atentamente antes de girar su vista a los asustados espectadores que sólo habían acudido a ese lugar para ver la coronación de la nueva Reina, ahora muerta y sin corazón entre los brazos de Edward. Éste observaba sorprendido todo lo que ocurría, al igual que los Cullen, estupefactos. Esto nunca pensaron que ocurriría. Pero pasó.

El silencio cesó cuando escucharon al monstruo tomar aire, inspirando hondo. No sabían para qué, pero algunos tenían sospechas. Bella, o al menos lo que quedaba de ella en ese cuerpo, mantuvo el aire en sus pulmones unos momentos antes de dejarlo atravesar sus cuerdas vocales, produciendo un sonido agudo, como un canto; pero pronto esa nota continuada fue aumentando en volumen e intensidad progresivamente, quizá demasiado rápido, ya que no hubo tiempo suficiente para la gente se tapase los oídos y tuvieron que soportar el aullido agudo. Muchos creyeron que se les romperían los tímpanos, pues comenzaron a escuchar un pitido en sus cabezas, incesante y molesto. Cuando ella se detuvo, sonrió ligeramente y observó cómo las personas allí presentes se miraban algo desorientados los unos a los otros antes de percatarse de que las ventanas se habían quebrado por el grito y ahora caían al suelo, creando una alfombra de cristales rotos, afilados y brillantes bajo la luz de las estrellas solitarias, sin luna. Era luna nueva.

Entonces las cosas se pusieron en marcha a la vez. No supieron exactamente quién hizo el primer movimiento, pero para cuando se pudieron dar cuenta, Bella ya estaba corriendo por las caras interiores de los altos muros de hormigón y cristal. Corría a cuatro patas, como un animal muy grande, ondeando la cola desnuda con cada movimiento y llevándose trozos de las paredes entre sus garras cada vez que saltaba un tramo debido a la potencia y la fuerza que ejercía con cada paso. Los rodeó un par de veces antes de que se dieran cuenta de que estaba corriendo, huyendo de las balas. ¿Balas? Sí, los cuatro vampiros a los que se enfrentaban habían sacado armas de fuego de donde nadie supo pero, en realidad, a nadie le importó ese en aquel momento, sólo era imperativo acabar con Bella y el peligro que representaba. Ana portaba una minigun en un brazo y una ametralladora desproporcionada para su tamaño en el otro, y apuntaba con ojo profesional a la vampira en fuga, fallando apenas por centímetros. Su mirada fría y calculadora parecía no moverse cada vez que miraban, pero si te fijabas bien, las pupilas se movían sutilmente, siguiendo a Bella, en un rostro serio, pálido. Se le acababan las balas, sacaba más; pero quizá lo más sorprendente es que no había interrupción entre cada tiro ya que se las ingeniaba en recargar el arma a la velocidad de la luz. Rémi no se quedaba corto ya que tenía en cada mano una pistola de tamaño considerable, una blanca y la otra negra, y aunque disparara con menos frecuencia que su compañera, cada tiro era letal y atravesaba el hormigón armado como si fuese un queso. A su vez, Lillie y Matteus ofrecían su apoyo con sus propias armas, pero era obvio que quienes llevaban la voz cantante en cuanto a armas en esa batalla eran Ana y Rémi.

Una persona gritó de horror al ver pasar a Bella junto al grupo de humanos y vampiros que observaban la lucha desde su posición unos metros delante de la tarima de madera. Las balas plateadas no se hicieron esperar, cortando el aire a su paso y rozado las cabezas de algunas personas, causando más gritos y jadeos. Entonces, ante las miradas sorprendidas del público, los muros comenzaron a ceder por su propio peso al estar destrozados los pilares que los sostenían gracias a la batalla. Horrorizados, observaron grandes trozos de hormigón caer inexorablemente hacia ellos, sólo pudiendo cerrar los ojos y esperar lo peor. Mary, Benjamin, Matthew y los demás sólo pudieron esperar a los peor ya que, aunque se moviesen lo más rápido que pudiesen, no llegarían a tiempo.

Pero ellos no murieron aplastados. Al notarse vivos y de una pieza, abrieron los ojos para observar que una especie de barrera los protegía. Era incolora a simple vista y, aunque pareciese débil, era resistente al haber soportado todos los impactos de los muros del edificio. Pero eso no acabó allí. Del suelo comenzaron a salir placas de metal, como si fueran las escamas de un gran reptil, brillantes y gruesas, causando un gran estruendo de chirridos y rozamiento cuando iban pasando unas encima de otras como si tuviesen vida propia, recubriendo la cúpula protectora. Cuando terminó, notaron que dos barreras se habían formado; una, rodeando a los Cullen y a los Siete; la otra, protegiendo a los vampiros y humanos que observaban. Sólo quedaron fuera los cuatro vampiros armados y el monstruo, Bella.

— Mirad lo que habéis hecho...- escucharon el susurro de Bella en el aire antes de la pudiesen ver acuclillada junto a unos escombros y admirando los destrozos.

— Muérete- contestó Ana con el rostro para nada dulce o amistoso, lejos de lo que estaban todos acostumbrados. Había bajado sus armas, quizá quedándose definitivamente sin balas o quizá porque no era el momento de disparar.

— Me asombran vuestro poderes- dijo sin nada de sorpresa- ¿Dónde los habéis conseguido?- preguntó con el mismo tono.

— No te incumbe- dijo esta vez Lillie, con el rostro crispado en una mueca de rabia. Bella soltó un bufido y se dio la vuelta, una sonrisa en los labios que quizá en algún momento fuese dulce, pero ahora era una mueca torcida que enseñaba los dientes.

— No era necesario ese tono, _Lillie_...- susurró con la voz dulce, pero el resultado empeoró las cosas, como su sonrisa. Sintieron el ambiente cambiar ligeramente, como si cambiase de color o incluso _sabor_... Vieron que alrededor de las barreras que los protegían se arremolinaba una especie de niebla rojiza, formando círculos y serpenteando hacia las cuatro figuras que encaraban valerosamente a la criatura, pero nada ocurrió.

— No puedes afectarnos con esos poderes- advirtió Rémi.

— Ya veo...- susurró Bella antes de dejar caer la sonrisa y arremeter contra ellos.

De igual modo que con las pistolas, no supieron de dónde Matteus había sacado una espada y había detenido unos segundos la embestida de Bella, desviándola de su ruta inicial y echando a perder lo que seguramente pretendía. Pero ella no se inmutó, más bien parecía que lo esperaba.

Saltó hacia el cielo nocturno y se fundió con la oscuridad al no haber ahora lámparas que iluminasen el lugar, quedando ya destruidas con el chillido agudo del principio. Mientras esperaban a que reapareciese, los cuatro vampiros en la batalla parecieron cambiar de táctica. Ana soltó sus armas y Lillie se irguió en su sitio, pronto una tenue luz se formó entre sus palmas, permitiendo a los humanos asistir al espectáculo que ofrecieron después. Rémi soltó sus pistolas y se mantuvo quieto en el sitio, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse. Pronto, vieron estupefactos cómo las muñequeras negras que tenía _literalmente_ se fundían con su piel e iban extendiéndose como el agua por sus brazos hacia arriba, de forma antinatural; pero observaron que no sólo eran las muñequeras, sino que también se "fundieron" su camiseta, pantalones, botas y cinturón, de manera que poco a poco se fue formando un traje, como una segunda piel, elástica y flexible para permitir la movilidad. Sólo permaneció su cabeza libre de aquel traje unos momentos antes de que ésta fuese a su vez cubierta por el gel negro y dejase ver aquellos atemorizantes irises rojos sobre la piel negra.

Ana, por otra parte, sonrió cuando sacó de _ninguna parte_ unas largas garras de metal, probablemente el mismo material de las balas, y se las colocaba en las muñecas. Lilie esbozó una mueca torcida mientras se arrancaba el collar que usaba para revelar que en realidad era más largo que parecía, ya que estaba enrollado varias veces alrededor de su cuello. Cuando lo desenrolló, lo dejó entre sus manos y muñecas como desinteresadamente, pero se notaba que esas cadenas (porque era lo parecían, más que un collar) _pertenecían_ a ese lugar, más como un arma que un adorno.

Sin que nadie pudiese adaptarse a los cambios, Bella reapareció entre los cuatro combatientes y ellos respondieron sin sorprenderse, ya la estaban esperando. Lillie alzó sus cadenas sobre su cabeza y comenzó a hacer círculos con ellas a cada vez más velocidad, esperando; y casi al mismo tiempo Ana sacaba dos pistolas y apuntaba directamente a la criatura disparando con la misma velocidad de antes, incesantemente y con una puntería impecable. Mientras tanto, Rémi corría en dirección a Bella y buscaba alcanzarla con cada puñetazo, cada patada, fallando por milímetros.

Claro, todo esto podría parecer poco si se cuenta de uno en uno, pero todo ocurría tanta velocidad que el ojo humano no era capaz de registrar por completo la batalla. Ellos veían algunos destellos aquí y allí, el ruido de las pistolas al disparar las balas, el sonido como rocas chocar cuando Rémi fallaba y golpeaba el suelo... Una y otra vez vieron trozos de roca salir despedidos, ya sea por el choque de las cadenas contra el suelo o los golpes que Matteus daba contra los escombros que había allí.

Bella saltaba, esquivaba y golpeaba con sus garras lo más rápido que podía. Los vampiros que sí podía apreciar todo, o al menos su gran mayoría, se quedaron pasmados ante la _danza_ que Bella les ofrecía cuando, por ejemplo, saltaba varios metros para evitar que las cadenas de Lillie la atravesaran mientras giraba su cuerpo ligeramente a la izquierda, lugar por donde dos balas de plata pasaron rozando, para luego dejarse caer boca abajo para poner una mano en el suelo para impulsarse hacia arriba de nuevo realizando una voltereta hacia atrás esquivando las embestidas de Rémi hacia ella. Ignorando la espada que apenas hizo un corte leve en su mejilla, la criatura cuadró los hombros y abrió las garras y echándose hacia delante, encontrándose con Rémi y consiguiéndose que no era capaz de atravesar la extraña piel negra que lo cubría. Entrecerrando los ojos, se giró con si fuese un acto involuntario y detuvo la espada de Matteus a tiempo y la volteó con fuerza, lanzando al vampiro unos metros más allá. Ana le disparó de nuevo, una y otra vez, pero no pareció inmutarse cuando tomó con un movimiento veloz un extremo de la cadena que venía hacia su rostro. Enrolló el metal en su muñeca antes de tirar fuertemente de él y hacer que la vampiresa que sostenía el otro extremo saliese despedida hacia delante, pero no cayó al suelo porque logró equilibrarse antes.

La criatura saltó hacia atrás de nuevo grácilmente aterrizando con suavidad. Por un momento se detuvo, cerró los ojos y respiró como tranquilizándose. Apenas duró un segundo, pero fue suficiente para que incluso los humanos pudiesen ver cómo los otro cuatro vampiros se aprovechaban de esto y se lanzaban hacia ella. Bella abrió los ojos y miró hacia donde estaban los Cullen sólo para encontrarse con los rostros sorprendidos de los que llamó su familia y el rostro iracundo de Edward, todavía aferrado a lo que quedaba del cuerpo maltrecho y sin corazón de _Claire_. Torció la boca hacia abajo ligeramente antes de volver a saltar para esquivar los ataques de sus contrincantes.

Los Siete observaban estupefactos todo lo que ocurría. ¿Por qué? Se preguntaban, pero no había respuestas. ¿Por qué tenía que ser de este modo? ¿Por qué Bella? ¿Por qué luchaban? A esa última pregunta escuchaban la respuesta en sus mentes, casi como una voz suave que había estado con ellos en las últimas semanas. La duda, habían preferido llamarla, se dedicaba a recordarles una y otra y otra vez todo aquello que _era obvio_ pero que no querían admitir, como el hecho de que Bella haya asesinado a todas esas personas. La voz les decía que esa batalla era del bien contra el mal; la lucha más antigua y ancestral que ha estado en el mundo desde siempre. Los buenos contra los malos, el héroe y el monstruo... Era _obvio_ quiénes eran los buenos aquí y quiénes... bueno, quién era el "malo", pero no podía ser cierto. No. Bella no era el "mal". Anabelle cerró los ojos y suspiró. Todo esto la estaba matando, en sentido figurado. Todo el estrés, toda la tensión... Pero, de algún modo, y no sabía por qué, tenía la impresión de que todo aquello que los molestaba se iba a acabar ese día.

Antes de que ninguno de sus amigos pudiese responder que también pensaban lo mismo, escucharon el estruendo de las cadenas chocar entre sí antes de siquiera procesar la imagen que tenía delante: Bella había sido atravesada por un par de las cadenas. Eso no fue lo más impresionante. Lo que de verdad parecía ir mal de la imagen fue que de las heridas abiertas salía sangre. Sí, sangre roja y brillante, como si ella fuese humana de nuevo. No sólo su corazón palpitaba de nuevo, sino que además sangre corría por sus venas a toda velocidad, llevando quién sabe qué a todas las células de su cuerpo que también deberían estar muertas. Con un gruñido, ella luchó por liberarse, sin éxito. Los otros tres aprovecharon la oportunidad para arremeter contra ella. Bella aleteó con fuerza para liberarse y, tras unos segundos intentándolo, consiguió romper el trozo de las cadenas que la mantenían cautiva justo a tiempo de evitar que la red de telaraña que los "hilos" afilados que formaban los cabellos de Ana la alcanzaran. A pesar de que la batalla continuara, Mary sintió que _algo_ no iba igual... Algo era distinto, algo estaba fuera de lugar. Entonces se dio cuenta. Los movimientos de Bella no eran igual de rápidos, apenas reaccionando un par de milésimas más tarde de lo que hacía antes, pero milésimas que casi le cuestan que la atrapasen de nuevo unas cuantas veces. Frank estuvo de acuerdo con ella y apuntó que Bella parecía respirar con algo más de dificultad, aunque quizá fuesen sólo imaginaciones suyas.

De un lado a otro se perseguían mutuamente sin utilizar nada más que la fuerza física, garras, colmillos, cadenas, pistolas... pero ningún poder extraordinario salió de los combatientes. A algunos les sorprendió, pero simplemente pensaron que, por lo menos con Bella, había perdido los poderes aquel día en que perdió el control.

Isabel simplemente observaba, horrorizada. Cuando ya no podía soportar más el ver a su tía en esa pelea, luchando por su vida, luchando por asesinar a esos vampiros, ella miraba al público silencioso y horrorizado que observaba desde el otro escudo en medio de un montón de escombros que se rompieron gracias a la barrera. Odiaba verlos mirar con desprecio a la criatura alada, una abominación, una criatura horripilante. Vio sus sentimientos y deseos en sus auras, y no le gustó lo que vio. Era triste, muy triste todo lo que ocurría en esos momentos (en realidad todo lo que llevaba pasando desde un mes atrás, sólo que no querían darse cuenta), pero... ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Era "sólo" una niña. No podía cambiar nada ni convencer a nadie. Y se sentía atrapada.

Otra de las dudas que más acuciaba era, ¿Quién habría hecho la barrera? Habían preguntado algunos, sobreentendiendo que habían sido los Siete ya que tenían todos los poderes, incluso se habrían copiado el de Bella original: su escudo físico. Pero Isabel observó con atención de nuevo el escudo. No era el de su tía, ella no tendría nada que ver con las escamas metálicas, brillantes y de aspecto peligroso que habían aparecido para reforzar la barrera. Alargó una mano hacia el borde desde su posición junto a su primo Junior sólo para tocarlo y _comprobar_ de nuevo. Estaban todos tan atentos que nadie se dio cuenta. Unos centímetros más y lo tocaba con la punta de sus dedos... Hasta que lo rozó. Al principio una sensación fría y húmeda la recorrió desde las yemas de los dedos hasta los pies, acompañado de un estremecimiento de la sorpresa. Pero luego sintió algo cálido latir contra su piel, como si fuera el corazón de un animal realmente grande. Acompasadamente el escudo gritaba "vida", pero a su vez gritaba quietud, muerte y desesperación, sentimientos tan negativos que la obligaron a apartar violentamente la mano del escudo y estremecerse de nuevo del miedo.

Entonces escuchó un disparo que llamó su atención de nuevo hacia la lucha y observó a su tía (o al menos de eso quería convencerse) esquivar una oleada de disparos por parte de la española. Miró a Bella inspirar hondo y cerrar los ojos para concentrarse como había visto ya tres veces desde que casi la capturan. Porque también se había dado cuenta de ello. Oh, vaya que si lo hizo. Y quizás fuese la única en hacerlo.

Horrorizada observó, como si fuese a cámara lenta, cómo Bella abría los ojos y la observaba a ella como lo había hecho antes cuando había poseído a sus amigos, ojos de un ser con corazón y alma, al mismo tiempo que Lillie parecía volverse de piedra allí de pie en medio del claro artificial en el bosque que habían creado y del suelo salían una especie de ramas verdes que parecían de un nuevo tipo de árbol. Eran espinosas y anchas, en la punta perfectamente podrían tener la anchura de un brazo de un adulto, y se dirigían silenciosamente hacia Bella, quien no se había movido. ¿Es que no iba a hacer nada? ¿¡Por qué no se movía! ¿Acaso se estaba rindiendo?

— ¡No!- chilló Isabel antes de salir corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hacia su tía y rezando para llegar a tiempo.

— ¡Isabel!- gritó Alice dando un paso para ir hacia ella, pero Junior se le adelantó dándole un empujón hacia atrás y saliendo a correr tras su prima, apenas entreteniéndose para extrañarse por la extraña pero familiar sensación al cruzar el escudo.

Todavía como en cámara lenta, Isabel sintió que no llegaría a tiempo. No podría salvar a su tía. No podría preguntarle por qué no había vuelto. Por qué no se quedó a jugar con ella. Por qué cuando se fue aquella vez hacia La Push parecía que iba a llorar. Por qué había roto tantas promesas.

No le importó que estuviese peligrosamente cerca de los cuatro vampiros que les habían engañado, o los gritos de su familia, o los jadeos de horror del público ante la situación. Pero sí le importó el rostro de sorpresa de su tía y la expresión tan _humana_ que hubo en su rostro. Ella sí lo vio. Ella sí lo sintió. Isabel sabía que Bella tenía razón, que era inocente. Y Bella sabía que Isabel sabía. Pero antes de que Isabel pudiese _hacer_ o _decir_ nada, sintió un fuerte empujón que la desequilibró y la lanzó varios metros más allá. Sorprendida, logró posicionarse en suelo de manera que pudiese ver lo que la había empujado a tiempo de observar cómo su primo, Emmet Junior, era atravesado por aquellas ramas en vez de ella. _Ah, por eso es que la gente estaba tan horrorizada_, pasó por su mente inconsciente, apenas registrándolo. Entonces su rostro fue iluminado por una especie de descarga eléctrica color púrpura que se dio cuenta provenía de las ramas.

Isabel intentó levantarse, intentó mover un sólo músculo para ayudar a su primo a salir vivo de ésta, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Estupefactos, todos los presentes observaron cómo Lillie retiraba las ramas sin que su rostro cambiase expresión y el cuerpo muerto e inerte del semivampiro caía con un golpe seco en el suelo. Hubo un segundo de silencio, pero entonces todo se puso en marcha a toda velocidad.

— ¡Junior!- se esparció por todo el lugar el grito horrorizado de Rosalie al ver a su hijo morir ante sus ojos. Quiso moverse para ir a por él, pero fue retenida por su familia y por Emmet, quien con el rostro ensombrecido y algo en _shock_ negaba con la cabeza.

Si dar más tiempo de tregua, Lillie volvió a enviar sus ramas mortíferas y eléctricas hacia Bella, quien todavía permanecía inmóvil en su sitio. Pero entonces ella ya no estaba allí. Esquivando a toda velocidad se las ingenió para recoger el cuerpo de Junior del suelo y, bien apretado y asegurado entre sus garras, salir en busca de una muy sorprendida Isabel, todavía conmocionada. Uno en cada brazo, echó a volar para evitar que nuevas balas, ahora de una ametralladora, y las ramas, junto a los cabellos de la española, la alcanzaran con tan valiosos pasajeros. Haciendo piruetas y fintas logró acercarse lo suficiente a lo que quedaba de la tarima para en un celaje lanzar ambos semivampiros hacia los Cullen de manera que ellos rodasen por el suelo y llegasen a sus pies intactos.

Isabel estaba impávida. No se movía ni parpadeaba. Inmóvil en el suelo, apenas alargó una mano hacia la figura alada de aquella criatura que tan cálida le había parecido cuando estuvo en sus brazos. Intentó alcanzarla con sus pequeños dedos, esperando quizá que ella tomase su mano y se la llevase lejos de tanto dolor y odio, pero sus ojos abiertos sólo pudieron admirar cómo venían más ramas espinosas hacia su tía, incapacitada a gritarle que tuviese cuidado o avisarle de que venían más ramas al haberse quedado repentinamente muda. Muy en el fondo sabía que Bella era perfectamente capaz de darse cuenta del ataque por sí misma, pero esta vez tampoco se movió con velocidad como en los últimos cinco minutos. Vio de nuevo ese rostro marcado de cicatrices desencajado en desesperación como aquella vez, que tan lejana le parecía ahora, en la que un vampiro se coló por su barrera e intentó asesinar a los Cullen. Pero sus colmillos la hacían atemorizante en cualquier expresión y las garras que todavía estaban alargadas hacia ella y su primo tras haberlos lanzado hacia la familia no ayudaban a que pareciese inocente o algo parecido.

Finalmente, después de lo que le parecieron décadas, las ramas llegaron a su destino y como antes hicieron las cadenas, atravesaron a Bella en varias partes, enrollándose sobre sí mismas para rodear los miembros de la vampira y evitar el máximo movimiento posible. Bella aleteó con fuerza como antes había funcionado con las cadenas, pero nada ocurrió. Ni una sola rotura. Ni siquiera consiguió volar hacia arriba más que un par de metros antes de ser violentamente golpeada contra el suelo, a merced de la voluntad de Lillie, para luego ser alzada encarando a los Cullen una vez más para que admirase sus rostros entre sorprendidos e iracundos. De la boca de la vampira salió esa sangre, tan extraña e impropia de su especie, salpicando el rostro de una estupefacta Isabel, que se había quedado de piedra en el sitio, muda. Entonces las ramas la comenzaron a arrastrar hacia un lugar central en el claro, a la vista de todos, mientras la criatura intentaba impedirlo con sus garras clavadas en el suelo, dejando surcos a su paso. Bella siguió aleteando sin parar, luchando para liberarse a pesar de que supiese que era inútil. No podría liberarse. La habían atrapado. Pero ningún grito salió de sus labios.

Finalmente se rindió de aletear al tiempo que las ramas continuaban enrollándose a su alrededor, aprisionando sus músculos incómoda y dolorosamente y separando sus brazos para que estos quedasen a sus lados formando una cruz con su cuerpo. Su piel ya casi no era visible entre tanta rama, sólo su cabeza, manos y pies quedaban a la vista de los presentes. Poco a poco, vieron pequeños hilillos de sangre colarse por entre las ramas, bajar y gotear con lentitud hacia el suelo de tierra.

Bella inspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos, esperando lo peor.

Y pareció que habían pulsado un interruptor porque entonces todos en el público comenzaron a gritar. Gritaban de todo. Insultos, recriminaciones y blasfemias para ella, vítores y alabanzas para los valientes que la habían atrapado. Pero las voces se mezclaban las unas con las otras formando una cacofonía de voces ininteligibles que no podían separar unas de las otras. Aún así, hubieron unas voces que se alzaron por encima de los demás.

— ¡Mi hijo!- escucharon la voz de una vampiresa- ¡Lo has matado!- chilló con la voz rota antes de comenzar a sollozar palabras aleatorias.

Algunos se giraron para observar a los Cullen, todavía protegidos por tan extraña barrera. Rosalie agarraba el cuerpo frío e inmóvil del semivampiro con el rostro desencajado y adolorido. Sostenía con una mano el rostro del cadáver y con la otra sujetaba su hombro con fuerza desde su posición arrodillada en el suelo húmedo. Si puede llorar, lo estaría a mares, pero su rostro era suficiente para expresar su dolor. Los gritos continuaron y continuaron sin parar, cada vez más altos y más fuertes, gritando tantas cosas y echándole en cara a Bella tantos asesinatos que ella había cometido, pero su rostro se mantenía impasible.

— Calma, calma...- susurró Matteus pero, extrañamente, todo el mundo pudo escucharle.

— ¡Juicio!- gritó alguien.

— ¡No, matadla inmediatamente!- chilló una mujer, furiosa.

— ¡Sí, hay que hacerle sufrir por lo que ha hecho!

— ¡Torturadla hasta que confiese!- gritó alguien. Los labios de Matteus se arquearon ligeramente hacia arriba, pero sólo Isabel lo notó al estarle observando fijamente.

— ¿Oyes eso, Bella?- le dijo el vampiro a la apresada- Ellos eran los que te alababan, y míralos ahora.

— Vete al infierno- contestó ella con un gruñido.

— ¡Muerte!- seguían gritando.

— No estamos llegando a ninguna parte, Bella- dijo él dándole una señal a Lillie, quien asintió a pesar de estar mirando fijamente las ramas que ella misma había creado- O confiesas, o lo pasarás muy mal.

—...- ella lo observaba fijamente a los ojos, los labios sellados en una gruesa línea- No me das miedo- susurró, apenas audible en medio de tanto griterío. Los cuatro vampiros sonrieron.

— Bien.- contestó él y chasqueó los dedos. Inmediatamente todos escucharon un crujido por encima del ruido de los gritos y observaron el rostro de Bella, el cual no mostró cambios. Otro chasquido. Otro más.

Tardaron unos chasquidos estruendosos más para darse cuenta de que estaban rompiéndole los huesos a la vampira, uno por uno, pero ella no se quejaba ni mostraba el dolor en el rostro. Apenas saltaba imperceptiblemente con cada chasquido, o cerraba ligeramente los ojos, o los dedos de una de sus manos se movían de manera que un humano no era capaz de verlo. Casi nadie se dio cuenta de ello, sólo los Siete e Isabel. Mary cerró los ojos queriendo llorar ante lo que _iban_ a presenciar. Estaba segura de que apenas acaban de ver una milésima de lo que ese grupo de vampiros que habían aparecido de la nada tenían preparado para su amiga...

Observaron cómo las ramas se movían un poco más para poder romper más huesos, supuso Marty. Notaron a Bella cerrar sus puños y los ojos, como haciendo un gran esfuerzo, quizá para soportar las roturas, pero la voz de Lillie interrumpió sus pensamientos.

— No puedes romperlos, _Bella_- dijo mirándola fijamente con algo de burla en los ojos- Sus células poseen una capacidad de regeneración superior a la de un vampiro, de manera que aunque lo rompas se recuperará el tejido antes de que puedas separar dos trozos siquiera.- la otra vampira sólo le respondió con una mirada fulminante.

— No me dais miedo- repitió Bella allí apresada, como si no tuviese multitud de ramas rodeando y atravesando su cuerpo, como si no estuviese fluyendo su propia sangre al suelo con lentitud y como si no estuviesen la mitad de sus huesos rotos.

— Françoise- dijo Matteus. Ella asintió de nuevo y se prepararon para escuchar nuevos crujidos, si es que le quedaban más huesos a la vampira por romper.

Pero esta vez además tuvieron que presenciar otra cosa. Más de esos resplandores violetas que habían matado al semivampiro Junior hicieron acto de presencia, rodeando el cuerpo aprisionado de Bella, y haciéndolo brillar como una lámpara gigante. Pero la gente seguía gritando. No les era suficiente.

— ¡Matadla! ¡Matadla!- gritaban algunos fuera de sí.- ¡Más!

— ¿No veis que no le hace efecto?- gritó alguien entre la multitud señalando el rostro impasible de la vampira- ¡No es suficiente!

— ¿Oyes eso, Bella?- repitió Matteus con una sonrisa complacida cuando Lillie detuvo la corriente violeta.- No te hagas la mártir porque no funcionará. Sabes que vas a morir- dijo en voz baja con una sonrisa.- No puedes liberarte.

Ella lo observó fijamente con la mirada más fría y homicida que le habían visto. Inspiró hondo como si fuese a decir algo, apenas haciendo una mueca, pero no dijo nada. A cambio, le escupió al vampiro sangre a la cara.

— No me das miedo- repitió también-. Y todavía no es mi hora.

Él frunció el ceño mientras se limpiaba la sangre y admiró la sonrisa de medio lado, cansada pero satisfecha de la vampira. Giró la cabeza para mirar al público enfadado que comenzaba a tomar objetos entre sus manos y lanzarlos hacia la vampira en medio del claro. Piedras de distinto tamaño, trozos de metal de los escombros cercanos e incluso algunos se habían aventurado a salir del círculo que les protegía para buscar trozos más afilados y piedras más grandes. Matteus se giró de nuevo para ver cómo algunos objetos alcanzaban a Bella, pero ella no se inmutaba. Sus ojos ya no lo observaban, sino que se mantenían fijos en algún punto del espacio, viendo a través de él. Y eso le cabreó. Sabía que estaba concentrándose para mantener la mente en blanco y huir de esa realidad. Sabía que imaginaba que estaba en un lugar distinto, feliz, un lugar donde no estaba pasando por aquella tortura que le imponían. Un lugar lleno de sueños y deseos.

Ella no tenía derecho. No podía dejar de sufrir. _Tenía_ que sufrir como él sufrió.

Gruñó chasqueando la lengua sin apartar la vista de los ojos idos de Bella. Entonces Lillie puso en marcha de nuevo sus ramas haciendo que se incrustasen aún más en la carne de la vampira y reabriendo heridas que comenzaban a cerrarse. Más sangre brotó de las heridas y Bella cerró los ojos para la satisfacción de Matteus. Sonriendo, el vampiro asintió con la cabeza hacia la vampira francesa y ella sonrió cómplice. Ahora, en vez de hacer aparecer el resplandor violeta, ella alargó las manos hacia Bella y abrió las manos que tenía en puños, de algún modo causando que las ramas hagan que las espinas aumentaran en longitud y grosor como si hubiese un mecanismo que hiciera salir cuchillas automáticamente en su interior. La vampira apresada siseó de dolor con los ojos entreabiertos antes de comenzar a toser más sangre y retorcerse del dolor. La vampira abrió los ojos y observó con furia a los cuatro vampiros a sus pies que la observaban con sonrisas complacidas en los otros al compás de los gritos de la multitud. Estaba cansada, muy cansada. Sus energías eran drenadas de su cuerpo con velocidad cuanto más sangre salía de su sistema, formando ya un charco color carmín en el suelo cada vez mayor. Mientras intentaba ignorar el dolor de ser atravesada por las espinas encima de las heridas antes causadas, miró más allá de los vampiros que la estaban asesinando para observar a los humanos y vampiros gritar, pero ella no los oía. Sentía como si alguien estuviese tapando sus oídos amortiguando los gritos y chillidos, pero todavía era capaz de ver la llama de ira en los ojos de las personas, el odio plasmado en sus auras, los gestos y expresiones de aquellos que la deseaban muerta. Ya lo había vivido antes, muchas veces, desde que surgió el caso "ángel" hacía ya muchísimos años y luego cuando la acusaban de asesinar a todas esas personas públicamente la semana anterior. No le importaban ellos, ni sus vidas. Ya nadie le importaba por ella no les era importante. No podía sufrir por cada una de las personas que habían en el mundo o se moriría, lo comprendió mucho tiempo atrás. Entonces su única fuerza fue su familia, los Cullen, ya que sus padres murieron tiempo atrás y lo que quedaba de su familia biológica no tenía casi contacto con ella. Sólo importaban ellos, sus vidas, su bienestar. Lo daría todo por ellos, su cuerpo, su alma, su vida, su sangre... Porque sabía que ellos harían lo mismo por ella y por el mismo motivo. Se amaban.

— ¡Debe morir!- escuchó entonces por encima de todas las voces furiosas haciendo que desviase su vista y la dirigiese hacia la familia y sus amigos, del lado contrario al público. Era la voz de Edward.

Lo que vio la dejó impávida. Allí se encontró primero con el rostro pálido y aterrorizado de su sobrina, salpicada con su propia sangre, que la observaba con los ojos bien abiertos y sin pestañear, inmóvil en su sitio. A su lado estaba el cuerpo de Junior siendo apretado y abrazado por una histérica Rosalie que lloraba sin lágrimas y gritaba de dolor por su pérdida; y ella a su vez era abrazada por su marido, quien observaba a Bella fijamente con rabia en los ojos, como echándole la culpa de la muerte de su hijo. Luego estaban Esme y Carlisle, siempre allí con sus hijos en las buenas y en las malas, uno intentando consolar a Rosalie y el otro con una mano en el hombro de Edward. Él a su vez estaba rodeado por Jasper y Alice, esta última a medias mirando a un desconsolado vampiro o a Bella en medio del claro. Edward tenía entre sus brazos el cuerpo ya frío de la humana, Claire. La sacudía con gentileza hasta que internalizó que había muerto, cosa que ni siquiera el agujero en el pecho era capaz de hacerle ver. Estaba como en negación hasta que gritó esas palaras llenas de ira y rabia, destinadas a nadie más que la mujer con la que se había casado.

— ¿Por qué lo has hecho?- gritó haciendo callar a los demás, quienes únicamente observaban el intercambio entre ambos vampiros.- ¿Por qué tenías que matarla?- dijo con la voz rota. Bella lo miraba fijamente con la misma expresión neutra de antes aunque se estuviese muriendo por dentro. Quería decirle, contarle y confesarle. Consolarlo mientras llorase a pesar de que ella fuese la causa de su pesar. Pero no podía. Y eso la desgarraba por dentro- ¿No podías soportar que la quisiera? ¿Que ya no te amara? ¿Tan bajo has caído, Bella?- escupió su nombre con desagrado mientras empuñaba las manos con fuerza.

— Edward...- susurró Esme en voz baja, apenada. No odiaba a Bella, pero debía ponerse de parte de la familia... Y ya no veía a Bella como parte de la familia nunca más, no después de todo lo que les había hecho.

— No, Esme,- contestó poniéndose de pie con Claire en sus brazos, pálida y fría, el rostro todavía con la expresión de sorpresa pero con los ojos cerrados.- no puedo callar ante esto. Ya ha sido suficiente, Bella. No creí que convertirías en esto. ¡Eres una maldita asesina!- gritó dando unos pasos hacia la vampira- ¿Por qué?- repitió.

Pero Bella simplemente lo observaba. No podía hablar. Sentía que iba a desmayarse del dolor y el cansancio, sentía sus fuerzas irse de su ser con más velocidad que antes debido a lo que él le decía. Él, por quien había dado todo. Él, a quien amaba con todo lo que tenía y más allá. Él, Edward, quien había jurado amarla por toda la eternidad. ¿Una asesina? ¿Un monstruo? ¿Una aberración? Esas palabras ya no le dolían con nadie más excepto él. Quería llorar.

— ¿No vas a decir nada?- preguntó ya a su lado todavía con el cuerpo de Claire en los brazos. Bella no se movió- Eres una cobarde- siseó con desagrado-. No creí que fueses así en realidad. Me llevas mintiendo toda la vida. Eres un asqueroso monstruo. ¡Me arrepiento de siquiera haberte conocido!- gritó una vez más alzando la mano para propinarle una bofetada que sonó por todo el lugar, con tanta fuerza que le volteó el rostro a la vampira. Su cabeza se cayó por su propio peso hacia delante, el rostro oculto tras el cabello sucio y enmarañado.- Muérete.- dijo antes de darse la vuelta y entrar en la barrera, apenas notando cuando ésta tembló ligeramente al pasar por la pared invisible.

Miraron a Bella sólo para encontrársela temblar levemente, sollozando en voz baja casi inaudible. Matteus no podía evitar que se notase la sonrisa de suficiencia que tenía en el rostro. ¡Todo había salido a pedir de boca! Miró el cuerpo de Claire todavía con la sonrisa antes de girarse a Lillie y asentir de nuevo. No fue hasta que el resplandor violeta apareció otra vez que las personas volvieran a gritar, pidiendo más y más de aquella tortura para la vampira que se mantenía cabizbaja en su prisión de ramas espinosas. Pero, a diferencia de las veces anteriores, hicieron caso a esos gritos. Más fuerte, pedían; y las ramas apretaban con más firmeza el cuerpo maltrecho y roto, enrollándose más y más hasta que escucharon el fuerte crujido cuando partieron la columna en varios trozos. Más doloroso, gritaron; y el resplandor que causaba la corriente violeta se hacía cada vez más brillante y potente mientras aumentaba la intensidad, llegando a parecerse a una estrella enana que hubiese caído en medio del claro. Y todo ello al compás de los gritos desgarradores que soltaba Bella, incapaz de mantenerse ajena más tiempo al dolor de su cuerpo, de su alma. Era como si las palabras de Edward hubiesen abierto la puerta que mantenía a raya el dolor y el sufrimiento.

En un principio parecía que los únicos que se horrorizaban por esa tortura eran Isabel y los amigos vampiros de la torturada, pero pronto, tras escuchar unos momentos de los alaridos con la voz rota de Bella, algunas personas dejaron de gritar primero, para luego observar a la vampira como sorprendidos, palideciendo conforme pasaban los segundos, y mirando con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Todo se detuvo, la luz, los gritos y el dolor, dejándole a Bella unos momentos para jadear en buscar del aire, pero no podía dar dos inspiraciones cuando ya estaba escupiendo más sangre y tosiendo. Pronto, más pronto de lo que Bella necesitaba, regresaron las descargas y los apretones, cada vez más fuertes, más intensos y más insoportables.

No pudiendo aguantarlo más, la vampira echó la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a gritar con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones maltrechos y rasgados en su interior, liberando la angustia y el dolor de su corazón y su cuerpo. Ahora más personas se detenían y simplemente observaban, algunas mostrando lágrimas en los ojos y cerrándolos en algunas ocasiones para no tener que ver más. Cuanto más aumentaba el volumen y la intensidad de los chillidos y aullidos de Bella, más silencio se formaba, de modo que al final ya nadie decía una sola palabra ni lanzaba objetos. Todos miraban fijamente a la vampira en medio del claro.

Entonces hubo silencio absoluto y cesaron los resplandores violetas. La vampira jadeaba en busca de aire con el rostro bajo y mirando al suelo fijamente, rojo y manchado por su propia sangre. Escupiendo y tosiendo más líquido rojo, observó cómo Matteus, el vampiro, iba hacia ella y le sonreía mirando sus ojos fijamente. Y ambos sabían lo que estaba viendo. Exactamente lo que él quería ver: el sufrimiento, el dolor y la rabia. Ira hacia él, odio más animal y profundo, contrayendo su rostro en una expresión asesina donde sus pupilas se afilaban para aumentar el efecto atemorizante.

— ¿Oyes eso, Bella?- dijo por tercera vez, sabiendo que ella no iba a contestar. A cambio de palabras, recibió más jadeos en busca de aire y ligeros gemidos de dolor.- Ya te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad? Hemos ganado esta guerra.

— No has... ganado... nada- logró decir con esfuerzo.

— Mírate- dijo él con burla- y míralos- señaló con un gesto a las personas que la miraban con horror- Se preguntan cómo es que sigues viva después de todo esto. Y lo sabes tan bien como yo- soltó una risa corta.

— Mírate tú- dijo ella-. Tú eres el que se oculta tras una máscara de amabilidad, de gentileza. Tú eres el que quiere acabar con todos. Tú eres el mons...- tosió antes de poder acabar con sus acusaciones. Más sangre salió de su boca, uniéndose a la que ya estaba en el suelo. Antes de que pudiese recuperar el aliento, sintió un nuevo dolor en su cuerpo, cortando su respiración y haciéndole soltar un grito ahogado. Miró hacia abajo, lugar de procedencia de la nueva agonía.

Y allí se encontró con el brazo del vampiro incrustado en su pecho a la altura del corazón. Podía sentirlo en su interior, moviendo los dedos de la mano derecha buscando algo... hasta que lo encontró: su corazón latiente. Cerró los dedos entorno al órgano y, de un tirón, lo extrajo de su cuerpo para mostrarlo a todo el mundo. Con una sonrisa, apretó el agarre más y más, como las ramas hicieron con ella, hasta que su corazón quedó hecho trizas literalmente. Ella observaba atónita, al igual que todos los allí presentes, exceptuando a los tres vampiros, Rémi, Ana y Françoise, que mantenían los rostros impasibles. Observaron los trozos caer al charco en medio de un silencio sepulcral antes de desviar la vista hacia Bella, quien tenía los ojos abiertos en sorpresa y la boca entreabierta por el grito que soltó.

Entonces su cuerpo se dejó caer, flácido, y por un momento todos creyeron que había muerto por fin al no tener un corazón que bombease la sangre. Pero el líquido vital seguía fluyendo todavía cuando el cuerpo de la vampira era sacudido por espasmos como olas que se propagaban por todo su sistema.

— ¿Acaso está llorando?- susurró alguien entre el público, pero antes de que nadie pudiese responder Bella levantó la cabeza y orientó el rostro hacia el cielo.

Había lágrimas transparentes en sus ojos, pero no estaba llorando de la tristeza.

Estaba riendo. A carcajadas. Con la boca bien abierta, rió con todas sus fuerzas del mismo modo en que antes gritaba hacia el cielo nublado y oscuro de la madrugada. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, mostrando todo lo blanco de los globos oculares, y sus pupilas habían vuelto a la normalidad redonda. Las manos en puños y mostrando los dientes en su totalidad, Bella inspiró hondo para seguir soltando carcajada tras carcajada mientras de sus ojos salían más y más lágrimas sin control, las cejas alzadas en una expresión que no supieron descifrar.

No sabían por qué, pero esa risa no era animada en ningún sentido. Mandaba estremecimientos de horror a todos los que la oyeron y les heló la sangre en las venas (los vampiros sintieron congelarse aún más) mientras la inmovilidad en sus miembros les impedía taparse los oídos para dejar de escuchar tal risa para nada alegre.

Bella tosió un poco más tras dejar que la última carcajada muriese entre sus labios y volvió a bajar el rostro y taparlo tras el pelo enmarañado y lleno de barro y su sangre. Seguía sacudiéndose por risitas bajas y vieron gotas cristalinas, saladas caer hacia el charco carmesí, chapoteando y formando ondas que alteraban la perfección de la superficie roja.

— No sé por qué no me di cuenta antes...- escucharon el susurro bajo. Había dejado de reír, y su voz estaba rota- Ah...- suspiró-. ¿Cuántas veces lo he oído? ¿Un monstruo?- preguntó a nadie en particular- ¿Un demonio? ¿Una bestia con forma humana? ¿Una criatura que debe ser erradicada?- rió un poco, torciendo el gesto aunque nadie lo viese.- ¡Yo lo soy! ¡Soy todo eso!- comenzó a reír de nuevo, pero ahora con un tono de demencia- ¡Ni siquiera tengo corazón!- rió más fuerte todavía- ¿POR QUÉ NO ME DI CUENTA ANTES?- repitió chillando repentinamente echando a varios unos pasos hacia atrás, asustados. No entendían lo que estaba pasando, pero de algo estaban seguros. El ambiente no era el mismo, Bella no era la misma.- Ah...- suspiró de nuevo, bajando la voz.- Sí, lo soy... Yo lo soy... ¿Siempre lo fui? Sí, lo fui... Lo fui... ¡Já!- soltó alzando el rostro. Los ojos desenfocados mirando a nadie en particular y a todos al mismo tiempo. Seguía llorando sin control, una sonrisa que pretendía a todas leguas mostrar los colmillos y las cejas alzadas, recordándole a los Siete de algún modo a la estatua en su "puerta". Los miró a todos y cada uno en el lugar con el rostro congelado en esa mueca demente, uno por uno, haciéndolos encogerse en su sitio.

» Nada de lo que hice importa, no... Ninguno de todos esos años importa ya... ¿Verdad? No... - dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado, cerrando los ojos. Suspiró otra vez y abrió las manos que tenía cerradas en puños.- Bueno, si tanto quieren un monstruo... -se reacomodó en su prisión para poder mirar al cielo con más comodidad sin que pareciese importarle ya el dolor de las heridas- un monstruo es lo que obtendrán.

Cerró los ojos todavía con lágrimas y abrió la boca al cielo. Una vez más, escucharon el sonido agudo de su grito, pero esta vez la voz formaba un aullido claramente animal, como el de un lobo que canta a la luna llena en la noche. El sonido se mantuvo unos cuantos segundos más hasta que Bella se detuvo para tomar aire y volver a producir el sonido lastimero pero fuerte y firme.

Finalmente, se calló por completo y, todavía con el rostro mojado por el líquido cristalino, sonrió a los cuatro vampiros a sus pies y les dijo.

— Preparaos para el infierno- sus pupilas volvieron a afilarse como los ojos de un felino y ella soltó otra carcajada antes de apretar los puños y concentrarse.

La temperatura del lugar descendió drásticamente y a toda velocidad, concentrándose el frío sobretodo en el lugar donde Bella estaba. Pronto vieron cómo las ramas eran tapadas por una fina capa de escarcha, congelándose y solidificándose a toda velocidad en torno al cuerpo maltrecho de la vampira hasta que ya no quedaban rastros del verdor que tenían y se volvía un sólo bloque de hielo. Haciendo un último esfuerzo, Bella hizo fuerza y el hielo en que las ramas se habían convertido comenzó a agrietarse hasta que se pulverizaron en miles de pedazos irreconocibles, liberando por fin a Bella, cuyos trozos que antes formaban su cuerpo caían al suelo rojo por la sangre. Pero nadie la vio caer al suelo trozo por trozo, porque era más importante ver a la figura que irrumpía en el claro rodeado por escombros en medio de una nube de polvo producida por su llegada.

**_CONTINUARÁ...  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Vale, he puesto referencias a un montón de cosas en este cap xDD La más obvia, desde mi punto de vista, es la de las pistolas de Rémi. Son las de<em> Alucard<em>, de Hellsing. No puedo evitarlo, vino a mí efusivamente y _tuve _que ponerlo. xDDD

Otra es la de Ana con las armas de fuego. Referencias banales hacia _Seras Victoria_, nada importante.

MOAR ANIMÉ! Rémi tiene un aspecto similar a _Greed, _de FullMetal Alchemist, la primera serie. Ya sabéis, un traje de carbono impenetrable que era como una segundapiel y todo eso. Se me ocurrió un día y quise ponerlo. Por otro lado, Lo del pelo de Ana es un guiño a _Jasdevi, _de D-Gray Man. Cabello largo que puede mover a voluntad y tal.

De este capi quiero decir que lo hice más corto a propósito. Mi querido hermano me dijo que es mejor que haga capítulos cortos pero seguidos porque puedoc ansarme al ser mis capis taaaaan largos. Y creo que tiene razón. Llega un momento en que te cansa y ya no me quedan ganas de escribir... Por ello, lo corté donde está :D El siguiente capi será la batalla final, MAS NO EL FINAL. Todavía queda un poco, aclarar algunas cosas y bla.

PD: Los reviews que no contesté no es porque no los leyese, es que no tengo ganas de contestar. Me canso un poco al tener ya 10 fics en marcha, algunos acabados, pero siguen mandando reviews. No creo que conteste más reviews. Si acaso los que me cuenten algo de sustancia y no me pidan más capis y tal. Aún así, **am****o todos y cada uno de mis bebés, digo... reviews. **

PD2: TENGO TWITTER! Está en mi perfil ^^ allí subo divagaciones y bla bla bla... además de que podéis hablar directamente conmigo, porque lo miro todos los días. Tengo la app en mi iPod ^^ *risa malvada**frota manos*


	10. Demoníaco

Holaz! ;D Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que subí algo de este fic, pero quería decir que no me he olvidado de vosotras/os ^^

En el capítulo anterior dije que lo hice corto para subir más rápido. No, no era una mentira, lo decía de corazón. Pero me sentía agobiada de tantas cosas por escribir/traducir y es cuando pienso que me lo he buscado yo solita :D Gracias por todo, chicas y chicos.

Bueno, la famosa batalla final, _mas no el final xD _Ya sabéis cómo soy yo y me gusta el drama y la ANGUSTIAAA así que esperad con paciencia y tendréis lo que todas nosotras necesitamos :)

**Crepúsculo no es mío, es de SM.**

_Música:_

— Shi-ki, de la banda sonora de Shiki.

— Monster, _Skillet._

_— Música de System Of A Down en general.  
><em>

— Stand My Ground, _Within Temptation._

Como curiosidad: el nombre del capítulo anterior (_Monstruoso_) y el de este (_Demoníaco) _hacen pareja ^^ **¿Sabéis qué representan? **Espero que lo adivinéis :3 y si no, lo diré en el próximo cap.

* * *

><p><em>GilarenLindiwen, aquí tienes a Lara, un poquito tarde ya lo sé, pero creo que te dije que esto venía más hacia el final xD_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Demoníaco<em>**

Una enorme nube de polvo logró tapar durante unos momentos a quien acababa de irrumpir en el lugar. Alguien desconocido, con un olor que ninguno de los vampiros logró identificar. No era humano, no era vampírico, ni siquiera animal. Pero era una mezcla de todo.

Un gruñido gutural llenó el claro helando a las personas en el sitio mientras miraban fijamente al intruso sin parpadear. Cuando se disipó la humareda, se encontraron con un lobo. El pelaje castaño claro con franjas y manchas por aquí y allí de un tono más oscuro; y en el hocico una gran mancha de color marrón caoba. Las fauces abiertas enseñando los feroces dientes y colmillos blancos, listos para desgarrar carne y huesos, e incluso piel de vampiro si se tiene en cuenta que poseía unas dimensiones similares a los licántropos de La Push. ¿Acaso sería otro? Nunca antes lo habían visto por allí. No, no podía ser. Era imposible porque ese lobo también olía a vampiro, en grandes cantidades, como si uno se hubiese restregado con él durante mucho tiempo; pero luego repararon en que el olor era suyo propio y no se le había pegado de nadie.

El lobo los miró a todos fijamente con unos ojos oscuros profundos, llenos de secretos e inteligentes, como una persona, corroborando la teoría de que fuese un licántropo. Gruñó una vez más antes de alzar la cabeza al cielo oscuro y aullar de una forma parecida a la que había hecho Bella unos momentos atrás, demostrando a los más observadores que ese lobo había acudido a una llamada. Bella lo había traído allí.

Avanzó unos metros haciendo ruido con sus enormes patas en medio de un silencio casi sepulcral. Casi, porque al mismo tiempo escuchaban sonidos nauseabundos de carne removiéndose, chapoteos de objetos realmente grandes y goteo incesante de alguna clase de líquido. Cuando vieron de dónde provenían los sonidos se encontraron con las partes destrozadas del cuerpo que alguna vez formó a Bella. Los trozos rodaban y se bañaban en el líquido rojo ya frío que había estado escupiendo, tosiendo y sangrando Bella durante la tortura. Era horrible, asqueroso y a muchos les obligó a apartar la mirada para no vomitar.

El lobo dio un resoplido, que casi sonó a palabras, hacia los restos del cuerpo de la vampira. Buscaron la cabeza para ver alguna reacción, encontrándosela con exactamente la misma expresión desquiciada con la que había caído al charco sanguinolento al romper su prisión verde. Pero sus ojos recuperaron algo de vida y se enfocaron en lo que tenía delante al tiempo en que sus extremidades se movían y contraían músculos libremente.

Entonces, ella sonrió y dijo:

— Ya era hora.- recibió otro gruñido bajo por respuesta. Bella rió, su cabeza lentamente fundiéndose en la sangre como si fuese cera- Creo que debo ponerme a trabajar, ¿no?

En realidad nadie escuchó el final de la frase porque quedó amortiguada por el sonido de hueso y piel. Pero esta vez no se rompía, más bien era el proceso contrario. Ante sus ojos sorprendidos, Bella se fue recomponiendo parte por parte; primero el crujido incesante de los huesos al pegarse los trozos, fundiéndose y regresando a su estructura original; después los órganos y músculos, los trozos flotando a su alrededor como hojas al viento; y finalmente, la piel, subiendo desde los pies y arrastrándose con lentitud como su fuese agua deslizándose silenciosamente sobre una roca.

Ante la mirada de un humano, no se habría movido nadie y un segundo después de haber comenzado el extraño proceso de regeneración el extraño lobo se habría tele transportado entre los cuatro vampiros contra los que había luchado Bella, saltando de un lado a otro a toda velocidad y esquivando aún más rápido que un vampiro. A pesar de tener un cuerpo anormalmente enorme, el animal era capaz de moverse con una agilidad y soltura que competían con las de una bailarina de ballet; pero, por otro lado, sus golpes con las grandes garras y la cola peluda eran comparables con las de un gigante de piedra, capaces de mandar varios metros más allá a cualquier vampiro que golpease.

Era una visión extraña, llegó Isabel a la conclusión en ese momento, el ver cómo ese lobo atacaba a los vampiros, apenas logrando esquivarlos a todos, notándose que no duraría mucho. Era obvio que hacía tiempo, continuó pensando esta vez dirigiendo su vista hacia lo que era su tía que en ese momento ya había recuperado casi toda la piel y sólo su rostro quedaba por formar. Observó sus labios ya arqueados en una sonrisa siniestra formarse, reconstruyéndose desde cero; vio su nariz aparecer a partir del hueso del cráneo, luego viendo el tabique de cartílago y finalmente la nariz en su conjunto; sus globos oculares recomponerse desde trozos en el charco de sangre a sus pies a la vez que cejas y pestañas crecían de nuevo a toda velocidad, al igual que su cabello, el cual con un par de pequeñas brisas que cruzaron el claro ya había regresado a su longitud anterior.

Pero también vio algo más, algo que no estaba segura otros verían con la distracción de la lucha entre el lobo y los otros vampiros. Vio cómo una corriente nueva, algo que no era viento, polvo o trozos de su cuerpo, la comenzaba a rodear mientras terminaba de formarse su cuerpo. En un parpadeo, ya se había convertido en una especie de espiral oscura que la cubría parcialmente al ser tan opaca como un objeto tangible a pesar de poseer un aspecto más bien etéreo. Vio a su vez el líquido rojo que fue su sangre moverse al compás de las "palpitaciones" de la niebla negra, acumulándose de un lado para luego irse al otro, o formar pequeñas olas aquí y allí.

Cuando hubo terminado el proceso, vio cómo Bella se erguía y ampliaba la sonrisa, sus ojos exactamente de la misma manera que antes, cuando había confesado ser un monstruo y reía como una demente. Pero no estaban desenfocados, los mantenía fijos en sus contrincantes, quienes estaban a punto de darle un golpe mortal por la espalda al lobo sin que éste pudiese evitarlo. En lo que duró un latido de corazón, ella ya se había puesto en movimiento y se dirigía hacia la pelea para, probablemente, asistir a su compañero en esa lucha.

Pero ella no corría, sino que flotaba. Parecía volar sin necesidad de mover esas peculiares alas membranosas, flotar a medio metro del suelo; pero cuando la hubo observado unos momentos vio que aquella corriente negra y oscura la seguía rodeando, abrazando y cubriendo su cuerpo de la vista de las personas del lugar y, en el proceso, alzarla del suelo sin esfuerzo. Sin avisar, Bella emitió una especie de aullido pequeño y corto, agudo, que sonó más a un grito humano. El lobo pareció entender el mensaje ya que saltó hacia atrás y corrió hacia un borde del claro artificial antes de detenerse unos momentos y respirar hondo para recuperar las fuerzas. Desde su posición, todos observaron cómo la sangre que estaba en el charco donde estuvo Bella se movía a toda velocidad, esparciéndose por el lugar antes de que nadie pudiese evitarlo y continuaba palpitando al son de un corazón que supuestamente debería estar detenido. Sin afectar a su "vuelo" Bella movió una mano sutilmente y haciendo, al parecer, que su sangre se concentrara en grandes púas que se alzaron hacia el cielo, asimilándose a grandes estalagmitas, atravesando todo lo que encontrara a su paso; es decir, a los cuatro vampiros que no habían terminado de girarse para encarar a la resucitada vampira. Chillaron de dolor al verse atacados tan violentamente, pero permanecieron en su sitio, luchando por recuperarse de las heridas infringidas antes de que la lucha continuase.

— ¡¿Esto es todo lo que puedes ofrecer, Bella?!- escucharon el grito de Matteus mientras se erguía en medio de la sangre del suelo, agarrándose un brazo lleno de cortadas e ignorando el agujero de su hombro. Pronto vieron la carne regenerarse con lentitud.

— Aún no lo has visto todo, Matteus- contestó ella en medio de su torbellino azabache.- Por cierto, ¿por qué no terminamos ya con la farsa? Aquello que debería estar vivo debe estarlo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?- dijo él aparentando inocencia. Ni Bella ni su sobrina se lo creyó.

— Lo sabes bien, Matteus- hizo una pausa y permitió que la niebla negra la descendiera, poniendo sus pies en medio de la sangre roja sin que pareciese importarle el que se ensuciara.- Y tú también, _Claire_...- algunos en el lugar ahogaron un jadeo- ¿O más bien debería llamarte Clarisse? - alargó un brazo hacia el lugar donde Edward permanecía sujetando con fuerza el cuerpo de la chica muerta logrando que toda la atención se fijara en ellos.

— Ya da igual, Clarisse. Levántate- soltó el vampiro enemigo con un gruñido.

Asombrados, todos vieron cómo la chica se erguía lentamente mientras abría sus ojos. Ya no eran marrones, sino rojos carmesí; tampoco eran amables o tímidos, eran los ojos de una asesina, de un vampiro. Ella sonreía sin alegría a pesar de estar deshaciéndose del agarre sorprendido de Edward, quien no comprendía lo que ocurría ni se esforzaba en mantenerla a su lado.

— ¿Claire?- susurró a la figura de pie frente a él. Ella ni se giró para contestar.

— No me llamo ni siquiera Claire, estúpido- dijo ampliando la sonrisa-. No me puedo creer que hayas sido tan fácil de engañar, _Edward_. Un par de palabras bonitas y que fuese tu cantante y ya te tenía en un puño- se rió con sorna.- Todos los Cullen sois una panda de payasos sin conciencia- dijo torciendo el gesto con algo de asco sin girarse todavía, observando fijamente a Bella mientras pronunciaba esas palabras.

— ¿Qué...?- consiguió decir él.

— Mi nombre es Clarisse Petrova, tengo más de trescientos años y no soy humana- dijo. Mientras hablaba su aspecto iba cambiando. De un cabello castaño color caoba brillante como el que tenía Bella, fue decolorándose hasta llegar al rubio platino, blanco para aquellos con peor visión en la noche; sus facciones fueron regresando a las originales, propias de la zona de Europa del este más que América, la piel volviéndose más y más blanca con el paso de los segundos, llegando al tono de la piel de vampiro. Cuando la transformación se detuvo, frente a ellos ya no estaba Claire, la humana, sino que estaba Clarisse, un vampiro en toda su gloria con el traje de Reina todavía puesto y un agujero a la altura del corazón, aunque tampoco parecía importarle.

— Te estábamos esperando- le sonrió Bella-. Ahora,- continuó- ya puede continuar la fiesta.

No supieron qué vino primero, si el lobo, el ataque de Bella o la repentina llamarada de las manos de Clarisse, pero de repente todo estaba en movimiento de nuevo. Así había sido toda la batalla: todo se detiene y se pone en movimiento de nuevo en lo que dura un parpadeo. Pero esta parte de la batalla no era igual a la anterior; además de contar con el apoyo de una persona más en cada facción, ahora los poderes estaban presentes. Chun-Li pensaba que Bella había perdido la capacidad de utilizarlos, pero en realidad parecía que se los estaba guardando para después, para este momento. No sólo podía invocar los elementos de la nada, también movía la corriente de su propia sangre con la mente como quien controla un mando a distancia. Todo se movía fluidamente al son de sus pensamientos, de modo que si por un lado ella estaba luchando a bolas de fuego con Clarisse y Ana a la vez, hacía un escudo a su espalda con la misma tierra, como formando una pared, y lograba atravesar a Rémi con las agujas carmesí.

Pero no sólo era ella quien realizaba esos asombrosos movimientos. El lobo también era capaz de hacer más cosas que desgarrar carne de vampiro con los atemorizantes colmillos o las enormes patas peludas. Pronto vieron cómo el viento se arremolinaba a su alrededor y lo protegía de los ataques, escudándolo de las balas o de las agujas de metal que Lillie lanzaba. Vieron la tierra resquebrajarse y volverse como arcilla para luego formar columnas a voluntad del lobo, alzándolo hacia el cielo sin esfuerzo y sin que eso entorpeciera los movimientos fluidos y medidos del animal.

Era como una danza. Un baile mortal.

* * *

><p>Bella seguía atacando. Seguía luchando. Tenía que continuar, aunque estuviese que se moría en ese mismo momento. No podía rendirse, no se podía permitir morir en ese momento. Tenía que avanzar. ¿Por qué? Todavía no le había quedado muy claro. ¿Por qué seguía adelante? Esa era una cuestión que le rondaba por la mente una y otra vez en ese momento, ahora que estaba luchando por algo más que su vida contra esos vampiros. Pero realmente esa pregunta ya no le era importante. Ya no poseía voluntad para responderla. Ya no poseía la vida necesaria para decidir si seguir o no. Su vida y todo lo que había más allá de eso ya no le pertenecía; y eso era algo que ya no le asustaba. Más bien, lo aceptaba.<p>

Ante ella estuvo Clarisse, sonriente. Y ella también sonrió, satisfecha. Por fin la tenía frente a ella, al alcance de la mano. Aquella persona que había provocado directamente tanto dolor en su familia, la que los había puesto en su contra exitosamente, la que la había apartado de su familia. Quería hacerle tantas cosas... Torturarla hasta que gritara por la muerte para después asesinarla tan lentamente como le fuese posible, hacerle vivir los más terribles momentos de la historia sin que apartara los ojos... ¡Oh! ¡Tantas cosas que podía, pero no debía!

Bella estiró los dedos de la mano derecha sin apartar la mirada de los ojos rubíes de la vampira. En su mente podía todavía sentir la batalla a su alrededor; las barreras que repelían a los enemigos, las agujas de su sangre que controlaba con otra porción de su mente, la corriente negra que la protegía de los ataques que pasaban la primera línea de su defensa; pero sus ojos sólo se podían concentrar en Clarisse. Su mundo era a la vez ella y todo lo que no era ella, fundiéndose en una sensación extraña.

Ella también la miraba, y sabía lo que iba a pasar.

Cargaron la una contra la otra a la vez, midiéndose y comprobando quién era la más fuerte de las dos. Atacaron con todas sus fuerza a la vez, un mismo golpe capaz de matar a la otra. Se separaron la una de la otra y permanecieron de pie, expectantes, esperando a ver cuál de las dos caía al suelo sin vida. Pero Bella no necesitaba esperar mucho, porque cuando se giró para ver a Clarisse, ella ya estaba en el suelo, petrificada. Pero ella sabía que continuaba con vida.

Como si a su alrededor no estuviese un torbellino de gruñidos, ataques de energía y luces residuales de la batalla, la vampira avanzó hacia el cuerpo de la otra y la alzó por los cabellos. Se dirigió fuera de los muros que había creado para protegerse hasta quedar frente a Matteus, que se recuperaba de un golpe del lobo. Alzó a Clarisse, todavía petrificada, y sonrió mientras levantaba la otra mano con garras afiladas. Él la miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras observaba a la vampira ser descuartizada sin que un sólo grito saliese de sus labios, como si ya estuviese muerta. Pronto, los trozos cayeron al suelo y se desintegraron hasta convertirse en ceniza.

— Sorprendente, ¿verdad?- dijo Bella antes de dar un salto hacia atrás para caer encima de Rémi que estaba a punto de darle un golpe en la cabeza al lobo.

— Muérete ya, Bella- respondió Matteus haciendo aparecer una especie de látigo que disolvía todo lo que tocaba a su paso.

Ella se mantenía concentraba en la lucha. Ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de situaciones porque había entrenado durante muchos años, midiéndose física y mentalmente, buscando sus propios límites. Buscaba cuántos golpes era capaz de aguantar, cuántas cosas era capaz de ver a la vez, cuántos poderes lograba controlar a la vez o en cuántas partes era capaz de dividir su atención sin que nada se le escapase. Luchaba y luchaba por superarse a sí misma sin que en realidad supiese para qué.

Bueno, ahora ya lo sabía. Todo aquello era para _este_ momento.

Sentía su mente y cuerpo arder del esfuerzo extremo al que era sometida. Escudos, la tierra y el fuego, vigilar los ataques de sus enemigos... Todo aquello a la vez. Además, echaba un ojo de vez en cuando a su compañera de batalla sólo para comprobar que se las ingeniaba bien para salir victoriosa. Había hecho bien en elegirla a ella para esto. No le tenía miedo a la muerte, porque ya había muerto un par de veces; era fuerte, poderosa e inteligente; había vivido batallas parecidas a ésta y sabía cómo trabajar en equipo con ella.

Regresó su atención hacia Lillie esta vez, quien con sus cadenas le hacía la vida imposible a su aliada y amiga. Sonrió. Alargó un brazo hacia ella y estiró la mano, la palma hacia arriba, como señalándola con todos los dedos, y se concentró. Rémi se dio cuenta de lo que Bella pretendía mientras intentaba romper una de las barreras en las que lo había encerrado unos segundos atrás, como una cúpula transparente, para ir a ayudar a su amiga. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero nadie le escuchó. Atónito tuvo que observar cómo la tierra obedecía el mandato de la vampira y se alzaba con fuerza cuando Bella dobló sus dedos hacia arriba. Asustada, Lillie se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que estaba atrapada en medio de una cárcel de tierra que no podía romper. Invocó sus ramas espinosas de nuevo, envolviendo la esfera de tierra solidificándose a toda velocidad y luchando para que no pudiera cerrarse por completo y sellarla dentro, pero por las hendiduras que se iban haciendo cada vez menos pudo ver la sonrisa satisfecha de la vampira que la estaba matando y la mirada de desaprobación y decepción de la persona que la había entrenado para esto y que la había metido en esa pelea. Ni siquiera se esforzó en gritar. Ya estaba muerta, desde el primer momento estaban todos muertos. Y se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde.

Ana observó el polvillo en que se convirtió su compañera de batalla caer desde la altura de la esfera de tierra con la mirada insondable. Sin dirigirle una segunda mirada a la esfera, levantó sus armas y continuó disparando a la vampira y al animal, a quienes les era más fácil esquivar sus ataques debido a que ahora había dos enemigos menos. La española miró de reojo a Rémi, quien había logrado hacerle unas grietas a la barrera que le impedía moverse; así que decidió ayudarle y apuntó una de sus miniguns hacia la cúpula transparente sin avisarle de lo que iba a hacer. Disparó un par de veces sin descuidar su objetivo principal: el lobo.

Tras haber roto por fin la barrera, el vampiro corrió a ayudar a Matteus en su lucha contra la vampira Bella. Intentó tomarla por sorpresa, pero antes de que pudiese tocarla siquiera sufrió la embestida con todas sus fuerzas del lobo. Cayeron rodando los dos al suelo, pero Rémi se las ingenió para poder darle en el hocico al animal y lanzarlo a varios metros más allá. Este volvió a la carga, encontrándose con el mismo resultado una y otra vez: era lanzado hacia atrás.

Bella miraba la batalla de reojo sin poder ir a socorrerla ya que estaba demasiado ocupada enfrentándose contra aquel vampiro, Matteus. Era uno difícil de tratar. Era demasiado fuerte, haciéndole a Bella preguntarse por qué no se había mostrado todavía. ¿Acaso pensaba que todavía lo verían como a un héroe? ¿Por qué no mostraba todo su potencial? Entonces la idea le vino rápidamente como un rayo. Él estaba esperando.

Bella se giró para observar a su compañera de equipo y observó cómo se bandeaba contra Rémi y Ana a la vez; luego volvió su vista a los ojos de Matteus. Y vio que él supo lo que estaba pensando. Y él sonrió.

— Ah, vaya... Creo que se ha descubierto el pastel- dijo sin tristeza o pesar alguno.

— ¿Qué pretendes?- dijo ella deteniendo sus agujas de hielo con una llamarada alta.- ¿Por qué esperas?

— El infierno sobre la Tierra- dijo con satisfacción-. Dentro de mí está aquello contra lo que has luchado todo este tiempo, Bella. Pero ya es demasiado tarde.

— No si yo puedo impedirlo.

Entonces ella dio un salto hacia atrás para aterrizar encima de una columna de tierra residual que el lobo había creado antes, silbó poniendo dos dedos en la boca y esperó a que el animal se deshiciera de sus contrincantes para llegar a su lado, creando otra columna. Se miraron un momento a los ojos y asintieron, comprendiendo lo que se decían. Bella cerró los ojos, concentrándose mientras hacía tiempo para terminar una barrera transparente que cubriese al lobo y a ella. No sabían para qué se concentraba tanto o para qué cerraba los ojos, pero todo aquello quedó atrás cuando vieron movimiento en el lobo. Atónitos los del lugar observaron cómo el lobo se ponía a dos patas, quedando a la altura actual de Bella; después escucharon una sucesión de crujidos desagradables al oído, similares a la rotura de huesos y piel que hicieron a los Cullen y a los Siete recordar el momento en que Bella se transformó en lo que era ahora. Poco a poco la transformación se iba completando desvelando brazos, piernas y un rostro sin hocico; un cuerpo indiscutiblemente humano. Pero entonces se dieron cuenta de que no era un lobo, sino una _loba_.

Ante ellos estaban de pie la criatura en la que Bella se había convertido, con las alas plegadas y el rostro con una expresión concentrada, y a su lado una mujer de aspecto salvaje, pero humana al fin y al cabo. Una licántropo. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué era pálida y no de tez morena como los quileutes? ¿Y quién era esa mujer tan extraña?

No tuvieron tiempo para poder contestar a esas preguntas porque entonces un rumor en la distancia alertó primero a vampiros y luego a humanos. Escucharon con atención intentando pensar qué era eso, pero la respuesta se contestó por si sola cuando de la nada una gran masa de agua se divisó a unos metros del lugar. Algunos gritaron de terror ante esa visión. Otros miraba a Bella, su rostro todavía con los ojos cerrados, y supieron que fue ella quien había "invocado" esa ola gigante, pero se preguntaban el porqué. ¿Acaso querría matarlos a todos? Pero cuando el agua apenas tocaba la superficie de la barrera, ésta repelía el líquido y lo desviaba hacia otro lado como si fuese una roca en el camino de un río. Las cúpulas inamovibles los mantenían vivos bajo esa cantidad de agua que iba a velocidades mortíferas para un humano; aunque no sólo eso los mantenía con vida, cayó en la cuenta Isabel, porque dentro de esas barreras el aire no se acababa ni se viciaba como ocurriría en una cápsula submarina. Era como si estuviesen al aire libre.

Por otro lado, Matteus, Rémi y Ana, que quedaban con vida, vieron la ola venir aunque no se movieron. Se alinearon a unos cuantos metros de distancia y alzaron los brazos, aparentemente formando una gran barrera de fuego para impedir el paso del agua, que funcionó en un primero momento, causando grandes cantidades de vapor, pero inexorablemente fueron absorbidos por la vorágine y la fuerza de la ola. Nadaron para luchar contra la fuerza del agua, pero cuanto más se movían, era como su unas manos los aprisionaran con más fuerza para aplastarlos.

Asombrados, todos observaron los cuerpos de las dos chicas emerger del agua a toda velocidad, siendo lanzadas hacia arriba con potencia, y haciendo piruetas en el aire para caer de pie encima del agua como su fuese una alfombra líquida, rodeadas por aquella neblina negra que ocultaba parcialmente sus cuerpos desnudos (aunque ella no tenían ningún pudor, al parecer). Alzaron las manos y comenzaron a realizar movimientos tranquilos y controlados, como de Tai-chi, a la vez y con una sincronización digna de reloj suizo. Pronto vieron cómo las corrientes se amoldaban para formar el cuerpo de una mujer que, con sus manos, aplastaba al trío y los aprisionaba con fuerza.

Era tarea fácil ver todo desde su posición debajo del agua, seguros dentro de las cúpulas.

Hubo un sonido como de una explosión y de un momento a otro, todo el agua se había desvanecido en miles de partículas que ascendieron hacia el cielo para formar nubes de tormenta. En medio del claro estaban solamente Ana y Matteus frente al dúo femenino. Se miraron los unos a los otros, unos con rabia, otros con ira controlada. Y cayeron en la cuenta de que faltaba un vampiro en esa imagen, Rémi, pero su ausencia se explicaba por sí sola.

— Es el fin, Matteus- dijo Bella con tranquilidad- No tienes a dónde ir, a dónde escapar. Se te acaban los recursos y las personas para utilizar de escudo. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo desvías mis ataques hacia ellos?- escucharon el jadeo ahogado de la española ante tal revelación.

— No le escuches- dijo el vampiro a su compañera de batalla.

— Sí, no escuches a la loca.- le siguió Bella la corriente- Total, vas a morir de todos modos. Realmente me sorprende que hayas sobrevivido tanto tiempo, con lo pequeña que te veías hace nada. Tan alegre y servicial...- susurró con voz melancólica. La loba sonrió ligeramente, burlona.

— ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Volverla contra mí, acaso?- dijo Matteus sin creerlo de verdad.- No puedes, han hecho un juramento que no pueden romper.

— Ya lo sé- dijo Bella-, pero yo no quiero eso. Digamos que quiero que vengas aquí y me des un abrazo- soltó alegremente. El otro alzó una ceja.

— Sigue soñando...

— Pero como sé que no lo vas a hacer, iré yo- lo cortó ya avanzando hacia él. Todos se sorprendieron ante la afirmación y lo surreal de la situación en la que estaban. Solamente pudieron quedarse quietos para observar cómo Bella caminaba hacia el otro vampiro con una sonrisa en el rostro, aquella sonrisa desquiciada a la que se estaban acostumbrando, pasaba los brazos alrededor del cuello del vampiro y le susurraba algo al oído que nadie pudo percibir.

"_Dentro de una hora y siete minutos, exactamente, estarás muerto... Y yo con vida_*"

Entonces escucharon un grito agudo y buscaron la procedencia, resultando ser la vampiresa española quien estaba en los brazos de la loba, con una expresión de sorpresa en la cara y que poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en cenizas. La mujer loba la observó unos segundos desaparecer antes de girar la cabeza hacia Bella, quien estaba a su lado todavía abrazando al vampiro sorprendido, y sonreír cómplice. Ella saltó hacia atrás a la vez que Bella, dejando a un vampiro solo en medio de un claro artificial.

Ah, cayeron todos en la cuenta, aquello sólo era una maniobra de distracción para matar al último compañero de equipo de Matteus y crear un objetivo fácil...

— Te odio...- escucharon la voz del vampiro en un murmullo bajo, pero que todos pudieron escuchar a cualquier distancia. Todo estaba en silencio.- Realmente te aborrezco con todo mi ser... ¡Bella! - alzó la cabeza y observaron sus ojos rojos como la sangre brillar con toda su fuerza alimentados por la rabia- ¡Estoy harto de ti! ¡De ti y de tus intromisiones en mi vida! ¡En mi historia! ¡Esto no debería haber pasado!- gritó de improviso haciendo a los humanos encogerse de la potencia.- ¡Tú deberías haber muerto y yo tenía que ser el Rey!

— Así es, muéstrate como realmente eres... ¡Matteus!- le dijo Bella desde la otra punta, y fue como el detonante.

— Te odio... ¡Te odio!... ¡TE ODIO!

Y ante todo el mundo observaron cómo las cenizas que se habían estado mezclando con la tierra del suelo y los escombros comenzaban a arrastrarse de un lado a otro formando un remolino alrededor del centro del claro artificial y de Matteus. El vampiro en cuestión alzó los brazos hacia el cielo y abrió los ojos mostrando el rojo más potente, brillante y mortal que nadie había visto nunca antes de curvar los labios hacia arriba en una macabra sonrisa enseñando todos los dientes y cómo estos se iban afilando y creando una dentadura lejos de la humana y acercándose más a la de un animal del calibre de un tiburón, pero con ojos rojos. Las cenizas comenzaron a rodearlo, pero él mantenía la mirada fija en Bella, mostrando todo el odio que escondía en su interior anteriormente, dejándolo salir en todo su esplendor y asustando a las personas al pensar qué pasaría si todo aquel odio, rabia y desprecio estuviese destinado a ellos y no a la vampira del otro lado del claro. Ella le mantenía la mirada con firmeza, inamovible, y con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios y los ojos decididos.

Con un gruñido potente, el vampiro permitió que aquellas cenizas pertenecientes a sus antiguos compañeros de batalla penetrasen en su cuerpo por ojos, nariz y boca, fundiéndose con él y transformándolo, revelando su propio ser.

— Adelante, Matteus...- murmuró Bella, pero todos pudieron escucharla.- He estado esperando mucho tiempo para verte así.

Sus orejas se volvieron puntiagudas y alargadas, como las de Bella; de su espalda vieron salir un esqueleto de alas que poco a poco se iba cubriendo de una piel membranosa y todos creyeron que sus alas iban a ser como las de la otra vampira, pero cuando se echó hacia atrás para rugir con fuerza y rabia, aleteó violentamente sus alas y a estas le fueron creciendo con rapidez unas plumas negras como la noche más oscura y sin luna, negras azabache.

Matteus regresó su cabeza hacia delante mientras se elevaba un par de metros de suelo y fijó sus ojos carmesí en la figura de la vampira que tanto parecía aborrecer, pero entonces se giró hacia la loba que acompañaba a Bella y extendió una mano envuelta en aquellas cenizas mezcladas con la tierra y polvo de los escombros, todavía transformándose. Sin que nadie pudiese evitarlo o visto, el vampiro había lanzado una especie de ráfaga o rayo de aquella extraña mezcla hacia la loba, que fue tomada por sorpresa.

— Tramposo- dijo Bella agitando la mano y desviando el ataque sin casi inmutarse a tiempo de que la loba pudiese esquivarlo casi todo. Aún así, ella fue lanzada hacia atrás bastantes metros y rodó de forma dolorosa en medio de una nube de polvo resultado de la violenta ráfaga, pero se levantó casi inmediatamente sólo para sostener un brazo sangrante y cambiar el peso hacia el pie que no le doliese. Ella gruñó guturalmente, como un animal, y Bella le contestó en el mismo idioma que parecían sonidos salidos de sus gargantas más que las bocas. La loba se quedó donde estaba.

— Muérete- le dijo Matteus, pero su voz era distinta. Sonaba ronca y más grave, con un tono extraño y fuera de este mundo, con varias capas de sonido o como si dos voces hablasen a la vez: la que usaba antes más una nueva y más tenebrosa.

— Ya lo he hecho- le sonrió Bella antes de echar a correr hacia el otro, quien todavía no parecía haber terminado la transformación. Pero a Bella no le importó, fue hacia arriba de un potente salto y se lanzó hacia el vampiro que más bien parecía un demonio con las garras hacia delante y una sonrisa macabra en el rostro junto a una mirada desquiciada.

Y desaparecieron.

No, más bien comenzaron a moverse de una manera que nadie era capaz de detectar dónde estaban o qué estaban haciendo. Sabían que se _estaban_ moviendo porque las cosas caían, había resplandores o porque la tierra temblaba cuando uno caía al suelo. Era una sensación total de claustrofobia saber que ellos _estaban_ ahí, pero no los podían ver o percibir, sólo sentir la fuerza de sus energías y ataques. La tierra tembló una vez más y los escudos que los protegían temblaron casi imperceptiblemente, sólo los más observadores lograron notarlo. Hubo un resplandor enorme que casi los deja ciegos antes de que percibieran el olor a quemado y oyesen los gritos de alguno de los dos, pero no supieron determinar quién porque era un sonido demasiado parecido a un rugido animal.

¿Quién ganaba? ¿Quién iba perdiendo? Eran cuestiones que se hicieron una y otra vez, sin poder llegar a responderlas. Aunque tampoco querían responderla, pensó Anabelle mirando los rostros preocupados y algo asustados de todos los que estaban en el lugar. ¿De parte de quién se iban a poner? ¿Del monstruo demente, pero que parecía luchar fervientemente por una causa concreta? ¿O del vampiro que les prometió la salvación pero que les había mentido descaradamente? No, nadie quería pensar que habían sido engañados en sus narices o que preferían a una asesina sin corazón.

Un estruendo la sacó de sus ensimismamientos y dirigió su atención hacia el campo de batalla a varios metros del borde del campo de fuerza de su grupo. Allí estaba aquel vampiro-demonio completamente transformado, resoplando y con la mirada fija en Bella, quien estaba mirándolo con el ceño fruncido e ignorando aparentemente la sangre que corría desde su hombro atravesado por una especie de daga negra. Matteus presentaba ahora un cuerpo más parecido al de Bella, grande y alto, más de dos metros de altura, y con los músculos más grandes y resaltados. Las alas habían aumentado de tamaño y, estando extendidas, daban la sensación de poder cubrir y tapar la mismísima luna con sus plumas negras azabache; y de su parte de atrás ahora salía una cola desnuda como la que ondeaba detrás del cuerpo de Bella como una serpiente cascabel. Sus manos ya no parecían humanas ni de lejos, ahora predominaba el pelo oscuro como su cabello y las garras animalescas que encajaban a la perfección con su aspecto demoníaco.

Pero quizá lo más impresionante, más que los colmillos exageradamente prominentes, eran los dos enormes cuernos curvados hacia atrás, como de toro realmente grande, que salían de entre sus cabellos y acaban en una punta afilada y mortífera.

Casi a la vez que Bella, hizo aparecer entre sus garras un arma blanca. La suya era una guadaña negra como la noche sin luna que soltaba una especie de humo oscuro por los bordes irregulares y destilaba una horrible sensación de ahogo a todos aunque estuviesen detrás de una cúpula y a bastantes metros de ellos. Bella sacó una alabarda de doble hoja, negra como la noche, pero compacta y brillante, reflejando los brillos que provenían de la débil luz de las estrellas.

Se miraron a los ojos, resoplando y buscando más aire del que podían conseguir, midiendo las acciones del otro con ojo crítico y acostumbrado a las peleas. El viento apenas se atrevía a interponerse en la batalla decisiva que acontecía ante ellos, arremolinándose en torno a los dos combatientes silenciosamente. La tensión empeoraba a cada segundo que pasaba, las manos de Bella y Matteus apretando más fuerte sus respectivas armas mortíferas, mirándose fijamente a los ojos y el ceño fruncido. Bella movió ligeramente un pie y sus músculos se prepararon para saltar hacia el otro vampiro; Matteus movió un poco las alas, dejando caer un par de plumas.

Entonces se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, las hojas de sus armas por delante, atravesando el claro artificial (inundado y lleno de sangre) a tanta velocidad que parecían flotar. Plumas negras, gruñidos, rugidos y el estruendo de los choques los acompañaron en el duelo. No importaban los demás, no había nadie más que ellos en el claro, todo aquello fuera de su línea de visión era irrelevante; sólo estaba el otro y sus garras, su cola, sus mortíferos colmillos y su mente complicada y llena de trampas. Porque no se enfrentaban a muerte únicamente con las armas y los poderes físicos, ya que a la par que las chispas resultantes del choque de aceros azabache en sus mentes luchaban por entrar y hacer estragos en el interior del contrincante; utilizaban sus propias armas, aquellas con las que habían estado conviviendo y con las que habían entrenado día a día sin descanso, sólo para ese momento. Armas mentales, tretas invisibles para romper las capas de escudos y laberintos que serían la perdición de un novato.

_Muérete ya_, le dijo el vampiro demoníaco en la mente cuando hubo roto la primera barrera.

— ¡Nunca!- gritó con sus cuerdas vocales deteniendo una embestida que vino con mucha fuerza. Sus ojos brillaron un momento y las pupilas de rajaron mientras ella gruñía y empujaba con todas sus fuerzas, mandando al vampiro lejos. Su alabarda desapareció.

— ¿Se te acaban los recursos, Bella?- preguntó Matteus con esa extraña voz que eran dos a la vez. Hizo esfumarse su guadaña, fundiéndola de nuevo con su cuerpo y abrió las alas con orgullo. Bella le imitó.

Ahora ella alzó las manos, relámpagos en ellas y muerte en sus ojos, fijos en Matteus. Él ni se inmutó cuando ella le lanzó aquel resplandor de miles de voltios, capaces de matar en el acto a un ejército de vampiros neófitos. Alzó una garra del revés y lo lanzó hacia un lado como ella había hecho antes con su ráfaga, el rostro con una expresión aburrida mientras el ataque rebotaba contra el escudo del público, el cual ni siquiera se resquebrajó.

— Me toca- dijo el vampiro demoníaco alzando la otra mano y enseñando los colmillos amenazadoramente. No tenía por qué cerrar los ojos para concentrarse en lo que estuviese haciendo.

Hubo un pequeño terremoto, seguido de otro y otro más. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Pero las respuestas llegaron al observar cómo una grieta enorme se abría en el terreno, acompañada de otras dos más, formando un círculo casi perfecto. Pronto, un gran trozo de tierra se fue separando de la corteza terrestre y alzándose, primero con lentitud, pero luego a toda velocidad, sobre sus cabezas y tapando cualquier luz proveniente de las estrellas. La sonrisa de medio lado permanecía en el rostro del vampiro, los dientes brillantes.

Bella igualmente se movió, apretando los puños y apoyándose mejor en sus dos pies antes de cerrar los ojos y concentrarse para contraatacar. Ni siquiera miró la enorme roca del tamaño de una isla pequeña encima de su cabeza cuando de sus manos fue materializando una especie de largas hileras de alambres con púas, como de las que se utilizan para delimitar terrenos en el campo y evitar que escapen los animales, pero parecían oxidados y hacían ruido cada vez que se doblaban y retorcían. Todavía sin abrir los ojos, Bella se reacomodó en el borde del enorme cráter que había dejado la roca y lanzó a toda velocidad sus alambres, rodeando la roca y atravesándola en varios puntos, debilitando su fuerza cuando la tiró hacia la Tierra y creando grietas por toda su extensión.

Por fin bajó sus manos con un resoplido cansado cuando logró partir la roca en otras de menor tamaño y menos imponentes que la anterior. Abrió sus orbes carmesí y miró con una sonrisa en los labios al otro vampiro mientras atrapaba casi inconscientemente las rocas medianas con los mismos alambres y los lanzaba hacia Matteus, quien frunció el ceño y los destruía incluso antes de que lo rozaran.

Se miraron a los ojos fijamente, concentrando sus energías en esta vez la lucha mental. Pero los demás espectadores pudieron ver esta vez. Observaron sus energías, sus auras, materializarse sin necesidad de poseer un poder psíquico, y lo que vieron los dejó mudos. Eran enormes acumulaciones de... nubes de color negro, o más bien una especie de neblina, que formaban olas y olas de poder, expandiéndose por todo el lugar y más allá, ahogándolos y asfixiándolos a la vez que llenándolos de energías. Realmente no sabrían decir cuál era mayor o cuál era más poderosa, porque se retorcían y plegaban de la misma forma, una y otra vez, impidiendo que llegasen a una forma concreta.

Aquellas nubes oscuras y tenebrosas no eran puras. No eran alegres, no eran buenas; llenas de dolor y rabia, cada una luchaba por sobreponerse a la otra y resplandeciendo de vez en cuando como si fuesen unas nubes de tormenta llenas de electricidad.

Un rugido los sacó en sus ensoñaciones y los devolvió a la realidad, dándose cuenta de que estaban siendo controlados sin realmente saber quién había sido. Cuando pudieron recuperar la consciencia, se habían movido y algunos estaban a un paso de salir de los escudos, un pie levantado rozando el borde. Alguno de los vampiros quería sacarlos de allí por algún motivo que desconocían. ¿Quién?

— ¡Mirad!- soltó alguien dentro del público señalando los escombros en el campo de batalla que habían permanecido. Se iban rompiendo en trozos más pequeños y desintegrándose con velocidad, víctimas de lo que fuera que estuviesen haciendo aquellos vampiros y desapareciendo en miles de partículas invisibles a simple vista.

Eso querían hacer con ellos.

Otro rugido y vieron una figura en medio de la neblina negra avanzar hacia la otra, pero no podían identificar cuál era por lo opaco de sus auras. ¿Bella? ¿Matteus? Realmente no había distinción entre ellos. Eran altos, tenían alas, garras y colmillos prominentes; ambos eran monstruos con forma humanoide y los ojos rojos como brasas ardiendo, mortales y sangrientos. ¿Dónde había diferencia? ¿Eran realmente distintos?

Pero no sólo era en su aspecto, continuó pensando Anabelle luchando por ver más allá de esa niebla azabache. Ambos luchaban a muerte, ambos habían asesinado a sangre fría, ambos poseían un alma oscura como la noche, manchada de sentimientos negativos. Ambos poseían, aparentemente, los mismos poderes y destrezas mentales, fuerzas igualadas y entrenamientos similares.

¿Dónde acababa uno y dónde comenzaba el otro?

— No,- dijo Mary en voz alta, pero en apenas un susurro suave- no son iguales. Míralos mejor.

Y eso hicieron ellos Siete, forzando la vista... Pero entonces se acordaron de que tenían por qué usar esos ojos imperfectos. Podían usar otros mejores. Parpadearon a la vez y sus ojos brillaron de otro color, filtrando la neblina negra que eran las auras y vieron mejor a esas criaturas aladas en medio del claro. Matteus enseñaba los colmillos de una forma casi animalesca, los ojos brillantes como nunca los había visto, y las pupilas rajadas como las de un gato. Parecía pronunciar algo, pero sus oídos defectuosos no los dejaron oír.

Bella fruncía el ceño y tenía los ojos cerrados, los puños apretados y en tensión, al igual que sus dientes firmemente cerrados y juntos unos con otros, sin llegar a romperse. Su cola estaba cortada y, sangrante, continuaba moviéndose con lentitud en la parte posterior de la vampira.

Ah. Sí que había diferencias. Él tenía cuernos, sus alas eran de plumas negras y estaba parcialmente cubierto de pelo, solamente la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Ella tenía alas membranosas, su cola rota y estaba completamente desnuda, llena de cicatrices (las mismas de siempre) y cubierta de sangre, su propia sangre. Sangre que provenía de un corazón palpitante y cálido, ¿no?

No eran lo mismo. Y querían convencerse de ello, al menos en lo que a sus conciencias se refiere.

— ¡Oh!- dijo Bella con su voz ronca- Lo he encontrado-sonrió mostrando los dientes a propósito.- Por fin.

— ¡No te atrev...!- chilló abriendo los ojos Matteus y cortándose en medio de la oración.

Y la neblina se contrajo sobre sí misma tan rápido que solamente vieron un destello y ésta había desaparecido a sus ojos, quedando Bella y el vampiro inmovilizado en medio del claro. Bella caminó en medio del más absoluto silencio y bajo las miradas de todos en el lugar, unas sorprendidas, otras temerosas, otras horrorizadas o preocupadas, pero la que más peso tenía era la potente mirada roja carmesí, más roja que la sangre, de Matteus.

Bella llegó a donde él estaba y lo tomó del brazo para acercarlo a ella y mirar más de cerca sus ojos. Rojo con rojo. Muerte con muerte. Odio con odio. Ella le sonrió.

— Te tengo- susurró y alargó una mano para acariciar su rostro contraído en una expresión de odio que a ella no le afectaba. Bella bajó y se dirigió al cuello, palpando apenas unas marcas de mordidas que habían allí, para después dirigirse a una de las alas negras y cerrando los dedos entorno a la base con fuerza.- Voy a matarte- pareció responder a algo que nadie más pudo escuchar con una sonrisa.

Sin que nadie tuviese tiempo de reaccionar ella ya había arrancado el ala sin inmutarse de la sangre que salió, salpicándola a ella ligeramente antes de disolverse en el aire. Un humo negro se fue colando por la herida recién abierta y se elevó varios metros, haciendo formas de personas y objetos antes de subir hasta las nubes.

El vampiro no gritó. Permanecía paralizado.

Bella tomo la otra ala y repitió el proceso canturreando alguna melodía sin sentido, pero Matteus pareció sorprenderse al escucharla. Frunció apenas el ceño y apretó los labios con fuerza mientras imágenes de todo tipo salían con velocidad de su ser, recuerdos encerrados en lo más profundo de su mente; mostrándole a todo el mundo un enorme castillo de piedra, bailes llenos de gente con ropas vaporosas y adornos por doquier, grandes banquetes digno de reyes y un trono cubierto de joyas y oro.

La visión desapareció al tiempo que el cuerpo de Matteus era liberado y se desplomaba hacia el suelo, derrotado. Puso su cabeza entre sus manos y se mantuvo allí unos segundos que parecieron horas, todo bajo la atenta mirada de todos en el sitio y los ojos rubíes de Bella, quien permanecía inexpresiva todo el proceso.

— No es posible... No es posible...- repetía una y otra vez-. Tenías que ser tú de todas las personas.

— Era lo que tenía que pasar.

— Tenía que ser ahora, de todos los que podrías elegir. Ahora que estaba a punto de conseguirlo...

— Yo no elegí el momento y lo sabes.

— Tenías que quitármelo todo justo cuando lo tenía entre mis manos.- alzó el rostro hacia ella y la miró con ojos veces.

— Los Vulturis son unos inoportunos- ella sonrió. Matteus devolvió una sonrisa cansada.

— Pero, ¿sabes una cosa? No vas a ganar- le mantuvo la mirada mientras hablaba, sin inmutarse del humillo negro que comenzó a expulsar como si estuviese quemándose. A Bella se le oscureció la mirada.

— No...- él sonrió macabramente y cerró los ojos, pulverizándose en miles de partículas humeantes que subían al cielo con velocidad.

El escudo que protegía a los presentes cayó, y sintieron por primera vez el ambiente pesado y maloliente, una mezcla de agua, tierra, metal y olor a quemado. Los humanos sintieron su cuerpo pesar toneladas en vez de kilos, lanzándolos hacia el suelo sorprendidos a la vez que algunos vampiros se vieron arqueados por alguna fuerza invisible.

Y Bella se quedó allí de pie, con un brazo roto y sangrante, sucia y llena de golpes y heridas que no cerraban, llenas de ácido por los bordes. Miraba el humo negro alzarse y mezclarse con las nubes negras y creando una tormenta hasta donde alcanzara la vista. No tenía que mirar dos veces para saber que habían truenos y relámpagos, indicando la pronta aparición de los rayos, de momento lejanos.

La tierra tembló con el primer golpe de un potente rayo que dejó el ambiente cargado y lleno de chispas. No hubo que esperar a los gritos y chillidos de las personas o al siguiente temblor de la tierra el sonido de algo quebrándose. Otro rayo y todos corrían de un lado a otro, desesperados por buscar un lugar seguro, otros gritando porque alguien había sido alcanzado por el rayo, otros dando órdenes para organizarse.

Isabel miró todo el movimiento que hubo de repente después de una quietud tan extrema como la de la batalla de antes, sorprendida. Inmóvil, miró a un lado para encontrarse el cuerpo inmóvil de Junior y sus ojos cerrados para siempre, a los Cullen con los ojos bien abiertos y helados en su sitio mientras miraban hacia ninguna parte en particular. ¿Qué les pasaba? ¿Por qué parecían tan sorprendidos y horrorizados? Hasta hace un momento lo único que veía en ellos era odio y rabia hacia la figura quieta en el centro del cráter y ahora la miraban sorprendidos como si fuese la primera vez que la viesen así...

Isabel abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza con violencia para observar el lugar donde estuvo Matteus por última vez, ahora una enorme grieta en la tierra en su lugar. ¿Los habría controlado? ¿Cómo? No había tenido contacto con ellos hasta el día anterior...

Sobresaltada, sintió cómo algo caliente la rozaba antes de caer al suelo haciendo mucho ruido. Al mirar lo que era, resultó ser un... ¿Meteorito? Una piedra del tamaño de un puño envuelto en llamas que había caído desde el cielo. Otros comenzaron a caer y las personas luchaban por esquivarlas. Isabel miró el lugar una vez más, consciente de que todo estaba moviéndose a toda velocidad y frenéticamente, pero para sus ojos iban a cámara lenta. Podía oír los gritos de los Siete, quienes buscaban protegerlos a todos, pero no los escuchaba. Podía sentir su respiración acelerada, pero lo único que registraba era otra más controlada y taciturna, acompañada de un latido suave de corazón, proveniente de la vampira alada del cráter.

Algo hizo cosquillas en su nariz. Alzó una mano ausentemente sin saber con qué se encontraría allí, tocando lo que le había caído en el rostro y poniéndolo al nivel de sus ojos para ver qué era. Ceniza. Caliente y gris, bajaba lentamente de los cielos como si fuesen pétalos de rosas acompañadas de rayos y meteoritos cada vez más grandes. A lo lejos se veían más nubes grises con más rayos y más fuego cayendo del cielo; se escuchaba el estruendo de la tierra rompiéndose y de volcanes en erupción, las voces de la gente gritar. Sabía que esta catástrofe se estaba reproduciendo a la vez por todo el mundo, como si hubiese llegado el mismísimo infierno a la Tierra.

* * *

><p>¿Se nota mucho que me he basado en <em>Evil Jin <em>de la serie de videojuegos Tekken para el aspecto demoníaco de Matteus? Espero que no xDDD Pero que sepáis que lo he hecho xD

Y sí, si habéis jugado al _Prototype_ sabréis que lo de las púas lo saqué de allí :3 Imaginad algo por el estilo a Alex Mercer y entraréis en una parte del funcionamiento de mi cabecita xD

Y lo del látigo de ácido, sí, es de _Sesshoumaru, _de Inuyasha. No tengo iamginación, sólo combino ideas xD Simplemente espero que no se vea muy forzado...

**¿Merece Reviews?**


	11. Ultima

**EDITO: He hecho dibujos de Marty, Mary y Chun-Li, para que veáis cómo me los imagino yo. No está perfectos porque no soy una gran artista, pero a mí me gustan :3 Están en mi perfil ^^**

Hola chicas/os (porque sé que los hay eh? ;D)! He vuelto antes de lo previsto.

Buf! este fic es el más largo que he escrito nunca, mucho más largo que el de HQMCDL, la precuela xD Ya vamos por el cap 11!

Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? Adoro escribir sobre estas cosas, pero supongo que siempre existe un final :C Al fic le queda cada vez menos, a lo sumo un cap o dos (ya si eso), así que lo siento mucho! :C

De música, últimamente me he vuelto obsesionada de una canción: **She Wolf,** _David Guetta ft. Sia. _No sé por qué, pero me parece que es genial.

Para este cap recomiendo **Love Song Requiem,** _Trading Yesterday. _En mi opinión le pega mucho a lo largo de todo el cap, así que podríais ponerlo en repeat. Otra que le pegaría es la 3º Sinfonía de Matthew Bellamy, o **Madness-** _Muse (_del último álbum: The 2nd Law).

Y ahora, el cap:

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Capítulo 11<span>_**

Los oídos le pitaban, la cabeza le dolía, el cuerpo pesaba mil toneladas y sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Estaba mal, muy mal, y realmente pensó que no saldría de esta. Pensó que moriría en batalla y tendría que observar el resultado desde el más allá, el cielo, el nirvana o lo que sea. Pensó que sufriría la horrible tortura, peor que cualquiera o la que había padecido momentos atrás, de observar morir a sus seres queridos en las peores condiciones, de ver a esos vampiros vencer y someterlos a todos a una dictadura a nivel mundial, violenta y dolorosa como prometían esos rubíes de Matteus. Pensó que todo el esfuerzo en realidad nunca había servido de nada y que su vida no tenía sentido.

Pero no. Había ganado. Había vencido sobre ellos y había logrado sobrevivir. Pero la victoria no le sabía a nada, era peor que el agua o la sangre de herbívoros pequeños; simplemente, y era lo que la mantenía quieta en el sitio y sin hacer nada, porque se había desatado el infierno. Sí, con todas las letras de la palabra; cataclismos y catástrofes "naturales" sin cesar, uno tras otro. Volcanes en erupción, huracanes y tornados, terremotos, _tsunamis_, tormentas eléctricas o granizo del tamaño de pelotas de fútbol; además de antinaturales meteoritos que no paraban de caer y grandes fisuras en la corteza terrestre que escupían lava por doquier. Todo eso pasaba ante sus ojos a la vez, por su mente y todos sus sentidos, y en todo el mundo.

Otro motivo que le impidió saborear la victoria fue un simple pensamiento que se le pasó antes de que cayese el primer rayo: ¿Y ahora qué? Es decir, había sobrevivido y sabía que si descansaba lograría recuperarse y reponer fuerzas para curarse por completo. ¿Pero de qué le serviría? Ahora era un monstruo, había cambiado radicalmente en algo totalmente inhumano, aunque se tratase de vampiros, y no podía revertir el proceso.

Bella había muerto. La chica inocente y cálida que ella era desapareció mucho tiempo atrás, pero no había querido admitirlo, y eso le dolía.

Bajó la vista para encontrarse sus pies sucios y manchados de sangre por todas partes. Movió los dedos, creando pequeñas ondas en el charco carmesí, a la vez que tomaba consciencia de las heridas de su cuerpo. Parecía una piltrafa, pensó con sorna.

Ella se detuvo bruscamente. Sentía su mente extraña, diferente, y pronto supo qué era. Ah, había recuperado el control total de su mente, de sí misma. ¿Acaso era un regalo? En ese caso lo agradecía de corazón porque deseaba ser consciente al cien por cien en esta situación.

Como ausente, alzó la cabeza y escuchó como si alguien le tapase los oídos los gritos de terror de las personas, el estruendo de los impactos de meteoritos cada vez más grandes y de los rayos inacabables. Veía a la gente correr de un lado a otro con la vista nublada y a cámara lenta. Las personas no pasaban por su lado ni la miraban siquiera de reojo, estaban demasiado ocupados mientras luchaban por vivir.

Ladeó la cabeza sin entender. ¿Por qué chillaban tanto? ¿Por qué aquella mujer apretaba con fuerza el cuerpo de su marido y con el rostro bañado en lágrimas? ¿Por qué lloraban? No comprendía el terror en esos ojos cuando observaban las rocas envueltas en llamas, las fisuras en la tierra o alzaban la vista al cielo; no llegaba a comprender el motivo de tanto movimiento y lucha. ¿Por qué luchar contra lo que no se puede? ¿Por qué luchar contra la muerte, quien viene inexorablemente a buscarte sin que puedas decidir cuándo? ¿Para qué sobrevivir?

Bella miraba con atención los movimientos medidos y veloces de sus amigos, precisos y sincronizados de manera que cuando uno estaba por un lado destrozando las rocas con una espada (o un martillo en el caso de Mary), otro atrapaba los trozos que salían despedidos casi inconscientemente, otro apartaba a las personas de en medio y otro hacía escudos para los trozos que se les escapaban. Estaba orgullosa de ellos. Desde que los vio en televisión diciendo que iban investigar su desaparición, y posteriormente llamándola monstruo, tanto tiempo atrás (en realidad eran unos días) supo que había hecho bien. Sonrió ligeramente y su mirada se suavizo, regresando algo del amor y el cariño que hacían su brillo tan peculiar y distinto. ¡Qué bien trabajaban juntos! Era hermoso observarlos con esos rostros concentrados y esas miradas decididas y calculadoras. No quiso echar un vistazo a sus mentes por miedo a que algo de la suya se escapase, pero se moría por saber cómo estarían ahora.

Miró esta vez a los Cullen. Eran su familia, ¿no? Eran el motivo por el que estaba allí en ese momento, por el que había luchado tanto durante tanto tiempo, el motivo por el que murió y regresó a la vida. Ellos eran su "luz", ¿no? Ellos la mantuvieron por el buen camino cuando todo estaba oscuro, ellos estuvieron allí para ella al final de toda una búsqueda desenfrenada, ellos esperaron por ella hasta que regresó de aquel pozo de oscuridad. Los Cullen eran su pilar, su vida.

¿No?

Mientras observaba sus rostros sorprendidos y horrorizados y los analizaba para grabarlos de nuevo en su mente, recordó también todo aquello que le habían hecho. Todo con lo que le habían pagado después de años de dedicación y sacrificio. Recordó cómo sus ojos se volvían fríos e impersonales para ella cada día, cómo las caricias de Edward no tenían cariño, las palabras de ánimo de Esme eran siempre las mismas o cómo todos tenían planes hechos para cuando regresaba de su trabajo. En el momento lo había dejado pasar, pero le dolía.

Recordó también a todos los demás. A sus compañeros de trabajo. A todas las personas que se sentían seguras y confiaban en su vigilancia y en ella misma, la adoración en los rostros de los niños y el orgullo de sus padres cuando querían hacer lo mismo que ella. Recordó sus expresiones de terror y rabia cuando ocurrió el primer asesinato; aunque tampoco había que irse muy lejos, porque bastaba con el descontento y la decepción de sus miradas cuando ella no aparecía. ¿Y eran ellos quienes la apoyaban y querían? ¿Quienes le aplaudían por la calle, escuchaban sus palabras y hacían caso a sus peticiones? ¿Dónde había quedado el respeto, los años de duro trabajo para salvar sus vidas y mejorar la convivencia entre especies? Ahora sólo había odio, rabia, desprecio y decepción allá donde mirase.

Debía salvar sus vidas, _sabía_ que tenía que hacerlo; pero... ¿por qué? Ellos la habían abandonado, la habían dejado caer y hundirse en la oscuridad. Le habían quitado todo lo que amaba y prefirieron confiar en unos desconocidos antes que en ella. No, no tenía por qué salvarlos si no habían hecho nada por ella.

Entonces fue cuando vio a un niño entre el público, perdido en medio del caos y llorando por su madre, quien probablemente hubiese muerto ya. El hecho de que hubiese un niño en tal masacre ya no le era importante, sólo se le quedó mirando con detenimiento en el mismo estado de sopor. Nadie le miraba, todos luchaban por sus propias vidas ignorando el sufrimiento ajeno, apoyando la teoría de Bella sobre el egoísmo. Pero esta vez no fue así, porque unos momentos después un vampiro lo tomó por la cintura y se lo llevó junto a Anabelle, quien lo mantuvo seguro bajo un pequeño escudo. Eso fue todo, pero le hizo fijarse en otras cosas; cosas mejores y que la obligaron a pensar dos veces en sus argumentos. Vio cómo vampiros apartaban del camino a los humanos o protegían con sus cuerpos, más resistentes, a los indefensos y frágiles humanos. Vio a los Siete hacer todo lo que podían para evitar que los rayos impactasen en alguien o que un meteorito matara a un inocente sin importar quiénes fuesen o si hubiesen querido la muerte de alguien. Vio a los Cullen, seguros bajo un escudo resistente y la protección de Frank; a Rosalie aferrándose a Emmet y al cadáver de Junior como si le fuese la vida en ello, a Isa pálida y petrificada como sin darse cuenta de la mano de Alice que la rodeaba en un abrazo o el apretón en el antebrazo de Jasper, a Esme y Carlisle juntos y con los ojos cerrados, a Edward observándola con ojos bien abiertos y congelado en el sitio.

Se giró de nuevo hacia los rostros llenos de lágrimas y la catástrofe. ¿Tenía que hacer algo? La respuesta era sí. ¿Quería hacerlo? Lamentablemente no supo qué responder. Ahora venía la pregunta que realmente importaba: ¿Qué iba a hacer? Tanto si los salvaba como si no, tenía que hacer algo más que quedarse allí parada. Alzó su mirada al cielo tormentoso que escupía rayos, cenizas y bolas de fuego, fijándose en aquello que se mezclaba con las nubes y que había causado todo esto. Aquello que Matteus había liberado al desintegrarse. Y supo qué iba a hacer, llegando a una simple conclusión:

_Ellos no están preparados para morir, así que los voy a salvar. ¿… Por qué?_

Bella bajó la vista y dejó que su energía (que se había estado recuperando lentamente) fuese ligeramente menguada para utilizarla en detener esa lluvia de fuego. Cerró los ojos con un suspiro.

_¿Por qué iba a salvarlos?_

* * *

><p>Isabel estaba atónita. Todo ocurría tan rápido y a la vez tan lento que sabía este momento sería el más extraño de toda su vida. Veía a las personas correr despavoridas o caer al suelo al temblar la tierra; veía la forma en la que los Siete demostraban todo el duro entrenamiento en una increíble sincronización digna de reloj suizo, salvando vidas y manteniendo la calma en una situación tan crítica.<p>

Ignorando la ceniza que comenzaba a cubrirla por todas partes, Isa mantuvo la mirada fija en su tía, escuchando su respiración atentamente y el sonido de su corazón palpitante. Ella se quedaba quieta en exactamente el mismo lugar donde había logrado vencer a Matteus, las alas replegadas y mirando al suelo como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo. No parecía ser consciente del infierno a su alrededor, más bien era como una persona autista que no escucha cuando le hablan. Pero de todos modos ella reaccionaba, como el hecho de que cuando alguna roca se acercaba a ella o un trozo salía despedido, antes de siquiera tocar su "burbuja" de espacio personal, ésta se desintegraba en polvillo.

— Ah…- la escuchó inspirar cuando alzó la vista lejos de la sangre. Sintió su mirada rubí en ella y se forzó a enfocarla, a observar su rostro pálido, demacrado e inexpresivo. Y vio que en esos ojos _estaba_ su tía Bella, tal y como la conocía. Pero algo iba mal con ella. Veía en su aura aquella oscuridad que había utilizado como arma y medio de transporte a lo largo de la lucha, un odio y una rabia que parecía consumirla desde dentro, echando raíces de duda en su corazón. Quiso decirle algo, garantizarle que todo iba a estar bien y que la quería muchísimo, pero no lograba encontrar su voz o mover un músculo.

Bella apartó la vista de ella y la dirigió hacia el cielo con cierto aire nostálgico. La sintió reflexionar sobre algo y vio cómo su brazo bueno apretaba ligeramente el que estaba herido, cambió el peso de un pie a otro y cerró los ojos.

Después fue como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido; las piedras de tamaño variable dejaron de caer y algunas se quedaban suspendidas en el sitio, los rayos dejaron de atacarlos y se hizo el silencio allá por el cielo, de manera que los truenos estaban amortiguados y se oían en la lejanía. Algunas personas que estaban encogidas en el sitio abrieron cautelosos sus ojos para comprobar que estaban vivos, algunos encontrándose con una gran roca a centímetros de su rostro, echando lenguas de fuego de forma no peligrosa. Todos se miraron entre ellos antes de mirar a los Siete, estupefactos como el que más. Si no era ninguno de ellos…

La única persona que no parecía sorprendida, en medio del cráter artificial donde antes estuvo un edificio que ahora era escombros. Bella abrió los ojos por fin, aunque los tenía fijos en el suelo. Nadie lo supo nunca, pero tenía miedo de lo que se iba a encontrar; miedo de ver otra vez los ojos de las personas, personas que hacía una hora deseaban su muerte más que otra cosa, que le lanzaban objetos al rostro y que pedían más dolor en la tortura; miedo de ver otra vez a los Cullen y que ellos la viesen a ella, un monstruo.

Por fin se decidió y alzó la vista con lentitud y solemnidad en medio de un mar de sangre, rocas flotando, escombros y ceniza— todo un espectáculo que la hacía ver como una criatura totalmente distinta. Pero no miró a nadie fijamente, haciendo a algunos suspirar, pero la mayoría permanecía inmóvil y con la respiración detenida y el corazón en la garganta, entre asustados y expectantes. Miraba fijamente al vacío, sin parpadear, con expresión neutra aunque para algunos les pareció hasta pensativa. ¿Qué se le pasaba por la cabeza? Muchos pensaron, pero realmente nadie sabía responderlo. Nadie sabía nada sobre ella o por qué hacía esto, por qué había hecho todo lo que habían visto acontecer ese día.

Nadie sabía que ella los estaba _mirando,_ pero de otro modo. Ahora que se habían calmado más o menos, y no iban a morir, sus mentes trabajaban mejor y razonaban mejor. Quería asegurarse de que estaba haciendo lo correcto y que no estaba cometiendo el mayor error de su existencia. Sabía que había muerto gente y que estaban muriendo más allá del escudo que había hecho, sabía que muchos nunca se lo perdonarían, sabía que dejaría mucho atrás y sabía que _eso_ era lo que tanto le habían avisado un mes atrás, y estaba preparada para ello. Pero quería asegurarse…

Miraba sus rostros de ojos bien abiertos, sus expresiones aterrorizadas y adoloridas por la pérdida. Escuchaba la forma en la que repasaban su aspecto en sus mentes un segundo antes de volver su atención hacia el infierno a su alrededor pensando una y otra vez "_voy a morir, voy a morir"._ Y tuvo su respuesta.

Sonrió.

— No están preparados…- susurró muy bajito con una ligera sonrisa y por fin los enfocó en su totalidad. Miró a los asistentes con sentimientos muy variopintos en sus rubíes, haciéndolos encogerse aún más en sus lugares. Escuchó unos momentos los corazones palpitantes de los humanos vivos y las respiraciones agitadas en su conjunto, maravillada de lo que percibía. Esa _vida. _El _calor. _¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?, volvía a preguntarse. Pero ahora tenía respuesta, no sólo a esa pregunta, sino a todas las preguntas que se había hecho esa semana que hubo "desaparecido"- … Porque ellos valen la pena.

Cerró los ojos al cielo con la sonrisa en su sitio y permitió que otra pequeña porción de sus energías se liberase para otra cosa: destruir las rocas que amenazaban con caer en el momento que su escudo cayese. Literalmente las pulverizó y en milésimas de segundo quedaron reducidas a partículas similares al polvo de talco. La forma en la que ella seguía sin moverse y no hubiese ni mostrado señales de ese despliegue de habilidad y poder hacía parecer que ella no tenía nada que ver, pero _todos _sabían que era ella.

Isabel la miraba atónita y anonadada, sin creerse todavía lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Ella no era de este mundo, ella parecía ser de otra pasta. Bella en ese momento no era una imagen "buena" o celestial; sus alas no eran blancas ni liberaban etéreas plumas al viento, su piel no era fina porcelana libre de imperfecciones, su rostro no era exactamente el de aquellas estatuas de mármol blanco de la antigüedad griega y su cuerpo no exhalaba luz o pureza. Pero aun así era una hermosa visión la de aquel claro destrozado con partículas de piedras cayendo como motas de polvo hacia el suelo, bailando y arremolinándose con cada pequeña brisa. En su rostro de alabastro había una pequeña sonrisa tímida, vacilante, enmarcado con el cabello caoba enmarañado, sucio y lleno de sangre. Los ojos cansados que repasaba sus rostros y esquivaba apenas los ojos de los demás.

Permitió que su brazo sano se dejase resbalar de su posición que sostenía al herido al tiempo que giraba su cuerpo de manera que encarase en su totalidad al grupo compuesto por su familia y amigos. Dio un paso hacia delante sin que pareciese importarle el estar llenándose los pies de más sangre y suciedad, y se acercó a la primera persona que se encontró, la loba. Amplió la sonrisa, pero se torció y se convirtió en una mueca que no lograba ocultar el torbellino de sentimientos en el interior de la vampira.

— Bella,- susurró con la voz ahogada, pero logró controlarlo. Fruncía el ceño y apretaba los puños con algo más de fuerza- ¿En qué rayos piensas? Si haces algo justo ahora, tú...

— Lo sé- la cortó la otra, dejándola en seco en el sitio. La otra mujer la miró a los ojos, comprendiendo; palideció un poco y abrió mucho los ojos antes de entrecerrarlos, concentrada. Y ambas callaron, mirándose a los ojos. Dentro de las orbes marrones de la loba algunos pudieron admirar las emociones encontradas chocar entre sí. Dejarla ir y la resignación, contra el egoísmo y mantenerla allí. Finalmente una venció

Los labios de la loba lentamente se curvaron en otra triste sonrisa tras unos segundos de observar fijamente los ojos rubíes de su amiga, y alzó una mano como para estrechársela a la vampira. Bella mantuvo la sonrisa tímida de antes y acercó su mano más bien parecida a una garra en silencio mientras todos observaban. Doblaron los codos y chocaron las manos de forma vertical, con fuerza. Todos vieron que necesitaban aquel tembloroso contacto.

— Tómalo- dijo la mujer salvaje luchando para que no se le quebrase la voz-. No es mucho, pero tú lo necesitas más que yo- acabó la oración con la voz en un susurro agotado mientras un leve resplandor blanquecino proveniente de sus palmas unidas iluminaba su mirada decidida y firme.

Con un suspiro cansado la vampira prosiguió su camino hacia la siguiente persona dejando a la loba, quien cayó de rodillas y bajó la cabeza ocultando su rostro con el cabello, luchando para no hacer ruido mientras se esparcía por todo el lugar el aroma a sal y agua.

Bella observó con detenimiento a los que eran sus amigos. Su mente silenciosa para ellos no les permitía saber que era lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza o a qué se estaba refiriendo la loba hace unos momentos. Sintieron su escrutinio sobre su piel, su rostro y sus ojos; un cosquilleo incómodo les bajó por la columna sin que pudiesen evitarlo, el cual sólo se fue cuando Bella cambiaba de persona. Ella no les dijo nada, pero asintió con la cabeza y los labios arqueados hacia arriba como diciendo: "Buen trabajo" antes de continuar y situarse frente a Isabel, quien la observaba con la cabeza alzada hacia ella y el cuerpo rígido, congelada en el sitio.

La vampiresa mayor se agachó y tomó algo del suelo antes de ponerlo encima de la niña, resultando ser la capa de Reina que Claire… que Clarisse se habría quitado momentos atrás. Bella le acomodó la prenda en la espalda con lentitud antes de pasar sus garras por sus hombros y dirigir sus dedos hacia su rostro, siempre con la mirada fija en sus ojos dorados. Quitó con cariño las manchas de su sangre que había salpicado en la suave mejilla, sólo para dejar más suciedad allí donde pasaron sus garras. Pero esto no le importó. A Isabel tampoco, ella sólo quería pedirle que se quedase, pero al igual que antes las palabras no salieron. Bella sonrió.

— Cuídate, mi niña valiente.- susurró. Isabel no cambió de expresión y ni un murmullo salió de sus labios entreabiertos. Pero por dentro quería llorar. _No te vayas…_

Bella se agachó un metro más allá para acariciar el rostro de ojos cerrados de Junior sin que pareciese importarle que estuviese en los brazos de Rosalie. Cerró los ojos con la expresión indescifrable, suspiró y a continuación se irguió para mirar a los Cullen, uno por uno, tal y como había hecho con los Siete.

Dio un paso, y luego otro y otro más… Poco a poco fue avanzando en el más absoluto silencio, pasando en frente de los Cullen y con la cabeza ladeada y una máscara en el rostro que tantos recuerdos les traían. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué iba a hacer? Muchos se preguntaban. Pero sólo había silencio. Nunca hubo respuestas a sus preguntas, porque ella no les dijo nada. Sólo clavaba sus rubíes en ellos, la expresión insondable y la mirada indescifrable.

Ella se dio la vuelta con la misma lentitud, haciéndole a Mary recordar aquella extraña visión que tuvo un par de semanas atrás. _Ah, así que era de este momento…_, pensó aunque eso no era importante. Sólo sus ojos estaban fijos en la figura de Bella que caminaba encima del mar carmesí que se evaporaba y se convertía en partículas pequeñas para introducirse en su cuerpo silenciosamente.

Finalmente, Bella se detuvo en medio del claro y dio una última mirada a los que allí estaban. Aquella mirada siempre quedó grabada a fuego en las memorias de a quienes estuvo dirigida, no sólo por la forma en la que su expresión casi indescifrable dejaba escapar algo de lo que ella tenía dentro; sino que sus ojos, que antes eran monstruosos y animalescos, ahora presentaban una gran cantidad de sentimientos mezclados los unos con los otros en un brillo similar al Sol. Un "no me dejes ir", un "adiós" y la calidez del amor que ella guardaba dentro se manifestaron en aquellos ojos todo el tiempo que necesitó para abrir sus enormes alas, tapando toda luz que pudiese llegar. Y ella desapareció.

Alzaron la vista al cielo sólo para encontrar su oscura figura volverse más y más pequeña hasta desaparecer en medio de las nubes oscuras.

* * *

><p>Debía de aletear más rápido, más fuerte. Debía llegar a lo más alto y debía acabar con esta pesadilla. Mientras sorteaba los rayos y rocas envueltas en fuego ya fuera de su escudo, Bella evitaba pensar en todo lo demás, centrándose en su único objetivo.<p>

Consiguió la altura deseada y se detuvo en medio del aire, como muchas veces había hecho, pero esta vez en medio de una oscuridad tan negra como su propia alma manchada y enferma; no veía nada, pero no necesitaba ver; no escuchaba nada, pero no necesitaba escuchar. Abrió la boca y se dedicó a aspirar por ella, dejando la mente lo más en blanco que pudo, permitiendo que todo aquel _mal_ que habitaba dentro de Matteus se introdujera en su ser, purificando el cielo. Era una sensación extraña, mas no desconocida; era muy similar a aquella cuando introducía un poder nuevo, un abrazo y una caricia cálida por su cuerpo.

Aún así, esta era diferente. Realmente no se esperaba nada placentero o gratificante, pero la amarga sensación que descendía por su garganta no tenía comparación o guardaba algún recuerdo de nada igual; la forma en la que entraba por oleadas violentamente golpeaba las comisuras de su boca y sus labios, sus oídos y su nariz, doliéndole más que cualquier golpe o ataque físico; y ya en su interior, en sus entrañas, podía notar el efecto de la mezcla con su cuerpo, su sangre, bombeando por todas sus células y corroyéndola como el ácido por todas partes.

Pero aguantó. Con los ojos bien cerrados y los puños bien apretados, se quedó allí y no se dejó vencer.

Por fin, después de lo que pareció una eternidad se detuvo y pudo abrir sus ojos, encontrándose en medio de las nubes todavía oscuras. Sabía que quedaba bastante de _aquello _por todas partes, pero moriría antes de poder lograr su objetivo principal si continuaba con el proceso. Ahora venía la mejor o peor parte, depende de cómo se mire. Se hizo una bola en el sitio, descubriendo que era capaz de flotar si necesidad de mover las alas, y buscó en su interior todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. Toda su energía, tanto la vital como la destinada a sus poderes, apostándolo todo en esta jugada. Podía notarlo, la forma en la que todo aquello se arremolinaba en un solo punto dentro de su mente y se condensaba para liberarlo todo de golpe después. Sonrió aunque no encontraba las fuerzas para hacerlo. Ya casi no sentía sus extremidades, pero su mente le _pertenecía _para poder ser libre unos últimos momentos, poder tener los pensamientos que quisiera tener y ver lo que quisiera ver. Pero nada le vino a la mente aunque no le dio importancia. Se dispuso a liberar su energía al exterior, viendo cómo pronto se formaba una bola a su alrededor, y cerró los ojos dejando consumirse lentamente.

Pero algo iba mal, se dio cuenta. Las cosas no funcionaban, la energía no se esparcía y sabía que si estallaba esa burbuja se arriesgaba a que las cosas no salieran. _No es suficiente energía, _se dio cuenta demasiado tarde.

¿Ahora qué? Comenzó a desesperarse, entrado en pánico y pensando con rapidez. No podía acabarse todo allí mismo, sus esfuerzos no podrían ser en vano; ella había hecho una promesa y la iba a cumplir. Hizo lo único que le quedaba por hacer: implorar. _Por favor, por favor, porfavorporfavor…, _rezaba en la cabeza a lo que fuera que la escuchase. _Tengo que conseguirlo, sea como sea. No me importa de dónde saques la energía, pero ¡haz algo! _

Dicho y hecho, algo hizo _clic _en su interior y fue como si se abriese una puerta de una habitación que contenía un torrente de agua. Violentamente se vio obligada a erguirse en el aire, extendiendo sus extremidades tanto como le fuese permitido, arqueando su cuerpo hacia atrás en el proceso. Inmóvil, se vio obligada a ser espectadora de cómo toda su energía y _más allá _era violentamente extraído de su cuerpo y se mezclaba con lo demás que ella había adelantado. No podía cerrar los ojos ni apretar los puños, debía aguantar todo lo que el proceso durase aunque fuese como una eternidad. Sentía cómo todo su ser se iba truncando, destrozándose desde dentro. Hacía tiempo que no podía oír bien, pero ahora no estaba segura si el grito había comenzado en su mente o en sus cuerdas vocales; no sabía si la fuerza aplastante estaba toda dentro de su cabeza o era real.

Aún así, pronto comenzó a perder sensibilidad en su cuerpo, primero las puntas de los dedos de pies y manos, y después comenzaba a extenderse por todo el cuerpo acompañado de una extraña sensación de hormigueo doloroso. Era como su se estuviese desintegrando célula a célula, como si su cuerpo fuese de arena y los granos se fuesen yendo con el aire. Realmente no podía ver para comprobar, porque cuando abría los ojos no había diferencia a tenerlos cerrados ya que la luz era demasiado potente y atravesaba sus párpados, hiriéndole los ojos hasta dejarla totalmente ciega, grabando en su mente el denso blanco de la energía a su alrededor. Todo era _blanco._

Abrió los labios resecos y agrietados en lo que pareció un suspiro de alivio cuando el proceso de desintegración estaba a punto de terminar, quedando únicamente su pecho y su cabeza. En la luz que era su visión comenzó a ver pequeños destellos de otros colores, maravillándola por su riqueza cromática. Veía recuerdos con total nitidez durante milisegundos, imágenes inconexas que le traían nostalgia a cada imagen que pasaba, sumiéndola en un estado de _nada_ mental. No era un proceso doloroso o cansino, como en aquellas pesadillas de recuerdos agresivos de antaño; más bien era como si su propia mente quisiera… darle unos últimos momentos de paz y que lo que pensara entonces no le dejase mal sabor de boca. Pero a pesar de todo no podía evitar pensar que quizás alguien o _algo_ quisiera darle fuerzas para no morir allí mismo y dejar el proceso inacabado.

Ah, pero sí que funcionaban entonces. A pesar de estar gritando desgarradoramente del dolor sin voz en su mente, podía verlas. Una sonrisa en un rostro blanco como la tiza, cabellos cobrizos, el rostro feliz de Isabel, Junior… _Junnie _jugando con apenas tres años de edad en un tobogán, un beso en la mejilla de labios menudos con el roce de un cabello negro ondulado que conocía a la perfección, el rostro de su madre antes de morir, una última sonrisa de su padre en Forks, sus amigos del instituto en un día lluvioso, sus amigos vampiros apoyándola, su familia en la casa, el mar, una playa soleada… Sus rostros iban pasando en pequeños destellos nítidos pero difuminados por los bordes, fotogramas sin sonido y desde su punto de vista, recordándole a quiénes iba a dejar atrás. La deprimiría en cualquier otro momento, pero entonces sólo podía enfocarse en ellos y en el motivo por el que había perdido su cuerpo, su esencia y todo lo demás, aferrándose a ese pensamiento para no derrumbarse allí mismo. Y desaparecieron tan rápido y silencioso como aparecieron aunque no tuvo tiempo de lamentarse.

Sintió un último tirón en su pecho que la dejó sin respiración y por unos momentos no hubo absolutamente nada, simplemente estaba su consciencia flotante en medio de la _nada_ brillante y silenciosa, su energía y hasta su último aliento de vida materializados físicamente en una gran bola de luz en el cielo. Creyó que sonrió, pero no estaba segura. Creyó que cerraba los ojos, pero en realidad no podría comprobarlo nunca.

Y todo explotó en un instante. Todo se desvaneció y asistió al espectáculo en primera fila pero con la vista algo borrosa y atrofiada, ya sin importarle la luz blanca o la ausencia sensitiva de su cuerpo. Supo que algo había pasado, pero cuando pudo parpadear (o al menos algo por el estilo) ya estaba observando la superficie terrestre desde una perspectiva extraña, como si ella estuviese boca abajo. Tardó unos cuantos kilómetros más en darse cuenta de que estaba realizando una caída libre mortal, precipitándose hacia la tierra, imparable. Todo ahora le parecía demasiado oscuro en comparación con la luz brillante; los árboles, el agua de algún mar u océano, el fuego… todo era negro en su visión aunque hubiese formas aquí y allí. Formas mal enfocadas que se movían.

Por otra parte de su mente todo era silencio. Ya no le extrañaba tal silencio o la forma en la que las palabras ya no encontraban cabida en su mente, sólo podía admirar imágenes de recuerdos que flotaban como en ondas suaves como la seda por su mente destrozada. Era como un bálsamo fresco y relajante, llevándosela lejos y meciéndola con lentitud. ¿Por qué le dolía? ¿Qué era el dolor? Ese recuerdo se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Por qué se había sacrificado de esa manera? Ya no le importaba, las cosas no le importaban, las personas no le importaban. ¿Quiénes eran aquellos que lloraban? Su llanto era demasiado ruidoso y ella quería descansar… ¿Ella? ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué caía? ¿Por qué salía… _agua_ de sus ojos? No se podía mover para comprobarlo, pero de algún modo _sabía _que había agua (¿lágrimas?, pensó) en su rostro.

Ahora podía verlos algo mejor. Más cerca, podía diferenciar los rostros más blancos, grises a sus ojos, rodeados de una negrura flotante y líquida. ¿Por qué la miraban? ¿Ella los conocía? Repasó sus rostros de nuevo, observando uno con forma de corazón, uno con cabellos rubios, uno hermoso y femenino, otro menudo e infantil, otro de cabellos ondulados, otro de una niña, otro masculino y de facciones rústicas, otro de cabellos claros… ¿cobre? Parecía que era un color parecido, pero no podía comprobarlo. Sentía sus miradas en ella, pero no veía sus ojos con claridad.

Pronto el rozamiento débil del viento que percibía lejanamente desapareció y vagamente escuchó como que chocaba contra algo sin que pudiese hacer nada contra ello; pero no lo sintió, para ella seguía siendo como estar en un mar de aguas frías. Cayó en la cuenta con lentitud que todo volvía al silencio en ella. ¿Acaso había algo más? Tenía la sensación de que algunas imágenes se iban pasando por su mente unos momentos atrás (¿rostros?), pero ahora ya no había nada.

Nada.

Abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que los había cerrado, pero había algo que los tapaba. Alguien se lo quitó, haciéndole encontrarse con el rostro de cabellos claros que no supo identificar anteriormente, pero ahora estaba segura que eran como el cobre. Observó sus facciones detenidamente unos momentos sin ubicarlas, luchando por recordar dónde las había visto antes. Porque sabía que las había visto antes, que ese rostro se lo conocía como la palma de su mano.

— ¿Bella?- le pareció escucharle decir. Otras voces corearon el nombre justo después, haciendo su mente vibrar. Estaba a punto de averiguar de dónde conocía a todas esas personas, lo tenía en la punta de la lengua.- Bella, por favor respóndeme… Si estás ahí, por favor... Por favor… - decía con voz rota.- Bella, te quiero. Bella, perdóname.

Fue suficiente.

Ahora todo estaba muy claro. Su voz, su rostro, su olor, su tacto… Todo aparecía nítidamente en sus recuerdos; inclusive los recuerdos humanos que sabía debería haberlos olvidado seguían allí como su hubiese pasado ayer. Un torrente de recuerdos irrumpía en ella en lo que un latido de corazón humano duraba. No supo si lloró, pero quería hacerlo.

Lo recordaba. Por qué había hecho eso, quién era ella y quiénes eran ellos. Recordó que los quería con todo su ser y que ellos también la querían. Recordó lo que había hecho por ellos, lo que ellos habían hecho por ella; los juegos y las risas, las lágrimas en compañía.

Pero, sobre todas las cosas, recordó que iba a morir.

Nunca le había parecido la gran cosa, la muerte. Aquel estado de _nada _mental a la que solía recurrir para escapar de dolor en sus tiempos más negros; la forma en la que las vidas terminan para dar paso a otras, nuevas y prometedoras. Ella sabía que algún día tenía que morir, sabía que iba a morir con un mes de antelación, ¡Incluso lo había aceptado la noche anterior! Pero no. Ahora que la tenía encima de verdad, y ahora que no la deseaba, comprendía las expresiones en los rostros agonizantes de las personas que morían en la catástrofe, en las personas que luchaban por vivir y por la vida. Por su vida.

_¡No!,_ pensó, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Quiso gritar, retorcerse en el suelo y recuperar su vida, pero no podía hacerlo. No tenía fuerza casi para pensar. Sentía cómo se estaba yendo lejos de allí, lejos de Edward y de su familia, lejos de este mundo. Luchó contra ello con todas sus fuerzas, contra el peso de la oscuridad de la muerte, algo que jamás había probado.

_No quiero morir_, volvía a pensar con la esperanza de que hubiese respuesta, pero sólo había silencio. _¡No quiero morir!,_ chilló sin voz, pero nada. Echó una mirada de nuevo a Edward a través de su vista estropeada, apenas visualizando su rostro cercano rodeado de los demás, expresiones preocupadas en ellos. Todo era demasiado borroso cuando quiso verlo con detenimiento otra vez, enfureciéndola; los bordes eran demasiado oscuros y se cerraban a una velocidad alarmante, y esto la encolerizaba. No podía pasar esto, ella no quería esto.

_¡NO QUIERO MORIR! _Gritó más fuerte todavía, con las fuerzas que le quedaban, escuchando con sus oídos estropeados su voz estropeada balbuceando algo. Ellos jadearon de la sorpresa, pero ya no era capaz de escucharlos más, sus voces lejanas como lejanas estrellas.

Su vista se oscureció del todo y su consciencia, demasiado débil ya para luchar, quedó aplastada bajo la fuerza de la oscuridad mortal.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Todos la habían visto subir, desaparecer entre las nubes negras y fuera de lo común; pero no todos la vieron caer hasta que ya estuvo allí. Vieron cómo la oscuridad giraba en torno al lugar cual agujero negro donde suponían que ella estaba, recogiéndose en ese mismo punto del cielo y limpiando el firmamento.<p>

Todos vieron el débil resplandor que fue agrandándose conforme pasaban los segundos, un pequeño punto de luz en medio de la oscuridad, una luz cálida y reconfortante que gritaba la vida aunque la tuviesen tan lejos. Esa luz palpitaba con lentitud, ligeros guiños parpadeantes en la distancia que fueron ralentizándose mientras más grande se hacía la bola de luz. Pronto, ante ellos estaba una bola de energía y luz tan potente como el mismo Sol. Se veían perfectamente los unos a los otros como si estuviesen en mitad del mediodía de un día soleado en el trópico. La luz los bañaba con tanta suavidad y calidez que algunos cerraron los ojos para disfrutar de la caricia.

Pero no duró mucho porque la bola se condensó en sí misma unos instantes antes de explotar y convertirse en sendos anillos de luz que barrían literalmente el cielo de los restos de _oscuridad_ que habrían quedado. Cegados por el enorme destello luminoso, algunos tardaron en habituarse a la luz natural del amanecer nublado. El Sol ya no tenía importancia en la situación, había quedado relegado a un segundo plano. Había sido dejado de lado cuando al alzar la vista al cielo, ya no había fuego o ceniza; cuando la tierra ya no temblaba bajo sus pies, cuando no estaban muriendo.

Se habían salvado. Estaban a salvo. Gritaban llenos de júbilo o algunos lloriqueaban de la alegría, celebrando la victoria sobre la muerte.

Pero había gente que no lo celebraba. Los Cullen mantenían los ojos fijos en la figura descendente que había aparecido de entre las nubes grises y blancas, ya regresadas a la normalidad. Ella no se movía para nada, no aleteaba para mantenerse en el aire. ¿Acaso había muerto? Cuando hubo descendido algunos kilómetros Alice y Esme tuvieron que apartar la vista por el aspecto de la vampira.

De sus imponentes alas membranosas apenas quedaban despojos, trozos aquí y allí que salían de la estructura principal que colgaba de su espalda en un ángulo extraño; su cabello, antes una suave melena caoba, se había convertido en una maraña de cabellos cortos y blancos como un albino, de forma antinatural; su piel seguía siendo blanca como la tiza, incluso mantenía ese tono enfermizo que obtuvo tras la transformación, pero estaba más… opaca, si esa era la palabra, y apagada. Era como si los colores la rehuyeran. No querían seguir observando, temiendo lo que sus afilados ojos encontrasen a lo largo de su maltrecha piel.

Inmóviles, se vieron obligados a observarla caer como un peso muerto desde aquella enorme altura, estrellarse contra la superficie terrestre y ser rebotada para luego arrastrarse bastantes metros más allá por el suelo, haciendo una zanja profunda. En medio de la humareda que levantó escucharon los jadeos sorprendidos de aquellos que no la habían visto hasta ahora, los gritos ante su estado físico y el silencio apenado de otros que pensaban estaba muerta.

— ¡Está vivo!- chilló alguien de entre la multitud haciendo que todos se girasen para ver. Era una mujer que tenía a su esposo entre sus brazos, lágrimas en el rostro, y que mantenía los ojos fijos en los del hombre humano, los cuales estaban brillantes y llenos de vida.

No solo era ese hombre, sino que todos los que habían sido alcanzados por algún rayo o por las rocas "despertaban" de la muerte sin una sola herida. Esperanzada, Rosalie dirigió sus ojos al cuerpo de su hijo en brazos de Emmet, buscando desesperadamente alguna señal de vida. El chico abrió los ojos de sopetón y aspiró fuerte por la boca, irguiéndose en un solo movimiento veloz y violento. Se quedó en esa posición algunos momentos, observando algún punto fijo en el espacio y jadeando en busca de aire.

— Junior…- susurró la rubia sintiendo sus ojos picar con las lágrimas que no podía derramar.- Hijo…- soltó antes de atrapar al joven en un abrazo fuerte pero cuidadoso, lleno de sentimientos, tembloroso a más no poder.

— ¿Ma… Mamá?- parecía confundido.- ¿Qué me ha pasado?

— Que has muerto, pero has vuelto a la vida- contestó Emmet con alegría y apretando el agarre.- Bienvenido de vuelta, hijo.

Él iba a contestar algo pero su atención fue desviada al reparar en el cuerpo inerte en la tierra, ya rodeado por el resto de los Cullen. Asustado, logró liberarse de los brazos de su padre y corrió junto a su tía sólo para encontrársela… muerta.

— No está muerta, mirad- dijo Frank mientras se acercaba junto a sus compañeros al lugar. Siguieron a donde señalaba para encontrarse con el pecho que levemente subía y bajaba apenas visible. Ella respiraba. Su corazón seguía latiendo, aunque imperceptiblemente. Seguía viva. Lamentablemente, no parecía duradero.

— ¿Bella?- decía Edward, agitándola levemente.- Bella, por favor respóndeme… Si estás ahí, por favor... Por favor… - decía con voz rota.- Bella, te quiero. Bella, perdóname.- pero no había respuesta. Los ojos de la vampira no se movían y los latidos se hacían más y más suaves, débiles.

— N… ro... Mor…- algo parecido a un balbuceo salió de entre sus labios resecos, encendiendo una chispa de esperanza en ellos.

— ¡Bella!

— ¡Vamos, Bella!

— Regresa con nosotros, ¡sé que puedes!- decían. Pero no hubo respuesta.

Los ojos de la vampira lentamente se cerraron y sus músculos dejaron de hacer fuerza para moverse. Atónito, Edward tomó una de las níveas y cenicientas manos de garras afiladas sólo para alzar carne inerte. No era posible, no podía estar muerta. No ahora.

Edward no se vio capaz ni de gritar a pesar de que deseaba hacerlo. No era posible. Después de tanto tiempo, después de haber pasado por tanto y de que por fin fuesen felices, ella se iba. Cierto es que hubieron falsas alarmas a lo largo de esos años, sobre todo en los primeros diez, pero que ahora fuese real era demasiado impactante.

El vampiro bajó la cabeza hasta el pecho de la muchacha inerte, buscando quizás algo de vida en ella. Buscó y buscó con todos sus sentidos en medio de su propia burbuja donde sólo estaban ellos dos, ausentes de lo demás e ignorantes del júbilo a su alrededor. La lluvia caía con saña, mojándolos a todos por igual; pero lo que para unos era una ducha limpiadora, el inicio de algo nuevo y de una libertad merecida, para otros era el fin de una vida, de una historia juntos. La muerte alguien muy querido.

Edward permaneció escuchando con los ojos cerrados, lleno de esperanzas cuando los demás Cullen y los Siete ya no guardaban ninguna esperanza. Fue ahí cuando escuchó.

_Ba-dump._

Abrió los ojos, sorprendido. ¿Habría sido un juego de su mente? Algo tembloroso, volvió a pegar su oído al pecho de la vampira inerte, sólo para encontrar silencio, destruyendo de nuevo sus esperanzas.

_Ba-dump, ba-dump._

No, no había silencio, cayó en la cuenta. Eran latidos, latidos de un corazón viviente. Latidos débiles y moribundos, pero que seguían sonando a pesar de todo.

— Sigue viva…- murmuró casi sin creérselo. Isabel se sobresaltó y fue la primera en acudir a su lado sin pronunciar palabra.- Está viva…- contestó a su pregunta silenciosa, pero alzando algo la voz. Los que los rodeaban se detuvieron en seco y volvieron sus ojos hacia el pecho de la vampira, el cual en un primer momento no se movía.- No estoy loco, su corazón sigue latiendo, pero casi no se oye.- contestó a sus pensamientos.

Callaron, expectantes de escuchar vida en ella. Unos segundos eternos donde no hubo nada, pero de uno en uno fueron percibiendo los latidos en ella, la leve respiración que traía oxígeno a sus pulmones. Pero, a pesar de todo, ella no abría sus ojos.

Isabel alzó la vista del rostro de su tía sin ni siquiera reparar en los de su familia, para observar a su alrededor y lo que quedaba de los destrozos de la batalla. Más arriba, por allá en el inmenso cielo coloreado por los rayos del Sol naciente tras las nubes grises habituales, ya no había muerte y destrucción; sino que había una promesa de vida.

Fue cuando la chica cayó en la cuenta de algo. Bella no había estado luchando por venganza, ni por despecho hacia _Claire_; no era la batalla para atrapar a un criminal, o siquiera el bien contra el mal, como muchos habían pensado; y tampoco luchaba para salvar su vida. Ella luchaba por algo mayor, por sus vidas.

* * *

><p>Todo se había vuelto una locura, de nuevo. No sólo había que explicar los destrozos y la situación al mundo entero, sino que además había que comenzar la ardua tarea de reconstruir parte del mundo entero; y esto, sumado al extraño resplandor que siguió a un Apocalipsis salido de la nada, más la resurrección espontánea de miles de personas, daba grandes dolores de cabeza a los Siete.<p>

Casi no estaban en casa, aunque realmente no querían estar allí. Bella había sobrevivido milagrosamente a tal… espectáculo, pero había pagado un alto precio.

Cuando la hubieron llevado por fin a la casa, ella seguía sin abrir los ojos; respiraba levemente y su corazón seguía latiendo silenciosamente, sí, pero no había manera de despertarla. Parecía que estaba muerta, y cada cuanto alguien se acercaba a su pecho para comprobar que la vida no se le había escapado sin que se diesen cuenta.

Además de eso, fue cuando observaron que sus heridas no cerraban que algo no marchaba bien. Era un vampiro, poseía una capacidad de curación veloz que superaba la humana así que, ¿por qué las heridas no cerraban? La respuesta la encontraron poco después de llegar a la casa, cuando la depositaron encima del asiento de la ventana, aquel que a ella tanto le gustaba, y Esme notó que en el suelo habían agujeros que sabía no estaban antes. Se habían acercado a comprobar qué eran, fijándose que formaban un sendero hacia Bella, durmiente en la ventana. Un pequeño humo blanco salía de las marcas más recientes, aquellas más cercanas al cuerpo pálido de Bella, y alguien se acercó a ver qué era.

— ¡Ay!- había chillado Alice, que había pasado una mano debajo del brazo izquierdo de la otra para analizar la marca. En un acto reflejo ella sacó el brazo de ahí y observó la zona que le había _dolido _sólo para encontrarse una ¿quemadura? Sí, una sustancia desconocida le había caído en la piel desnuda y la había abrasado como si fuera ácido.

Haciendo suposiciones Frank se acercó a Bella y levantó el brazo, fijándose en la horrible cortada profunda que tenía en el antebrazo. Estaba abierta y dejaba ver la carne quemándose lentamente con la misma sustancia abrasadora. Pensó que quizás a la vampira le habría caído ácido durante la batalla; pero cuando vieron las demás heridas comprobaron que en absolutamente _todas_ había ácido. El vampiro alemán acercó la mano al pecho de la vampira, cubierto por una camiseta que le habían puesto antes, con los dedos bien abiertos y separados de la palma. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse, liberando un leve resplandor que barrió a la vampira.

Al poco tiempo los abrió y se irguió con gesto solemne. Todavía sin abrir los ojos anunció:

— Su sangre ha cambiado, su cuerpo ha cambiado- contestó a las preguntas.- Ácido corre por sus venas en vez de sangre, dañando sus órganos internos y matándola desde dentro.

Hubo un silencio pesado. Ignoraban el pequeño ruido que hacía el ácido al carcomer todo con lo que se encontraba, ignoraron cuando Chun-Li se acercó al cuerpo durmiente y levantó la camiseta dejando ver el torso maltrecho, encontrándose con algo espantoso: desde el pecho de la vampira se expandía una red de venas negras que formaban como una telaraña. El ácido. En su corazón. Estaba siendo bombeado por todo el cuerpo, dañándola en vez de curándola.

_¿Se puede hacer algo?, _se preguntaban los Siete, expectantes al curandero del grupo.

Frank asintió con la cabeza mientras se arremangaba la camisa y se echaba unos cabellos hacia atrás para despejar sus ojos. Ignoró la mirada fija de aquella… mujer salvaje en la esquina oscura de la sala sobre su persona y cerró los ojos con la mano flotando en una zona que sabía estaba encima del corazón maltrecho.

La loba se había quedado en la casa, pero habría preferido no quedarse con ellos.

— No quiero tener nada que ver con vosotros, Cullen- les había dicho con la mirada fulminante y la mandíbula encajada.

Miraba a veces a Bella con ojos tristes y arrepentidos, pero se quedaba allí de brazos cruzados, tensa, de pie e inamovible. Ignoraba los ofrecimientos de Esme y no parecía soportar la presencia de nadie de la casa, les gruñía cuando se le acercaban o se acercaban demasiado a Bella, quien parecía ser amiga suya.

Bueno, a nadie excepto a Isabel. A ella le permitía traerle frutas del bosque o algún que otro animal que haya cazado sola, a veces le hablaba o con una simple mirada parecía que se entendían a la perfección, pero normalmente se mantenían en silencio; una, porque no tenía nada que decir y se dormía de pie o transformada en lobo, la otra porque ya no hablaba.

Isa se había quedado totalmente muda. No había pronunciado palabra o había vuelto a dormir desde que volvieron a la casa; no contestaba a las preguntas de nadie y no expresaba su opinión sobre nada. Al principio hablaba a través de los lectores de mentes, pero finalmente ella exigió que la dejasen en paz y ahora hablaba esporádicamente por una libreta y un bolígrafo. No sabían por qué había pasado esto, pero tenían la teoría de que fuese por la conmoción, por el trauma derivado de toda esa situación.

Pero Isabel sabía que no era eso, sólo que nadie le hacía caso. No era una promesa ni un juramento, no era un pacto que se haya hecho consigo misma, no era porque tenía trauma de la muerte de su tía, no; lo que los demás no comprendían era que, simplemente, no podía hablar porque no encontraba las ganas de hablar, su motivación. No se sentía traumatizada ni en estrés post-traumático. Era simplemente silencio y nada más. Con un suspiro miró a su primo, quien miraba por la ventana como viendo algo interesante.

Él estaba muy cambiado, muy pensativo, desde que había vuelto de la muerte. Quizá era, junto a la loba, quien más podría comprenderlas; era de su "equipo", pero permanecía junto a los Cullen. Al contrario que Lara, que era como se hacía llamar la mujer salvaje, ella no le tenía rencor a su familia ni a Edward por "lo que le habían hecho a Bella", pero no se sentía cómoda junto a ellos porque cuando veía sus rostros, no veía las sonrisas amables o el cariño que acostumbraba a ver; ahora lo único que su mente era capaz de ubicar eran los ojos furibundos, las palabras de odio o la indiferencia más absoluta para con su tía.

* * *

><p>Ya habían conseguido quitarle todo ese… mal que había dentro de su sistema, limpiando la sangre. Realmente no se explicaban por qué ella tenía sangre, por qué seguía viva o por qué no despertaba. Supusieron que era un milagro o consecuencias de la transformación.<p>

Bañada y cambiada de ropa, su cuerpo cubierto de vendas había sido traído a una cama, su cama en su habitación ya con sus cosas de nuevo en su sitio. Nadie comentó nada ni se dijeron más palabras de las necesarias mientras traían las cosas, ya que, a pesar de que habían sido controlados (porque _habían _sido controlados, de eso estaban seguros) recordaban a la perfección sus actos y se sentían arrepentidos de no haber evitado todo esto.

Lara e Isabel los miraban fijamente durante todo el proceso, poniéndolos nerviosos y algo asustados de su comportamiento. Ellas no luchaban ni se habían puesto violentas en todos los días que habían estado en esa situación, ni siquiera cuando en las noticias celebraban la muerte de Bella y clasificaban el resplandor blanco como un milagro o como la salvación por parte de los Siete, ni tampoco cuando analizaron por primera vez la magnitud del estado físico de Bella. Simplemente estaban allí, vigilando el "sueño" de la vampira durmiente y expectantes a que despertase, inamovibles. Isabel se había dejado limpiar tranquilamente y se cambió de ropa sólo cuando Bella ya estaba acostada en esa cama mullida y sin ácido en su corazón.

El _tic tac _del reloj las acompañaba en su vigilancia, silencioso y débil, pero allí estaba. Al igual que Bella. Ocasionalmente alguien venía ver si necesitaban algo, o si Bella había hecho _algo_, pero se iban al poco tiempo. En realidad, no podían saber nada del futuro de Bella, porque ni Alice ni los Siete podían ver _absolutamente _nada, blanco, vacío, oscuridad, _nada. _Una gran incertidumbre.

Esta vez Isabel sentía a su padre, Jasper, venir caminando hacia allí cuando sintió algo de movimiento donde debería estar quieto. Se giró tan rápido que un humano se hubiera roto el cuello y observó a su tía tensarse en el sitio, soltando un leve gemido, pero sin abrir los ojos. Vio cómo las manos (las garras) se iban alzando con lentitud a la vez que el resto de su cuerpo hasta que ella quedó sentada encima de la cama.

No supo en qué momento ella abrió los ojos o exactamente cómo había conseguido poner sus garras en su pecho tan rápido, pero todo quedó olvidado por la repentina sordera que dejó el chillido agudo y prolongado que Bella soltó. Era desgarrador, como si su objetivo principal fuese destrozar su propia garganta o romper sus cuerdas vocales; no aumentaba en intensidad o volumen, pero en realidad no le hacía falta. Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados lo que duró el lamento lastimero. Cuando ella hubo acabado su cuerpo recuperó flacidez y se derrumbó encima de la cama como si nada hubiese pasado o como si no se acabase de destrozar por dentro con el chillido.

Algo mareados, todos se las arreglaron para llegar a la habitación donde la vampira dormía para no encontrarse nada especial ni distinto a lo que tenía que haber. No pronunciaron palabra.

En medio del más absoluto silencio todos se quedaron observándola. Nada ni nadie parecía querer atreverse a romper el momento de solemnidad que perduro después de que el grito desgarrador cruzase la nación entera. Un grito que parecía ir más allá del plano real y físico, un grito ni humano ni animal, ni siquiera vampiro.

Entonces todos escucharon un conjunto de pasos sobre la hierba resonar en el exterior de la casa, acompasados, y que parecían pertenecer a un gran número de seres que caminasen a la vez. Mirando por la ventana, abrieron los ojos en demasía, sorprendidos y algo asustados de lo que había allí.

Podrían fácilmente ser más de cien o doscientos animales; ciervos, osos, lobos, pumas, alces y multitud de cuadrúpedos (algunos ni siquiera _pertenecían_ a la zona) aguardaban silenciosamente en la hierba, mirando fijamente la gran mansión blanca (concretamente la pared de cristal de la habitación), sin hacer un solo ruido. Por otro lado, en los arboles habían otro tanto de aves, algunas exóticas, quienes imitaban a los otros y observaban, desde su palco a distintas alturas, la familia y los amigos reunidos en esa habitación a través de los grandes ventanales.

El silencio fue quizá lo más terrorífico de todo aquello, o quizá lo fue en cambio el aullido continuo, lastimero, que comenzaron los lobos y continuaron los demás animales.

Ellos escucharon atentamente. La sangre helada en sus venas y unas ganas de llorar que no sabían que tenían fue todo lo que les acompañó los segundos eternos del lamento casi fantasmal. Las miradas casi poseídas de los animales fijas en ellos, en sus propios ojos dorados algo oscurecidos, la cacofonía de voces dirigida hacia _ellos._

— Están lamentándose- murmuró Lara cuando iba disminuyendo el sonido. Ella escuchaba con los ojos cerrados y en la misma pose que había mantenido todos esos días- Cantan al _vacío _existente en esta casa, a Bella.- finalizó alzando una ceja, mirándolos fijamente.

Se miraron a los ojos sin nada más que añadir. No existían las palabras para ese instante.

* * *

><p>Sobre el título de este capítulo, quiero decir que tiene dos significados. Uno, es el del verbo "ultimar", que significa terminar, acabar algo, además de 'morir' en algunos sitios del mundo (Además, claro está, del adjetivo "último"); pero por otro lado, es también un anglicismo improvisado del inglés "ultimate" que significa 'definitivo'. No creo que sea muy difícil averiguar por qué.<p>

Y sobre los títulos de los caps 9 y 10, es bueno, muy fácil. "Monstruoso" es porque Bella se convierte en un monstruo (o al menos eso parece xDDDD) y "Demoníaco" es porque Matteus tiene aspecto de demonio (es más, uso ese término para definirle.) Bonita pareja, ¿verdad?

Pronto averiguaremos toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad. Atentos a la próxima actualización.

**¿Reviews?**


	12. La Verdad I

_¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?_

Bueno, sé que he tardado. No me he olvidado de TODA LA DEMÁS GENTE QUE ME LEE, así que paciencia señores.

He estado siendo absorbida por la escuela (ya sabéis, exámenes y tal) y de momento ha sido un poquito infernal. Y con poquito me refiero a una cosa así: |-|

Por lo que gracias por su paciencia xDDDDD

Almacullen, no me he olvidado; te dije que para el fin de semana y aquí me tienes, trabajando en mis días de descanso(?) Nah, es coña, es que no sabía si el final estaba bien y era decente, pero supongo que ahora me da un poquito igual

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, es de Stephenie Meyer.**

De canciones en realidad pocas hay. Como mucho si eso, el Requiem de Mozart o la Lacrimosa... Y sí, esta intro es muy corta porque me están sacando del portátil para que nos vayamos al centro comercial. Gracias, familia. Como si no tuviera promesas que cumplir en internet ¬¬...

Pues nada, ¡Disfrutad(?)!

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>La Verdad I<span>**_

Cierto es que ella había reaccionado. También se había movido. Su voz todavía resonaba en sus cabezas aunque haya pasado algo de tiempo desde aquel asombroso chillido.

Pero no era ella. Para nada.

Bella volvió a caer encima de la cama y comenzó a "dormir" de nuevo, el corazón latiente; pero había vuelto a despertar poco después, chillando descontroladamente y arañándose con las enormes garras por todo el pecho, cortándose el cuello y desgarrando la piel en su cuerpo, llevándose su ropa con ella. Con los ojos cerrados, ella gritaba con dolor imparable; se revolvía en el sitio y se alteró aún más cuando acudieron a ayudarla y tranquilizarla. Mientras más intentaban ayudarla a que parase, más fuerte gritaba y se removía. No parecía saber dónde se encontraba o qué le estaba pasando, era como si el instinto de supervivencia estuviese tomando el control.

Junior se quedó en el marco de la puerta sin atreverse a entrar, en parte porque temía la mirada amenazante de la loba y de su prima Isabel, en parte porque no encontraba el estómago para acercarse más a la figura de su tía Bella allí sentada y atada con una camisa de fuerza, la misma que habían usado previamente en ella y que había roto con facilidad, a una silla de madera del comedor. Temblaba como si tuviese frío o estuviese aterrorizada y luchaba inútilmente contra la camisa cruzada blanca que impedía que se hiciera más daño aún, la cabeza caída hacia delante, ya sin fuerzas para mantenerla alta. Murmuraba algo inteligible con la voz demasiado baja como para superar un susurro.

Él cerró los ojos para no verla más, pero seguía _viéndola_ aún con los párpados cerrados. A ella y a todo lo demás, claro. Había descubierto que al despertar de la muerte había adquirido una habilidad, un poder, que le permitía ver las auras de los seres vivos y los objetos inanimados. No había nacido con ello, así que todos concluyeron que había sido probablemente un efecto secundario de _irse _y _regresar. _Pero él sabía que no podía ser eso. Simplemente, era distinto.

Él se rindió y se encaminó hacia el salón principal de la casa, lugar donde ahora estaban todos los demás reunidos y pensando en qué hacer.

— No comprendo- había dicho Anabelle con el ceño fruncido cuando por fin lograron atarla a la silla. Ella estiró el brazo para que Frank le curase el feo tajo que tenía por culpa de las garras de la vampira.

— Debería de haberse despertado como la otra vez- siguió Matthew mirando hacia las escaleras. Se refería a cuando despertó de la muerte muchas décadas atrás.

— Pero no parece estar aquí mismo. Es como si estuviese sonámbula o algo parecido- dijo Marty con la cabeza apoyada en las manos, ya sentado en el sofá cercano. Parecía cansado.

— Algo no va bien con ella- dijo Emmet apenado.

— Con ella no…- dijo Alice con una mano en la barbilla, pensativa.- Con su mente. Físicamente está bien; bueno, todo lo bien que puede estar; pero si es la mente…

— No sabemos qué fue lo que le pasó allí arriba, qué hizo, o qué fue esa luz…- comenzó Mary.

— Ni qué fue lo que hizo en estos días que estuvo desaparecida. No sé vosotros, pero yo creo que aquí hay gato encerrado. ¿Primero nos controlan y luego esto?- espetó Marty.

— ¿Existe algún modo de saber qué pasó? ¿De meterse en su mente?- dijo Carlisle. Todos miraron a Anabelle, expectantes.

— Puedo hacerlo, pero puede ser peligroso. No tenemos ni idea de lo que pueda… encontrarme.- dijo después de pensar un poco- La mente es un lugar lleno de cosas… cosas peligrosas. Y más la mente de un vampiro.

— Y después de todo esto… su mente puede estar _estropeada_.- dijo Matthew apretando suavemente su mano.

— Todos lo vimos… el estado en que quedó… en la batalla…- dijo Jasper en voz baja cuando nadie más habló. Imágenes de aquel rostro bañado en lágrimas cristalinas, el sonido de su risa desquiciada, el dolor en la voz… temblaron ante el recuerdo.

— ¿Podrás?- dijo Edward inseguro.

— Sí, creo que sí…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de algo caer seguido de golpes sordos, una y otra vez. Subieron corriendo hasta el piso de arriba, en concreto hasta la habitación donde Bella estaba, sólo para encontrársela a ella dándose golpes contra el suelo de la habitación, con rabia y lágrimas en el rostro, gritando con la voz ya rota aunque en un volumen más bajo que antes. Isabel intentaba acercarse pero el brazo de Lara le impedía que ayudase a su tía. Entonces Bella se cansó y cayó al suelo, todavía con las manos inmovilizadas por la camisa de fuerza, y comenzó a revolverse por el suelo, chillando sin parar.

— Hay que hacer algo rápido- dijo Frank corriendo hacia ella.

Con esfuerzo lograron inmovilizarla y tranquilizarla, llegando a dormirla de nuevo. La acostaron de nuevo en la cama y la observaron en silencio sin importarles ya las miradas fijas en ellos de la loba y de Isabel.

— He escuchado lo que van a hacerle- dijo entonces Lara después de unos momentos en silencio donde sólo se oía la leve respiración moribunda de Bella y sus suaves latidos.- Creo que es la única manera de traerla de vuelta.- Isabel asintió, mostrándose de acuerdo.

— Entonces vamos a ello- dijo Anabelle acercándose más a la figura que descansaba pacíficamente en la cama.

Puso una mano encima de la frente de la vampira y otra encima de su pecho, apenas a unos milímetros de tocarla, y cerró los ojos para concentrarse. Dejó que parte de su mente fluyera a través de sus manos y sus dedos, buscando alcanzar a Bella en ese plano etéreo que eran sus mentes. Era parecido a meterse en la sala de las puertas, sólo que esta vez no buscaba una puerta, sino una _ventana_ a su mente, una forma de poder visualizar lo que allí dentro había, pero en realidad sin poder influirla de ningún modo. Podía hacer esto con cualquier persona, animal u objeto ya que gastaba menos energía que entrar en sus mentes sin permiso. Y, obviamente, _no tenía _permiso para entrar.

_Ah, allí está, _pensó cuando encontró la "ventana" a su mente. Inspiró hondo una vez más y se aventuró allí adentro…

Inmediatamente fue mordida por algo, golpeada, aplastada bajo la fuerza de aquello que allí vio. Una oscuridad tan grande, un vacío helado y hueco tan grande que la hizo sentirse una niña pequeña de nuevo; no había límites allá donde viese, no existía un principio ni un fin. Era algo que jamás había visto en nadie.

Pero algo estaba mal, se dio cuenta. No era nada que se hubiese encontrado antes, no era una corriente continua de recuerdos, de sensaciones. Sabía que su mente no estaría bien, motivo por el cual se preparó para la fuerte ráfaga violenta y no fue arrastrada a los confines de la mente de Bella; pero directamente le _dolía _ver lo que allí había.

_… Hice una promesa…_

_… ¡no es justo!..._

_… ¿Soy acaso un monstruo? ¿Tiene esto algún sentido?..._

_… La oscuridad, conmigo, en mí…_

Anabelle escuchaba la voz de los propios pensamientos de su amiga, chillidos o susurros, cualquier cosa que alguna vez pasó por su mente, sorprendiéndose de aquello. Vio imágenes, pero no pudo observar nada concreto. Agotada, hizo un último esfuerzo y preparó el camino hacia los recuerdos que necesitaban observar, un sendero entre todo el caos envuelto en nubes de oscuridad más absoluta, aquello en lo que se había convertido la mente limpia y llena de cariño de la vampira conocida como Bella.

* * *

><p>Se tomaron de las manos para poder entrar, decididos. Isabel los observó sin ánimos en la mirada, tomando con ligereza la mano que Junior le ofrecía en su derecha y la que Lara le ofrecía a su izquierda sin una sonrisa. Observó el rosto pacífico de su tía por última vez antes de que su conciencia se desvaneciera en la nada y se introdujera en la mente de su tía.<p>

Aquello que allí vio no era para nada lo que se esperaba. Nubes oscuras y tumultuosas buscaban entrar en el sendero de luz en el que Anabelle los guiaba hacia un recuerdo concreto (una nube); las nubes más negras gritaban en silencio, las grises lloraban sin descanso; pero todas tenían algo en común: se veían manchadas, mancilladas, como si ese no fuese su estado original.

_Vamos a entrar en el recuerdo justo donde se separó de nosotros._ Escuchó la suave voz mental de la vampira rubia que los guiaba con una lámpara en la mano derecha y la expresión triste. Isabel se preguntó qué verían allí.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>… Me sentía flotar de nuevo en esa oscuridad sin fin, aquel bálsamo lejos del dolor que tantos buenos recuerdos me traían. Me mecía de un lado a otro, ya sin preocupaciones, sin abandonos, sin dolor, sin sentimientos…<p>

Siempre que me sumía en este estado de soledad fría e inmóvil lograba acordarme de mi familia, de todo aquello que me importaba, para poder salir y vivir con ellos un día más. Ahora, todo aquello de lo que siempre había echado mano para salvarme no estaba; como si estuviese ahogándome en un inmenso océano y siempre hubiese alguna tabla o balsa salvavidas, pero cuando alargaba mi mano (mi consciencia) para salir de ahí, no encontraba respuesta.

Pero me sacaron de allí a la fuerza. Lo sabía. Alguien tenía que haberlo hecho y, lo peor de todo, es que tenía una ligera idea de quién había sido. Y me encontré soñando de nuevo.

Estaba allí, quieta, viendo cómo todo lo que conocía era destruido ante mis ojos sin que pudiese mover un dedo. Todos morían, uno por uno, y me miraban a los ojos como diciendo "_es culpa tuya_", pero ningún grito salía de sus labios pálidos y rotos. En cambio, sentía que yo misma era incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuese gritar, implorar que aquellas sombras no se llevasen a mis seres queridos de mi lado, pero era inútil, como todo que lo que había hecho hasta ahora.

Uno a uno, sus cuerpos sin sangre y sin vida caían al suelo duro de tierra compacta en el que estaban con un sonido seco. No hubo un sólo sonido mientras esas sombras iban hacia mí con tranquilidad y en seguida supe que era la siguiente.

_Matadme_, pensé, _es justo lo que necesito ahora._

Pero no ocurría nada.

Desesperada, me aproximé a aquellos seres que ahora más odiaba (¡Quería matarlos con mis propias manos!), pero siempre parecían estar más y más lejos aunque no pareciese que se movieran. Corría más rápido y, cuando estuve a punto de tocar el tenue y débil borde de una de las sombras, el mundo pareció tambalearse y una sensación de vértigo total me asaltó.

Entonces estaba en el suelo, inmóvil como antes pero en un lugar distinto, en un campo de flores donde la altura de la hierba, si yo estuviese de pie, me llegaría hasta las rodillas. El cielo estrellado era muy hermoso; tanto, que mis ojos comenzaron a producir lágrimas ante tal espectáculo. El brillo me tenía hipnotizada.

Como si me olvidase de todo lo demás, mi mente se centró en esas hermosas estrellas. Mi brazo derecho se movió sin permiso y se estiró hacia arriba con el objetivo de tocar las estrellas con mis propias manos, para intentar alcanzar aquello que me parecía imposible. Cerré los ojos con un profundo suspiro casi sintiendo la calidez de aquella luz en las yemas de mis dedos.

Pero cuando abrí mis ojos, estaba en otro sitio.

La lluvia atacaba con saña mis ojos abiertos, una lluvia helada y con grandes gotas de agua que provenían de un cielo completamente negro y gris. El viento hacía gritar los árboles del bosque y sabía que hacía tiempo los animales habrían huido hacia sus casas para encontrar refugio. Mi brazo, todavía extendido hacia el cielo, estaba cubierto por los jirones que quedaban de mi ropa, no me hacía falta mirar el resto del cuerpo para verificar que estaba todo en el mismo deplorable estado del brazo lleno de marcas.

Ya no había estrellas ni campo de flores, ni tampoco hermosura. Tan sólo un frío bosque en día de tormenta.

De mis labios entreabiertos salió una mezcla de suspiro y gemido de dolor aunque en mi cabeza me riese de mí misma. Esto era todo lo que me quedaba en este mundo: Despertar.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí tirada en el suelo, pero me pareció una eternidad, como todo. No quería levantarme, no quería quedarme aquí.

Oh, todo era un gran desastre. Una y otra y otra vez sentía esa oscuridad buscarme y acecharme para llevarme con ella, una marea oscura que deseaba arrastrarme hasta lo más profundo, impidiéndome salir. Pero yo no iba a volver. No aún. Porque todavía me quedaban muchas cosas por hacer.

De igual modo sentí mi propia consciencia—mi existencia— ser mecida de un lado a otro por un extraña corriente. Al principio era algo placentero; un suave vaivén de ondas que me acariciaban mi piel tan castigada, un abrazo cálido como el de una madre que me transmitía el calor del amor verdadero y eterno... Pero entonces fue yendo más y más rápido. Lo que antes me atraía por la suavidad y comodidad de su balanceo a mi alrededor ahora me horrorizaba por la violencia y dureza con la que me azotaba sin cesar. Ya no era placentero, sino una lenta tortura. Violentamente me tiraba de aquí a allí como le placía sin que yo pudiese mover un dedo para impedirlo, ya que no me podía mover para nada o respirar siquiera.

Era como si se fuese apagando al cabo de un tiempo. No sabía cuánto había estado expuesta a semejante experiencia que se me hacía familiar, pero a mí me parecieron años. Inspiré hondo cuando logré recuperar el control de mi misma, y dolió.

Inspiré hondo de nuevo buscando recuperar algo de fuerzas para ponerme en pie. Me sentía débil… no, me sentía congelada, robótica, como si mi propio cuerpo me fuese ajeno. Luché una vez más para levantarme a pesar de que pareciera que estuviese en el ojo de un ciclón, y lo conseguí a duras penas. Ya por fin sobre mis dos pies, comencé a tambalearme en dirección al bosque en busca de una presa que comer. Estaba hambrienta y, si no me equivocaba, no había cazado desde hace bastantes semanas atrás…

_Ah, un oso, por fin_; me dije cuando lo olí más que divisé. No fue una gran pelea por lo que soy capaz de recordar en mi vista nublada. En un instante ya estaba clavándole los colmillos en la yugular al gran animal y succionando su dulce sangre… Como no me llené, fui a por otra "víctima" en el bosque, un ciervo realmente grande, pero no me llenó; otra más, y tampoco logré llenarme. Fue a la cuarta víctima que me di cuenta de que algo no iba bien conmigo. ¿Qué rayos me pasaba? No me sentía alimentada para nada por más sangre que bebiese, y el hambre acuciaba.

Me detuve tambaleándome (vaya, no sabía que estaba caminando tropezándome) y sentí que mi estómago lleno se revolvía con violencia. Arqueé mi cuerpo hacia delante y auténticas náuseas me obligaron a echar todo lo que acababa de comer encima de la hierba mojada por la lluvia. Vomité y vomité más de aquel néctar de vida, ahora desperdiciado en suelo.

Y volvimos al inicio.

No podía alimentarme, no podía ver con claridad, mi cuerpo se sentía realmente extraño y fragmentos de recuerdos venían a mi mente de vez en cuando, pero no era capaz de darles un sentido. ¿Qué iba a ser de mí ahora? Sin poder comer, sin poder recordar por qué estaba aquí, sin fuerzas…

Hice lo que mis instintos me decían: seguí caminando. Caminé y caminé lo que pudieron ser perfectamente horas sin parar, sin descansar, bajo una lluvia incesante y enfadada. ¿Por qué llovía tanto? Ya sé que esta es una zona geográfica donde llueve mucho, pero algún día tenía que parar.

Llegué a la última línea de árboles, la vista siempre fija en el suelo, por lo que no pude ver la pared de cristal de aquel edificio en las afueras de la ciudad hasta que no lo tenía justo frente a mi rostro. Por algún motivo no quería alzar la vista, no quería verme a mí misma, no quería… recordar. Oh, por favor, no…

Pero mi cuerpo no me hizo caso y alcé la cabeza sólo para encontrarme con la cosa más horrenda que jamás había visto en mi vida entera. Era una criatura que nunca había tenido la desgracia de cruzarme, alta, con los brazos algo demasiado largos y con garras en vez de manos, al igual que en sus piernas y pies. Se arqueaba hacia delante como si el peso de las enormes alas membranosas la obligase a encorvarse para repartir la carga. Aquello no tenía ropa, solamente jirones de tela negra que apenas eran capaces de cubrir la piel casi por completo llena de marcas, cicatrices y recuerdos dolorosos tatuados en la piel. De su boca sobresalían colmillos igual de monstruosos que el resto de su cuerpo, sus orejas puntiagudas asomándose del cabello enmarañado y lleno de barro, sangre y suciedad.

Ah, pero sus ojos… Aquellos ojos era lo que más llamaba la atención, más aún que las enormes alas. No tenían un color definido, cambiaban drásticamente de tonalidad, de brillo, de forma… Era como si pusieran una sucesión de fotografías de los rostros de multitud de personas a toda velocidad, pero recortando la parte de los ojos. Ahora rojos, ahora de un verde anormal, ahora blancos, ahora totalmente negros…

Lo peor de todo, más que sus horribles colmillos o su aspecto deplorable, era que esa criatura no era nadie más que yo.

Y los recuerdos me golpearon por fin, repasando desde el momento en que llegué a mi casa… a _la casa_ y me encontré con la gran mentira. Las palabras que nos dijimos, la rabia que sentí en ese momento. Recordé el dolor… recordé la forma en que mi mente se fue, y, por un momento, pude ver lo que mi inestabilidad había hecho. Ah, eso explicaba lo de la lluvia, era culpa mía. Cerré mis ojos unos segundos y la lluvia cesó por fin.

_"Sé... que tú no me dejarás... ¿Verdad?" _Resonó en mi mente, sorprendiéndome. Abrí los ojos sorprendida y puse de inmediato mis manos en mi vientre pensando en lo que podría haberme pasado. ¿Había… abortado?, me costó pensar siquiera la palabra. Pero no me cuadraba para nada la situación, no podría haber estado embarazada.

_Todos los síntomas son claros, Bella. Estás encinta. _Volvieron a mis oídos las palabras felices pero controladas de Frank. Pero yo sabía que no era cierto, ahora me daba cuenta, porque las fechas no cuadraban para nada (no era posible que no se notase si debería tener por lo menos tres meses o cuatro). Aún así, ¿cómo es que había sido como si hubiese perdido a mi… bebé?

— Los embarazos psicológicos son un arma de doble filo- escuché una voz profunda a mi espalda. Observé en el reflejo a una sombra oscura acercarse-. Pueden hacerte la persona más feliz del mundo en un momento y al siguiente destrozarte. ¿No es así? Para un vampiro con una mente como la tuya, ha tenido un… efecto secundario, ¿verdad? – escuché la voz acercarse cada vez más.

Miré en mi interior, en lo más profundo de mi mente, y vi que tenía razón. Estaba bloqueada, mi mente se había visto afectada por este asunto a un nivel que no creí posible, y como consecuencia ahora se negaba a aceptar que yo pudiese engendrar vida en mi interior. Me había quedado estéril, psicológicamente, esto es.

— La mente es un arma poderosa- prosiguió su discurso la persona, pero continuó acercándose- Te permite volar lejos, imaginar cosas increíbles, imaginar que no eres un maldito _monstruo_- alzó la voz al final, como queriendo gritar, pero se contuvo.- Pero también puede hacerte la vida un infierno. Tú lo sabes bien.

Tenía razón, otra vez. Mi mente vibraba y se tambaleaba turbulentamente, pasando imágenes sin sentido e información sin parar que hasta ahora había logrado controlar. Recuerdos, muchos recuerdos, luces y sombras, lugares lejanos, vidas futuras…. Apenas lograba controlarme para prestar atención a lo que tenía delante. Y también me sentía débil, agotada.

Recordé que estaba hambrienta.

— Ah, Bella- miré en el reflejo cuando la sombra se acercaba lo suficiente a mí como para que pudiese ver sus rasgos. Un vampiro de cabello castaño algo largo, despeinado como si no se pasara un peine desde hace meses; era bastante alto y con los miembros largos, pero eso no lograba que se viese desproporcionado o que anduviese descoordinado, más bien se veía… refinado. – No te preocupes por el hambre, te he preparado un regalo… ¿de bienvenida?

No sabía a qué se refería con un regalo. ¿De qué iba a servirme si no podía alimentarme?

— ¿Qué quieres de mi? ¿Quién eres?- mi voz sonaba ronca, hosca, como si fuese el gruñido de un animal salvaje. Carraspeé, pero de algún modo supe en ese momento que esa voz no se iba a ir, que era la mía, y que tendría que vivir con ello como tendría que vivir con este… cuerpo.

— No te preocupes por esas tonterías que ahora mismo no necesitas saber nada- sonrió de oreja a oreja enseñando los temibles colmillos blancos.

No pude contestar, sentía mi mente irse lejos de mí, abandonarme en este negro de la inconsciencia. Era como si todos mis pensamientos se bloqueasen, no era capaz de conectar dos ideas lógicamente. Me sentía perdida.

Aún así, todo se puso de lado cuando a mi nariz llegó un aroma conocido. Un aroma tan dulce que me hacía la boca agua. Hacía muchísimos años que este aroma no me causaba esta sensación, esta… necesidad. Pero había vuelto a desear la sangre humana.

Oh, por favor, no.

Me giré lejos de la horrible visión de mí misma para contemplar a unas diez personas, diez humanos con sus vidas humanas y sus corazones palpitantes bombeando sangre por sus venas. Un poco más apartado de ellos, la figura sonriente y satisfecha del aquel vampiro me observaba fijamente, cruzado de brazos, y con un brillo en esos ojos carmesí que tanto me recordaban a los míos, sólo que estos poseían un tinte oscuro. Miró sugestivamente a los humanos que caminaban hacia mí lentamente, como zombis controlados por un titiritero, tropezándose sin caerse. Ah, claro, estaba controlando sus mentes, les había quitado la voluntad y ahora parecían medio muertos, los ojos sin brillo…

¡No! Quería que me alimentase de ellos. Que los matara… Yo no podía hacer esto, no _debía. ¡No quiero hacerlo!,_ pensé desesperada, pero mi cuerpo actuó por sí solo al caminar hacia ellos. Alargué mis manos hacia el más cercano de ellos y una de mis garras temblorosas rozó apenas el cuello de la mujer humana que tenía la desgracia de estar casi junto a mí. Miré otra vez al vampiro, asustada.

— No puedes hacerme esto- susurré con la misma voz ronca. Su sonrisa sólo se amplió.

— Claro que puedo. Mátalos y bebe su sangre, bebe de sus corazones cálidos y latientes. Te saciará la sed por fin- abrí mucho los ojos, ¿acaso sabría lo de los animales?- Sí, sé que no puedes beber sangre de tus queridos animales- escupió la palabra con desagrado-. Ríndete, Bella.- susurró mi nombre de un modo que me hizo estremecer, pero no de frío ni nada parecido. Era algo como el miedo, calado dentro de mis huesos.- No intentes liberarlos del control mental- añadió adivinando mis intenciones-, porque si lo _intentas _siquiera, los torturaré ante ti.

Sabía que iba en serio. En su mirada me decía todo.

— No puedo hacerlo.- dije al borde de las lágrimas. Los humanos me iban rodeando y comenzaron a pegarme con las manos desnudas en vano. No me hacían ni cosquillas.

— Sí que puedes. Es más, vas a hacer _la mejor matanza sangrienta que he visto nunca.-_ dijo con placer en la voz. A mi mente vino la tensa situación de asesinatos masivos que había antes de que pasara todo esto. ¿Tendría él algo que ver? Realmente no podía pensarlo ahora, mi mente se concentraba en otra cosa.

Sangre.

Sangre fresca.

Sangre humana.

Cerré los ojos un milisegundo, pero cuando los conseguí volver a abrir, mis dedos habían logrado hacer una herida no muy profunda en el brazo que había detenido de un hombre que me había querido golpear. Fue suficiente.

Me sentía fuera de control, inestable. Mis instintos más básicos me dominaron en lo que arremetía contra cada humano, uno por uno, y les abría los cuellos para drenarlos de vida y dejarlos más fríos que un témpano de hielo. Todo era un borrón de colores en mi mente, me obligué a no pensar en lo que mis manos estaban haciendo, en lo que mi cuerpo me pedía que hiciera.

Pero podía oírlos gritar, podía ver todavía sus ojos abrirse de la sorpresa cuando me veían llegar y podía sentir lo que ellos sentían cuando bebía su vida. También oía la risa del vampiro, aquel malvado vampiro que quería verme en esta situación, verme sufrir.

Todo terminó y se hizo el silencio de nuevo, yo pude descansar por fin. Pero cuando abrí mis ojos de nuevo recibí el reflejo de la enorme pared de hierro y cristal, un espejo en medio de la noche. Mis manos estaban carmesí, mis brazos llenos de sangre hasta el codo y mi boca llena de sangre chorreando por la barbilla y cayendo al suelo en pequeñas gotitas. Me sentí temblar y caer de rodillas en medio de los cadáveres, los ojos bien abiertos del horror.

— Muy bien, Bella- dijo complacido el vampiro. Aplaudió un par de veces con un sonido seco y me miró a través del reflejo tal y como yo estaba haciendo con él. Sus ojos carmesí brillaban en la noche- En compensación por tu servicio, te diré mi nombre: Me llamo Matteus. Memorízalo bien, porque es el nombre de tu peor pesadilla.- y desapareció en las sombras.

Ya al final no le podía escuchar porque me concentré en otra cosa. El móvil de una persona que yacía a mi lado sonó al llegarle un mensaje de texto. Extendí una garra ensangrentada y busqué el aparato antes de abrirlo y ver el mensaje.

_"Alfred, ¿por qué tardas tanto? Susan no para de preguntar por su padre ¡Tu trozo de pastel desaparecerá! Je je je… sólo date prisa.3 Jenny". _

Miré el mensaje con horror un segundo más y observé el rostro sin vida del tal Alfred, un hombre joven que no llegaría a los cuarenta años. Un hombre que no volvería a casa a ver a su esposa. Un padre cuyos hijos no lo verán nunca más.

Porque yo le había quitado la vida.

No escuché cuándo el teléfono cayó al suelo, estaba como en _shock_. Era una asesina, había matado a diez personas, a diez humanos, cuyos futuros les había sido arrebatado por el egoísmo de un vampiro hambriento que no pudo controlarse. Padres sin hijos, hijos sin padres, amigos que no volverían a reír con ellos, hermanos que no volverían a hablarse jamás. Sentía como las lágrimas acudían a mis ojos, pero no las dejé caer. Alcé mi rostro al cielo y grité de rabia, de furia, de odio a mí misma, lamentándome de la atrocidad que acababa de cometer.

Me levanté de donde estaba a toda velocidad y miré con odio al vampiro que estaba allí mirándome unos momentos atrás, pero ya no estaba.

_Hazlo. Haz lo peor que se te pase por la cabeza. Sólo así ellos permanecerán con vida. _Escuché su voz en mi cabeza. Temblé de rabia. Sabía a quiénes se refería. Tenía a mi familia como rehenes (sin que ellos se diesen cuenta) y los pretendía usar contra mí.

Chasqueé la lengua cabreándome cada vez más. Me giré y me encaminé hacia la pared de cristal para observarme una vez más en ese "espejo". Giré la cabeza para mirarme desde otro ángulo. Estaba horrenda, era la cosa más espantosa que alguna vez había visto. Y _eso _era yo. Sonreí de medio lado alargando una mano carmesí hacia el cristal y posando la palma en la lisa superficie, dejando una marca de sangre. _Tenía_ que vivir con ello.

Posé mi vista sobre el reflejo de los cuerpos allí tirados, ensangrentados y huecos, reflexionando sobre lo que iba a hacer ahora. Miré otra vez la marca que mi mano dejó en el cristal. Entonces se me pasó una idea por la cabeza, una idea tan genial que me aplaudí mentalmente por ello.

Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que hacer parecer que _deseaba _hacer esto. Tenía que demostrar al mundo que yo era una asesina despiadada. Tenía que lograr que me odiasen para mantener a salvo a todos los que amaba. Ellos no podía saber la verdad, no podían intentar protegerme o vengar mi muerte; porque, y eso lo sabía muy bien, ellos perderían.

Bueno, el tal Matteus quería un espectáculo, así que un espectáculo iba a darle.

Atraje toda la sangre hacia mí con mis poderes, los cuales habían sobrevivido a tal despliegue cuando perdí el control, y comencé a pintar mi pequeño mensaje en la pared, "Es mío", con una media sonrisa en el rostro. Eso les iba a encantar. Iban a odiarme con todas sus fuerzas, iban a temerme como deberían hacerlo para mantenerse alejados de mí, iban a tenerme asco y repulsión. Como debía ser. Por un momento me acordé de aquel mensaje que les dejé con Frank, aquel que echaría por los suelos toda esta estrategia, arrepintiéndome de haberlo hecho. Sólo podía rezar para que nunca abriese ese papel y nunca supiesen la verdad detrás de toda esta locura.

Cuando hube terminado la última letra gigante el sol comenzaba a despuntar en el horizonte. No permití que esto me distrajera. Dejé mi mano en el cristal manchado unos momentos mientras cerraba los ojos para sellarlo y evitar que Anabelle (por estaba segura de que ellos vendrían y buscarían la verdad de esta noche) viese lo que realmente ocurrió, sustituyendo las imágenes en mi mente, como si fuese un carrete de fotografías, por una secuencia totalmente falsa y que daría pie a mi argumento de ser una asesina. Con un suspiro, dejé caer mi palma y escuché el silencio que había estando ahí yo sola.

_Muy bien. Ahora, déjate consumir, Bella; deja que la oscuridad te carcoma por dentro y te convierta en aquello que más odias. _Podría oír la sonrisa en su voz. Él adoraba hacerme esto, lo disfrutaba como algo personal.

Entonces lo vi. Una especie de sombra muy oscura salía de los cuerpos en el suelo, como un humo negro que tuviese vida propia y se arrastrase por el suelo como una serpiente hacia mis pies desnudos. En el momento en que hicieron contacto con mi piel pude _ver _y _escuchar _a esos humanos cuando habían hecho algo malo. Cerré los ojos al sentir tal torrente de información, tensándome en el sitio. Dolía un poco, como un ligero pinchazo acompañado con un incómodo hormigueo.

Abrí los ojos y ya ni me esforcé en abrir la boca del horror, nada me iba a sorprender más. Resignada, observé cómo aquella niebla me rodeaba por todas partes, adhiriéndose a mi piel. Me sobresalté ligeramente al sentir como unos pequeños tentáculos del grosor de un dedo enrollarse en mis muñecas y tobillos, impidiéndome moverme. Aunque tampoco es que luchase por ello.

Miré mi rostro pálido, mi boca cerrada en una gruesa línea, mis ojos bien abiertos y de colores cambiantes, mis cejas alzadas en una expresión resignada. ¿Ya no podía hacer nada para luchar? No, sí que podía hacer algo, pero no iba a hacerlo. _Por ellos me adentraré en la oscuridad, seré la oscuridad más densa y el negro más absoluto; me fundiré con las sombras de la noche,_ pensé sin permitir que las lágrimas llegasen a salir.

Inspiré hondo una vez más mientras sentía mi consciencia abandonarme y miré mis ojos ya enmarcados en el negro profundo de aquella neblina negativa. Eran rojos, el rojo más fuerte y profundo que nunca había visto. Carmesí sobre rubíes y el borgoña algo más oscuro formando pequeñas rayas por los bordes. Todas las tonalidades de rojo que podrían existir estaban allí encerradas, mirándome y riéndose de mí en mi cara.

Lo último que recuerdo es la sensación de mis pies echar a andar…

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Sobresaltada, Isabel abrió los ojos y se encontró apoyada sobre sus codos encima de la cama de su tía como si se hubiese quedado dormida. Miró a los demás y observó que todos estaban más o menos igual.<p>

¿Qué acababan de presenciar? No estaban muy seguros. Lo que sí era seguro que en los recuerdos de su tía, en sus últimas horas de vida, encontrarían las respuestas a las preguntas formuladas en sus cabezas.

— Creo… que es buena idea que la cambie de ropa- dijo Alice soltando la mano de Jasper y de Edward algo mareada y con movimientos robóticos. Se acercó a Bella y rozó con sus dedos níveos los cabellos blancos como la nieve que no se acostumbraba a ver en vez de la suave melena caoba. La alzó sin esfuerzo y se la llevó lejos de los demás, en dirección al baño.

Cuando hubo llegado allí tuvo que sentarse un momento a tomar aire y ordenar sus ideas. Miró el rostro durmiente de Bella con el ceño fruncido, pasándose una mano por sus cabellos azabaches. Suspiró de nuevo, pero esta vez vino un sollozo también. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se dispuso a hacer su tarea para distraer su mente.

Pero aún así era muy difícil no regresar la vista a las cicatrices de su cuerpo y pensar en el dolor que las habían acompañado; mirar las marcas que quedaron en la espalda blanca de Bella, de donde una vez nacían unas enormes alas membranosas después de que se las tuvieran que cortar porque estaban dañadas más allá de curación, y no pensar en la sombra oscura que producían al estar abiertas en su máximo esplendor; ver sus orejas puntiagudas o sus enormes colmillos, y no pensar en la expresión animal que hacían junto a esos ojos carmesí… Esos ojos.

Tembló ligeramente.

_Bella… ¿qué te hemos hecho?_ No pudo evitar pensar con tristeza.

* * *

><p>Tenían que admitir que Bella había mejorado notablemente. Primero, los latidos de su corazón eran más fuertes y sólidos, no parecía que le fuese a fallar en un momento próximo; segundo, parecía soñar de verdad con esa expresión tranquila y relajada que había en sus facciones algo deformadas por las acostumbradas cicatrices.<p>

_Parece hasta humana,_ había pensado algunos cuando la sentaron en su lugar acostumbrado junto a la ventana del salón, durmiendo tranquilamente, con las garras cortadas y limadas para que no se hiciera más daño (por si acaso, pero no parecía que fuese a caer en otra crisis), y además en un vestido blanco de verano común.

Antes de que nadie pudiese decir nada o pensar nada más, sonó el timbre de la casa. Carlisle fue a abrir encontrándose a ¿una niña?

— Hola, ¿qué deseas?- dijo con educación y algo de sorpresa en la voz. La niña sólo lo miraba fijamente.- ¿Está bie-?

— ¡Ah! Perdone las molestias- escuchó a una mujer venir corriendo de la linde del bosque de su jardín- Los Cullen, ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué necesitan?- asintió educadamente.

— Bueno, queríamos hablar sobre algo…- comenzó la mujer algo nerviosa y enrollando un mechón de pelo en su dedo.- Después de aquel misterioso resplandor… Nosotras… bueno, estábamos dando un paseo y ella… Yo no pude hacer nada….

— ¿Por qué no pasa y se toma algo? Tranquilícese y puede explicarnos más detalladamente.- sonrió dejándoles paso. Ambas hicieron como dijo.

— Oh Dios mío…- dijo la mujer humana cuando llegó al salón principal, lugar donde estaba todo el mundo- ¿Esa es…?

— Sí- contestó Benjamin con rostro serio.- Es Bella.- la humana se la quedó mirando fijamente.

_¿Es realmente ella? Está muy cambiada. No da tanto miedo, más bien da… lástima. _Pensó con pena, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de sus propios pensamientos. Entonces su hija se abrió camino entre ellos y se situó justo en frente de la vampira durmiente y alargó una mano hacia su rostro, rozándolo con sus dedos.

Y Junior _lo _vio, el cómo sus energías conectaban, como una buscaba a la otra, cómo las auras de ambas de entremezclaban y se saludaban como viejas amigas. Jadeó de la sorpresa atrayendo todas las miradas, pero la que más le importaba era la de la peculiar niña de unos ocho años que se giró hacia él y asintió silenciosamente.

— No puede ser….- dijo Junior sorprendido. Entonces tenía razón.

— ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Esme preocupada mientras le tendía una taza de té a la mujer, quien se sentó.

— Esa niña… tiene la esencia de Bella en su interior, un trozo de su propia alma, de lo que la hace un ser vivo- dijo reflexivo.- Sus energías se atraen, se buscan, luchando para volver a ser una de nuevo.

— ¿Eso qué significa?- preguntó Marty sin entender.

— Es la energía _vital-_ recalcó Junior y se clavó la mirada en la mujer humana, quien parecía más calmada- Su hija murió aquel día, ¿verdad?

— Sí- contestó la mujer ganándose jadeos de sorpresa-. Ante mis ojos, la vi ser alcanzada por un rayo que salía del cielo inusualmente negro. La tuve entre mis brazos, fría, quemada e inmóvil, pero después del resplandor que cruzó el cielo… Ella ya estaba curada por completo y volvía a estar viva.

— Pero eso no es todo-dijo el vampiro volviendo la vista a la niña, quien ahora estaba a su lado y le había tomado de la mano. _Lo _sintió.- Esta niña tiene un poder aún siendo humana.

— Sí- suspiró la mujer-, ¿cómo lo has sabido?

— Porque yo pasé por lo mismo. Morí y reviví aquel día- se dejó ser arrastrado hasta su tía por la pequeña niña.- Y tengo otro poder que no poseía antes de morir.- miró su mano entrelazada con el de la humana y se fijó en cómo ella señalaba a la vampira durmiente con el ceño fruncido antes de mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo.- ¿Tocarla los dos juntos?- le preguntó. La otra asintió.

Cerraron el espacio que había y a la vez tocaron una mejilla llena de cicatrices de Bella, sintiendo como si una parte de su ser quisiera despegarse de ellos, salir de su piel por cada poro y _volver _con la otra vampira. No sabía qué era exactamente lo que estaban haciendo, pero Junior sentía que hacía lo correcto.

Justo cuando sentía que las fuerzas le abandonaban, la niña soltó el contacto y la conexión se detuvo permitiéndoles respirar. Pero no sólo ellos se movieron, sino que además observaron la mano derecha de la vampira durmiente tensar los dedos unos momentos. "¿Irá a despertarse?" muchos se preguntaron. Ante toda respuesta, la vampira durmiente inspiró fuerte por la boca y su cuerpo se llenó de vida una vez más, enderezándose en el sitio y apoyada contra la cristalera. No habló.

— Bella- dijo Esme acercándose y tomándola de la mano. La otra tenía los ojos fijos en el suelo.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes bien?- dijo esta vez Benjamin.

— ¿Bella?- murmuró Alice al ver que no contestaba ni se erguía o subía la mirada para verlos.

— ¿Hm?- susurró suavemente en voz baja- ¿Bella? ¿Quién es esa?- preguntó con la voz horriblemente ronca en un susurro débil- ¿Es ese mi nombre acaso?- alzó el rostro por fin y clavó sus ojos en ellos. Unos ojos totalmente blancos y desenfocados, ausentes, que se movían de un lado a otro como si buscasen algo. -¿Por qué está todo tan oscuro?- prosiguió asustándose.

Algunos ahogaron un jadeo. Estaba totalmente ciega.

* * *

><p>— Su mente está… <em>bien<em>- dudó su usar el término Anabelle tras analizar a Bella. Habían despedido a las humanas y agradecieron su ayuda ya que al parecer fue gracias a que le "devolviesen" su energía vital que ella había despertado- No hemos alterado nada dentro de ella con nuestra "visita", pero es como si… ella misma negase sus recuerdos. Están ahí, intactos, pero ella no puede acceder conscientemente a ellos.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer?- dijo Jasper.

— Creo que es mejor hacerla recordar por sí misma- miró de reojo a la vampira que observaba el suelo con gran interés. Pero ella sabía que no podía verlo para nada; al igual que la posición engañosa en la que estaba apoyada contra la ventana, porque no podía mover las piernas. Ciega y paralítica. Además de que sus sentidos no estaban ni de lejos como los de antes, más bien eran como los humanos.

— ¿Estoy bien?- dijo entonces al notar las miradas sobre ella- ¿Estoy enferma?- susurró con esa voz ronca y destrozada.

— ¿No recuerdas nada?- le preguntó Marty acercándose y arrodillándose a su lado.

— Mi nombre es Bella, ¿no?- intentó sonreír mientras seguía mirando al suelo.

— Pero de resto nada- afirmó Frank acercándose. Ella asintió. No sonreía, pero tampoco parecía triste o dolida por algo. Simplemente era una página en blanco, sin letras ni colores que le diesen vida.

Vida… Ella no tenía vida. Ella había entregado su vida y la había repartido por todo el mundo, les había dado una segunda oportunidad a otras personas que murieron aquel día donde todo acabó. Junior lo había estado reflexionando desde la visita de aquella madre y su hija, lo pensó al ver cómo Bella parecía un agujero negro que intentaba absorber sus energías vitales (en realidad era la suya) para poder despertar. Lo vio en cómo las auras de todos los seres vivos tenían un color y un _sabor _pero la suya era incolora e inodora.

— No sabemos qué tienes, pero creemos que hay un modo de recuperar tus recuerdos, Bella- dijo Frank torciendo un poco el gesto al decir su nombre, claramente apenado de que ni siquiera ella recordase su propio nombre.

— ¿Lo tenemos?- dijo Marty.

— Si miramos en su mente podríamos hacerla recordar- comenzó Anabelle-. Antes, su corazón funcionó mejor y recuperó algo de vida cuando miramos… aquello- tembló ante el recuerdo.

— ¿Qué le pasa a mi corazón? ¿Voy a morir?- puso una mano en su pecho justo encima de los arañazos que se había hecho antes- Me... duele- susurró con esa voz estropeada.

— ¿No recuerdas nada?- volvió a preguntar Frank, refiriéndose todo aquello que podría explicar su dolor.

— No… ¿debería?- alzó la cabeza y lo "miró" con los ojos cerrados. Algunos se estremecieron ante la visión. Es cierto que no parecía ella misma, tan inmóvil y sin sus recuerdos, sin la chispa de vida que había en su interior, sin la luz de su mirada. Derrotada.

Todos se acercaron a Bella y la hicieron dormir, Anabelle preparándola para la pequeña excursión a sus recuerdos

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Sabía que mi cuerpo se movía. Respiraba y, asombrosamente, tenía un corazón latiente. Una y otra vez se esforzaba en bombear sangre (<em>sangre humana<em>) por todo mi sistema, manteniéndome viva a costa de la vida de otros. Pero a pesar de todo, esta consciencia apenas ocupaba un mínimo porcentaje de mi mente.

La mayoría de mis pensamientos ni siquiera eran míos; era una especie de mezcla de pensamientos de otras personas o animales, con recuerdos incrustados aquí y allí, y ligeros vistazos a un futuro que no sabía si era próximo o lejano. Un paso, y ya sabía cuándo iba a morir el presidente de un país; otro paso, y ya sabía cómo morirían sus bisnietos; otro paso, y ya sabía qué había de comer en una choza de una tribu en África; otro paso y sabía qué iba a ser de todos los habitantes de esta ciudad. Me sentía atrapada, empujada de un lado a otro y apresada en medio de los recuerdos y visiones, incapaz de ver si quiera a dónde me dirigía.

Luché contra ello y encontré una brecha que me dejase respirar. Conseguí no sólo volver a sentir mi propio cuerpo en su totalidad, sino además el control sobre mis pies, logrando detenerme en medio de una calle en realmente ninguna parte. Era una ciudad llena de gente, desconocida para mí, y ahora parecía la hora punta porque todos correteaban de un lado a otro con rostros ansiosos, contrastando con mi quietud extrema. Era de noche otra vez. ¿Un día entero perdida en mi mente? Lo veía capaz, teniendo en cuenta la fuerza con la que me había golpeado el descontrol de mis poderes.

Alcé la cabeza sólo para encontrarme una pantalla gigante con las noticias puestas. Escuché con atención para distraerme de mis pensamientos absorbentes. Ah, ya estaban hablando de mí. Me reí un poco para mis adentros. Ah, ¿estuve cinco días "durmiendo"? Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba. Recordaba perfectamente el volar a ninguna parte en concreto y estrellarme contra el suelo, pero de resto nada.

_¿Por qué nos ha abandonado?_

Esa pregunta me hizo sonreír más aún. Estoy aquí, justo aquí, al lado de todos vosotros. Esperando al día de mi muerte con ansias.

_Es un caso aislado, _habían dicho ellos por las noticias. ¿Me estaban protegiendo? Qué amables, pero no era necesario, no quiero eso, no puede ser posible… Esto era un error, ellos _debían _odiarme con todo su ser, al igual que el resto de los vampiros y la humanidad entera. Ellos tenían que decir: "Vamos a por ella, es un peligro para todos".

Me mordí el labio inferior pensando en mi próximo movimiento. Miré a mi alrededor y me fijé en que, a pesar de que estaba justo en medio de una calle muy transitada, nadie parecía reparar en mi presencia. Nadie me veía, nadie me oía o sentía mi tacto cuando chocaban conmigo. Ah, soy invisible, literalmente. Es como si no estuviese aquí; pero, aún así, lo veía todo. Fantasmas, supongo que se llamarían así, criaturas de todo tipo que conviven con los humanos y ahora un añadido: sombras fluctuantes. Sombras negras, más oscuras que el azabache, flotando detrás de cada persona. Algunas más grandes y otras más pequeñas, algunas con formas definidas, otras con rostros de personas y otras capaces de helar la sangre de lo terroríficas que son.

El mal. Las acciones malas que se van acumulando en cada persona. Las sombras negras que había absorbido de los humanos… que maté. Cerré los ojos para evitar pensar en ellos, pero de nuevo las imágenes y los sonidos me dominaron y perdí la consciencia de mí misma.

* * *

><p>Desperté al pensar en <em>ellos<em> en un lugar totalmente distinto al de antes.

Una voz me llamaba, esta voz la conocía. Me decía que me necesitaban consciente y que era necesario que fuera a alguna parte. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con mi reflejo en una pared de cristal que mostraba una ciudad de noche, una ciudad muy distinta a la anterior, conmigo en medio del cuadro. Pero yo sabía que no era yo. Porque _ella_ no tenía esas alas grandes ni esas garras ni tampoco la estúpida cola a su espalda. Y ella sonreía, algo que no tenía ganas de hacer en este momento.

_¿Te acuerdas de mí?_ Preguntó. Ah, ya sé quién es. Hacía mucho tiempo (aproximadamente un mes) que no hablábamos.

Asentí.

_Veo que has hecho caso,_ murmuró mirándome fijamente. _Pero déjame decirte que no soy la misma persona con la que hablaste la otra vez. Eso trabajaba para nosotros y ahora hemos decidido hablar directamente contigo._

— ¿Por qué?- pregunté sin sorprenderme.

_Era necesario para que cumplas tu misión. _Sí, mi misión de morir, ¿verdad? _No, es algo mucho más grande. Más que tú misma._

— Lo sé- suspiré.- ¿Qué queréis que haga?- dije sin irme con rodeos. No hacían falta, ambos sabíamos lo que ocurría.

_Haz caso de todo lo que diga Matteus. Mátalos y bebe su sangre, te hará falta. Y sigue con lo de hacer creer a todos que eres un ser maligno, no interrumpirá con el plan. _Me miró con una expresión entre molesta y decepcionada. _No debiste haber dejado ese mensaje._

— Lo sé- repetí algo cabizbaja.

Ella sonrió. _Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Bella. Pronto, todo esto acabará y estarás en paz, por fin-_

— Pero moriré- dije sin entender, interrumpiéndola.- No estaré en paz si muero.

_Pero serás libre. _Señaló y supe a qué se refería. Mi vida había sido un infierno, figuradamente, desde que fui un vampiro. He amado y he sido amada, sí; pero cuando no era por el _dolor_ era por una agenda muy atareada al ser Reina. No era del todo feliz, mi vida no me pertenecía. Si moría, todo eso quedaría atrás. Sonreí también, comprendiendo.

Ahora, morir no me parecía tan malo. Sí, puede que tuviese cosas buenas.

Ante este último pensamiento me di cuenta de que estaba siendo controlada, no mentalmente, sino que me estaban influenciando para que hiciera lo que _ellos _querían. Pero ya no me importaba. Suspiré.

— ¿Quién rayos es ese Matteus?- pregunté a mi yo más hermoso.

_Ah, ese vampiro. Matteus Malebranche, destinado a ser príncipe de un gran país hace mucho, mucho tiempo. _

— Se convirtió en vampiro antes de ser coronado- afirmé más que pregunté.

_En efecto. El día en que debía heredar una nación próspera y productiva lo atacó un vampiro sediento de sangre. Nunca se recuperó de la conmoción. Lo perdió todo y se le fue dado por muerto, quedándose su tío con todo._

— Un vampiro con delirios de grandeza- dije alzando una ceja.

_No son delirios. Puede hacerse con todo de verdad. Para eso te hemos creado, Bella, para que no ocurra._

Sus palabras me hicieron pensar. "Te hemos creado"… bufé en mi mente. Ella me miró con algo de burla en los ojos y recordé que podía saber lo que pienso. En el fondo ya no me importaba. Nada me importaba. Que supieran dónde estaba, qué hacía, si era buena o mala, si mataba a alguien o no, si estaba sola o no… esas cosas no me afectaban ya.

_Matteus ha estado planeando esto desde entonces, buscando desesperadamente la forma de hacerse con el poder de nuevo. Pero claro, con el pasar del tiempo sus ambiciones se hicieron cada vez mayores; primero un país, luego un continente, después todos los vampiros y ahora el mundo, podría decirse._

— ¿Los vampiros?- ¿había intentado matarme antes y no me he enterado?

_No, eso fue con los Vulturis. Iba a matar a los Vulturis. Pero tú te adelantaste._

— ¿Y cómo iba a matarlos él solo?

_Tiene algo especial, Bella, algo que tú también posees. El poder de copiar los poderes, de saberlo todo y de controlarlo todo. No, no es algo que sólo una persona pueda poseer, en realidad son dos. Se complementan, se completan y se pertenecen el uno al otro, como las dos caras de una misma moneda._

— Estás insinuando que soy igual que él- alcé una ceja, enfadándome.

_Sí, lo eres. _Ella me miró de reojo y ladeó el rostro. Suspiró. _Hubo un tiempo en el que un dios se enamoró de dos hermanas gemelas, Kareth y Lune, que eran como el sol y la luna, hermosas hasta lo imposible, a la vez tan iguales y tan distintas en aspecto y actitud. Ellas se querían, se apoyaban en todo y era imposible que algo las separase. Hasta que el dios les otorgó su bendición, a ambas por igual. No soportaron la fuerza del don que se les dio y se fueron corrompiendo poco a poco; primero fue la envidia, luego los celos y finalmente el odio. Nunca jamás se volvieron a ver, ya que eran conscientes de que si alguna vez llegaban a encontrarse se pelearían hasta matar a la otra. Muchos creen que en ellas quedaba todavía humanidad al llegar a esa decisión._

_ Eran jóvenes para siempre y nunca morirían, además de la habilidad de copiar todos los dones que los dioses otorgaban a las personas, o al menos eso se dice. Una de ellas decidió acaparar todos los poderes del mundo para sí, arrebatando los propios a quienes se los copiaba; la otra cayó en la cuenta que cuantos más poderes, más corruptas se ponían. Luchó para evitar caer en la tentación y durante milenios aguantó, manteniéndose lo más cuerda que pudo, sin mancillarse más, sin copiar poderes._

_ La otra descubrió que podía vivir en otros cuerpos, ya cansada del suyo propio. Cambió y se introdujo en muchas personas hasta llegar a Matteus, con quien hizo un contrato permanente: ella le daba poder y él conseguiría a su hermana._

— Para destruirla- dije entendiendo por dónde iban las cosas. Yo era la hermana perdida y aquella mujer que me dio el poder no era otra que la hermana reformada, no una vampira.

_En efecto, _asintió la otra Bella. _Casi un dios, Matteus ha estado almacenando más poderes, controlándolos con la ayuda de Lune, con el objetivo de asesinar a los Vulturis…_

— Pero yo me adelanté- susurré mirando al suelo unos segundos antes de volverla a mirar a los ojos. Me sonrió satisfecha.

_Sí y no ha olvidado. El odio permanece, el de ambos, y continuó siendo alimentado con el paso de las décadas. Planeó los asesinatos, te mantuvo lejos de tu familia, le volvió inofensiva y fácil de atacar. _Sonrió más ampliamente ante mi expresión de duda, ¿por qué relacionaba esas cosas? _Tú lo sabes bien, la única manera de llegar hasta ti, de hacerte verdadero daño, es a través de los Cullen. Su amor por ti y tu amor por ellos era lo que mantenía a raya los poderes, tu propia fuerza y fuente de poder, evitando que te dominasen; era lo que te mantenía cuerda y centrada, lo que te mantenía viva._

_Pero te necesitaba derrotada y sabía que no era fácil. Tus escudos y barreras en sus mentes, a pesar que no fuesen conscientes de estas, no eran fáciles de traspasar. Sus controles mentales no eran capaces de atravesarlas. No, necesitaba algo diferente y dio con ello. _La sonrisa se suavizó un tanto y me miró con algo de lástima. _La duda. Implantar un granito de duda y aprovecharse de él era lo único que necesitaba para hacerse con sus mentes. Y lo consiguió con Edward, el primero de sus víctimas, con la aparición de Claire._

— Claire- me salió en un gruñido animalesco sin querer. Esa humana…

_Ni siquiera es humana, es una vampira del grupo de Matteus. Son cinco en total, incluyéndolo a él. _Respondió a mi pregunta silenciosa. _Siendo su cantante, humana, hermosa, igual a ti… Era lo necesario para hacerle dudar aunque fuese por un momento, un mero segundo que marcó la diferencia. Tú te acuerdas perfectamente de aquel momento._

Sí, lo recordaba. Fue cuando estaba en Siberia, que desperté de un trance mientras buscaba el culpable de los asesinatos… Ah, claro, ya entendí. Sonreí con el reflejo, dándole a entender que no necesitaba más explicación. Ella asintió.

_Sí, todos ellos poseen la duda en sus mentes. Excepto la niña, ella no ha dejado de creer en ti y el control no la afecta a ella. Protégela, te hará falta._

Asentí. El reflejo suspiró y miró hacia otro lado y supe que era el momento de que esta conversación acabase. _Ten cuidado, Bella. Matteus puede hacer cosas realmente grandes si se lo propone y tú debes evitarlo a toda costa, pase lo que pase. Ahora, deberás seguir con lo que has estado haciendo y obedecer a Matteus. Entonces, te diremos cómo proceder. _

Y desapareció.

Bueno, no desapareció, en realidad el reflejo volvió a ser la yo de ahora, deformándose con lentitud. Me observé unos momentos en silencio, sin querer oír de nuevo mi horrenda voz. ¿Cómo iba yo a sobrevivir a esto? Casi me quise matar la otra vez cuando asesiné a todas esas personas… ¿Cómo seguir haciendo creer que era un monstruo cuando yo no lo era? Yo no quería serlo, pero tenía que pretender que lo era. Tenía que hacer que los Cullen me creyesen…

Aguanté un jadeo. Ante mí, en los cristales de la pared, ya no estaba el reflejo del "yo" monstruoso, sino que ahora mi mente proyectaba a los Cullen en la casa. Hacía tiempo que no la veía. Ni el rostro de Esme, que aunque ahora parecía algo preocupado, era hermoso; ni la forma peculiar de sentarse de Emmet que lo caracterizaba; ni la expresión controlada de Jasper, quien intentaba detener a su esposa; ni a Carlisle, siempre con sus intenciones pacíficas; ni había escuchado la voz de Alice. O a Edward, con sus ojos, sus labios, su hermosa mandíbula, su cabello brillante bajo la luz del sol, su voz que era música para mí.

Y lo feliz que se veía con Claire. No parecía solo ni asustado, ni lleno de dudas. Todos se veían _bien_, de hecho. Felices. Puse mi mano en el frío cristal buscando acariciar sus rostro otra vez, pero no podía ir más allá de la superficie, recordándome que era una mera imagen. Cerré los ojos sabiendo que esta sería la única forma de mantenerme cuerda a partir de ahora. Los observaría todos los días que estuviese lejos de ellos, contando los días hasta que nos pudiésemos volver a ver.

Sería un monstruo por ellos, para fuesen felices. Me dejaría consumir por la _oscuridad._

— Muy bien hecho, Bella- escuché la voz de Matteus detrás de mí y supe lo que vendría ahora. Ya estaba incluso pensando en el mensaje que habría en la pared ahora. Me giré y lo vi allí, sólo que con algo más de diez personas; eran más del doble y supe por la sonrisa del vampiro que la cosa acababa de empezar-. Espero que te hayas despedido de ellos adecuadamente, porque ahora vas a disfrutar de la fiesta que he preparado para ti con _tanto_ cariño.

_…Nos lo vamos a pasar de miedo…_

* * *

><p>La historia me la inventé un poco sobre la marcha, pero era más o menos así como me la imaginaba. ¿Qué tal? Jajasjaja...<p>

Quedan aproximadamente dos capítulos; bueno, un cap y el epílogo. Disfrutad mientras se pueda, porque mi espalda no la disfruta. Me duele por estar encorvada frente al teclado ¬¬ culpa vuestra.

**_¿Merece Reviews?  
><em>**


	13. La Verdad II

Hello! (para cambiar de "Hola!" que siempre pongo equisdé)

Bueno, este es, oficialmente **el último capítulo** de este fic y de esta historia.

_**Se acabó, chicas (y chicos?)**_

Sólo me queda el epílogo, el cual espero subir en poco tiempo, y mi etapa de Crepúsculo con los fics quedará terminada; porque no voy a escribir más sobre esto (cuando leais este capítulo veréis por qué ;D).

Ha sido una época hermosa. Me he divertido mucho escribiendo HQMCDL y Latidos. Han sido quienes me vieron crecer como autora y con quienes definí mi forma de escribir. Gracias por todo el apoyo y gracias por haberle leído. Han sido unos años cansados para todas; años, porque tardo mucho en subir mis fics xDD

Este fic, además, me ha visto crecer. Lo empecé con 13 años y ahora que voy a cumplir 17 a veces pienso que es algo infantil. Incluso badfic, así que si alguien quiere llevarlo a foros de críticas o quiere criticarme, adelante, tiene motivos y derechos de hacerlo. No me ofendo. Yo no soy una Drama Queen.

**De música**, os recomiendo la canción que estoy escuchando ahora mientras escribo (y que llevo escuchando sin parar las últimas tres horas o así mientras terminaba el cap): _Elizabeth— _OST Bioshock Infinite. Me he viciado a ese juego; ese y muchos más ^^ Puede que por eso haya tardado más de lo que esperaba en subir :P

Sin más dilación, disfrutad del cap (y no me matéis pls):

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>La Verdad II<em>**

Las imágenes se presentaban ante mí como una película sin sonido, como aquellas de hace muchísimo tiempo, en las que tú te imaginas las voces de los actores que interpretan una historia. Solo que esta historia era real. Era la historia de los Cullen, de cómo ellos estaban viviendo ahora mismo, imagen tras imagen en un proceso lento que me mostraban los cristales de este edificio.

Me encontraba allí de pie frente a esa pared de cristal observando el reflejo de la vida que me estaba perdiendo, viendo mi familia vivir felices y ajenos a todo este caos.

Sí, ellos no podían saber nada de nada. Quise sonreír pero mi rostro estaba paralizado en la máscara a la que me había acostumbrado a tener.

Ellos estaban bien. Ellos eran felices. Ellos estaban bien. Estaban bien. Sí, ellos lo estaban. A pesar de que ahora estuviesen gritándose y peleando, ellos estaban bien; iban a estar bien. Casi podía escuchar la voz de Edward decir de nuevo:

— ¡Eso es mentira, Alice! ¡¿Es que acaso no lo ves?!- ah, lo echaba tanto de menos…- ¡Ella ya no es la Bella que conocías!

— ¡Ella sigue ahí!- chillaba ella. Ah, siempre tan efusiva- ¡Maldita sea, Edward! ¡Estaba embarazada y mira lo que le hiciste!

— No era mío- escupió él. Edward, tontito, claro que no era hijo tuyo. ¡Ni siquiera estaba embarazada! Reí suavemente moviendo una mano hacia mi vientre plano donde creí era capaz de engendrar vida. Aunque, claro, eso era antes- Ahora todo tiene sentido… todo el tiempo que tardaba, las llamadas, el que no volviese… ¡Cómo pude estar tan ciego!

— ¡Edward!- dijo Esme asustada. Ah, siempre tan gentil y amable cuando habla. Esme, eres la mejor madre que he conocido. Me hubiese gustado ser como tú, pero nunca te lo dije.- No digas eso, no tienes nada con qué probarlo y ella no está aquí para defenderse. No es educado.

— ¡¿Educado?! Tú no la has visto, Esme, _eso_ ya no es Bella… Es un _monstruo-_ apretó los dientes- No merece educación alguna.

Y ellos se quedaron callados.

Miré al cielo llena de ¿felicidad? Sí, creo que eso era lo que sentía. Ellos lo creían, _todos _lo creían: gente de a pie, los defensores de la ley, presidentes y sabios… Eso estaba bien, eso estaba bien, eso estaba bien. Más que bien, era perfecto. Sonreí de nuevo.

Todos se detuvieron cuando Claire llegó. Sin peleas, sin discusiones, sin ceños fruncidos. Una capa de polvo se acumulaba en sus recuerdos de mí poco a poco, paso a paso, quedando yo en un mero recuerdo desagradable. Pero eran felices, y con eso me bastaba, ¿verdad? Sí, estaba bien así.

Simplemente perfecto.

Caminé lejos de la pared mientras dejaba de ver esas imágenes. No sabía a dónde me dirigía, pero eso realmente importaba poco. Veía a la gente pasar cerca de mí sin verme, chocar contra mi cuerpo sin notarme, como si yo fuese aire. Sentí mi cuerpo pesar toneladas, sentí mil pinchazos en mis extremidades; las consecuencias del _mal _dentro de mí, consecuencias que realmente no me importaba sufrir. Prometí dejarme absorber por la oscuridad si eso los alejaba a ellos del dolor y de la verdad, así que aguantaba el yugo de mi propio ser en mis hombros y seguí caminando hasta una pared de un edificio que no identifiqué en un principio, pero que luego caí en la cuenta era una iglesia. Irónico, ¿eh?

Me senté allí mismo con la espalda apoyada en la pared y acerqué mis piernas para después apoyar la cabeza en mis rodillas. Con la mirada ausente recordé lo que pasó en el segundo encuentro con Matteus, recordé cómo me hizo matar y alimentarme de los humanos para luego absorber el _mal _en ellos. Ese mal me estaba consumiendo por dentro, lo sabía; poco a poco apoderándose de mi cuerpo y de mi mente, fusionándose conmigo y filtrándose en mis pensamientos. Matteus quería que la oscuridad se apoderase de mí, que me volviese… malvada. Bueno, ya era "mala", pero yo me entendía.

Había escrito "Edward, ¿por qué?" en la pared de esta vez. Reflexioné los motivos que me llevaron a escribir eso. ¿Por qué dudaste de mí? ¿Por qué pareces más feliz con Claire ahora? ¿Debería dejarlo como está y simplemente desaparecer? Pensé en eso muchas veces mientras escribía, pero ignoré mis pensamientos y me limité a cumplir órdenes, tanto las de _ellos _(quienes me estaban ayudando con esto y que me dijeron que hiciera lo que Matteus mandase) como las de Matteus, quien disfrutaba al verme sufrir. Oh, cómo lo disfrutaba.

Ladeé la cabeza reflexionando en cómo iba a sobrevivir a partir de ahora. Haber visto a los Cullen ahora me había devuelto un poco de la cordura que estaba perdiendo poco a poco con la _oscuridad _en mi mente, había traído luz a mis pensamientos, permitiéndose pensar en más cosas que asesinatos, sangre, muerte y destrucción. Sus rostros pacíficos me traían recuerdos de buenos momentos que pasamos juntos y me hacía recordar que yo no era un monstruo a pesar de que todos pensaban que sí. Siendo sincera, yo estaba empezando a pensar que era cierto, pero tenía que convencerme de que no lo era. Ya sabes, para no dejarme consumir del todo y cumplir "mi misión".

Suspiré.

Realmente la sangre humana era una maravilla. Me había dado más fuerza que la animal, me había dado la fortaleza que necesitaba para poder controlar mi interior y evitar que suceda al revés. Pero tenía un precio muy alto: las vidas de muchos seres humanos. Me arrepentía de lo que estaba haciendo; pero una parte de mi mente, aquella controlada por la oscuridad, apartaba esa moralidad de la que estaba orgullosa cada vez más a una esquina en mi mente.

Esta _oscuridad _me estaba matando. La oscuridad estaba conmigo, en mí. Estaba en todas partes, en todas las personas. No existe el bien, no existe el mal, lo único que existe es la oscuridad; me daba cuenta de ello cuanto más permanecía en esta situación.

Estaba en todos, incluso en los Cullen. Sí, lo veía en sus auras, lo veía en sus rostros. La oscuridad era natural que estuviera en todos. Todos éramos en parte malos y sólo cuando nos diésemos cuenta de ello y aprendiésemos a controlarlo, podríamos dejar de ser monstruos. Los humanos, los vampiros, los lobos, los animales… todos somos iguales, todos tenemos esa _alma_ que nos llena por dentro. O eso me quiero convencer.

Una fuerte campanada por encima de mi cabeza me despertó de mi estado "durmiente". Abrí los ojos dándome cuenta que ya era totalmente de día y las calles se habían llenado de gente, gente rodeada de sombras oscuras. Todavía en la misma posición sentada contra la pared ladeé la cabeza y escuché con atención cómo la gente oraba en la iglesia a mi espalda, cómo el sacerdote hablaba del Reino de Dios, del bien humano, de la salvación.

¿Tendría yo salvación? Pensé para mis adentros. ¿A dónde iré yo cuando muera? Espero que sea un lugar desde donde pueda ver a los Cullen. Ojalá pudiese volver a ver a mis padres, ver a mi familia que ya estaba muerta, y disculparme con ellos por haberles defraudado.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta este punto? Realmente ya no lo sabía. Recordé cómo era mi vida antes de todo esto, recordé la paz y la tranquilidad, y se me hizo muy lejana. Recordé la sonrisa de mi madre, los ojos expresivos de mi padre, las caricias tranquilizadoras que la gente que amo me daba para relajarme, recordé mis mañanas con Edward, cuando despertaba y él estaba allí para mí. Pero ya no había nada de eso.

_Maldita sea, Edward. _Pensé mientras me ponía de pie con algo de esfuerzo. Chasqueé la lengua y suspiré, cansada. Miré el cielo, tan azul y tan claro, limpio de oscuridad y de maldad.

_Prometiste estar ahí siempre que despertara._

* * *

><p>"<em>Una veintena de muertos, todos desangrados. Parece el ataque de un vampiro, pero no cualquier vampiro. Se trata de Isabella Cullen, antigua Reina de los Vampiros, quien desapareció sin dejar rastro el pasado lunes. El mensaje en la pared a mis espaldas indica que es ella, pero, ¿dónde está? En breves momentos vendrán los actuales gobernantes del mundo vampírico para aclararnos la situación..."<em>

Ah, por fin. ¡Era yo! ¡Por fin me daban crédito! Reí alegre ante la pantalla que había en un escaparate con las noticias puestas. Me había quedado muy bonito mi mensaje, o al menos así lo veía yo…

Era agradable ver que mi esfuerzo estaba dando resultados. En masa, la gente se agolpaba en los escaparates de las tiendas electrónicas para ver la noticia, hablaban con odio de mí por las calles, escupían al escuchar mi nombre. Yo era el monstruo que necesitaba que ellos creyesen que fuera, era un demonio que no debería existir.

Yo escuchaba. Escuchaba cómo la gente murmuraba que me había vuelto loca de celos, que en realidad no era tan buena como hacía parecer y que en el fondo sólo era una persona vulnerable ante la fuerza del poder, como todos los demás. Ja. Música para mis oídos. Realmente ser mala se me daba bien, había conseguido el récord de cambiar el mundo entero su opinión de mí en cuestión de días. Y sin poderes de control mental, señores. Nadie que me criticaba estaba siendo controlado, creían en eso de verdad.

— Por ello, en este día declaramos a la conocida como Isabella Marie Cullen enemigo público número uno- escuché la melodiosa voz de Marty en la rueda de prensa.- Damos la orden a todos los vampiros de búsqueda y captura, viva o muerta.

Había comenzado el juego. El juego del engaño.

Matteus creía que hacía obedientemente lo que me ordenaba, los Cullen creían que me había vuelto loca de celos, el mundo creía que yo era mala, un demonio. ¿Quién realmente sabía la verdad? Yo, yo lo sabía. Sabía quién era yo en realidad y por qué hacía esto, me lo recordaba todo el tiempo para no perder el norte. Sabía que en el momento en que creyese a alguien más me perdería para siempre en esa oscuridad. Podría considerarse que mi conciencia pendía de un hilo, uno frágil y estropeado, que yo luchaba por reparar; ya que, y esto era lo peor, si este hilo (los Cullen) que me mantenían cuerda se rompía, Dios sabe lo que puede ocurrir. Cerré los ojos buscando en mi mente que ese hilo continuase allí, que esa conexión con mis pupilos y con las mentes de los Cullen no se hubiese roto. Ah, estaba perfectamente bien; ellos no se iban a ir. Y entonces yo tampoco.

Continué caminando mientras me forzaba a acostumbrarme al nuevo peso de mis miembros y al dolor que me cruzaba de los pies a la cabeza, ignorando mis colmillos afilados y el roce de mis alas en mi espalda. Comencé a repetir mi mantra, el que ayudaba a mantener a raya la _oscuridad_:

_No soy un monstruo, no soy un monstruo, no soy un monstruo, no soy un monstruo…_

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>El silencio se había vuelto algo normal en la casa de los Cullen. No podían hablar… no, más bien no <em>querían <em>hablar porque lo más seguro es que acabasen hablando de lo que observaban en los recuerdos de Bella.

Parecían almas en pena mientras caminaban de un lado a otro, arrepentidos de sus actos y con la cabeza dándole vueltas con los pensamientos de Bella de los pasados días que estuvo desaparecida. Y pensar que solo estaba protegiéndoles, aguantando tanto por ellos. ¿Y cómo le pagaron? Desconfiando de ella.

Cierto es que hubo control mental de por medio, pero como bien dijo ese _ente_, hacía falta implantar la duda en ellos, que ellos mismos dudasen de Bella y desconfiaran de ella. Tenían parte de la culpa, por no decir toda.

Quizás, la peor parte de todo esto es que Bella no recordaba nada de nada, y su cuerpo destrozado se alejaba de la imagen que ella daba antaño; ya no era alguien fuerte y resistente, ya no era alguien con… presencia. Estaba vacía, era frágil y débil, no tenía recuerdos y no podía ver o caminar.

Hablaba con ellos con alegría pero con cortesía, como quien habla con un amigo que acaba de conocer. No recordaba el dolor ni las mentiras, así que no les reprochaba nada. Nos los miraba a los ojos nunca, miraba el suelo, y sonreía siempre que los escuchaba acercarse. Les daban ganas de llorar al verla sonreír tan alegre, al verla hablarles con normalidad, después del calvario que le hicieron pasar.

Ella dormía y comía, pero también bebía sangre. Ella no sabía que le estaban dando sangre, pero se la suministraban poco a poco porque a pesar de todo seguía siendo un vampiro, más o menos.

Estaba mucho mejor, comparado con el día uno, eso está claro. Además de la clara mejoría cuando despertaban de sus recuerdos, gracias a las visitas de las personas que tenían sus poderes iba recuperando retazos de sí misma, recuerdos a cucharadas repartidas por el mundo. Humanos, vampiros, niños, ancianos, mujeres y hombres; los visitaron personas de todo tipo, de todas las edades y razas, llamados por la fuerza de atracción que ejercía Bella sobre ellos. Aun así, ella seguía sin ver y sin poder caminar.

— Recuerdo a mi madre y a mi padre, cosas de mi infancia, pero poco más- dijo ella cuando Carlisle le hizo preguntas sobre los avances. Todos los días le preguntaban qué recordaba.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes en el recuerdo más reciente?

— Nueve- suspiró adormecida y, justo después, escucharon cómo su respiración se acompasaba más como signo de que estaba totalmente dormida.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos. Y, como siempre, sus pensamientos los llevaron a los recuerdos que habían presenciado de los días en que Bella había desaparecido.

_"No debiste haber dejado ese mensaje"_, recordó Frank abriendo súbitamente los ojos e irguiéndose en el sitio. Sus compañeros le miraron pensando lo mismo que él.

— El mensaje- dijo Edward- Es verdad, tal vez pueda ayudarnos en algo.

— ¿Mensaje?- preguntó Junior extrañado.

— Sí, ella dejó un mensaje antes de irse…- fue recordando el alemán.

— ¿Recuerdas dónde está?- dijo Alice.

— No, ella no dijo dónde- se concentró y, con ayuda de los otros seis, buscó en sus recuerdos-. Me dijo que había puesto un papel en mi bolsillo… - llevó una mano inconscientemente y, como por arte de magia, allí estaba un sencillo papel blanco doblado por la mitad. Lo abrió y leyó su contenido- "En mi ordenador encontraréis el mensaje. Pero la contraseña, por seguridad, no la puedo escribir aquí. La pista está en el fondo de pantalla".

Todos miraron al mencionado unos segundos antes de echar a correr escaleras arriba, a la habitación que les pertenecía a Edward y Bella. Antes. Encima del escritorio estaba el portátil, como si ella nunca se hubiese ido y todo estuviese como antes, pero estaba apagado. Cuando lo encendieron, en la pantalla no había iconos (sólo uno) y el fondo de pantalla estaba estático en una foto que les hicieron en la boda, la primera boda, cuando ella todavía no era Reina ni nada de eso, de cuando los vampiros seguían siendo un mito y de cuando no tenían casi problemas.

En la foto salían todos ellos (los que estaban entonces, así que los hijos no salían), sonrientes y felices, pálidos y ojerosos como siempre, pero radiantes. La novia sonreía con esos dientes blancos y con los ojos brillantes y felices, rojos casi anaranjados de beber sangre animal. Les hizo sentir nostálgicos, recordando tiempos pasados como si todo hubiese sido un sueño.

Alice despertó de la ensoñación y dio clic al único icono del escritorio, situado en medio de la pantalla y con el título de: "_Mensaje_". Tenía contraseña, por supuesto, pero no supieron qué poner.

— La pista está en el fondo de pantalla- repitió Carlisle pensativo mientras buscaba algún mensaje oculto en la foto de fondo, pero no pudo ver nada.

— ¿Se referirá a que está literalmente en la imagen o en el momento que representa?- preguntó Jasper recordando el momento justo. Los Siete callaron porque entonces ni siquiera conocían a la vampira. Bueno, excepto Matthew y Anabelle.

— Yo pienso que está en la imagen en sí- dijo Alice haciendo clic al azar buscando algo oculto, pero nada.

Se mantuvieron en silencio mientras analizaban la foto píxel a píxel, buscando la tan preciada pista para descifrar la contraseña, hasta que Alice hico clic en el icono de carpeta y la movió sin querer. Mary se sobresaltó.

— ¡Espera! No lo pongas en su sitio de nuevo- se acercó un poco más, apartando a Marty y Emmet a empujones.- Mirad lo que había detrás del icono.

— Eso es… - se dio cuenta Jasper.

— Su mano izquierda- expresó Esme. El icono tapaba la mencionada mano enguantada de la vampira.

— ¿Y ahora qué?- dijo Junior sin entender.

— El anillo- habló sorpresivamente Lara, quien había estado silenciosa todo el tiempo. Ella simplemente observaba con esa cara enfurruñada con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.- ¿Qué pone en el anillo?

— ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Carlisle.

— En la mano izquierda se pone el anillo de matrimonio- dijo como explicándole a un niño pequeño. No se le pasaba el enfado con los Cullen.- Ella me dijo que grabaron algo en el anillo del otro. ¿Qué pusiste?- dijo mirando fijamente a Edward.

Se lo pensó unos momentos, recordando. Ausentemente buscó en su bolsillo y encontró el anillo en cuestión, el cual habían encontrado en el cráter que quedó de la batalla del otro día. Al parecer, lo había recuperado de Claire… de _Clarisse_ en algún momento de la lucha.

— "Mi estrella más brillante"- susurró mirando hacia abajo al grabado, huyendo de las miradas de todos.

En silencio, Alice escribió eso de contraseña y la carpeta se abrió, mostrando un archivo de vídeo fechado en el día antes de que ella se fuera para nunca volver, de cuando se fue a La Push. Alice no podía darle clic al vídeo, simplemente su mano no obedecía. Ante la mirada de todos, Isabel cogió el ratón y le dio al archivo con la mirada segura y con ganas de llorar, sabiendo con qué se iban a encontrar.

Y allí estaba la imagen con el sonido. Bella caminaba hacia atrás con cuidado, una mano adelantada; seguramente le acababa de dar al botón para que comenzase a grabar. Con cuidado, ella se sentaba en una roca en medio del bosque y miraba con una leve sonrisa al objetivo. Sin garras, sin alas, sin colmillos y sin mirada monstruosa. Sólo era la Bella que conocían.

— Hola- dijo después de inspirar hondo un par de veces-. Si habéis dado con esto significa que lo más probable es que esté muerta. – su sonrisa vaciló levemente.- Decidí que era mejor así, con tanto secreto, para evitar que _otras personas _viesen lo que no debían; por ello el papel en tu bolsillo, Frank- guiñó el ojo ampliando la sonrisa-. Siempre he querido hacer algo así, como de espías- rió levemente.

Pero no nos desviemos del tema- se puso seria de nuevo.- Sí, sé que voy a morir, y pronto. Lo he sabido desde hace un mes y llevo todo este tiempo preparándome para ello, en muchos sentidos. Lo explicaré desde el principio- parecía que tenía el discurso ensayado-: Hace un mes, aproximadamente, recibí la visita de un ente que me dijo que iba a morir y que debía preparar a un grupo de… discípulos que me sucedieran- sus amigos se sobresaltaron ante la mención-. Me dijo la verdad, me dijo que llevaban observándome y que necesitaban que luchase por la vida. Por _vuestras _vidas. Me recordó una profecía de Mary: "Tendrás visita, prepárate para muchas reuniones. Palabras y lluvia. Ríos de sangre. Mucho tiempo sin verlos. No debería ser así, es mucho tiempo…"- hizo una pausa, mirando al suelo y sumergida en sus pensamientos por unos segundos- "Deberás resistir, comprender y respetar. Con paciencia y amor... Ten cuidado y vigila tus espaldas..."- la vampira se sobresaltó ya que no recordaba haber dicho nada de eso-. Entonces no sabía que ella había sido poseída por este _ente_.

Poco a poco la profecía se había ido cumpliendo hasta entonces y la persona que me visitó me dijo que iba a ser traicionada. Por vosotros- miró a la cámara con una sonrisa cansada-. Me dijo que debía resistir y seguir adelante, porque no tenía otra oportunidad. Y eso fue lo que hice, a pesar de que durante el entrenamiento me pasaba de todo, a pesar de que se me acumulaba el trabajo, prioricé ese entrenamiento. Tenía que… tenía que enseñarles todo lo que sabía, años de experiencia, en muy poco tiempo. Hoy por fin hemos terminado- sonrió recuperando un poco de alegría, pero no llegó la sonrisa a los ojos.

Mañana me voy a despedirme de los lobos, en La Push, mis buenos amigos- miró de nuevo al suelo, juntando sus níveas manos-. Ya me he despedido de todos vosotros en esta última semana; bueno, lo he hecho a mi manera, pasando algo de tiempo con cada uno de vosotros. Quiero que sepáis que me lo he pasado como nunca. Siempre recordaré estos últimos días en mi corazón.

Hizo una larga pausa, pensativa, y dándoles algo de tiempo a ellos para digerir sus palabras. Algunos se habían llevado las manos a la boca para evitar dejar escapar el sollozo que luchaba por salir.

— Me gustaría que considerasen esto como una especie de… testamento.- sonrió de medio lado- Realmente no tengo muchas cosas… Bueno, ropa y esas cosas, pero seguramente Alice sabrá qué hacer con ellas. Lo mío es vuestro y podéis hacer lo que queráis con mis cosas.- la sonrisa se amplió un poco.-Carlisle, Esme, sois geniales; por favor, seguid sacando adelante a la familia como siempre habéis hecho. Rose, nunca te lo había dicho, pero realmente te tengo mucha envidia. -soltó una risilla- Junior marcó un antes y un después en esta casa, siempre bien educado. Me gustaría haber podido tener un hijo como él- sonrió más-. Pero oye, eso no quiere decir que no te quiera, Isa- rió a carcajadas que en la habitación sonaron huecas y tristes.- Eres la niña de la casa, siempre animándonos con tus risas, siempre ofreciendo algo nuevo con qué dar sabor a nuestras vidas… Los dos sois los mejores sobrinos que podría tener alguien, de verdad.

Su mirada se ensombreció.

— En la visión de hace un mes me avisaron de una muerte. La muerte de un niño. Quiero creer que no os pasará nada, pero desde hace unos días oigo voces que me dicen que hará falta un sacrificio y… tengo mucho miedo de lo que pueda ocurrir… - su voz se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco. Ella cerró los ojos y suspiró- Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para evitar que os maten.- la determinación en sus ojos cuando los abrió hablaron por sí solos.- Emmet, eres el mejor, simplemente el mejor. Te dejo mi moto, supongo, ya que siempre la quisiste- se encogió de hombros aunque sonriente- Jasper, Alice, nunca me cansaré de decir que nadie ha tenido hermanos como vosotros, pero es que es cierto; sois únicos.

Edward- sonrió de medio lado cuando susurró su nombre-, lo sé todo. Específicamente, en la "visita" el ente me dijo que tú ibas a traicionarme, que tú serías la mayor causa de mi perdición. Creo que ahora lo veo. Sé todo de Claire- torció el gesto por el nombre-, pero pienso… quiero pensar que… Bueno, que solucionaremos esto de algún modo- la sonrisa se volvió vacilante y triste-. No estoy echándote nada en cara, no te preocupes; no pasa nada si al final quieres a otra. Puedo comprender por qué ya no quieras estar conmigo y por ello no me gustaría que sintieras que te estoy forzando a nada. No te voy a mentir, me molesta mucho- rió ligeramente-; pero si ella te hace feliz… si alguna otra te hace feliz, adelante. Solamente me gustaría que seas sincero conmigo. Tu felicidad, y la de todos en general, es mi principal preocupación.

Guardó silencio unos minutos que parecieron horas. Miraba al suelo con calma, las manos unidas y los dedos entrelazados.

— Supongo que eso es todo- dijo al fin levantando la mirada y fijándola en la lente de la cámara, en ellos-. He pensado mucho en todo esto y quiero decir por último que no me arrepiento de nada. He tenido una buena vida y, aún con sus cosas buenas y sus cosas no tan buenas, me gustaría repetirla. Sin dudarlo.

Sonrió más aún, pero de sus ojos salían lágrimas cristalinas, como en aquella vez hace una semana…

— Gracias. Gracias por todo lo que me habéis dado. No sé cómo agradecéroslo todavía. Supongo que haré lo mejor que pueda cuando llegue el momento, ¿no?- la sonrisa vaciló un poco.- Adiós, familia. Siempre os amaré.

Y el vídeo se cortó en medio de un silencio sepulcral. La primera persona en romperlo fue Lara, quien resopló mirándolos con un desprecio renovado y ojos acusadores antes de darse la vuelta e irse escaleras abajo, a su lugar cerca de Bella, que dormía profundamente.

Los Cullen y los Siete se miraron a los ojos, todos pensando lo mismo. Pensando en cómo habían sido unas personas terribles, en cómo le habían dado la espalda a la vampira cuando más lo necesitó, en cómo ella ya sabía todo esto antes de que ocurriese y, aun así, les había dado otra oportunidad. Su sonrisa, sus palabras llenas de cariño, todo en ella había sido… corrompido, por sus acciones. Ella no se había convertido en un monstruo ni nada por el estilo, y tampoco se había vuelto una criatura fría y que desprecia la vida.

Fueron ellos, todos ellos, quienes la destruyeron y arrojaron a los brazos de la oscuridad.

Isabel caminó lentamente hacia atrás, los ojos muy abiertos mirando la pantalla del portátil, hasta que sus rodillas se toparon con el borde de la cama. Cayó sentada hacia atrás y se mantuvo allí de piedra todo el tiempo que los demás tardaron en abandonar la sala, con los ojos bien abiertos del horror. Su mente giraba vertiginosamente, repasando una y otra vez las palabras que había escuchado, contrastándolas con los hechos pasados, a una velocidad que hizo marear a quienes podían escucharla.

Silencio total en el piso de abajo, donde cada quien había decidido hacer cualquier otra cosa excepto mirar a la vampira durmiente, con su piel marcada y rota o sus piernas que nunca iba a mover.

Realmente les quedaba poco, según los cálculos de Marty, antes de que llegasen al tiempo presente en los recuerdos de Bella. Recordó aquellos momentos que vieron en sus recuerdos, pero desde su propio punto de vista; y claro, recordó a Claire. Fue en el segundo ataque cuando las cosas dejaron de parecer bonitas y empezaban a suponer que lo se les venía encima era grande. Cuando desconfiaron de Claire.

Oyeron la voz rasposa de Bella cuando ella murmuraba cosas ininteligibles mientas despertaba. Abrió esos ojos anormalmente blancos y buscó por la habitación, pero recordó que no veía nada y los cerrar para volver a "mirar" al suelo como hacía siempre.

— ¿Hola?- preguntó al aire, esperando respuesta.

— Buenos días, Bella.- sonrió Esme aunque ella no pudiese verlo.

— Ah, hola Esme- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa cansada.- He recordado algo nuevo. Y hasta creo que he soñado algo- lo último lo dijo con alegría porque ella no soñaba. Simplemente recordaba.

— Cuenta- la animó Carliste sentándose a su lado.

Ella relató desde sus recuerdos cómo se fue desarrollando su infancia hasta que llegó a la adolescencia, cómo la pasaba yendo a Forks todos los veranos hasta que se negó a hacerlo, lo que sentía cuando iba a ese lugar. Ellos escuchaban atentamente, sin hacer ruido. Entonces dijo algo que les sorprendió y les horrorizó a partes iguales:

— Lo último que recuerdo es pensar que mi madre ya no me necesita. Tiene… tenía a Phil- se corrigió al recordar que sus padres estaban muertos. Lo absorbió con calma cuando se lo dijeron, pero se entristecía al pensarlo-, y yo sólo estaba en medio. Así que pensé que era buena idea irme de allí, a Forks, por mucho que me pesara. Tengo diecisiete años.

Todos se tensaron en sus lugares. Estaban próximos al momento en que se conocen. ¿Recordaría ella todo lo que ocurrió, a James? ¿Recordaría que eran vampiros? ¿Recordaría cuando la… abandonaron? ¿Recordaría el dolor?

— ¿Y el sueño?- preguntó Esme con un nudo en la garganta.

— Era muy hermoso- sonrió mirando todavía al suelo-. En él, tengo una familia, Esme. Estoy casada, con una hija y con una familia grande que cada día tiene algo original con qué hacerme feliz. Me pregunto por qué lo habré soñado.

_Son recuerdos, _dijo Annabelle en la mente. _Son recuerdos de la Bella que conocemos, recuerdos de sus visiones de un futuro paralelo que solía visitar en los sueños. _

_Está recordando más que antes_, pensó Mary con alegría.

— Está mucho mejor- susurró Frank en voz muy baja, de manera que Bella no pudiese escuchar. Ellos asintieron optimistas.

Casi podían verla caminar y sonreír de nuevo, igual que antes.

Con un suspiro tranquilo, todos fueron abandonando el salón poco a poco, pero antes de que se fueran por completo, unos pasos pequeños resonaron por toda la casa. Isabel se dirigió a las escaleras y fue bajando lentamente, todavía con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca cerrada. Bella no la había oído llegar, pero todos los demás sí. Nadie habló mientras Isabel observaba fijamente la figura frágil de la vampira debilitada.

— ¿Hay alguien ahí?- dijo. Claro, no podía sentir sus presencias en la sala ni escucharles porque no hacían ruido. Bueno, al menos para un humano.

En silencio, Isabel caminó hacia ella y se detuvo a un paso de distancia, pero al alcance de su mano.

— ¿Quién eres?- preguntó Bella con su voz rasposa- ¿Alice? – frunció el ceño intentando buscar a alguien que fuese. La mencionada estuvo a punto de decir que era su hija, pero fue detenida por el asombro.

— Isabel… - susurró la niña con la voz perfecta de los vampiros, sin que diese muestras de haber permanecido sin hablar tantos días- … Soy Isabel- "tu sobrina" había querido decir, pero Bella no recordaba nada de ellos ni de Edward. Decidieron callar porque sería un impacto muy fuerte sobre ella.

— Qué voz más bonita.- apuntó con una sonrisa de medio lado-. Combina también con un nombre tan bonito. Ah, nuestros nombres se parecen mucho, ¿no crees? Menuda coincidencia- soltó una risilla baja con los ojos todavía cerrados y una alegría auténtica.

_—Oye, ¿qué tal si le ponemos… Isabel?- Jasper miró de reojo a su cuñada con una media sonrisa, acarició el vientre inflado de su esposa y sonrió más aún, feliz._

_— Pues fíjate que me parece buena idea- le contestó Alice como si estuviesen en una conversación, pero era para que todos oyesen en la casa-. Tiene… ¿carácter?- completó._

_Todos soltaron una risilla._

— Sí… - dijo Isabel mirando hacia otro lado sintiéndose incómoda.- Menuda coincidencia…

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?- dijo Bella con preocupación mientras alargaba una mano hacia su frente para medir su temperatura en vano, ya que ella estaba más fría que la niña y percibía mal.

— No, estoy bien. Sólo un poco decaída.

— Anímate- le dijo con esa voz rasposa y rota-. Un rostro tan bonito como el tuyo no merece una mala cara. Sonríe- dijo acariciándola desde su frente, donde había estado su mano, delicadamente con la punta de sus dedos hasta llegar a la mejilla y el mentón.

_— Sonríe- le dijo su tía con voz melodiosa mientras levantaba su cabeza por la barbilla-. Un rostro tan bonito no merece una mala cara._

_Y, como de costumbre, ella pasaba sus dedos con suavidad por su sien hasta su mejilla y el mentón en una caricia amable._

— ¿Cómo sabes cómo es mi cara?- dijo esperanzada de que tal vez la haya recordado. Sonrió, pero no supo exactamente si fue por aquella esperanza o porque su tía se lo había dicho.

— Sólo lo intuyo. Si tienes una voz como esa seguro que tienes un rostro que combine.- bostezó un poco y se reacomodó en su lugar, quitando la mano del rostro de Isabel dejándola con sentimiento extraño de vacío.- Tengo algo de sueño… Creo que mejor me voy a dormir. Tal vez al fin recupere todos mis recuerdos.

Y se quedó totalmente dormida.

Quizás, pensaron con esperanza, la próxima vez que despierte haya recuperado sus recuerdos y el control de su cuerpo por completo. Quizás esta fuese una oportunidad para empezar desde cero, para compensarla por todo lo que le habían hecho. Podría vivir en paz con ellos al fin, todos juntos, sin que nada ni nadie se entrometiera con ellos nunca más.

Isabel la seguía mirando mientras alargaba una mano hacia el lugar donde los dedos la habían rozado, el rostro más pálido que de costumbre y los labios entreabiertos. Un solo pensamiento cruzaba su mente una y otra vez: _¿Por qué?_

— ¿Por… qué?- susurró mirando fijamente a su tía dormida que, bajo los rayos del sol, ya no brillaba como los demás, simplemente su piel pálida se veía incluso más fantasmagórica y estropeada.

— Isa-

— ¿Por qué?- cortó la niña a su madre. Comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás hasta chocar contra alguien. Se dejó caer hasta el suelo y agarró sus rodillas con fuerza.- ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué ella? No ha hecho nada, no ha hecho nada a nadie…

— Pequeña…- dijo Jasper aproximándose a ella. La niña negó con la cabeza con los ojos todavía fijos en Bella, como ausente.

— Lo dio todo por nosotros. Dio su vida por nosotros. Dio sus recuerdos, dio sus sentimientos, dio las energías que le quedaban. ¿Visteis ese resplandor? Todos lo vimos… Era ella, su propia energía. Su vida. Una vida por otra.- todos escuchaban en silencio-. ¿Visteis esos escudos? Fue ella, siempre fue ella… a pesar de todo nos protegió de una muerte segura. No fueron ellos quienes nos ayudaban todo este tiempo. Ellos no hicieron nada.

Sí, lo recordaban a la perfección. Todos los detalles. ¿Cómo no recordar _eso_?

— ¿Y cómo le pagamos?- continuó sin pausa-. Desconfiando, maldiciendo y cayendo en la trampa. Nadie creía en ella. Le dimos la espalda cuando más nos necesitó, la señalamos con el dedo y la acusamos de monstruo aun cuando no lo era. Sobrevivió a todo ello casi por los pelos y ahora no es ni la sombra de lo que era- de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas cristalinas, todavía con las pupilas fijas en Bella-. ¿Por qué sonríe? ¿Cómo es capaz de sonreír así? Debería odiarnos, debería estar haciendo otra cosa… Pero nos _sonríe_. ¡¿Cómo puede sonreír así?!- chilló con todas sus fuerzas antes de mirar al suelo.

_¿Por qué, Bella? ¿Por qué ha tenido que pasar esto?_

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Ahora contemplaba ausente el reflejo de mí misma en el cristal donde me dispondría a escribir mi mensaje, mi último mensaje para los Cullen, incapaz de mover un músculo debido a la presión y la fuerza del <em>mal <em>dentro de mí.

Sin que de verdad quisiera, los recuerdos de cómo había llegado a este punto me asaltaron pero, ¿qué más podría hacer ya? Estaba agotada, incapacitada para tomar el control de mi propia mente, incapacitada a tener mis propios pensamientos ya. Todo era de la oscuridad, como un cáncer que se había extendido a toda velocidad entre las venas de mi ser.

Y todo tenía un detonante.

Con la mirada perdida en mi rostro lleno de sangre, recordé que Matteus me había ordenado a dar un "pequeño" mensaje a los Cullen. Sabía de mi conexión con ellos, sabía que estaba viéndolos a través de sus mentes todos los días y sabía que podía controlar ese vínculo a placer. Me dijo que tenía que ser creativa, otra vez, en mi modo de actuar al decirles a mis amigos y a los Cullen que Claire iba a ser la nueva Reina. Claire, la vampira camuflada de humana (de una copia exacta de mí misma, sólo para atraer a Edward, claro está), el lobo con piel de cordero, y su espía dentro de la mansión.

Realmente ya no me importaba Claire, ni tampoco qué pretendía Matteus al hacerla Reina. ¿Qué rayos iba a conseguir? ¿El respeto de los vampiros? Ya lo tenían sólo con presentarse ante ellos y decir que matarían al "monstruo" (yo). Así que lo hice, y la verdad es que me quedó de fábula; todos se asustaron al verme en los Siete, todos menos Isabel… Ella creía en mí, lo veía en sus ojos, y quizás fuese la última en hacerlo ya.

Lo peor fue cuando volví a mis propios pensamientos y observé lo que vino después, ignorando la presencia de Matteus a mi lado y concentrándome en lo que pasaba dentro de la casa. Horrorizada, descubrí que ellos habían logrado colarse dentro de mi mente, de mis pensamientos y sensaciones actuales, haciéndoles daño de verdad. _Lo lamento de verdad, no fue mi intención_, quise decirles sintiéndome cada vez más culpable. Pero lo que vino después fue lo que me dio la respuesta a mi pregunta de lo que quería Matteus.

No importó cuántas veces gritara en mi mente o cuántas veces intenté volver a sus mentes para evitarlo, el resultado fue el mismo: pusieron un escudo alrededor de la casa, uno tan fuerte que era capaz de anularme, de modo que ya no podía escucharles ni verles. El silencio de su parte me pesaba como toneladas y sentía a la vez una soledad asfixiante. Antes pensaba que estaba sola y que me habían traicionado; ahora sabía que estaba verdaderamente _sola _en esto.

Quise llorar en ese instante en que el silencio se cernió en mis pensamientos, en que la vibración constante en una esquina de mi mente cesó para siempre. Casi podía escuchar ese hilo que me ataba a la cordura, la poca que me quedaba, romperse en mil pedazos. Eso era lo que pretendía Matteus.

— Muy bien hecho, Bella- había dicho Matteus quitándose la gabardina que cubría sus ropas con la gracia característica de criaturas como nosotros.- No podría haber pedido nada mejor- sonrió de oreja a oreja al doblar la gabardina en su brazo sin apartar sus ojos de mí. En silencio, tres figuras salieron de entre las sombras y se colocaron a los lados del vampiro.

— Maldito…- había siseado entre dientes. Mi visión totalmente roja y mis garras listas para abrir su cuello en dos. Me abalancé sobre él con todas mis fuerzas sin sentir para nada el lastre de mi cuerpo, pero _algo_ me agarró del pie y me estrelló contra el suelo.

Eran unas cadenas. Cadenas que provenían de la vampira rubia.

— Permíteme presentarte a mis… _amigos_- dijo como si no hubiera pasado nada-. Rémi, Fraçoise y Ana. A _Clarisse _ya la conoces- guiñó un ojo.

— ¡Te voy a matar!- grité sin escucharle y me revolví entre las cadenas que cada vez me aprisionaban más, haciéndome daño y sintiendo mi piel romperse y sangrar. Ana sacó dos pistolas claramente personalizadas y las apuntaba con ojo profesional a mi cabeza, el rostro en una mueca fría de una asesina.

No me importaba que sangrara ya, no me importaba el dolor. Sólo quería matar a ese desgraciado de una vez. Ni aunque me desangrara me detendría.

— Creo que no, querida- ronroneó lleno de satisfacción. Se acercó hacia mí y me miró hacia abajo ya que estaba yo tirada en el suelo rodeada de esas cadenas del demonio-. No puedes tocarme, no puedes vencernos. Verás, no hemos estado de brazos cruzados este tiempo. Los he entrenado y son incluso más letales que tú. No puedes, Bella, ni siquiera lo intentes- sonrió y se estiró haciendo un gesto hacia los vampiros antes de mirarme sonriente-. Ah, ¿lo ves? En el fondo tú y yo no somos tan diferentes, cariño- la palabra le salió llena de veneno y odio-. Yo los creé como armas perfectas, tres cuartos de lo que tú has hecho con tus amigos…

— ¡Yo no he creado armas!- gruñí en algo que parecieron palabras, perdiendo ya la capacidad de pensar con coherencia.- ¡Ellos son mis amigos, están para ayudarme!

— Los has usado- me interrumpió-. Sólo los creaste para mantener vigilados a los Cullen, para controlar aún más el mundo, para manipular más a las personas. Eres malvada- sonrió-. Por eso te doy la opción de unirte a mí. Todavía estás a tiempo, todavía puedes formar parte del nuevo mundo y no perecer con el viejo. Imagínatelo, a todos bajo tu poder, a todos obedeciéndote. Puedes elegir eso…

— ¡Jamás!- gruñí.

—… o morir intentando evitarlo- terminó como si no hubiese dicho nada-. Bueno, siempre queda la opción de suicidarte- soltó una risilla.

Allí perdí el control de mí misma, lanzándome con todas mis fuerzas hacia ellos; pero no importó la fuerza que usara, las energías que había invertido o la ira que me movía, ellos me superaron. Y Matteus ni siquiera tuvo que moverse.

Me superaban en todos los aspectos. Estaba derrotada incluso antes de intentarlo. Quemada, malherida y sangrando sólo pude quedarme allí tirada mientras los observaba darse la vuelta e irse de allí; pero su aspecto cambiaba: Rémi y Ana cambiaron sus rostros fríos por una amable sonrisa, ella recogiéndose el largo cabello mortífero como telas de araña en un humilde moño alto; Matteus y Françoise se volvieron humanos en aspecto, él poniéndose unas gafas de culo de botella ocultando esos ojos rojos y sanguinarios, ella enrollando las cadenas alrededor de su cuello de manera que pasaban por un simple collar y su pistola convirtiéndose en un pequeño teléfono móvil. Me dedicaron una última mirada antes de desaparecer en el bosque. En dirección a la mansión Cullen.

Ya sin fuerzas ni para respirar me quedé allí esperando mi muerte. ¿Quizás era el momento ya? Me reí después de pensar eso. No, nunca moriría porque _ellos_ no me dejarían. _Estás en lo cierto_, me dijo mi propia voz en mi mente, dándome a entender que _ellos _habían vuelto. _Nunca te hemos dejado morir y no lo haremos ahora._

_Socorro, _pensé, _he perdido el control. Se me va la consciencia poco a poco y ya no puedo aguantarla…_

Como por arte de magia, sentí un nuevo hilo que me mantenía consciente. Inspiré hondo y respiré al fin, mi corazón volvió a bombear sangre, y entonces tuve fuerzas para girar la cabeza y mirar mi reflejo moribundo en los cristales de al lado. Había allí una copia de mí misma de humana acuclillada a mi lado y observándome con rostro lastimero antes de mirarme a los ojos por el reflejo. _No aguantará mucho tiempo. Necesitas controlarte más, Bella; un solo desliz emocional y te volverás una bestia,_ me dijo. Y yo lo sabía. La otra suspiró. _Siempre poniendo tu vida al límite, siempre sacrificándote por los demás. ¿Es que nunca has entendido la lección? No puedes ir por allí ofreciéndote para que te maten, no puedes caer en una muerte segura. _Suspiró mientras se ponía de pie, dándome la espalda. Yo miraba al suelo, arrepentida de haberme lanzado tan desesperadamente sin medir las consecuencias.

_Desde que te salvamos aquella primera vez siempre hemos tenido que estar detrás de ti, siempre. _No sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo. ¿La primera vez? ¿Cuándo? _Cuando te convertiste en vampiro. No fue un milagro,_ dijo riéndose sabiendo en qué estaba pensando. _Te valoramos y decidimos que valías la pena, que nos serías útil en el futuro._

Entonces… ¿No era yo quien me mantuvo viva todo este tiempo?

_No, nosotros hemos estado todos estos años a tus espaldas, cuidando para mantenerte viva, limándote en todas tus facetas para que cuando llegase el día estuvieras preparada y no te echaras atrás. _Hubo un silencio incómodo mientras yo asimilaba que era un instrumento para otras personas; pero, en realidad, ya nada me importaba. Sentía la neblina en mi mente consciente, una nube negra que me asfixiaba, de modo que mis pensamientos conscientes eran pocos y breves. La otra suspiró.

_Habrá otro ataque, pronto. Ponte de pie, necesitamos que lo hagas._

Y aquí estaba yo, mirando mi reflejo en ese cristal, con una pila de cadáveres todavía calientes drenados de toda sangre que yo había bebido. _Ellos_ me dijeron que esta sería el último de los ataques y que mañana a esta misma hora sería la batalla decisiva. Un día. Un solo día más y se acabaría todo esto.

Me quedaba entonces un día de vida; después, lo más seguro es que esté muerta. Ponle una hora más, una hora menos, pero la verdad era esa: era el final. _Mi _final, e iba a morir. Una idea prendió en mi mente y comencé a escribir mi mensaje en la cristalera. Hoy estaba realmente inspirada…

Los escuché llegar mientras daba los últimos trazos a mi obra de arte, pero hice como que no me enteré de sus presencias. Y lo mejor de todo era que _podía oírles_. ¿No es maravilloso? Podía escuchar sus pensamientos y, con un poco de esfuerzo, sumergirme en sus recuerdos. Podía ver qué tal estaban en la casa, si todo estaba bajo control, si los habían atacado… Casi salto de la alegría.

— Bella…- susurró Mary cuando hubieron aterrizado. Gruñí para que no se me acercaran, no quería que se acercasen. No quería que me vieran así de maltrecha y monstruosa.

— ¿Por qué…?- preguntó Chun-Li, pero yo pude escuchar lo que seguía de la pregunta. ¿Por qué estaba así? ¿Por qué me había ido? ¿Por qué estaba matando gente? Ah, si ellos supieran… Bueno, si ellos de verdad supieran, Matteus los mataría.

— ¿Por qué?- dije con mi voz estropeada mientras seguía mirando en sus recuerdos de los últimos días. Era nostálgico el cómo era capaz de verlos otra vez a todos. Después del bloqueo del otro día creí que jamás vería sus rostros de nuevo. Era un gran alivio comprobar que se me daba una última oportunidad antes de morir. Sonreí brevemente, rezando para que no me viesen- Yo a veces digo lo mismo.

— No tienes por qué asesinar personas, Bella.- dijo Matthew. Yo me lo quedé mirando y con sólo eso comenzó a temblar. Claro, mis ojos mostraban la _oscuridad_ dentro de mi ser.

— Vuelve con nosotros. Podemos encontrar una solución a esto. No hay necesidad de que la situación siga así.- dijo Frank. Ah, gracias pero no gracias.

— Es verdad- concordó Marty asintiendo rápidamente-. Podemos conseguir que no te ejecuten o te metan en prisión...

— Mentira. No hay posibilidades conmigo. Soy un caso perdido. Un punto muerto- les corté. Era cierto, pensé cuando seguí pintando las letras, ya no valía la pena esforzarse en mí de todos modos.

— ¡No es cierto!- dijo Mary- Todavía eres Bella, la Bella que conocíamos, ¿verdad?

Puede que sí, puede que no. Ya ni yo lo sabía. Estaba perdiéndome a mí misma aquí dentro. ¿No podría venir nadie a sacarme? Lo agradecería muchísimo. Las arenas movedizas ya me habían tragado por completo y no podía salir por mis propios esfuerzos; ya cansada y débil, no tenía fuerzas para intentarlo más. Sólo me quedaba rendirme. Aunque, claro, realmente nunca tuve opción. Ahora me doy cuenta de ello.

— Miradme- dije al fin, sonriendo para relajar el ambiente, pero tuvo el efecto contrario- De Bella ya no queda nada. No podréis evitarlo. Nadie puede...- reí un poco por mi broma interna. No podrían evitar lo que sucedería mañana.

— ¿Por qué Claire?- la pregunta de Anabelle me hizo reflexionar también. ¿Por qué lo de la Reina? No terminaba de cuadrar ya que podría haber hecho el bloqueo de otro modo incluso. Suspiré y seguí escribiendo.

— ¿Os ha gustado mi mensaje?- sonreí otra vez, esquivando su pregunta ya que tampoco tenía respuesta- ¿Cómo ha calado por allí? Me costó un poco mantener el control...- _Me costó mantener el control para no contaros toda la verdad… _Se estremecieron y supe lo que pensaban de mí, todo ello- ¿Cómo le va a Edward? ¿A la que llamé mi amiga? ¿A los que decían ser mi familia?- miré mi obra de arte final: "_Memento Mori"_, o "recuerda que morirás". Simplemente perfecto, ya que no paraba de acordarme que iba a morir en veinticuatro horas- ¿Os ha comido la lengua el gato?- reí un poco.

— No me has respondido- frunció el ceño la rubia- ¿Por qué tiene que ser Claire, Bella? Y sé que estás ahí, en alguna parte. No nos mientas.

— No estoy mintiendo- _No estoy mintiendo, ¡sigo estando aquí!_-. Claire es especial. ¿Una humana con vampiros? Debe tener mucho valor... Imagínatelo. Se ganaría la confianza de los humanos también, unificando ambos pueblos; vivirían en armonía. ¿No es eso lo que _perseguíamos_ durante tanto tiempo?- _Lamento no haberlo conseguido…._- Y no está sola, tiene a los Cullen y a Edward, quienes no la dejarán caer y la mantendrán por el buen camino. Tiene unos amigos que la protegerán cuando quieran atacarla- _Sois mis amigos, siempre he pensado en vosotros como tales. No sois armas._- Lo tiene todo.

Entonces me dijeron que me querían. A mí. El "monstruo" o "la criatura" en sus mentes. No pude sino sonreír con algo que no supe al final si era tristeza o felicidad; puede que ambas.

_Vamos, díselo. Diles el monstruo que eres en realidad, la persona que ha llevado al mundo a esta situación. _La voz de Matteus en mi cabeza ya no me sorprendía.

Extendí mis manos y mis alas para permitirles verme tal y como soy, para que me vieran sin tapujos, sin nada de por medio. La Bella que era yo entonces, la que ellos no conocían y no estaban acostumbrados a ver. Por una parte quería que me aceptaran. Miré sus rostros entre sorprendidos y horrorizados, sus mentes que me observaban detalle a detalle y reparaban en cada uno de mis… cambios. Quise llorar.

— Miradme- repetí con la voz algo rota rezando para que no se diesen cuenta de ello, sonriendo para ocultar mi tristeza. _No me miréis, por favor. No me miréis-_. Ya es muy tarde. Se acabó, para mí y para todos- _Voy a morir, mañana voy a morir… Se me acabó el tiempo. Se acabó todo para mí. Es tarde para retractarme o para cambiar nada_.

Quise hacer muchas cosas. Quise matar a Matteus, quise acabar con todo de una vez, quise matar a Clarisse, quise ir con mi familia, quise contarles todo, quise llorar hasta morirme… Pero no podía hacer ninguna.

Grité, aunque más bien se pareció a un rugido, y permití que parte del encuentro de emociones interna se liberase de mi alma. Aunque fuese sólo por un momento, me sentí más ligera sin tanta oscuridad. Eché a volar dejando a mis amigos detrás para que viesen mi mensaje. Mi último mensaje por escrito a ellos.

Porque mañana seré capaz de verles a la cara y acabar con todo esto. Podré mirarles a los ojos y decirles la verdad.

* * *

><p>Ahora me encontraba a en la puerta de la casa de mi amiga, vestida y limpia, preparada para la batalla que tendría lugar en pocas horas. Había reflexionado, había soltado ya todo, había llorado las lágrimas que había estado reprimiendo. Había recordado uno a uno todos los momentos que pasamos juntos, sus rostros, sus sonrisas; las cosas que me daban fuerza para seguir adelante.<p>

Estuve a punto de suicidarme, pero mi mano nunca pudo apretar el gatillo. _Ellos _me lo impidieron, inmovilizaron mis dedos en contra de mi voluntad, demostrándome una vez más que era su títere.

Con un suspiro, toqué la puerta. Y allí estaba mi amiga la loba, la vampiro y la humana. Lara. Quien no tenía nada que perder, quien sabía me ayudaría en esta batalla. Cuando me vio alzó una ceja.

— No preguntes- le dije y ella asintió.

— Supongo que ya es la hora- sonrió de medio lado y cerró la puerta a su espalda. Ambas sabíamos que no necesitaba más que lo puesto. Asentí y nos pusimos en marcha.

La carrera en sí no fue larga, ambas corríamos a gran velocidad y llegamos en poco tiempo. Cuando avistamos el edificio de hierro y cristal, la detuve y le dije:

— Cuando te dé la señal, entra en el edificio- me miró interrogante, así que añadí-: Me gustaría… Entrar sola.- y ella comprendió.

Salté al tejado del edificio donde alguna vez trabajé y los pude ver y oír. Pude escuchar las mentes de las personas, su odio hacia mí, el rencor, el dolor por la pérdida. Vi sus recuerdos y en ellos estaban los rostros de quienes había asesinado estos últimos días. Cerré los ojos de pena. _Lo siento tanto…_

Los abrí y miré a mi familia, a mis amigos, a Matteus y su grupo… Todos sabían que estaba aquí, que yo vendría hoy a por ellos, a acabar con esto.

_¿Lista para morir? _Escuché la voz de Matteus en mi cabeza, riéndose otra vez.

Me acomodé mejor en mi lugar y di los últimos toques a mi plan. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer y lo que iba a pasar. Me había preparado toda la vida para este momento, ¿no? Yo era _su _arma. Y sería la mejor arma de todas.

Con una ligera sonrisa, me lancé al vacío y entonces empezó a correr el tiempo de mis últimas horas de vida.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Había un problema. Bella no despertaba, no mejoraba. Se había quedado estancada en un mismo recuerdo y no era capaz de avanzar más en su estancia en Forks. Solamente recordaba su primer día de clases, pero no había ni rostros ni voces y desde entonces no recordaba nada más.<p>

Pero de resto estaba _bien_. Parecía humana, había recuperado casi todo de sí misma y su energía vital había regresado a ella. Sólo que ahora ya no despertaba. La angustia era palpable en la mansión y todos buscaban un motivo por el cual esto sucediera o una forma de remediarlo. Ya casi la tenían de vuelta, ya casi iban a volver a ser una familia y todo sería como antes. No les importaba si seguía ciega o no volviese a caminar nunca, ya que eso no se había curado jamás.

Habían terminado de ver sus recuerdos de _esos _días. Optaron por no ver la batalla final porque con sólo recordar su punto de vista de ese momento sabían que no verían nada bonito allí. Pero todo había cobrado sentido; las palabras, las acciones, o quién era quién. No había una batalla del bien contra el mal ni una venganza de celos.

El problema seguía allí. Bella no despertaba, llevaba desde ayer, cuando vieron el último recuerdo, con los ojos cerrados y en el mismo sitio sin moverse. Respiraba con normalidad y su corazón palpitaba como la de un humano sano, nítido para todos en la casa. Ahora se encontraban todos en el salón intentando pensar en algo, desesperados e intranquilos, cuando lo más extraño ocurrió.

El corazón de Bella comenzó a palpitar más y más rápido, más fuerte, llevando su sangre a todas partes del cuerpo y haciéndola verse más rosita en la piel. Su espalda se arqueó y todos acudieron a su lado a verla, pensando a la vez que esto se asemejaba demasiado a la fase final de transformación a vampiro. ¿Podría ser que…? Esperaban que sí, de todo corazón.

Repentinamente, el corazón se le detuvo y todos contuvieron la respiración, expectantes a ver qué hacía Bella ahora. La vampira inspiró hondo por la boca y se enderezó con suavidad y delicadeza en el borde de la ventana donde estaba sentada, mirando al suelo con los ojos cerrados. Alzó el rostro y abrió los ojos, enseñándoles unas hermosas orbes chocolates, como los tenía antes. Con algo de asombro, vieron cómo ese marrón se convertía en rojo carmesí y les pareció verla como antes ella era, pero ante su sorpresa no se detuvo allí. Acabó en el dorado que siempre imaginaron en ella algún día.

Con gracia sobrehumana se puso de pie y en equilibrio, mirándolos y a la vez mirando a través de ellos, su delicado vestido blanco flotando con delicadeza dándole un aire fantasmal. En un silencio sepulcral, dio el primer paso sin tambalearse seguido de otro paso y otro más. Hasta que se detuvo frente a Edward, mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos.

— Edward- susurró e inmediatamente, como por arte de magia, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar y los contornos de su figura se hacían cada vez más difíciles de diferenciar-, gracias- sonrió débilmente, alzando una mano hacia su rostro como para tocarlo, pero sin llegar a rozar piel- Tú y toda la familia me han dado una vida mejor que la podría haber pedido- ladeó el rostro y el resplandor se acentuó, unas pequeñas bolitas como chispas de luz se desprendía de su piel.

— Bel-

— Lo sabes, ¿no?- le interrumpió-. Sabes que te quiero.

Él asintió y alzó los brazos temblorosos para abrazarla por fin y poderla tocar para asegurarse que era real, pero el miedo le asaltó. ¿Por qué brillaba? ¿Qué quería decir con todo esto? La sonrisa de la otra se amplió aún más.

— Gracias- repitió con un suspiro.- Gracias por todo.

Se acercó al rostro del vampiro resplandeciendo como una estrella. Parecía que iba a besarle y él se inclinó hacia abajo para corresponderle, cerrando el espacio entre sus brazos para poder tocarla al fin mientras cerraba los ojos. Pero cuando se dio cuenta, allí no había más que aire.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido sólo para encontrarse esas chispas flotando hacia el techo de la habitación, colándose entre las rendijas y huyendo del edificio; y además, en el suelo, un montoncillo de cenizas debajo del vestido que Bella había estado usando momentos atrás.

* * *

><p><strong>Y fin.<strong>

Sep, sin final feliz. En algún review me dijeron que le pusiera final feliz, pero no lo tenía planeado así que lo siento mucho :P Si hubiese puesto que se recupera y quedan juntos me parece que quedaría muy soso, ¿no es así?

Que conste que no lo he revisado, así que está llenísimo de errores por todas partes y probablemente incoherencias de una persona con sueño a las dos de la mañana. ¿Vale? Sólo ignoradlas :P

Un beso a todos y de nuevo gracias.

**¿Merece Reviews?**


	14. Epílogo: Espera

Hola, gente.

Aquí está el prometido epílogo y, sorprendentemente lo he traído en el período de tiempo que dije que lo traería. Ya van dos veces seguidas (el cap 13 y ahora este) así que estoy en lo que se dice, en racha. A ver si lo aprovecho y subo más de mis fics, que parece que quieren asesinarme ;_;

Sobre el epílogo digo que es corto. No, no va a haber nada más. Este es el final del todo.

_Se acabó la espera,_ supongo jejeje ^^'

No molesto, más. Disfrutad del epílogo y de nuevo gracias por leerme.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Epílogo: Espera<span>**_

— Dicen que la historia la escriben los vencedores- murmuró Isabel mientras acariciaba suavemente el rostro de piedra de la estatua ya agrietado por los años-, pero esta vez no fue así. Bella salió victoriosa de todas las batallas, pero aun hoy en día sólo se le recuerda como el vampiro más demente y sanguinario de la historia, ya que no sólo acabó con muchos de su propia especie, sino que asesinó supuestamente a miles de humanos. En los libros no aparece lo mucho que sacrificó en aquel tiempo para que hoy estuviésemos aquí, sino que la utilizan como ejemplo de lo que hay que odiar.

— ¿Por qué?- preguntó la niña.

— Una vez que el odio y la desconfianza se afianzan en la sociedad, es imposible separar lo que es verdad y lo que es falso. Las personas prefieren creer lo que es más fácil creer, lo que aquellos en los que confían les ofrecen; prefieren lo conocido a lo desconocido. ¿Por qué el mundo decidió pensar en ella como una homicida cuando es obvio que no lo fue? Porque era mucho más fácil y cómodo odiar a aquel que ha matado a un ser querido que perdonarlo.

— ¿Es por eso que solo existe esta estatua en todo el mundo sobre ella?- dijo el niño mayor de todos. Isabel sonrió. Era la viva imagen de Jasper.

— Exacto- contestó volviendo la mirada al rostro tranquilo y sonriente de la Bella de la estatua. Dicha escultura, a su parecer le daba la paz que ella no obtuvo, lo que le alegraba- Nadie fue a su funeral, nadie dio sus condolencias a la familia, solo la enhorabuena de haberse librado de tal carga. Recuerdo como si fuera ayer el día en que pusimos esta estatua en lugar de su tumba porque no había cuerpo que enterrar.- ellos ya sabían esa parte de la historia.

— ¿Porque aunque sonría parece llorar?- pregunto la niña que observaba atentamente la escultura.  
>— No lo sé- rió Isabel-. Ellos dijeron que esta estatua es una réplica de la que había en su "puerta" la primera vez que entraron.<p>

Entonces Isabel cerró los ojos recordando por enésima vez aquel día lluvioso de un mes frío. El viento azotaba inclemente los árboles a su alrededor, pero ellos ni se inmutaban por la protección que se había puesto para ellos; además, ya nadie más prestaba atención a nada que no fuese la estatua que tenían delante, esculpida junto con su base del mismo material pétreo, donde rezaba la inscripción: "Isabella Marie Cullen. Fue la estrella más brillante".

Ella ya no lloraba, sus lágrimas ya se habían secado tiempo atrás, abandonando toda la niñez de golpe en su menudo cuerpo; pero observaba todo con una pena impropia de unos ojos tan pequeños. De la mano estaba con su padre mientras Alice ponía unas flores frente a la estatua simbólica. Fue solo un momento, pero sintió una mirada sobre ella, una mirada que hacía tiempo no sentía, que la empujó a levantar la cabeza y mirar otra cosa que no fuera el rostro tranquilo de su tía.

Y allí estaba, esa figura que tanto conocía y recordaba, de pie a varios metros de ellos. El tiempo se detuvo para ellas. Todos congelados en su sitio mientras se miraban a los ojos, dorado contra el chocolate que nunca había logrado observar en esos ojos más que en fotos. Y ella le sonrió, como antes hacía. A ella y a Junior, quien reparó entonces que observaba también a la figura de Bella al otro lado del cementerio, vestida de blanco y con una sonrisa en los labios. Movió ligeramente una mano, como queriendo alzarla para saludarlos, pero algo la detuvo. No lograron ver de quién se trataba, pero su presencia era tan etérea e intangible como lo era el cuerpo fantasmagórico de Bella en ese momento. Bella se dio la vuelta como para irse, pero entonces giró el rostro hacia ellos y amplió la sonrisa, infundiéndoles paz y tranquilidad, aquella que habían buscado por los rincones desde que comenzó esta locura.

Y se desvaneció en el aire al tiempo que volvieron a la realidad, ambos primos se miraron a los ojos para comprobar que habían visto lo mismo, asustados de tal visión. Y se echaron a llorar como niños pequeños, sollozando a todo pulmón y luchando por acallar el ruido mientras la lluvia ayudaba al chocar contra las paredes de la barrera.

* * *

><p>

* * *

><p>— ¿Qué lugar es este?- pregunto Bella viendo absolutamente nada más que blanco. Entonces reparó en la persona que tenía al lado y que la había traído allí.- ¿Y quién eres tú?- él rió, pero ella se dio cuenta la voz no le parecía normal. Era como si hablaran muchos a la vez.<p>

— He tenido muchos nombres, pero tú puedes llamarme abogado- respondió con una sonrisa poco sincera. Se notaba que ocultaba cosas detrás de esa sonrisa, años de vida a sus espaldas, pero ella optó por no hacer preguntas.

— Hm... De acuerdo. Señor abogado, ¿Acaso este es el cielo? ¿O el limbo? ¿O el lugar a donde van los vampiros cuando morimos?- aventuró ella. Él simplemente rió por lo bajo.

— Todo eso no existe, simplemente es un invento de los terrestres. Este lugar es todo lo que hay más allá de la vida. El cielo, el infierno... Son el intento de expresar de modo que puedan entender el concepto.

— ¿Concepto? ¿Qué concepto?- dijo ella con duda.

— Este sitio- continúo con la sonrisa en el rostro.- Aquí nada es real y todo puede ser lo que uno desee. Pero tiene sus condiciones- la miró totalmente serio repentinamente-, depende de cómo te hayas comportado en vida, este lugar responderá de un modo u otro.

Ella miró sin entender. Entonces era un castigo, ¿no?

— No- negó Abogado con la cabeza-. Los avariciosos sufren porque aquí nada tiene valor, los envidiosos no tienen nada que envidiar, los iracundos no tienen nada por lo que enfadarse y etcétera.

Bella asintió creyendo entender un poco. Quiso sentarse para asimilar todo lo que estaba aprendiendo en ese momento y como por arte de magia de repente había un banco detrás de ella, como si hubiese estado allí todo este tiempo y ella no lo hubiese visto. Sorprendida se lo quedó mirando y miró al Abogado, quien con una risilla le indicó que podía sentarse.

— ¿Ves? Así funciona este lugar. Puede ser todo lo que tú quieras que sea.- Bella recordó sus sueños de la mansión en Forks, donde ella tenía una niña… - No, sólo funciona con objetos. Las personas no pueden materializarse.

Ella asintió y se acomodó mejor en la silla. Juntó sus manos níveas y se las quedó mirando. Sin cicatrices. Miró sus brazos, también limpios y sin marcas.

— ¿Pero qué…?

— Tienes el aspecto de tu yo interior, aquel en que tu cuerpo no sufre daños- respondió. _¿El alma?_, se dijo ella asombrada- No… bueno, no exactamente.

Su sonrisa se mantuvo en su sitio todo el tiempo, sin variar un ápice. Bella lo observó mejor y se fijó en cómo ese hombre destacaba demasiado en aquel mundo de vacío e infinidad, como si su presencia perteneciera y a la vez no lo hiciera. Como… algo superior.

— Ya va siendo hora de que me vaya. Otros… _clientes _me estarán esperando para ir a por ellos- recogió un maletín que Bella juraba no estaba allí antes y se dispuso para dar la vuelta e irse, pero fue interrumpido.

— ¡Espera!- gritó Bella levantándose y agarrando su traje para que no se moviera- ¿Qué voy a…? ¿Cuándo…? Yo…

— Tranquila- le dijo con suavidad mientras quitaba los dedos agarrotados de la vampira uno a uno de su traje, el cual ni siquiera se arrugó un ápice-, todo a su debido tiempo. Aquí el tiempo no transcurre de igual modo que de donde tú vienes así que tendrás que ser paciente y todo vendrá a ti.

— ¿Puedo verlos?- susurró ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, suplicando.

— Sí que puedes- dijo con un suspiro soltando el maletín y girándose a una ventana que apareció de la nada, pero que parecía que había estado todo este rato allí puesta- Crea una ventana como esta y ella te mostrará por unos momentos lo que desees ver.

Ella miró por ella y se quedó tan absorbida por lo que allí vio que nunca se dio cuenta de cuando el Abogado desapareció.

La ventana le mostraba una imagen de un grupo de niños alrededor de una mujer adulta que les hablaba con cariño. Pero no era ese momento tan bonito lo que la dejó sorprendida. Esa mujer era un vampiro (todos en la escena lo eran) y lo más increíble era que Bella conocía a esa vampira.

— ¿Y qué pasó después, tía?- preguntó curioso un niño vampiro. La otra pareció salir de sus ensimismamientos y sonrió dulcemente.

— Mi tío Edward se quedó un tiempo con nosotros, ayudando a mantener el orden en el caos que hubo cuando anunciaron la… muerte –vaciló brevemente en la palabra- de mi tía Bella. Sabía que ella tenía algo en mente cuando le traspasó su poder de copiar en aquel momento, así que hizo todo lo que pudo para ayudar a los Siete. Fueron tiempos turbulentos, pero al final se llegó a la paz que se mantiene ahora.

— Entonces, ¿cuándo…?- dejó sin terminar una niña vampira mirando al suelo con pena.

— Decidió seguirla un tiempo después traspasando definitivamente el poder a los Siete- se giró para acariciar una vez más la estatua a su espalda antes de girarse a otra junto a ella. Bella miró con una mezcla de horror y asombro las dos estatuas que adornaban el bello jardín.

Unas estatuas de ellos dos, juntos.

— "Para siempre"- susurró la vampira adulta mientras rozaba las letras grabadas en la piedra de la segunda estatua-. Edward fue enterrado al lado de Bella aquí, en este jardín. Le hicimos una estatua a juego con la de mi tía para que estuviesen para siempre juntos. Han pasado casi cien años de aquello… Qué rápido se me ha pasado el tiempo- murmuró mirando al suelo con pena antes de suspirar.- _Os echo de menos. Todos lo hacemos. _– susurró muy bajito, pero Bella pudo escucharla.

La imagen se distorsionó y Bella dio un par de pasos hacia atrás entre sorprendida y horrorizada. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado en su casa? Cuántas cosas se había perdido… Cuánta gente se había quedado sin conocer…

Un par de pasos tambaleantes hacia atrás logró dar antes de que cayese otra vez sobre el banco que creyó desaparecido, pero esta vez no se maravilló de las curiosidades de este… _lugar_. Estaba demasiad sorprendida de darse cuenta de que ella _ya no pertenecía a ese lugar_; su tiempo había acabado hace mucho tiempo y ahora sólo le quedaba esperar.

Se acomodó mejor en su lugar e inspiró hondo, recordando todo aquello que le importaba, recordando a su familia y, sobretodo, recordando a la Isabel pequeña que conocía y comparándola con la más mayor que había visto. La echaba de menos; a todos los echaba de menos. Deseaba volverlos a ver a todos, volver a vivir en paz con ellos; pero de momento sólo le quedaba esperar. Sólo esperar.

Ella esperó y esperó en ese lugar, sentada mientras miraba la blancura de la inmensidad de ese _lugar_ donde pasaría el resto de la eternidad. Esperaría por siempre por ellos. Para siempre.

Entonces, después de un periodo de tiempo que perfectamente podrían haber sido horas o años, sintió otra presencia a su lado, una presencia que no había sentido antes, pero que parecía como si hubiese estado allí todo este tiempo junto a ella. Como todo lo demás allí. Pero esta vez sabía quién era y tuvo ganas de llorar.

Se lanzó a sus brazos y lloró todo lo que necesitó. Lloró por última vez, ya que nunca más tendría que volver a hacerlo.

— Te estaba esperando- susurró cuando se calmaba. Edward le sonrió y acarició su cabello con ternura, sus ojos verdes de cuando era humano chispeando lleno de emociones y felicidad.

— Lo sé- contestó-. Ya no tienes que esperar más.

Y Bella supo que tenía razón. Se había acabado la espera.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias <strong>de nuevo por leer mi fic. Los dos fics, en realidad, ya que esta es la secuela. Ha sido una experiencia hermosa en mi vida y he aprendido mucho escribiendo y leyendo los reviews. Los comentarios que hacéis me animan a seguir escribiendo, a cambiar mi forma de escribir, a reinventarme cada día.

Siempre recordaré estos buenos momentos.

Cambio y corto. [01-07-2013]


End file.
